


Steam

by Luna_Vulpes



Category: The Rose Queen Series - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Animals, BDSM Scene, Battle, Bear - Freeform, Black Cat - Freeform, Broken Families, Clans, Darkness, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Human Trafficking, Humans, Ice Mage, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mage, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Mating, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunited Families, Sex, Slavery, Smut, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Timelines, Transformation, War, Warnings inside, Wolf Pack, demi-humans, dragon - Freeform, finished work, fire mage, friendships, gay relationships, klangst, light - Freeform, owl - Freeform, relationship, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 127,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: 20 years ago, Arcadia ended a civil war against an evil Queen. With the rightful Queen taking her place, the kingdom was left to fix years of racism, bigotry, hatred, and inequality.Finding themselves in a time of moderate peace, a young hunter named Keith fights against the left over oppressors. As a rare Human fire mage, he seeks to perfect his craft at the Queen's Academy.He finds a black feline Demi-Human, Lance, who is on the run from his clan. Considered a dark omen to his people, Lance journeys to find the King in order to save himself and his family from execution. Wielding the powers of ice, Lance is considered a rare creature, leaving him in constant fear of death or captivity.They assist each other on their goals, but fail to realize that they were fated to meet and every decision they make changes the very fabric of time.One wrong choice and the future Arcadia will fall.





	1. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Our Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Our+Readers).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #  [CLICK HERE: Steam Trailer](https://youtu.be/x8QcIMhCtN0)
> 
> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****
> 
> **Map of Arcadia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AUTHOR NOTES IMPORTANT!** : All smut scenes (especially the one future rape scene) will be marked with a side bar encase you wish to skip it. TRIGGER WARNINGS will be placed in the beginning author notes on that specific chapter (we are trying to assist with triggers.  <3 )
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> First of all, we want to thank the tumblr Voltron Big Bang for allowing us to participate in this event! Secondly, we want to thank our artist for being so kind and hardworking on our fic. She's been a real sweetheart and please give her some love! Third, to our readers who have stuck with us for the many fics.... **THIS FIC IS FOR YOU!!!** You guys don't seem to understand how passionate we both are about become real authors and this fic... oh this fic... is a hint of something much bigger.
> 
> If you didn't catch the last day's fun facts about "Steam" on our Instagram, then you will have to wait until the last chapter to find out why. Please enjoy this fic just as much as we enjoyed writing it <3 -Luna and Vulpes
> 
> PLEASE NOTE!!!!!!! THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN BEFORE LOTOR’S CHARACTER WAS REVEALED! We finished this fic even before they released the April Fool’s Joke, so we knew NOTHING of who he was yet, so it’s written OOC in this. Other than that, ENJOY <3

#  **Part I: A Frozen Flame**

## Chapter 1

Lance kept running. The fresh cut on his black cat ear, splitting the tip, still bled from the hassle of trying to get away.

He was cursed - or so they said.

He had kept to his cat form, small and easy to maneuver through the darkness of the night. Only his bright blue eyes gave away his presence. Even so, once someone could gaze into them, one wouldn’t be sure if it was a cat or a creature of the shadows.

Even whilst panting and thirsting for water, he tried to stay silent. Water. How could he be so dumb to think that controlling the element wouldn’t cause him more trouble?

A feline Demi-Human should not possess magic. They are anti-mages or nothing at all.

He could still hear the yelling; the outrageous cries of his mother begging them not to take him away. His siblings sobbing as they held each other in the corner while their father was forced down by a guard for attempting to retaliate.

They tried so hard to keep him safe, but they never heard back from clan Talyn. Their request to join the other feline Demi-Human clan seemed to have been lost or never rejected nor accepted. Regardless, his family was stuck in their born clan Taress and their cruel and unforgiving superstitious beliefs.

He was born a black cat. The act of coming to life was his crime. The Taress clan believes that creatures with a dark nature only bring dismay and disaster.

Cursed and ostracized; those were the words that defined him.

When Lance was born, their parents knew immediately what it meant, but didn't care. Their mother should have been charged with treason for sleeping with another, but she had not broken her commitment to her husband and mate. He trusted her, seeing his son’s bright blue eyes, matching his own..

Lance was his son. There was no dishonesty in their marriage, which meant they needed to protect their child.

They hid him from the village, moving to a property just out of the borders. They grew fruits on a farm and used the money from sales to craft a secret set of tunnels to hide away their son yet allow him to be comfortable and not seen. They would let him explore outside at night when they knew no one was around.

Lance would fall to the ground, lying on his back as he enjoyed the moonlight. It was one summer’s evening that he realized something even more special to him.

Tired of the humidity, he thought deeply of winter snow. He missed the comfort of the softness of white and the gentle fluff that would touch his cheeks. He often found himself wearing only pants as he rolled around in the plains of pearl surrounding the place he called home.

It made no sense why he loved the winter so much, but on that humid summer night, he wanted to touch it, so he made it.

Crystallizing from his hand, a burst of snowy fog escaped him and reached for the sky. It touched a cloud and cascaded back down as snowflakes. His brother, Miguel, stepped out and immediately called his mother.

Not only was he a black cat, he was also a mage - a water and ice mage.

There was no end of surprises from the gifts given to their son. The only predetermined reality being that his gifts easily could be his demise.

On the day of his fifth birthday, the equivalent to a Human aged twenty, Lance was presented with a sea of gifts. His older brother, Miguel, bought him a weapon, a bow and quiver of arrows, handcrafted with a design of moving snowflakes in the wind. His older sister, Natalie, presented him with a new set of tunics, leather bound for training and leggings to survive any travel within the woods. His first younger brother, Ricardo,  handed him boots, made for easy hiking and hunting. His youngest brother, Armando,  gave him a leather bracelet, woven by hand during his free time spent with their grandmother. Finally, his parents, Melly and Henry, gave him a silver ring, “The family ring, presented to the future head of the family.”

“What? I can't accept this. Miguel is the first born…”

“But you are the most powerful,” interrupted Miguel, “the head of the family should know how to stand against their oppressors and lead the family out of any ill fated situation. You are that person… with the right training.”

The true first gift revealed itself. In the morning, his father and grandfather would begin his training and they would prepare him to reveal himself to the clan without going in unprepared.

Unfortunately, that morning would never come.

The house was bombarded by guards of the Chief’s ranks. They had received word of a winter storm falling near the house in the middle of a summer night.

When they found Lance, they figured the black cat must have been the only possible cause of such devastation.

They tried to imprison him, lock him away until the day they would sentence him to death. Lance; however, was not going to allow them to take him. He moved his hands toward the guards, freezing them in ice long enough for his family to escape.

“Lance!” screamed Natalie, “where are you going?! We need to stick together!”

“No,” he called from the opposite side of the field, “if I stay with you, you will all get hurt. Go on, find refuge and I will go and search for the Chief of clan Talyn. Once I do, I will bring you all to your new home.”

“Please at least let me come with you,” said Miguel.

“I can't… I can feel it. This is the journey I must make on my own.To prove my worth.”

They all stood still in the fields of the farm they grew up in. The family stood huddled together, holding hands as a close unit. Even though he wasn't standing with them, he could feel their embrace around him.

They would always hold him no matter where he went.

More guards appeared on the horizon and the family had to split up and go their separate ways.

His heart raced. His fangs dug into his lips as the black cat ears on the top of his head twitched around listening for anything. The fur of his tail and ears were a dark contrast to the lighter browns of his natural hair,, but they still complemented the olive tone of his skin.

Lance remembered how to transform into a cat. The spell would allow anything attached to his body to disappear during transformation. Strapping on his bow and quiver, he darted into the forest.

The guards caught up, one nicking Lance’s ear with an arrow. He quickly transformed into his animal form, a black house cat with eyes blue as a spring sky.

By luck, he found a hole within a tree trunk and fled inside. He waited until he heard no more noise before deciding it was safe to fall asleep.

That night he dreamt of his family, playing on a winter night and enjoying each other's company. The dream became a reminder of his new reality and left him curious as to what would happen next.

#

Keith dropped the large dead hog on the table. The hunter sitting at the table jumped in surprise at the crash of the corpse placed before him.

“Rather large for two people,” Thace observed, “did you have to take down this one?”

“It chased after me. So I killed it,” Keith removed his sword from the body and began to clean it, “I was originally going for the small ones, but then he decided to attack me and I decided to make him dinner.”

“No burn marks from what I see.”

“I learned to not use my magic when getting dinner. It pre cooks the meat, plus I needed more practice with my sword.”

“You could have used a spear.”

“I could have, but I wanted to practice using my sword.”

Thace shook his head and stood up, “Then use that knife and skin it.”

Keith grumbled as he grabbed the knife and got to work. He was methodical about it, taking care not to waste any of the animal. The work took him most of the afternoon leaving him only time for a quick meal and to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be more of the same.

“Keith,” said Thace leaning against the frame to his door, “tomorrow make sure to grab some fresh carrots along with your hunt. We’re running short.”

“Yes, sir…” he stared up at the ceiling as he sighed. “Is there anything else we need?”

“Nope. No recent requests have been given, so we are still on standby.” Thace turned to walk away, “If we have time, we can practice your sword play tomorrow afternoon before your hunt.”

“Fine.” Keith rolled over on his bed. “I still don't understand why I can't go to the Academy.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Because it's not a safe place. No one should be practicing their magic in such an open space. It's unsafe and goes against generations of magic practices… Keith, you have to understand how dangerous it can be.”

“What would it matter? There'd be so many mages there that we’d be able to protect ourselves… not to mention the Queen.” Keith turned to look at his mentor.

“A new Queen with too much power in her hands does not always mean trust! We've trusted her family for years and they nearly cleared away all the Demi-Human clans! I don't expect you to understand. You were not part of the war… you didn't see the destruction.”

“No I just live in its aftermath! You can't stop me if I decide to go. You have no magic.”

“And you have no coins to survive the three long weeks of travel to get there,” Thace sighed and placed his hands in his pocket, “Let me sleep on it… can you allow me to think about it?”

“I guess…”

“Go to bed… and no running away.” Thace chuckled as he turned away to allow Keith to sleep.

Keith tossed and turned as he tried to fall asleep. Only moments before he had been exhausted, but now that he was thinking of the Academy, sleep seemed to elude him. He had practically spent his entire life hunting and barely any of it training his magic.

_“I have nothing here… even Thace looks at me like I'm just a burden sometimes. Perhaps running is the only option. I can't just leave him though.”_

He groaned as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Trapped - that’s how he felt.

Trying to decided what to do, he moved to his bay window and sat down. The stars were bright that evening; twinkling like dancers of silent songs to the people who lived below.

Their melody played in his head, until he heard a distress call outside. Tuning in, he noticed it was a mew, seeking the attention of anyone who would listen. The cry was painful, screeching away whatever injuries the animal must have gotten.

He threw the window open and vaulted out into the yard. “What happened to you?” He started to ease his way towards the small animal. “Hey there little fella… it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. You're not big enough to make a meal out of anyway.”

Out from the shadow of the oak tree walked a small black house cat. It limped, its hind right leg badly cut and possibly broken. He looked starved, thinning around the waist. It meowed in pain, and cautiously looked to Keith for help.

“It's okay… I have some food I can spare. You can't tell Thace though, he can get a bit upset when I break the rules.”

The cat meowed and limped over to Keith. He bumped his head on Keith’s reached out hand and waited to see what would happen next.

“That's a good kitten…” Keith carefully picked up the cat cradling it in his arms. He climbed back through his window and tiptoed through the small house towards the kitchen. Once he had placed the cat on the table and dug out some of the hog he had killed earlier, from the icebox. “I hope you like pork.”

The cat sniffed at the meat and didn’t hesitate to begin eating. The starvation of the creature was apparent, finishing the meal too quickly for its own good. It huddled itself into ball, resting its head face first in the foot and relaxing the injured leg. In contemptment, it looked to Keith with, what appeared to be a smile, and meowed gratefully.

“Better?” Keith sat down at the table. “Now what on earth would hurt a little guy like you?” He pulled a basket of cloth strips that Thace would use as makeshift bandages and began to wrap the cat’s injured leg.

The cat nuzzled into Keith’s arms and meow at him in response. He didn’t object to any of the movements Keith had him do in order to be bandaged and placed back down. Feeling better already, the cat started purring loudly and kept his eyes focused on Keith’s violet eyes.

“Alright come on. You can't stay out here, Thace will skin you the moment he sees you.” Keith picked the cat up and made his way back to his room. He placed the cat on the foot of the bed and crawled in himself. Within moments the exhaustion from earlier hit him and he was out cold.

The cat looked to Keith; his ears perked up and analyzing his savior. He thought to himself that, perhaps, he’d stay a bit.

#

Thace waited for Keith outside as he spoke with an older gentlemen. They exchanged a handshake, a parchment, and a few words. When Keith appeared, Thace waved the parchment, “A hunt.”

The cat strolled out beside Keith’s feet. The moment he had woken up, he stayed near Keith, not wanting to leave his side. He still had a limp, but already appeared healthier than the day before.

“A cat?” asked Thace.

“He showed up last night. I wasn't going to just leave him outside with an injured leg.” Keith stretched and yawned.

Thace raised an eyebrow in question, but did not object, “Regardless, he can’t come with us. We have a hunt. Two bandits have been running around the villages to the east stealing goods in trade. They wear the brand.”

“I'll gather my gear.” Keith scooped the cat into his arms and walked back into the house. He placed him on the bed as he started to secure his armor onto his body. “You have to stay here. We can't take you on hunts.” He slid his sword into its proper place in his belt before grabbing his pack.

The cat meowed, almost in argument and wouldn't stop until Keith acknowledged him.

“What? You can't go out there. I'm not going to argue this with you. I said you're not going and that's it.”

The cat meowed again, slightly more irritated.

“No. I'm not continuing this. The answer is no.” Keith turned to exit the room.

The cat meowed loudly as it scampered over to Keith’s feet, rubbing against him.

He sighed as he picked the cat up and placed him back on the bed. “No.” He exited the room doing his best not to look back.

The cat hissed as the room suddenly grew cold.

Keith glanced back at the cat confused as he shivered. He made a mental note to figure out what had happened when they returned from the hunt. Afterall it was the middle of the summer.

He quickly shut the door and made his was way to Thace. “Alright I'm ready to go.”

Thace nodded his head and went to the stables to grab their horses. They took off, heading to their hunt’s destination.

Arriving in a small town, they reached an inn where they met with the town mayor. He informed them that two bandits kept raiding local traders of their goods.

“They said they had the brand?” asked Thace.

“Yes… the capital U with an infinity symbol looped around it. It's why we called you.”

Thace looked to Keith and asked him to find a place for them to speak as Thace discussed payment.

Keith nodded as he walked away to find them a room in the local inn. They would need a base of operations to complete this hunt. Sitting down in one of the chairs he conjured a small flame in his hand.

“A small flame,” said a tall and thin young man. He had hair made of apricot orange feathers, topped with white strikes. He wore a robe over his leggings and boots. Oddly, Keith noticed the spectacles on his face; a rare and expensive find on anyone, nevermind an avian Demi-Human. “Are you a master of your magic?”

“No...” Keith nervously dismissed his magic. Thace’s words repeating in his head, _“Your magic will attract those who wish to use you to their own ends.”_

“A shame. A young mage like you should be practicing and perfecting his craft. Do you have a teacher?” His head darted suddenly and then it relaxed once again, “I'm sorry… owl.” He pointed to himself.

“No, my mentor taught me to be a hunter. I didn’t think that avians ever left their island.” Keith shifted nervously.

“Only a handful of us do now. Typically when our Head assigns us on a mission. I am escorting my younger sister to the Academy… may I sit, I could use some company.”

“Um, sure? You’re actually taking her to the Academy? I thought practicing there was dangerous.”

“Dangerous? You Humans and your fear of the different and unknown,” the owl took a seat in front of Keith, “No, the Academy is not dangerous. It is a safe place for mages to come and practice their skills. The headmistress is the most powerful mage in our history and she wanted to make a place for mages to come together and hone their skills under the many masters she met during the war. I was part of the first graduate class which is why I am taking my sister. She will be only the third avian to leave the Southern Isle to pursue mastery outside of our island. Our Head hopes it encourages more avians to do the same.”

“Perhaps for wind magic… since that’s what avians practice. Fire magic is too volatile and needs to be contained.”

The owl laughed, “You really don't seem to understand the power of our royals. Nothing is more volatile and in need of containment than dark magic. If the Queen can contain her son, your fire magic is as troublesome as a lit candle.”

“It doesn’t matter. My guardian won’t allow me to attend.” He crossed his arms as he huffed.

“Oh? Another who hides in his shrouds of fear,” the owl sighed, “a pity. Here, I have my people living with the same ideal.”

“We’re hunters not mages.”

“Correction. You are a mage. There is no denying it. A Human mage at that, a rare gemstone. I wouldn’t allow your current situation to box you in. If you have magic, then you need to practice it. For a Human to possess magic is a rare thing. Where the majority of us Demi-Humans possess magic, Humans are quite the opposite; which only gives more reason for you to seek mastery… I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be so insistent. I just don’t like to see such talent wasted.” The owl’s head quickly turned again and then relaxed back towards Keith, “I must be going… I just realized I never introduced myself. My name is Matt Ventus. You are?”

“Keith… I don’t have a last name.”

“That’s fine. My last name is of my clan, not of my family. I hope you have a good journey, Keith. Just remember, the decisions you make can change the course of time.” Matt gave him a friendly smile and began to walk away, but then he paused and turned his head back to Keith, “Oh. Out of curiousity, do you have any pets?”

“I recently started taking care of a cat, but I don’t think I’d consider it a pet.”

“Maybe you should keep it around. You are allowed to bring animals with you to the Academy if you ever decide to attend. Farewell once more,” he bowed and left Keith alone.

Keith stared down at his hands, once again summoning his fire. _“Rare… and not dangerous…”_ He remained seated waiting for Thace to arrive.

Thace approached with a small sack of money and threw it to Keith, “The deposit. They prefer dead than alive. It’s been over two months of stealing from trade. I’ve secured a trade carriage for us to use as a decoy… is everything alright? You seem distracted.”

He caught the money and looked it over. “I’m fine. Did you think about what we talked about last night?”

“I have.” Thace sat down and opened a map on the table.

“And?” Keith looked over the map.

“It'll depend on how you do. If you can prove yourself independent, then you may go. I will not make that journey with you.”

“Fine, I’ll have enough money to make the trip on my own after this hunt.”

Thace smiled to Keith, “You really want to do this?”

“I really do. Maybe I'll finally be less of a freak.” He sighed, placing the money down on the map.

“I doubt that. It isn’t your magic that makes you a freak. It’s your personality.” Thace stood, laughing at Keith before passing him and rustling his hair, “I will get us some food. You go ahead and plan tomorrow’s hunt. Do well and this will be our last mission together before you leave me.”

“My personality? Then it's your fault. I can't help that I was raised by a hermit.” He mumbled as he started to plan out their hunt.

#

Keith crouched in the back of the trade carriage as Thace traveled along the well worn road. He hated being the one stuck inside, but knew that Thace was better as the driver. It felt like they had been on the road for hours. He sighed as he leaned against the carriage wall, the stacks of crates and sacks making nearly every position uncomfortable.

He heard the horse neighed as the carriage came to a stop. He could hear Thace playing his part. “May I help you gentlemen?”

“Step away from the carriage,” said one of the two thieves. Thace saw the brand burnt on his hand - a capital U with an infinity symbol looped around - the symbol of the Unity.

Thace placed his hands up and slowly stepped off, “Please, I beg you do not take my trade. I need the coin to feed my family.”

Both thieves pulled out thin swords. The first who spoke stayed with Thace as the other went to the back of the carriage to gather the goods, unaware of Keith waiting inside.

Keith drew his sword and shifted his stance as he waited for the thief to open the door. It would be quick. Swipe once with the blade then a kick to the chest. If he needed to he’d swing again, but he doubted that it would come to that.

The thief moved back the opening of the carriage and looked in astonishment once he met Keith’s violet eyes. “It’s a tra…” he tried screaming.

Keith cut his cry short by slashing the thief’s throat open. He kicked the body back and stepped out as the man bled to death, twitching on the ground. Quickly turning to Thace, he hoped that he had as much luck.

Thace stayed in his potion, held with the sword on his throat by the thief. Keith wondered what he was up to. The stance and scared nature of the thief was easy to overpower, especially for someone as skilled as Thace. He gave Keith a impish smile, “Go ahead. Save me.”

Keith assessed the situation before he moved an inch. He stepped forward, raising his free hand towards the thief as he concentrated. Never had he focused his magic away from him, but it was the easiest way to disarm the man. Slowly he began to heat the sword from within until it began to sear the thief’s hand.

The thief hollered, throwing the sword out of his hand and trying to cool it off. Thace ran past Keith, “Finish it.”

He lunged forward, giving no room for the thief to flee. Grabbing onto the man's shoulder Keith made it quick, shoving his sword between his rib and through his heart. As he stepped back the man collapsed into a heap. “There, are you satisfied now?” He glared at Thace.

“Yes. You passed. At least now I have no fears you won't make it,” Thace looked at the corpses, “let’s get payment, head home and get you ready. You can keep all the money from this hunt.”

“I don't want special treatment just because I'm leaving.” Keith sheathed his sword and climbed up to the carriage bench. “We split evenly like always.”

“Keith, take it as a gift. A parting gift for all these past years.” Thace scratched the back of his head; he hated getting sentimental, “You’ve been like a son to me. Allow me to give you this one thing, like a parent.”

“I'm not going to be able to change your mind so I won't bother. Let's just get home.”

Thace walked over to Keith and looped his arm around his neck, running his other fist against the top of his head, “Lets…”

#

Arriving back home, they had discussed the plans of Keith’s departure. Keith was elated to hear Thace be worried, but he never conveyed his thoughts. They opened the door to their home and walked in to find the cat sitting on the dining table. He stretched the moment he heard them walk in, meowing gleefully.

It didn’t take Keith long to notice that the cat’s leg seemed to be healing well and that leaving some of their food behind allowed the cat to regain some of its health.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself while we were gone.” Keith shook his head as he dropped his bag by his bedroom door.

The cat meowed and nodded its head towards Keith. It leaped off the table and bumped the top of its head on his leg.

“I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable here. I don't know what Thace will do with you when I leave.” Keith scratched the top of the cat’s head. The cat began to purr.

“You're taking him with you,” commanded Thace with a chuckle, “that feline cannot stay.”

“So that's the real reason you gave me all of the money.” Keith laughed as he scooped the cat up off the floor. “I'll leave tomorrow. As long as I head north and stick to the roads I should reach the Academy. Maybe pick up a hunt here or there just for extra coin.”

“That sounds good. I expect a letter once you arrive… Keith, you’ve done well these past twenty years. You should be proud of where you came from. I know I am.”

“Thank you Thace, for everything.” Keith smiled.

“You're always welcome back, may it be permanently or for a friendly visit. Now go and get your rest, you're going to need it.” Thace left the room only looking back to Keith one more time.

He looked at him like a son, proud and terrified for the next step he was going to take, but, like any good parent would agree, it was time to release him.

He looked down to the cat, curious of Keith’s new companion. He chuckled realizing what had felt so off and noticing more the lack of knowledge Keith had of its little secret - he decided to keep that fact to himself.

Keith took the cat to his room, placing him at the end of the bed as he did the last time he was home. Checking the bandages on the cat, it appeared to have been fully healed. Giving him a quick clean up, Keith prepared for bed and left the cat to sweetly rest.

As he slept, Keith could have sworn he felt the room chill in a comforting coolness, but all it did was further relax his body to sleep.

The next day, however, he awoke to feel something warm and large pressed against his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all begins here <3 
> 
> If anyone wishes to send us song recommendations to start a playlist and/or any kind of fan arts, please don't hestiate. I get DMs all the time about people saying they want to draw something from the fic but are nervous about it. Please don't be! We love anything anyone sends us cause it warms our hearts (seriously! Vulpes has a cold heart and it always makes her smile!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you keep enjoying <3 - Luna & Vulpes

Lance awoke in the middle of the night. Keith completely asleep on the bed. He tried to keep quiet, thinking about what he should do. He could easily stay a cat for as long as he needed. It wasn't a hard spell for him to hold, but he would prefer to travel in his regular Demi-Human form.

Then, he thought of how Keith would even handle the news. 

Here is this black cat you saved - he’s Demi-Human. Mind if he travels with you?

The thought alone made Lance already know how odd of a question that was to ask and how surprising the reveal could be.

“No,” he whispered to himself. The idea was too complicated, too risky. Humans were not to be trusted - or at least they needed to be careful around them. 

Still, Lance could sense that Keith wasn’t that kind of vile Human. He had to be nice, just as he already had been.

Deciding to let his magic do the talking, Lance shifted back into his cat form and returned to his place on the bed.

Whatever form he took in the morning would be the form he decided to travel in.

#

Demi-Human.

That is what laid on Keith’s feet. A black cat Demi-Human.

It laid curled at the end, the same position as he remember the regular black cat had rested in the night before. Sound asleep, he could hear the Demi-Human purring gleefully as if nothing was wrong with the image before Keith.

Everything was wrong with this image.

Keith shouted as he shot out of bed, tripping over his own feet in an effort to get away from the Demi-Human. He didn't hate them, but to have one wake in his bed without his knowledge was not right.

Lance jumped up, hissing in surprise, but then he realized he had woken up in his Demi-Human form. It meant he was fully healthy again and his body reverted naturally to his original form. He leaped to his feet in search for Keith.

“Please don't freak out,” he tried to speak calmly. 

“Don't freak out? I have a stranger in my bed! You need to leave.” Keith kept backing away until he bumped into the wall. 

“I'm not that much of a stranger,” Lance gave an awkward smile. He pointed to the cut on his ear and the healed wound in his calf. 

“You can't be serious…” Keith couldn't deny what he saw, but he still wouldn't completely accept it. ”That doesn't change anything. You lied and now you need to leave.”

“Please don't…” Lance rushed over to him, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and pulling it slightly down. He begged, “I have nowhere else to go and I don't know these lands at all. Please, I'm just trying to find my way to the Capitol to locate the Chief of clan Talyn.”

“The King, you mean?” said Thace as he walked out of his room, disgruntled by all the noise, though not seemingly surprised.

“King?” asked Lance.

“Yeah, the Chief of clan Talyn became King nearly fifteen years ago when he married the sorceress Queen Lorena.” Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's lack of knowledge. 

“Oh…” Lance sulked. His cat ears fell forward along with his face. His grip on Keith shirt loosened before completely letting go and slouching where he stood.

“Why do you look like that is a bad thing? It just means that he's going to be in one of two places. The Capitol where you planned to go or the Academy.” Keith carefully stepped away from Lance and started to pack his belongings.

“It's more of a concern that he won't accept my request… or perhaps that's why he didn't…” Lance looked over to Keith and Thace.

“What kind of request… sit please, Keith is going to furiously ignore you from this point forward,” replied Thace.

Lance looked over to Keith, curious to see if what Thace said was true. Regardless, he appreciated Thace’s kindness and figured it was better to speak with them and get some advice than leave here with nothing.

“My family wishes to become part of clan Talyn. We’ve been a part of clan Taress, but we had some  _ disagreements  _ and need to move into a new clan. Mother says Talyn is the only option.”

“She may be right. Sounds like you have a long way to go before you can find out the real answer.” Thace went over to his desk and pulled out a small pouch. He tossed to it Lance, “Coin. Keep it and use it on your journey with Keith.”

“What!? No, you're not seriously sending him with me now!” Keith slammed his bag down on the table, small scorch marks could be seen forming from where his hands still gripped the fabric.

“Why not? You both are heading to the same direction. It wouldn't hurt to let him travel with you. If the King isn't at the Academy, the Queen surely will be and she might be able to assist him. It's a matter of convenience and it's safer to travel with someone,” said Thace.

Lance held the pouch in his hand, staring down at the overwhelming amount of kindness he wasn't used to outside of his family. His ears perked up and turned to Keith, awaiting his response.

Keith glared at Lance, knowing that Thace was right. “Fine, but if you slow me down I'm leaving you behind.”

“I promise I won't!” Lance beamed, showcasing his small set of fangs, “I will do everything I can to keep up. Thank you… you both have helped me save my family…”

Thace walked over to Keith and patted him on the shoulder, “Look at that, already acting like a hero.”

Keith grumbled as he moved to gather a few things to hold them over for food before he could hunt something or they found another village. “We head north to the Academy. Once we're there you're on your own.”

“That's fine!” Lance stood up, fixing his bow on his shoulder, “thank you! I really appreciate it. I've been on the run for so long now…”

“Black cats bring misery,” said Thace as he began to prepare them breakfast.

Lance soured and fell back on his chair. “You feel that way too?”

“No. It's a silly superstition, but I figure Keith should know why you are likely on the run.”

“And I agree with you, it's a stupid superstition. It's the black wolves that bring nothing but destruction.” Keith secured his pack and slid it onto his shoulder as he checked his sword.

“I was told any creature of darkness is plagued to bring destruction and dismay,” replied Lance, clenching his fist in fury as if he had spoken of himself.

“Again, all words left from the war. Which are true and which are not is yet to be determined,” Thace placed a meal on the table and looked directly to Keith, “eat before you go.”

With a sigh he sat down and did as he was told. He sat there in silence as he ate not even glancing at Lance.

Lance hesitated to eat. He disliked the way Keith looked to him, but he knew all his emotions on the situation were justified. 

“Eat,” said Thace politely, “You need to be strong for the journey. It will be long.”

Lance nodded his head and slowly began to eat.

“What is your name? You never spoke it,” asked Thace.

“Lance.. Lance Taress, although…”

“You wish for it to be Lance Talyn. I understand. Remove yourself from the name. Go as Lance only, show the other Demi-Humans you are without a clan. It may help you get to King Talyn more quickly.”

“Or it will get us killed. Those without a clan are still looked down upon by others.” Keith mumbled as he ate.

“Yes, but he’s a black cat in clan Taress. That's basically stating you are a wanted criminal… do as you wish, but be careful.”

“Yes. Thank you for the advice…” Lance ate  his meal, grateful for every bite. Seeing Keith stand and clear the table gave him the signal that it was time to leave.

“I'll send word when we reach the Academy.” Keith looked to Thace before he started to make his way north.

“I don't even get a hug,” joked Thace to Lance, “you might want to go. He won't wait for you.”

Lance stood up and thanked Thace for everything. He followed Keith, but kept some distance.

Thace sighed, watching the two leave. “That is going to make one interesting story.”

#

Lance kept looking around, trying to figure out what to say. He could feel the tension coming from Keith and wondered what he could do to break it.

“I'm sorry about lying. I didn't mean to, but you were the first person who'd shown me any kindness…” said Lance.

“It would have been different if you had been honest.”

“Mind clarifying? Cause my history shows I would have been left for dead…” Lance looked to the distance, recounting how he even arrived to stand beside Keith.

“We're hunters not barbarians. We would have patched you up, given you a decent meal, and then likely sent you on your way.” Keith adjusted his pack as he made sure to stay aware of their surroundings.

“It's that last part that worries me… this situation ended up much better. I really don't know the lay of the land at all,” said Lance as his ears kept twitching to his surroundings.

“Was your family that terrified of their clan that they didn't teach you?” Keith glanced back at Lance with pity.

“My family kept me locked away in a set of internal tunnels to keep me safe from my clan finding and killing me… so, yeah, they were terrified.” Lance kicked a rock as they kept walking and kept his eyes to the sky.

“At least they cared. They could have just tossed you out and let the world have its way with you.”

Lance didn't have to ask; he could tell by the distant look in Keith’s eyes that the words he spoke were his tale in some way. They speaking of a child abandoned and left behind. “The Academy. What is it?” Lance attempted to change the subject.

“It's a place where those who have been born with magic can go to train and harness their abilities. It has only been open for a handful of years… and most refuse to attend.” Keith looked down at his hands as small flames flickered. “I, on the other hand, want more than the hand life has dealt me and this is how I'm going to do it.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Ew, fire…” he flicked his finger towards the fire and released a stream of water. It froze over the small flame into a perfectly shaped flame ice crystal.

“Do that again and I'll roast you from the inside out.” Keith snapped at Lance. 

Lance leaped back, hands in the air, “Calm down! Seems you're fiery in temper too. Kind of sucks out all the cuteness you have.” Lance flicked his tail impatiently back and forth before moving back to the trail and moving on, hands dug deep in the pockets of his tunic.

“Not everyone can just use their magic whenever they want. It's not that easy to control.” 

“Wasn’t for me…” Lance felt the grumble in Keith’s throat, “I shouldn't have mentioned that…”

“You're not Human. It's normal for you to have magic.” Keith pressed forward not wanting to discuss it any further.

“Actually, it's not. All felines are anti-mage or nothing. I'm considered cursed…” Lance picked up the pace of his feet, hating discussing who he was in the eyes of others.

“Seems like we're in the same boat… Humans aren't supposed to have magic either.”

Lance stopped, “I really don't know much about this world. My parents had to hide me away. They tried to teach me as much as they could, but never enough to know about where I'm standing now. Hell, I was about to begin my physical training when…” he couldn't seem to speak it, “Nevermind, just lead the way.”

“Fine, I'd rather not talk anyway.” Keith pressed forward, though he made sure that Lance was able to keep up.

They kept silent for several hours, finally reaching a small town before sunset. “I'm hungry. Can we stop?” whined Lance.

“Seriously you want to stop now? We could keep going and camp.” Keith turned to look at him.

“But the village is right there… I wanna see it.” It became obvious what the real reason had been. Lance wanted to not just travel to the Academy; he wanted to explore his surroundings. His ears weren’t twitching for threats, but inquisitive for what he could find and see. All he wanted was to see the world and pretend as if he had always been a part of it.

“Ugh, fine. We'll stay.” Keith hated to even admit to himself that Lance's curiosity and seemingly innocent fascination with the world around him was adorable.

Lance dashed over to the village, surprising Keith with his speed. Before he could make a step, Lance decided the Human had been moving too slow, so he grabbed Keith’s arm, maneuvering him onto his back and speedily carried him into the center of the town. He sniffed the air, the rich and sweet flavors of the food cooking in the market made Lance’s mouth water. He turned his head back to look up at Keith, “Pick a place. I'll eat anything.”

“Put me down and we’ll eat over there.” Keith pointed to a small cafe that served meat cooked in a flavorful broth. 

Lance ignored Keith for only a bit longer, not putting him down until they stood in front of the cafe. Walking in, they smelled the delicious meat. Lance wiped his mouth clean of drool and looked to Keith, waiting, “I - I really don't know what to do. I've been hunting mice in my cat form up to this point.”

“Oh lord.” He shook his head as he dragged Lance to one of the tables. After forcing him to sit, he took the seat across from him and placed his pack to the side.

“What? I'm sorry, I've never done these things before.” Lance couldn't remove the curious nature from his eyes, never once looking at Keith, but everywhere else instead.

“It's simple. You sit down, a waiter comes over takes your order and then they bring you your food. Once you're done you pay.” Keith handed him a menu. 

Lance took the menu, grateful his mother taught him to read at least, “These all look amazing!” His tail perked up from the back of the chair. He moved slightly in his seat, almost dancing from excitement.

“You're really into food aren't you?” Keith looked at him over the menu as he raised an eyebrow at Lance's excitement.

“I'm into trying new things. Being a shut in makes you a bit curious… noodles in beef broth soup? Interesting…”

“If you think it's interesting then get it.” Keith closed his menu as the waiter came over. “I'll take the beef and rice bowl with vegetables.” 

The waiter turned to Lance for his order.

“But that sounds good too… no, I wanna try the noodles in the beef broth.” Lance gleefully handed the waiter the menu and kept tapping his fingers on the table. He couldn't look away and noticed that it was a mostly Human village and the few Demi-Humans were all travelers like himself.

“There isn't a lot of blending, is there? I've noticed that every village is either a Demi-Human clan or a bunch of Humans.”

“The war may be over but the two races are still very much divided. There are extremists that are furious the Chief of clan Talyn took the Human sorceress as his mate and wife. They're even more furious that their daughter appears Human.” 

Lance leaned his chin on his hand, “The chief is married to a Human? Interesting. Here I assumed she was also feline. I can see why that's a problem…”

“Is it though? His clan… well what there is left of it, completely accepts it and respects both of them. She's the reason the war is over. She took down the previous Queen.” Keith leaned back in his chair as he propped one leg up on the knee of the other. “Why is it such an awful thing for the races to mix?”

“Its taboo. At least that's what my grandmother used to tell me. She would say that only harm can come to those that don't know their place… she is around eight hundred years old, so I never questioned her.” Lance raised an eyebrow to Keith, “what are your sentiments on the matter?”

“I say let them do what they want. She's done far too much good for her people to be judged by me. Besides I'm taboo myself being a Human with magic.”

Lance laughed, “I guess we both are… I’m unlucky you know.” Lance laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on the table. Looking to Keith, he placed his chin on his finger and gave him an odd and meddlesome face, “You stick with me and you never know what might happen.”

“I'm stuck with you, I don't know how much more unlucky I can get.” Keith grumbled as he looked away from Lance hoping that the heat spreading across his cheeks was just a figment of his imagination.

Lance moved away from the table when he saw the food being placed in front of him. He didn't know the etiquettes of eating and simply started scarfing down his meal, unknowingly allowing drops of broth to fall on his tunic. He didn't care, the meal bringing him a joy he couldn't understand. “This is so delicious! Mother never made anything with such flavor!”

Keith laughed, forcing himself to put his fork down. Never had he seen someone so amazed by food. “What exactly would your mother make?”

“Basic meals,” he internally cheered at the freshness of the noodles, “meats and vegetables. Lots of fruits since we farmed them. No one was really a good cook, but I doubt anyone would have wanted to take the role of feeding eight people everyday. So, mother kept it simple.”

“Eight people? I thought Demi-Humans only ever had one or two children.” Keith resumed eating his meal.

“My parents loved each other very much,” laughed Lance, “so much so, they never stopped having children. And she had each of us individually. Regardless of the matter, I wouldn't know anything about it being rare, but it's normal to me.”

“Seems like you had a pretty good life so far.” Keith kept his gaze down at his plate. He was grateful for Thace and hated thinking less of the life he had with him. Only he had never had a mother or siblings, in fact he'd never known who his father was. He'd always assumed the man had died before he was born.

“If you consider hiding in the dark for all of your life. Sure. It was pleasant.” Lance stopped eating for a moment, a thought crossing his mind and sorrow reaching his features. He loved his family - he missed them dearly - but all he wanted was to see freedom. Now, he stood in a village he’d never thought he would be and he still felt locked away in the tunnels of his own home. “I don’t underestimate my blessings. I simply wish I knew more than what I do now.”

“Knowledge doesn't always mean a better life.” He finished off the last of his meal and set his fork down. “We should find the local inn for the night.”

“You’re going to hate the next question I’m going to ask, but what is an inn?” Lance gave Keith a toothy grin.

Keith sighed as he stood and ran his hand through his hair. “You're pathetic. An inn is a place you pay someone for a room to stay in.”

“People do that?” Lance shook his head, “then lead the way.” 

“It gives people like us a warm bed and a roof to sleep under. Or would you rather sleep in the forest for free?” Keith started to make his way towards the local inn.

Lance skipped in front of Keith, turning to walk backwards and face him, “I’ve been sleeping in the woods for nearly a month. A warm bed will always be appreciated.” He turned back around and faced forward, taking in the sights of the village they visited. The people were still filling the streets even though the sun was gone. Tall lanterns lit the area with their candles set aflame. The building were made of stone stacked together and close to one another. 

It was nothing like what Lance was used to and it thrilled him. 

“Maybe this is what Miguel meant by reading a book to open my world…” he mumbled to himself, “had I listened, maybe I would know more of where I am…” He didn’t mean for Keith to listen, but it had become a habit for him to simply say what was on his mind. Having spend most of his time alone or only with one person at a time, he never thought of the idea of not speaking his mind. 

“Books are fine, but traveling and seeing for one's self can't be beat.” 

“Huh?” Lance realized at the moment Keith had heard what he had said, “oh… yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s a good thing I’m traveling now, I guess.” 

“You don't like to commit to a thought do you? Everything is an ‘I guess’ or ‘I think’. Be assertive and make up your mind.”

Lance stopped moving and pumped out his chest, trying to look dominating, “Assertive. Strong!” Lance laughed at his out ridiculousness. Before he could look for Keith’s reaction, his ear twitched. “Duck!” He leaped on Keith and pushed him down the the ground as a small owl barely missed them. Had they not moved, it would have completely hit them.

“Kate! Kate! Come back here!” screamed another voice from the direction it came from, “I swear Kate if you do not come down I will swirl you back to the Southern Isles!” 

_ “And then the Head will berate you for denying me this right!”  _ The small owl shifted as she landed. Standing before Keith and Lance was a girl slightly younger than them. She adjust the round glasses on her nose as she brushed off her robes and pants.

“If you stopped acting like such a child, maybe you wouldn’t need someone to teach you a thing or two about your behavior. My Goddess, I can’t believe you are wasting so much of my time! We should be further north by now,” Matt stepped into the light; Keith immediately recognizing him. 

As Keith moved his gaze to the young girl, he noticed the two looked almost identical, even having the same colored feathered hair, glasses, and facial structure. Had it not been for their size difference, people could easily believe that they were twins. 

“I.. what… what are you doing here?” Keith pointed to Matt as he appeared very confused.

Matt looked down to see Keith lying on his belly with a feline Demi-Human on top of him. Matt’s head snapped to a tilt as he wondered the same question. “I’m chasing her,” he pointed to the young girl, “trying to get her to settle down and keep focused so we can head to the Academy. What are you doing here?” 

“Trying to get this cat off of me.” Keith shoved Lance away and sat up. “We're also heading to the Academy.”

“Oh?” they both said in unison, sounding like the owls they were, and adjusted their glasses, leaving a small glare from the candles. 

Lance stood up and dusted himself off, “I’m trying to meet with the Chief of clan Talyn.”

“Oh?” they said again, only shifting their gaze to Lance. 

“He's just here so that he doesn't have to travel alone.” Keith muttered as he stood.

“Matt, you've met the Human before?” The female owl tilted her head as she stepped closer to Keith.

“Yes. At the second village we stopped. His name is Keith. Keith, this is my sister Kate…” 

“I've told you to call me Pidge.” She huffed as she crossed her arms. “You never listen to me.”

“I don’t have to. I’m your older brother… regardless. It’s a pleasure to see you again and especially to hear that you took my advice and are going to the Academy as well. Is this the  _ pet _ you recently acquired?” 

“Yes… turns out he hadn't been completely truthful.” Keith grumbled as he was reminded of why he was stuck with Lance.

“I’m a pet? Humans keep Demi-Humans as pets?” The idea made Lance take a step away.

Matt laughed, “No… some Humans and Demi-Humans keep animals as pets, but they are never Demi-Humans. How do you not know these things?” 

“Long story…” replied Lance, rolling his eyes at his foolishness yet again.

“You have some very interesting friends, Matt.” Pidge walked up to Lance and poked his arm. “They're both mages and yet they shouldn't be.” 

“I apologize, Kate is some what of her own scholar. She enjoys experimenting and examining things… especially rare things.”

Lance slowly moved his eyes to Pidge with question. He flung his arm away to be safe. “How did you know I’m a mage?”

“Your magic of course. Any mage can sense it if around you for long enough. Just like your friend over there.” Pidge pointed to Keith who had started to make his way towards the inn once again. “Seems like he's leaving you.”

Lance turned and raced after Keith, leaving the two without another word. 

Matt chuckled, “Come on. Let’s go report.” 

“Fine, but then you'll take me to see the mountain pass before dropping me off at the Academy? I'm curious as to why magic doesn't work there.” Pidge stood on her tiptoes as she bargained with her brother.

“If there is time, you may. We have our duty first and don’t forget you’re not actually a student… although maybe you can learn something while you are there.” 

“It's like you want to torture me. Sending me to a place like that and telling me I can't just be a student.” Pidge pouted as she continued to make her way to their destination.

“Don't forget, you're also the one that wanted to join the team, so it's not only my fault.” Matt laughed, “come on, let's go.” 

They both transformed to owls and disappeared into the night sky.

Keith made the arrangements to get a room and head up without much worry. He never looked back to see Lance’s eyes widen at the little things most took for granted. He loved the liveliness of the dining halls and lobbies and how quickly it silenced after they reached the rooms. 

He obsessed himself with the details of decorations and how they attempted to make it look like a home. Once inside; however, he grimaced at the sight of two beds.

“I sleep better at the foot of someone’s bed,” he said, remembering the countless restless nights in the forest during his escape.

Keith glanced to him as he set his bag down. “You should take advantage of the chance to stretch out. That luxury won't be available out in the forest.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “I'm not even going to argue…” Lance stretched his arms in the air, arching his body forward, ears up, and tail out. He went over to one of the beds and started kneading on one of the pillows, much to Keith’s intrigue. After several minutes, he laid back on the pillow and curled into his blanket, “At least it's nicer than a tree branch.”

Keith crawled into his bed, laying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say to Lance. The cat didn't know anything about the world, making him less of a traveling partner and more of a small child. Keith sighed as he rolled over so his back was to Lance. “If you would really feel more comfortable… then fine you can sleep at the end of the bed.”

In a flash, Keith looked up to the end of the bed and found Lance, in his cat form, comfortably cuddled and nestled on the end of the blankets of Keith’s bed,  _ “Good night…”  _ Lance drifted into sleep.

“Night…” Keith mumbled as he shifted under the blanket and tried to fall asleep.

#

Matt and Pidge landed on the bones of two mighty dragon wings attached to a tall and strong figure. He wore a cloak over his face, but it was difficult not to miss his dark and brooding eyes. A small flick of white hair peeked out from the edge of the hood and his arms were covered in scattered and alternating black and white scales, matching the coloration of his wings. 

_ “All is well,”  _ reported Matt, perched on the left wing,  _ “Although we almost missed them had Pidge not separated herself from that ape Demi-Human.” _

_ “He was kind, and actually listened to what I had to say unlike you.” _ Pidge ruffled her feathers.

“I wish the two of you would stop arguing,” said the dragon, “but they’ve met and started traveling?”

_ “Yes, it seems they met before, Matt had spoken with the Human. They are currently staying at the inn, though they don't seem to get along very well.”  _ She jumped from one foot to the other.  _ “They are making their way to the Academy.” _

“Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. I need to inform the priest of this. You two keep an eye on them. Do not intercept again until their final stop before the gates. Understood?” He moved his gaze more to Pidge than Matt. 

_ “What? I just want to see the magicless pass. Is that so much to ask for?”  _ she shied away from the dragon's stare.

“And I can tell you would like to study the cat and Human too. I'm not easily fooled,” he laughed lightly and pleasantly at her always inquisitive and analytical mind.

_ “It's not my fault they're enigmas. I'll just ask the Queen then. She's always been open to new things.” _

The dragon rolled his eyes, “Don't make me report back to Avis that you disobeyed orders. He’d command you to return.”

_ “I'm not going back.” _ She huffed.  _ “Larkin did just fine on his own. So can I.” _

_ “Larkin was also over a hundred years old, trained for war, and then fought in it. You don't have his years of experience. You're not even an adult until next year. Just be grateful Avis let you leave at four instead of making you wait,” _ replied Matt.

“Alright, I need to leave. Go on. I'll see you in the next village,” replied the dragon.

They both nodded their heads and flew off; Pidge nudging Matt midair for his comment. The dragon laughed and turned to leave for his next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave us any song suggestions so we can start a playlist! Love you guys! Three more chapters for update 1!- Luna& Vulpes
> 
>  
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird giving you guys 5 chapters in one day! Hope you are enjoying! - Luna & Vulpes

Keith awoke to find Lance back in his Demi-Human form sitting on the chair watching out the window. His tail swung back and forth rhythmically as he hummed a tune.

“You didn't think to wake me up?” Keith groggily stumbled out of bed, his hair and clothes a mess. “We're wasting good daylight.”

“Don't act so impatient, the sun has only been up an hour. I gathered some berries from the local market. The women down there gave me plenty of help and donated them to me out of kindness.” Lance couldn't look away from the window.

“What on earth are you staring at?” Keith walked over to him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He hated mornings, though he was grateful it wasn't winter. The only thing he hated more than mornings was the cold.

“Nothing, just thinking. Never really got to look out windows before, so I take advantage when I can.” Lance gave Keith a toothy grin, before stepping to his feet, “I promise, today I won't bother you much. I'm just gonna follow your lead.”

“Then pack your things, we move out once I'm dressed.” He grabbed his bag and made his way into the bathroom. 

Lance agreed and packed their belongings as he waited for Keith. Even though it wasn't long, to Lance it felt as if he were taking forever. He wanted to see more of the land and figure out what else he could learn. 

Looking toward the bathroom door, he pulled out the other belongings he purchased. He had woken up with the sun and took advantage of the opening shops and lack of people in the streets. He found a nice woman who showed him the process of purchasing goods and even haggling for better prices. In the end, he left with the berries they ate for breakfast and two items for himself - a book and a sketch pad.

Drawing was one of his few talents, hiding away his drawing since he could pick up a coal piece. He always drew anything that captured his eyes, leaving him with a way to reflect back whatever world he saw. Now with the world in his hands, he wanted to sketch anything he could see.

Packing them, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door without knocking, “Ready to leave!”

Keith stood in the center of the bathroom, naked, drying his hair off with a towel. “What the hell!” 

Lance covered his mouth, astonished by the well-defined muscles on every curve of Keith’s body. “I haven't seen anyone that well formed in a long time,” he spoke his mind again.

“Get out and shut the damn door!” Keith quickly covered himself with the towel as he tried to grab the door.

Lance stepped back, but didn't turn his sight away from Keith. Before the door was shut in his face, he tilted his head to get one final look. The door slammed, barely missing his nose. “Exquisite physical form… I should ask how he acquired it.” Lance turned back to the room and sat in his bed with his quiver and bow sitting on his lap, waiting.

Keith exited the bathroom as he strapped his sword belt to his hips. He didn't look at Lance as he quickly packed his things and made his way to the exit. He had half a mind to leave the feline behind.

Lance hastened and grabbed his things, following closely behind Keith. When he noticed Keith was not slowing down after exiting the village, Lance figured something was amiss, “Did I do something wrong?” 

Keith threaded through the woods, sometimes taking his sword and hacking through the trees. He had decided to take a shorter route through the woods instead of staying on the dirt roads between villages. 

Lance found Keith’s bizarre response to whatever happened at the inn interesting. It didn’t make any sense to him, but he figured the heat coming out of his hands must be a sign that he wasn’t pleased. 

“You don't think before you say something and you don't think before you act.” Keith clenched his fist, stuffing out a flame that had sparked. “I don't know how your family did things, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. We are not buddies or pals or even comrades, and I am definitely not your family. Once we reach the Academy this,” he motioned between them, “This unfortunate circumstance is done.”

Lance’s ears fell flat against his head, “I’m sorry if I offended you in some way, but there is no reason to get fired up… figuratively or literally.” Lance stepped away from Keith, “It’s not like I wanted to be in this circumstance either. Sure, right now is much better than where I was over a week ago, but I would rather be with my family, knowing they are safe then be with some hot head who can’t seem to stop turning red in the cheeks. If I didn’t have to separate myself from them to make sure they were safe, you wouldn’t have met me…” Lance crossed his arms, “but fine… if that is how you want it. I can agree to those terms.” Lance poked Keith on the nose, fluffing a small dust of snow on the tip, “just do me a favor and cool off so this can at least be tolerable.”

Keith glared at him as he brushed the snow away. “Look, there are boundaries that are there for a reason. If we respect those boundaries then this trip will go smoothly.”

“Oh, I see,” Lance cocked his hip to the side, “This is what mother explained to me about the Human concept of modesty… you Humans aren’t as free going as us felines.” 

“Apparently not. If you’re going to travel the world you need to understand the customs of more than just your own people.”

“I get that. I had hoped you would teach me, but obviously I’m gonna have to teach myself,” he hissed softly to himself, “just keep moving. I’m obviously annoying you and we should just keep focusing on getting where you need to be so we can separate.” 

Keith continued on, keeping silent. He didn’t mean to be so cruel to Lance, it was just something he wasn’t familiar with. Several times he hesitated wanting to give Lance a reason for his actions, but each time his words failed him.

Finally as they made camp for the night he resolved to say something. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh… I’ve been alone my entire life. Even with Thace around it wasn’t like I had a family.”

Lance held the small sauce pan as he tried to remember what his grandmother had taught him about cooking on a campfire, “That still doesn’t give you an excuse to be rude. Had you explained it to me early enough, I would have understood… loneliness while surrounded by people is my specialty.” Lance never looked to Keith as he spoke, keeping his focus on cutting up the vegetables they brought from the previous market. 

“Your family cared enough about you to at least try to teach you… Thace just threw me into situations and expected me to sink or swim.” Keith laid down on his sleep roll, using his bag as a pillow and kept his back to Lance.

“Do you not feel adequate?” Lance began cooking the vegetables and would slightly lean back anytime the oil sparked. 

“Adequate?” Keith turned to look at Lance. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“After everything you’ve learned and lived, do you feel adequate in who you are? He may have thrown you in to figure it out, but did it work? Do you feel you are a strong individual or that you even like yourself?”

“I guess… I just wish I knew more about where I came from. It’s just a giant blank space.”

“Is that why you want to go to the Academy, other than to practice your magic?” Lance moved the cooked vegetables to two plates. He motioned for Keith to join him by the fire.

“I don’t know. There has to be answers somewhere. My mother died when I was born so she couldn’t tell me anything, and Thace doesn’t know either.” He moved over to the fire as he took his plate.

“It seems we are both on a journey of some self discovery.” Lance took a bit of his food and looked up to the stars. He lost himself to the night sky, accidentally shifting the air to be a bit colder, but comforting. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze before returning to his plate and eating once again, “Would it be a bother to ask you some questions of things I have always been curious about?” 

“Go for it. We don’t have anything else to talk about.” Keith kept eating, making sure to not waste.

“What does it feel like to fall in love?” Lance stopped eating and looked to the moon, “I know what it looks like. My parents are very much in love and are committed to each other. I understand how it is to love someone in your family and I figure it could be the same with someone who is a close friend, but I’ve always been curious.” He reached over to his bag, accidently allowing his tail to brush against Keith’s arm. When he returned, he held up a book, “I purchased a book on love and mating. Figured I’d start learning about it here.” 

“I don’t think I’m the right person to answer that question. I never had any friends and Thace never brought anyone around. I mean sure he’d go out on his own if we were staying several nights in a village for a hunt. I wouldn’t consider sleeping with whatever woman was available; love though. Perhaps that’s a question to ask the Academy.” Keith slightly flinched away at the touch but eventually relaxed to his original position.

“So, it’s not a common feeling everyone just has… interesting.” He started flipping through the book, trying to remember something his brother had told him, “Miguel had mentioned something about the act of mating. He had interests in mating with a female from our clan, but was unable to approach her due to the…  _ concerns _ … of our family.” Guilt riddled Lance’s face. He kept flipping through the pages trying to find something. 

“Are your concerns for yourself or your family? Once you all are part of the Talyn clan I don’t see anyone denying what you want.”

“But that is once clan Talyn becomes our name. At the time our concern… that concern being my existence… made the act of including outsiders into our family tricky.” Lance growled lightly. Using the book, he tried to hide away his remorseful face, “I always felt guilty that I was the reason he couldn’t pursue her.” 

“Look you can’t change what happened in the past. You can make them regret their decisions now though. Achieve your goal and return as someone they can’t say no to.”

Lance found the page he was looking for and began skimming it, “One could dream…” He kept reading as he reached for his last bite of food. He spoke with his mouth full, “To be mated is an act unlike those Humans can understand. Demi-Human believe that the act of mating is when one finds their soulmate and commits on the deepest level to each other. The act of mating is more powerful than any form of magic, bonding the two souls together to the point their individual scents change. To others surrounding them, the scent is of a true bond and connects the two back together. To the mated, they each smell a unique scent only the other could smell. It’s the power of mates that surrpasses all mage holders. Some Demi-Humans have noticed a change in scent between two Human mates, but the Humans themselves do not have such a ritual. For Humans, marriage is the closest arrangement to mating that they have, although Demi-Humans will also often marry their mates for legal and ceremonial reasons.” He put the book down on his lap, “Interesting…”

“That seems like a lot more work than any one person will want to deal with.” Keith wiped off his plate before laying back down.

“You say that, yet there are hundreds of mated and married couple around the world.” Lance closed the book and cleaned up before walking over to the foot of Keith’s sleeping roll, “It’s still nice to learn of such rituals of love. It makes meeting people and learning about their experiences more understandable. I guess whenever we stop at our next village, I’ll have to get more books on differing Human and Demi-Human cultures.” He yawned, “well, good night.” Before Keith’s eyes, Lance transformed into his cat form and snuggled his back against Keith’s foot. 

“Just don’t get more than you’re willing to carry… and maybe you should pick up a few on magic.” Keith mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

#

Keith felt something poking him on the side of his ribs. The sun had risen behind the trees and light streamed into his eyes. 

“Oh Goddess, I hope you’re not dead. I don’t like dead bodies,” said a panicked voice. 

“What?” He opened his eyes as he pulled away from the unwarranted action. 

“Will you stop poking him. I wonder sometimes about you,” replied a feminine voice.

“Oh thank Goddess, I can’t even imagine what we would do if we found another dead body. I wouldn’t just… oh, there it is.” Keith found himself in the presence of three new Demi-Humans. The brown bear ran to the back of a tree and quickly relieved himself of his nausea. After only a few seconds, did he remerged. 

“What the hell is going on?” Keith shot to his feet and backed away from these three new strangers.

“Oh we didn’t mean to frighten you.” The female white fox reached out to him in comfort. “Hunk just doesn’t think things all the way through sometimes.”

“I smelled food, so I wanted to see what it was,” he came back to them, holding his stomach. 

At that moment, Lance awoke, still as a cat. Cautiously, he noticed Keith and walked behind him, tapping his head against his leg. 

“You came here because you wanted food?” Keith scratched his head, confused. “It can't be just that.”

“No, I swear. That’s all it was. I followed my nose and we haven’t seen a village in days.” Hunk sniffed around, walking their small campsite and stopping near the campfire.

Lance meowed, keeping himself away from the strangers, but his gaze would not turn away from the foxes. 

“Why are you traveling?” He scooped Lance up into his arms, allowing him to perch on his shoulders. “It’s not common to see foxes around these parts.”

“I’m helping them reach the Academy,” said Hunk, poking around their belongings looking for food, “we are on our way to become students.” Lance meowed in response. 

“If you want to take part in this conversation then do so.” Keith looked to Lance.

“Did you just speak to your cat?” The female fox stepped forward to get a better look at Lance. “Ah, so that explains why there are two packs here with only one Human.”

_ “I guess I’m an expert at hiding my magic,”  _ spoke Lance still as a cat. He enjoyed being on Keith’s shoulder,  _ “Mother took the time to make that the first thing I learned.”  _

“Not quite, but that depends on if someone is looking for you magic. What are your names? Mine is Allura Callidus. You’ve met Hunk Ursa.”

_ “Lance and this is Keith,”  _ Lance adjusted himself on Keith’s shoulders to carefully hang on by his claws against the leather of his tunic.

“If you’re headed to the Academy, you should have passed by at least one village by now.” Keith moved to his sleeping roll and sat down, keeping in mind Lance’s position.

“We’ve been taking the  _ longer _ route… also known as sticking to the woods,” Hunk eventually found a bush with some berries and started picking at the fruits.

“Why?” Keith looked to the male fox wondering why he had been so quiet. “It doesn’t make sense to do that unless you’re hiding from something.”

“What, hiding, no way! Why, do you see something coming?” Hunk moved away from the bush and behind the male fox. 

“What do you think, Lance? I don’t know if they’re Academy material. Jumping at every little sound.” Keith couldn’t help laughing at Hunk’s behaviour.

Lance tilted his head,  _ “Are you suggesting they travel with us? Thace did say it was better to travel in numbers.”  _

“No, he said it was best not to travel alone. Large numbers attract too much attention.” Keith huffed.

“It’s fine,” said Hunk, “we really don’t need to add more to the group.” 

Finally the male fox stood up. His orange ears perking up and finally looking to the men, “I believe we have come up with a solution!”

_ “He finally speaks,” _ whispered Lance to Keith. 

“You boys will continue on your path and we will continue on ours. We meet at the Academy and from there we regroup!” 

“Why are you suddenly so enthusiastic?” asked Hunk as he looked to Allura. 

Allura just shrugged. “I stopped questioning Coran’s emotional state a very long time ago.”

“Your plan assumes that we want to regroup with you.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Well, why not? You’re both strapping young mages who are the perfect balance to each other. Fire and water… wait,” he pointed his finger to the air as if checking the wind, “more so ice.” 

Lance turned his face to Keith,  _ “Did we mention we were mages?”  _

“No, we didn’t. We should be going. Lance, gather your things.” Keith stood, placing Lance down on the ground. He began to put his sleep roll away.

Lance hissed at them,  _ “Go on! Leave!”  _ He tried to be forceful but even his small size was difficult for them to take serious. He felt the need to stay in this form until they left, unsure of what to make of them still. 

“Alright then, I guess I struck a nerve,” said the male fox, “when you arrive at the Academy, please reconsider looking me up. I’m the new professor of strategy. Name’s Professor Coran Callidus.” 

“I think maybe we can save the intro once we are in the Academy,” said Hunk as he looked to a hissing Lance. 

Keith had gathered their things and shouldered his bag while carrying Lance’s. “Come on. If they’re not going to go, we will.” He started to walk away, making sure to keep a pace that Lance could manage.

Lance darted to Keith and leaped onto the edge of the bag, hanging on by his claws. As they disappeared into the distance, Hunk sat on the floor sighing, “Well that approach didn’t work.”

“What did you expect? Shiro said they were stubborn,” added Coran. 

“You’re the one who freaked them out by focusing on food.” Allura waved her hand at Hunk. 

“And then poking him,” said Coran.

“Look, whatever the reason, maybe it is best we just stick to meeting them at the Academy. Shiro isn’t expecting to see us until then anyway.” Hunk popped a handful of berries into his mouth. He spoke with a mouthful, “Good?” 

“Since when are you the decision maker of the group?” Allura started to walk away, continuing their journey. “I guess that works though…”

Hunk gave her a smile. Coran started walking in the opposite direction, “Come on then, we better make haste! No point in keeping the Queen waiting.”

“For a professor in strategy you have a horrible sense of direction.” Allura grabbed Coran by the collar as she continued to walk with Hunk following close behind.

#

Lance’s ear twitched,  _ “Go ahead and stop.”  _ Keith stopped just as Lance jumped off his shoulder, quickly transforming back to his regular form and taking his pack from Keith, “Sorry I stayed in cat form. Those guys were pretty weird and I was always told to stay as a cat in emergencies since I can run faster if needed.”

“Yeah, run faster and leave me behind.” Keith scoffed though he didn’t turn away from Lance. “They were odd, but I think most people at the Academy will be.”

“The Academy is sounding more and more interesting by the day… I wonder if I should consider enrolling once I take care of my family business…” Lance kept a foot away from Keith, watching his surroundings as they walked and talked. “And I hope you know I wouldn't leave you behind, I would search for help or figure something out. Give me more credit.”

“I believe you.” Keith glanced away as he continued on. “So you think you'd actually join the Academy?”

“I don't know… I mean, I was suppose to start my training before…” Lance shook his head of the memories, “first, I must join clan Talyn before I can even think of becoming a student.”

“You really think that the King will be able to help you?”

“I hope…” Lance’s eyes trailed ahead, hopeful and frightened, “my father insisted that they were our only hope. Apparently, their clan is small, but open minded… he never told me, however, that the chief is also the King. It worries me.”

“Worries you? You should be elated. The King's word is power.”

“But what if he says no… the King’s word is power… it's shameful to leave one's born clan and not uncommon to be denied entry into another.”

“Well if the King will not allow you to join his clan, I'm sure the Queen will step in.”

“How much confidence do you have in the Queen? I notice you speak highly of her while the villagers seemed to be mixed.”

“She’s a sorceress who has no limit to the magic she’s able to use. She’s a Human with more magic than anyone else. If anyone is going to step in to defend the unwanted it’s her.”

“But her strength isn't want brands loyalty and justice. Father always said that even the powerful can be corrupt so be careful who you trust… I have no reason to trust or distrust this Queen, but I also have little knowledge of her.” Lance shrugged his shoulders and kept to the trail, tail swinging back and forth while in thought.

“I doubt you’d be saying the same thing if she was a Demi-Human Queen.” Keith muttered as he kept going.

“What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying I don’t trust her only because she is Human?” Lance stopped moving, offended by his allegations. 

“I'm saying that is the way things are. The only ones who speak against her are Demi-Humans and the only ones who speak against the King are Humans.” Keith didn't stop. “This world isn't fair, that's just the way it is.”

“Can you for once stop speaking so broadly!” Lance couldn’t shake the frustration of Keith’s comment. It bothered him. He couldn’t take being accused of something by a general blank statement, “That’s how you keep talking. Humans. Demi-Humans. I asked if you believed or didn’t trust her. Stop shoving me into a category.”

“I believe that you don't think for yourself. All you ever tell me is what your family believes or what they told you. Start thinking for yourself and then maybe you won't be part of a category.”

Keith suddenly got hit in the head with a small rock before Lance picked up his pace and walked past him, “There… I  _ thought _ for myself.”

Keith grabbed a branch and hurled it at Lance. “You act like a child. Always so sensitive about everything!”

“I prefer to act like a child than some stubborn, always sad and angry, person. At least I know how to have some fun.” Lance kept strolling away, ahead of Keith.

Keith couldn’t take Lance’s attitude any longer. With a shout he tackled him to the ground. “Life isn’t fun! It’s pain and hard work. I’m tired of your naive view of everything.” He nearly growled at Lance as he started to swing.

Lance dodged the first swing with his reflexes, but the second came too fast for him to react. His lack of physical training was clearly apparent as he tried to wrestle Keith to the ground, “Don't you go talking as if you know everything! You don't understand anything outside your bubble!”

“Shut up! You're just a stupid cat who wouldn't survive in this world alone!” Keith kicked Lance away into a clearing.

Lance spit out some blood before standing and hissing to Keith. He couldn't stand it - why was Keith so closed off and hostile? It didn't matter. Lance wouldn’t stand for it any longer. 

“Well, if you don't want me around anymore, then I'll just leave and prove you wrong!” Lance raised his hand and pointed towards Keith. The shift in the air drastically decreased in temperature, but before Lance could snap his fingers, his ear twitched to an ominous noise coming from the distance.

There was a growl as a tree collapsed near Lance. “It doesn't matter what they say! I will not resign and spend my days wasting away with mages who aren't worth it.” A large Demi-Human stormed into the clearing as everything grew darker around Lance and Keith. To Keith the air became frigid, while Lance felt that the temperature had skyrocketed.

Two other Demi-Humans appeared, unfazed by the pressure following the larger one. It took some time, and stepping closer to Keith, for Lance to realize the three standing before him - one a black wolf, one a raven avian, and one a snow leopard.

“Why are you so against it? It's not like she's asking you to completely stop sailing… just consider it,” said the avian. His short black feathered hair just touched the tip of his high collar of a floor length black robe. The sharpness of his eyes and jagged features gave him a strong and calculating face. The gold trimmings of his clothing made his eyes draw any light into the darkness of his pupils.

“She's doing this to keep me from reaching the full potential of my abilities.” The wolf snapped at the avian; his emerald green eyes shimmered with the only light that poured out of him. Sitting on the top of his head were a set of black wolf ears, matching his long tail. His build firm, tall, and broad, leaving no room to contest his power and strength. He stood tall, hovering over Lance and Keith without even stepping closer to them. 

“Here we go again. Kai, we've been over this. She only wants what is best for you,” the snow leopard sighed. His hair was reminiscent of the snow on a mountain top, making his crystal sky blue eyes more engaging. His smile cocky and witty, showcasing his fangs which perked along with his rounded spotted leopard ears, tail and scattered matching markings along his jawline, neck, and arms.

“How will being at sea improve your skills? You would be better suited surrounded by different mages, learning as you teach,” the avian sighed, crossing his arms into the sleeves of his robe.

Keith glanced to Lance but kept his mouth shut. After all of his lessons with Thace he knew exactly who the three were. If anyone was going to draw their attention it most certainly wasn't going to be him.

“I'm saying I don't want to be stuck at the Academy. Teaching idiots won't help me reach the limit of my own magic.” Kai growled.

The avian and feline rolled their eyes before looking to each other. “There is no point… is there? The King and Queen will not be pleased with his behavior,” replied the avian.

Lance’s ears perked at the sound of  _ King. _ “A connection,” Lance whispered to Keith as he stepped even closer to him. He couldn't handle the pressure of the area pushing against him.

Kai’s ear twitched at the sound of Lance’s voice. He turned to look at them with a glare. “Connection to what?” 

The pressure in the area intensified making even the leopard and avian wince slightly. Keith immediately dropped to a knee and kept his head down, hoping and praying that they would go their own way shortly.

Lance transformed into his cat form, unsure how to react. He move to hide on Keith back and spoke in panic,  _ “Please… I simply heard you mention the King… I've been told he's the chief of clan Talyn and I'm searching for him..” _

Kai walked over picking Lance up by the scruff of his neck. “What do you want with my father? You're nothing special or powerful, just a simple feline.”

_ “F - father?!”  _ Lance couldn't believe a word the black wolf spoke,  _ “I - I…”  _

“Kai you're terrifying the poor thing.” The snow leopard chuckled, always finding it amusing how people acted around the prince.

Lance started purring furiously, trying to smooth his body and keep calm.

The avian, Larkin, approached, “Blake. Take the cat away from Kai. The last thing I want is to report that our Alpha has killed an innocent cat out of pure terror, especially if he’s looking for Talyn. He’d never let us live it down.”

Kai turned to look at Larkin and Keith took his chance. He snatched Lance from the wolf’s grip before shifting away from the trio.

Kai’s attention snapped back to the pair as he raised an eyebrow. “A novice fire mage with guts. That’s a new one.” He turned his focus back to Lance. “You want to have an audience with the King?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Lance curled into Keith’s arms, “ _ I need to save my family. _ ” 

“Family?” asked Larkin, “Why do you need the King to save your family?” 

Lance looked to Blake, hopeful that the only other feline would understand what his next set of words meant, “ _ Because… I’m a black cat in the Taress clan. _ ” 

“He’s like you Larkin. I thought you would have figured that out.” Blake huffed as he crossed his arms. “Just like avians have a thing against ravens, many of the feline clans view black cats as bad omens. Especially the Taress clan.”

Lance purred with joy that Blake seemed to understand him,  _ “So, will you take us? Keith  here is hoping to become a student at the Academy. Would be convenient if you showed us the way. _ ”

Kai grinned as he looked to his pack mates. They knew that grin all too well. “You’re going to have to earn an audience with the King, and as far as becoming a student. Prove you’re worthy.” A shadow reached behind Keith, snatching Lance out of his arms. Kai simply watched as the tendril of shadows launched Lance into the forest. Lance screeched as he darted through the air to disappear into the distance. “I suggest you start running, Human.”

Keith took off towards where Lance was thrown. He could feel the panic rising in his stomach as he tore through the forest. Bushes and exposed roots snagged at his pants as he frantically tried to find Lance.  _ “Goddess... damn this wolf… he’s insane.” _

Kai just stood there with a grin. “Give them a few moments head start. Then keep them heading towards the Academy. If they make it before we catch them he can attend and I’ll request the audience for the cat myself.”

“Do you really need to be so devious? None of this is necessary,” said Larkin. Shaking his head, he transformed into a raven and sat on Kai’s shoulder, “ _ Honestly, I wonder sometimes about the person we helped you to become. Perhaps we’ve provided too much confidence.”  _

“I need to know that his will to save his family is as he says. Don't give yourself so much credit, Larkin. It's not entirely your fault.” Kai laughed exposing his fangs. “Alright, Blake, you're up.”

Blake just grinned as he sprinted after Keith and Lance. He shifted mid stride into a large snow leopard as he roared, disappearing into the trees.

Lance landed on the ground between four oak trees. He tumbled, rolling forward from the speed and shifting back to his Demi-Human form before his body stopped. He could feel the ache all over his body as he groaned and hissed to himself. “How is that man a prince?” he asked himself. 

Looking around, Lance realized he was alone - again. 

As his first journey, he did not know where to go. He regretted not having learned some navigating skills with his short time with Keith.

Keith - he must be somewhere. Lance couldn’t believe that he would be left alone; not after everything that happened. 

He tried smelling the air, but he hadn’t trained himself to shift his sense to locate a single scent. His nose was overwhelmed with the smell of trees, grass, air, and heat. Treading forward, he tried to walk back in the direction he flew from, hopeful that he would find Keith. 

His nose and ears twitched. Something dangerous was heading his way - something feline and burning. 

“Burning!” he yelled running towards the scent, “Keith! Keith!” 

Keith dashed through the trees as he heard the snarl coming from behind him. Over and over again he cursed Thace for refusing to help him train his magic. He could feel his lungs burning as he pushed his body past its limits. His hands were getting warmer by the second as his magic began reacting to his fear. 

Lance. He had to find Lance. There was no way they would survive facing down the prince if they were separated. He felt a chill and shifted towards it, being careful not to lose his footing.

An object pummeled against Keith’s side causing him to roll several feet on the ground. Before he could see what had happened, he felt a sudden chill on his previously burning hand, steam rising in the air.

“Man, I don't think I'll ever be this happy to see you again,” said Lance as he held Keith down and pinned beneath him. Their hands interlocked when Lance’s ears twitched again, “something's following you?”

“No shit.” Keith tried to sit up, panic written across his face. “They're hunting us. So unless you want to be torn to shreds we need to run.” He flinched as a roar echoed through the trees followed by a howl.

Lance quickly moved off Keith and assisted him to his feet, but another roar left Lance too shocked and started running in the opposite direction with Keith’s hand interlocked with his. 

“How is this suppose to be helping us!” yelled Lance.

“Don't you remember what Thace and I said about the prince?” Keith snapped at him as he yanked them around a tree and down a slope. “He's a black wolf. They're known to be dark and twisted, only out for themselves.” 

Lance winced as he noticed the change in direction the roar had made, “Yeah, well his pack ain't no better. Wait… I smell something different.” Lance quickly changed direction, yanking Keith behind him.

“Yes, of course go to the new unknown smell. Brilliant idea!”

“Look, I know what I'm about to ask is going to sound a bit weird since we are currently in this situation but, do you trust me?”

Keith hesitated as he stared at Lance. Trust him? At first he wasn't so sure, but glancing down at their hands still interlocked he realized that he truly did. “Yes, I trust you.”

“Good. Don't forget that.” Lance pulled him up, showcasing his hidden strength once again. He held Keith on his back like before and picked up speed. In seconds, Keith found them in an open field running towards a raging river.

Lance felt Keith tighten his grip when he didn't change direction. With a leap, Lance made his way into the crushing water, but instead of landing in the water, Keith looked down to see ice crystallize under Lance’s feet. He changed his direction and started running down the river, transforming the water into solid ice.

When Lance turned his face, he saw Blake appear from the trees. “Melt the ice!”

Keith let go with only one arm as he turned and snapped his fingers. Once a flame ignited, he threw it at the frozen river, willing it to burn hotter. 

Kai broke through the trees as the ice began to melt. His wolf form was much larger than any average Demi-Human animal form. Muscles quivered on his shoulders as he followed them. Lance felt something coming from the prince as he closed the gap. A chill as he stepped towards the edge of the river.

“Keith… Keith!” His eyes focused completely on the clouds of black ahead of them, but Lance was too fast to slow down before colliding into it. 

Keith groaned as the impact threw him to the opposite side of the river from Blake. He quickly sat up looking for Lance, painfully aware of the wolf and the leopard getting closer.

Lance’s hair stood on end, ears perked high, and tail at full attention. He hissed as he felt the cold chill surround him and the emptiness of the darkness. “Keith. Where are you?” The coldness was nothing that he was used to. It wasn't the comforting brush of fresh brisk air or the soft touch of snow. This felt empty and sucked all of the coziness that normally was brought from the cold.

A low growl came from his right as Kai stepped from the shadows.  _ “You want an audience with the King. Prove that you can accomplish what you say you want.”  _ His green eyes glowed as he bared his fangs.

Lance slowly stepped back trying to keep his distance from the wolf. “I just want my family to be with a safe clan… I - I never intended to fight… all I want is for all of us to be safe and happy.” Kai saw the flurries of snow stream from his fingers. There was no control, only panic and fear.

_ “I'm not going to fight you. You're weak, it would be a waste of my time.”  _ He growled as he turned from Lance.  _ “Your friend on the other hand. He's a fighter… could make an excellent soldier. If he ever makes it to the Academy.”  _ He lunged away from Lance towards where Keith was still trying to stand on the bank of the river.

Lance, terrified, lost his breath as he watched Kai move towards Keith. “No!” The stream of snow swirled from his fingers and materialized into a tunnel twisting towards Kai and Keith. 

Kai shifted back to his Human form as he held up a hand. Blocking Lance's snow with a shield of fire, far hotter than anything Keith had wielded. “So you do have some fight in you.”

Lance stood stunned, “What are you?!”

“I'm the last black wolf. Haven't you heard? We're the most dangerous Demi-Humans to exist.” Kai waved his hand dissipating the flames.

He was too focused on Lance to notice the ball of fire that had been launched at him by Keith. “Lance, run!” Keith shouted as Kai flinched away in surprise from the flames.

Lance started to step back, thinking of his family; thinking of his promises, but then he caught a glimpse of Keith and he realized several things - he hadn't known him for long, most of it irritating and irritable, but he felt safe and secure. 

Instead, he hissed loudly and bared his claws, “I’m not going without you.”

“No shit! God damn it just run!” Keith ignited both of his hands with flames as he started backing away from Kai. He inched closer to the forest as the sun reached midday. “ _ Just run you idiot… if we can get to the Academy…” _

Lance didn't want to listen, but the intensity of the shadows wouldn't allow him to go against Keith’s words. He ran, trying to figure out the direction he needed to take.  _ “What do I do? Where do I go?” _

He heard a raven’s call from above and realized it was Larkin. He didn't know what else to do except transform and try to keep up with the bird as he flew at full speed in the sky.

Keith didn't look to see if Lance had listened. He simply turned and ran. The Academy was to the north, he just had to reach there and he would be protected from the prince's pack. He carefully remember all of his training growing up and started to make his way through the woods. The consistent pattern of howling kept him running, sheer panic flowing through his system.

From above he heard Larkin’s call as he kept an eye on Keith. Keith knew what Larkin was doing - tracking and reporting his every move back to the howls within the forest.

Looking to the sky, Keith didn't notice the patterns of Lance’s feet crossing ahead of him. Both looked to Larkin, but neither knew the other was close.

Despite his mad dash through the forest Keith did his best to stay relatively quiet. So when a branch snapped from a dead tree, his attention snapped to the noise. It was far too close to be the pack, so he shifted his course to figure it out. 

As he ran around a large oak, he had to nearly skid to a stop before he stepped on a black cat tail. “You don't have the capability to be quiet do you?” Keith quickly snatched Lance off the ground as he kept running. 

_ “And you can't seem to not notice me,”  _ joked Lance, trying to calm himself, made better now that he was held by Keith,  _ “I don't know much about wolves, but I know there is a tree nearby that blocked my scent of the area. If we stay near it, maybe we can hide for a while until he disappears.”  _ He looked up to Larkin. 

Keith spotted the tree, noticing that it seemed to be hollow at the base. He slid to it, tossing Lance inside before crawling in after him. Taking a deep breath he sat against the inner wall of the tree away from the entrance. “Even in his Human form he’s too large to fit through there…”

Lance moved onto Keiths lap and sat down, looking up,  _ “I just hope it traps our scent. I can't smell anything outside of the wreaking havoc of the tree’s root and trunk.” _

“I hope so too…” Keith’s exhaustion finally caught up with him as his head tilted to the side and his breathing evened out. They had been running for hours and there was no sign of how long they would have to rest.

As Keith nodded off to sleep, Lance transformed back into his Demi-Human form and sat beside Keith. He looked at him, curious as to the events that just happened and the odd sensation that kept ticking in his head.

“ _ Steam… _ ” he thought as he looked down to his hand. Bewildered, he looked again to Keith and inhaled his scent of freshly burning fire.

He hated fire - he always felt an aversion to the element, but not now. 

For once, he welcomed it like the first fall of winter’s snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more updates for today! Hope you are all enjoy! Make sure to check out our artist!!!!! Give her some love! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope its good so far! Much love to all of you! - Luna & Vulpes

Lance’s head laid against Keith’s shoulder breathing deeply against the nape of his neck. Deep in sleep, he didn't feel Keith rustle awake hidden inside the cavern. 

They had been on the run for three days, unable to stop within a village, quickly realizing that Kai and his pack were not afraid to cause chaos within the sights of hundreds of people.

The only consistent safe route was after the sun had set and it seemed the pack would give up for the night. The concept never settled well with Keith, but he was always too tired at the end of the day to care.

Keith looked over at Lance and sighed. He wasn’t sure how much more of this chase either of them could take. The Academy had to be close, if they could just cross the boundary line. Maybe then they would be safe.

Carefully he stood, making sure that Lance didn’t hit the ground. He might not have had heightened senses like Lance, but he could feel the presence of magic. A presence that was far heavier than anything he’d felt before.

“Lance… Lance we need to get moving.” Keith tried to shake the feline awake.

Lance startled awake, wiping away the tears that haunted his slumber, “Huh… What’s going on?” 

“They’re getting close and we need to get moving. If we go now we can put some distance between them and us.” Keith brushed off his pants as he made his way to the cavern entrance.

Lance grabbed his hand and tugged it, “Switch course to the east.” Lance’s ears wouldn’t stop twitching, “the wind keeps shifting whenever he takes flight.” Standing, Lance had forgotten to remove his hold on Keith, “How much further do you believe the Academy is with the change in course?” 

“We should reach it by the end of the day. I’m just going off memory at this point since we lost our packs and your bow and arrows are rather useless.”

“Then, let’s go… if we can arrive today before sundown then hopefully this ends… I pray he has a strict mother cause I’m going to need to have some words with her about his behavior.” Lance winked with a joke and stepped out of the cavern to check for clearance. He noted the change in smell and the shift in the wind. He pulled Keith by the hand to the direction they needed to go. Once they were a few feet away from their starting point, Keith took over the navigation, leading Lance forward.

“Maybe she’s just as twisted as he is.” Keith shook his head as he started to trudge his way through the forest. He didn’t want to run if he absolutely didn’t have to. It was only a matter of time before they would hear a roar or a howl and have to start sprinting. He was amazed they had made it this far.

It normally took three weeks to arrive at the Academy and the Arcadian City, but with the constant fear and chase, they would be arriving in half the time.

Lance shivered at the thought, “Yet, you still trust the Queen.” He laughed, knowing very well that all of the chasing had to do with something grander - what it was; however, was unclear. 

They kept moving through the forest, Lance’s ears twitching as he listened to his surroundings. He hadn’t realized it, but the dangerous game they were playing had started to awaken his instincts. He pulled Keith’s hand as he heard a call echo above them. Lance dragged him into a bush and hunched down, huddled close together.  They kept silent, having used this technique before. 

“They are coming from the southeast side. Larkin has been sent ahead and I have no scent of Kai and Blake having been transformed into their animal form… but I'm sure you can sense that pressure moving closer to us quickly,” whispered Lance.

“I feel it, but there’s something else…” Keith’s head tilted to the side as if he was listening. “There’s another pressure that’s not moving… but it’s not a single person.” He bolted to his feet, yanking Lance behind him. Not bothering to explain he dashed away from the pack’s pressure and towards the new one.

Lance tried to keep up, but the sudden rush left him off balance and unable to find it again. “Keith… what is it that you’re sensing?” Lance tried to concentrate, honing his magic to read the area, but all he could feel was the darkness. 

“Light… I can feel light.” Keith stumbled out of the forest and froze. Standing several hundred meters away was the edge of the Academy grounds and the entrance to the Arcadian City. The massive structure could hold thousands of students and looked more like a castle than a military training ground.

“Is that it?” Lance’s couldn’t looked away, astonished and in awe of the grand castle. The beauty of its cream structure, towering over them and demanding the attention of anyone in its presences. It took some time for Lance and Keith to even notice its surrounding gardens, painted in colors they couldn’t believe grew in nature. The training fields began to the east of the building, layered field by field heading as far back as their eyes could see. 

More so, the light - the light calling to Keith - radiated out of every inch and it felt simply of hope. 

“Yes, that’s it. The Arcadian Academy of Magic.” Keith rushed forward, finding a new source of energy now that his goal was in sight.

That’s when the shadows appeared. Kai was suddenly standing in their path, arms crossed. The shadows radiated from him, though they still had the feeling of a completely separate entity. 

“I’m impressed the two of you made it this far.”

Lance bounced behind Keith, using him as a shield, “Then, you keep your promise. An audience with the King and Keith gets to be a student?” 

“You haven’t made it just yet.” Kai turned as he pointed to the Academy gates where Blake and Larkin stood.

Larkin shook his head at the nature of Kai’s words, but he did not disagree with the ideals of his Alpha. 

“Oh come on! After all of this, you’re still gonna make us fight to get in. At the entrance!” complained Lance. 

“You’ve proven that you can survive. Do you truly believe that your family isn’t better off without you? You’re a black cat. You bring misfortune wherever you go. Look at your friend for instance. His journey to the Academy would have been easy if it weren’t for you.”

Lance stepped back, hurt. His hand went to his chest as his lips trembled. The tears started to well when he looked to Keith - could it be true? Had he been a burden? 

“Shut up you stupid wolf!” Lance hissed, “you don’t know anything about myself or my family! They wanted what was best for me… to find a home where I could be openly accepted and no longer have to hide or fear for my life! All I want is to protect them, give them everything they gave me and neither you nor your idiotic pack is going to stop me now! I have gone too far to stop right here.” Lance stomped his foot on the ground. Snow rushed from his foot and surrounded the ground and gardens. Flakes of snow started to rise, then trickled back down onto their bodies, “Step aside!” Lance walked around Keith and inched in closer to Kai. His heart racing, fear overtaking him, but hidden by his determination, “I have an audience with the King.” 

“Finally!” Kai started laughing as Blake shook his head in the background. “Not once have you ever said that. It was always about what your family wanted. I don’t care what your family wants. It’s about what you want.” He slammed his foot down on the ground, splitting the ground as Lance’s snow turned to rain.

Lance simply stood in the falling rain, dismayed, “Are you finished with this game? I just want to move on…” 

“Do you? You have a family that pushed you to find the King, but do you always plan on depending on others?” Kai turned and started to walk to the Academy. “Others can only get you so far. One day you’ll either stand on your own or fall.”

Lance stood there as he watched Kai disappear into the doors of the Academy. Blake and Larkin walked around Keith and Lance, following their Alpha. For a second, Lance enjoyed the rain; an odd sensation of something familiar against his body. He turned to face Keith - Kai’s words repeating. 

“Well…” he hesitated to speak, “We made it… I got what I wanted and now so can you… I guess, I no longer have to burden you.” 

“You’re only a burden if you believe that.” Keith didn’t look to Lance as he started to make his way towards the Academy. He wondered why the prince had only lectured Lance, when they had both been chased. Perhaps it was because Keith had been alone most of his life and learned to stand on his own. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought.

“I didn’t believe it…” Lance walked to the door and held his hands against the iron handle, “until now…” He exhaled a breath of cold air. 

“Well like you said, you’re gonna get what you want.” Keith grabbed the handles and yanked the doors open. Stepping forward he looked around at everything. The students walking to their classes or the dining hall. Some were standing in groups discussing their lessons, while others were dressed in practice armor and making their way to the training fields.

Lance stepped beside him, uncomfortable and out of place. Still, he could see it in Keith’s eyes just how right this place felt for him. “I'll leave you now…” said Lance with a crooked and forced smile, “you should be among them and I need to figure out how to speak with the King.”

He looked to Keith, hesitating with a glance to his hand,  _ “Steam…” _

With a rush of heat hitting his cheek, he looked away from Keith, “I hope you do not find my gesture rude…”

“What?” Keith looked to Lance confused by his behavior.

Lance moved his face to kiss Keith on the cheek, barely missing his lips. “Farewell…” he whispered as he sped off into the chaos of the Academy halls without once turning back.

Keith stood there, speechless. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Lance disappeared. It was moments before he jolted back to reality and brushed his fingers along the kiss. Quickly he shook his head and started his search for someone who could assist him with finding the headmistress. No matter how focused he was, the feeling of Lance's kiss remained.

#

“If you wish to speak with the King, you’ll have to speak with the headmistress first,” said a female Human student dressed in a slim fitted dress, “come, I’ll show you the way.”

The student took Lance around several hallways and swirling staircases before arriving in the south most point of the Academy. No other doors surrounded the bright iron entrance, engraved with her title on the center.

“Go on in. The headmistress is oddly kind and compassionate. Not a trait we are used to from a Queen.”

“Queen?”

“Yes. Queen Lorena is the headmistress.”

Lance had forgotten that fact, “Of course.” He thanked the student as she left. Pausing he took a deep breath, nervous of what could happen next.

He thought of his family and the years of stress and strain. He thought of the night they separated and the sleepless days thereafter. He thought of Keith and suddenly a confidence overtook him.

Knocking on the door as he opened it, he peeked in slowly without stepping forward, “Excuse me, your majesty…”

A Human woman with long blonde hair looked up from the tome she was reading. She was not sitting as one would expect someone of her standing to be. Instead she had her feet propped up on the desk and was relaxing back in the chair. Even her clothes looked far too common to be worn by royalty. “You must be the Demi-Human my son spoke about. Please come in.”

“Son… that’s right, the  _ wolf  _ is your son,” Lance rolled his eyes without thought before stepping in.

“I see that he still has that bad habit of toying with others. I promise you it's never out of cruelty. What did you wish to speak with me about?” She closed the tome and sat up, removing her feet from the desk.

“I need to request a meeting with the King… the chief of clan Talyn.” Lance couldn't move from the spot he stood.

“That's a very large request. My husband is a busy man. What with keeping the clans in line as well as keeping a watchful eye on our daughter.”

Lance shielded his face, but continued, “I understand, which is what I figured when our request had not been answered, but…” he bit his lip, nervous, “I am a black cat of the Taress clan and my life as well as those of my family are in danger. In our clan it is considered a bad omen for a black cat to live and exist. When I was born, my parents dismissed those beliefs and kept me locked in the comfort of our home where they would not find me. Unfortunately, recently, on my fifth birthday, they discovered me and attempted to kill me off and imprison my family for treason. We separated in hopes of finding sanctuary and the chief of clan Talyn. We’ve heard that he is loyal and just… as well as open minded.”

“Everything you've heard is true. The thing is he never stays in one place for long.” Lorena stood and walked around the desk. “You could try to make it to the Capitol before he departs, but that is highly unlikely.”

Lance’s ears fell forward against his head, “Oh… then, coming here was also useless?”

“No, actually it's the best thing you could have done. When he's not at the Capitol he is spending time here.”

Lance’s ears perked up, “I can wait! I swear I can! I need to speak with him… to save my family…”

“Lance, even if he says there is nothing that Clan Talyn can do for you, my influence goes beyond that.”

“Your influence?” Lance stepped forward, intrigued.

“The King holds no power in our world.” She smiled and it was clear that she was Kai’s mother, a hint of darkness in her light. “It is my word and abilities that contain the authority and power. Your family would be without a clan but they would be safe.”

Lance smiled, eyes gleaming and holding in his tears, “Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?”

“I do mean it. Lance, I fought and won a war to allow people like you and your family to live without fear based on who they are.”

Lance swelled with joy. The room chilling from his uncontrolled magic as flakes of snow dispensed from his finger tips.

Lorena held her hand out as a snowflake landed on the tip of her finger. “Fascinating… and to think you have no interest in joining the Academy. You are quite naturally skilled.”

“Huh?” Lance hadn't notice the snow escaping his hands until he looked and notice it covering Lorena’s desk. “Oh, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!” He bowed down to ask for forgiveness.

“Oh don't apologize.” She smiled softly as she waved her hand evaporating the snow in the room. “I enjoy seeing mages with rare abilities.”

The door to the office opened again as Keith stepped through. He seemed annoyed at having to find the office on his own. His gaze settled on Lance and he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

Lance darted straight up and winced slightly - the memory of just an hour ago returning with his heart pounding. “H - hi,” he waved awkwardly.

“And you're the fire mage.” Lorena covered her mouth to hide her smile. “I can see why you infuriated my son. You're just like him.”

Keith cleared his throat as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I came to join the Academy.”

Lance awkwardly looked to him, fingers tapping on his thigh, “Well Queen, I should take my leave. Thank you so much for your help. I will go to the nearby village and find a place to stay.” He started to back away. 

“No you don't.” Lorena flicked her wrist and a wall of shadows covered the doorway. “You're going to stay here at the Academy. I'll give you the choice of staying with your friend or in our guest chambers.”

Keith flinched as he glanced back at the doorway. He looked back at Lorena as she gathered some papers from her desk.

Lance shivered before turning, “I - um…” he suddenly regretted having given Keith the parting gift. “You pick!” His eyes were directly frozen on Keith.

Keith looked at Lance like he had just poured a bucket of ice over his head. “W-well… you did say you sleep better with someone nearby…” He quickly looked away as he tried to control the redness of his cheeks.

Lance noticed Lorena’s longer stare between the two; a small grin crossing her face, “I guess I'll stay with Keith… does it matter that I am not a student?”

“I suppose I can make an exception. After all I was the one who suggested it.” She held out a folder to Keith. “I won't bother testing your abilities. My son has already done that. This is your course load, you begin tomorrow. You will also find your room assignment in there as well.”

Lance leaned forward to look at the folder, but crossed his arms behind his back and kept the distance between them. At any moment Keith attempted to look at him, Lance would avert his eyes.

“Thank you… your majesty…” Keith bowed before he turned to leave, noticing that she had dropped the barrier. He didn't wait for Lance as he made his way to the living quarters.

Lance turned to watch Keith leave. Stepping in his direction, he quickly turned and bowed down to Lorena, “Thank you… I honestly have never felt so relieved…” he gave her a brilliant smile, fangs predominate and white, before chasing after Keith.

Lorena watched them leave before looking out the window at the Academy gardens. “Every battle was worth it to see young men like them reaching for their goals side by side.” She smiled as she played with the gold band on her left hand.

Lance ran to Keith who was just a few steps ahead of him strolling and making sure to not get closer. He followed, knowing very well that Keith was aware of him but neither spoke.

He thought - the kiss - why did he do such a silly thing? 

He knew why. He knew exactly the reason behind his own actions, “Sorry about earlier… I honestly thought I wasn't going to see you again…”

“It's fine.” Keith kept his eyes forward, only glancing down to look at his assignment and a small map of the halls.

“Fine?” Lance smiled to himself as he scratched the tip of his nose. He didn't understand it, but he felt elated. Lance grew more curious of Keith’s thought behind it. Wondering, he became daring and asked, “As in, you accept my apology or as in you appreciated the gesture?” 

Keith gripped the folder tighter in his hands. He wasn't sure which answer it was. Deciding to go with the safer route he kept his expression blank as he glanced to Lance. “I accept your apology… though it is unnecessary.”

“Oh,” Lance’s voice and drooping tail and ears gave away his clear disappointment, “well, then I'm glad we can start from where we left off.”

“Don't start getting all mopey. You're only going to be stuck here for a couple of days at most. I've already heard whispers about the King’s arrival.”

“In that case maybe I should just push everything else aside and only concentrate on that.” The words came out harsher, more defensive than Lance expected. He crossed his arms over his chest as his tail kept swiping across the floor in disagreement with his own thoughts. 

Something about what would happen once the King arrived didn't feel right to Lance, but it wasn't about how the King could help him and his family - it felt wrong with how it would affect the bond created between him and Keith.

Keith pushed open the door to his room. He notice that it was very much like an inn, only more elegant. There were two beds but it was clear he wasn't to have a roommate. “Must not be enough students to warrant doubling up on rooms…” he muttered to himself as he sat down on one of the couches in the center of the room. “We still don't have our belongings.”

Disgruntled, Lance sat on the bed, nose pointed away from Keith, “I doubt we will get them back.” He sighed, relaxing his arms and realizing the position they now found themselves in, “You should be getting new clothes as a student, maybe?” 

“I have no idea…” Keith looked through the papers. “Thanks, by the way...for not just ditching me.”

“When would I have done that? There is no moment in which I would have left you behind, especially not with the crazies that were out hunting us down.”

“I’m not saying that you would have, simply that you could have. I’m grateful you didn’t.” Keith leaned back, resting his head on the back of the couch.

“Oh - well, I could never have done that… I’m starting to consider you a friend. Why end that.” Lance lifted his legs onto the bed and crossed them along with his arms. He couldn’t look to Keith; jittery and mentally unkept. Unable to understand his own responses, he started to tap his finger on his arm as he waited for Keith to finish reviewing his folder. 

“So what do you plan to do while you wait? I’m going to be attending classes, so I guess you could wait here or explore the grounds…” Keith tossed the folder onto the center table as he moved towards the bed.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know… I guess I can… or…” Lance smile deviously. Leaping towards Keith, he transformed midair into his cat form and hooked his claws to balance on his shoulder,  _ “I can just go to class with you.” _

Keith winced from the impact of Lance’s claws. “You’re not going to leave my side are you?” He looked to the cat, unaware of how close his face was to him.

_ “If you really don't want me to, I'll stay here… I just figured you could use the company.”  _ Lance started to purr and bumped his head underneath Keith’s chin, begging like a small child.

Keith reflexively began to scratch Lance's head. “It will be nice to have someone I know around. I'm starving. Why don't we go grab some food?”

“ _ I can always go for some food. Put me down and I'll transform back.” _

Keith hesitated before leaving Lance on his shoulder. “Let’s play it safe for now. Stay as a cat just in case there are members of your former clan here.”

_ “Alright… that might be a good idea. I'll just keep on pretending I’m a cat.”  _ Lance purred louder at Keith’s touch, moving and bobbing his head to go with the motion. It felt nice - nicer than he expected.

“If you're able to… it might also be best if you don't communicate telepathically with the other students either.” Keith started to make his way to the dining hall, making sure to keep Lance on his shoulders.

“ _ I guess you're right… it's all meowing from here. Huh, I've never tired only speaking to one person before… this should be interesting.” _

“What, you don't like meowing? I think it's rather adorable.” Keith spoke without thinking as he chuckled to himself.

Lance bumped his head against Keith’s cheek with a loud and pleased purr,  _ “I ain't adorable.” _

“Keep telling yourself that furrball.”

Lance replied with a bump on the cheek, only the purring stop,  _ “Just go to the place where there is food.” _

After some searching they found the dining hall. The smell of food was almost overwhelming considering that the pair had been on the run for days. Keith sat down at a table away from the others and quickly a server brought him a plate full of meats and hearty grains. He glanced to the plate then Lance as he asked for another serving.

“Please, it's for the cat. We haven't had much while journeying here.”

The server just chuckled stating that they understood. Most mages gave their animal companions better food than was expected. The server left and returned with a second plate.

Lance leaped off Keith’s shoulder and sat on the table, eating off the plate. The flavorful meat and freshly cooked vegetables tasted like heaven to both of them; a source of comfort they now appreciated.

“Well, it seems you made it,” said a familiar voice behind Keith. He turned to find Matt standing. To Lance’s surprise, a small owl suddenly joined him in eating off his plate, “Apologizes, Pidge insists on staying in her owl form for her first week. Something about making it easier to scope out the students.” 

“I guess I can understand the logic behind that.” Keith motioned for Matt to sit across from him. “I have a feeling that your journey was much more enjoyable than ours.”

“It was a pleasant trip. Took us longer only due to Pidge stopping at the Northern Pass. Needless to say I had to drag her away,” Matt took a seat and shook his head at the memory.

_ “Did you not enjoy your path here?”  _ Pidge looked up at Keith and Lance.

“It was more of a dash than a journey.” Keith mumbled.

Lance kept his voice to a whisper, trying to blend it in with the masses, “ _ The prince chased us here.” _

“The prince… prince Kai?” asked Matt.

“Yes, he decided that he was going to hunt us until we reached the Academy.” Keith stabbed the meat on his plate with a fork.

Matt jumped up at the swift movement and the astonishing news, “How are you both still alive?”

_ “Skills,”  _ joked Lance,  _ “and luck.” _

“I don't really know how we survived… he's far more powerful than anyone I could ever imagine.” Keith looked to Lance as he sighed.

“Oh - I know,” Matt’s feather rustled, “remember, I am a graduate of the first class. Prince Kai’s visits to the Academy between missions were…  _ interesting  _ to say the least.”

_ “Terrifying. Devilish. Horrifying. Unfair… that is more accurate. Interesting gives him an air of good,”  _ replied Lance as he furiously ripped the meat off the chicken bone.

_ “From what the head of our clan has told us, there is good in him. He's one of the kindest people he's met.” _ Pidge ruffled her feathers.

Lance nearly choked on his food. Coughing, he stumbled off the table and onto Keith lap. Popping his head back up, he said,  _ “Lies.” _

_ “See for yourself.”  _ She nodded towards a far table where Kai sat with a few students as he explained a higher level spell.

Lance squinted and glared at Kai. Watching him be so kind and courteous with students was nothing like the fearsome wolf that hunted them for days.  _ “I still don't trust him…” _ he hissed.

“We don't have to trust him. We just have to trust his parents.” Keith finished off his plate and pushed it away.

_ “The Queen,”  _ Lance meowed,  _ “I already trust her.” _

“Your meeting with her went well?” asked Matt.

“Apparently she didn't have to assess my abilities. Her son did that while he hunted us.” Keith grumbled as he absent-mindedly scratched Lance's head.

Lance purred. Matt looked curiously at Pidge.

_ “She also offered me her assistance if the King couldn't help… she’s very giving.” _

“She fought for our freedom… how old are you, Lance?” asked Matt.

“ _ Five.” _

“See, you are too young to even know the world this used to be before Queen Lorena and King Talyn… you Keith, were you alive then?”

“I was born right after the Queen took the crown.” Keith looked to Matt. “I know I was young but the man who raised me made sure I knew why that event was so significant.”

“Then, you know… you know how places like this would have never existed. The two of you would have never been comrades.”

His words made Lance steps back on Keith’s lap, wanting to get closer.

“One of us would be hunting the other…” Keith rested his hand on Lance’s back.

Lance rolled his back against Keith’s hand. He knew, he could sense the tension of the words and their meaning and it made him quiver with the thought of not having this - he knew a little of its pain, but he couldn't imagine never having the chance to live this. 

“Yes,” Matt’s fist started to curl, “you would have.”

“The prince fought those battles too didn't he?” Keith looked to the avians.

_ “Head Avis says that his battles were harder than anyone else other than the Queen had to face.”  _ Pidge hopped onto her brother’s shoulder.  _ “It is curious to see how relaxed he is, knowing the stories of him as a soldier.” _

“He has his pack now, a place of comfort and support. They may only be three, but they are three of the strongest Demi-Humans in history. For one, he has Larkin, our strongest avian. The only  _ other _ Demi-Human with the ability to go completely unnoticed when in his animal form,” Matt looked to Lance acknowledging him and his ability.

“What about the snow leopard? I think I heard them call him Blake. He didn’t seem to have any magical pressure around him, yet he walked next to the prince as if it was nothing.” Keith.

“Blake is the best archer and scout from the war. He is physically stronger and more agile than the King and he’s only matched in his anti-magic abilities by his wife, the leader of the Elite guard. He was known as the Ghost Scout of Arcadia and thanks to his efforts, along with Larkin, the Queen and her forces were able to collect intel before going into battle. They are both two of the strongest soldiers from the war, only to be beat by their Alpha, the prince.”

“The three strongest Demi-Humans… and we out ran them?” Keith looked down to Lance. “I’m beginning to think that they let us win.”

_ “Yeah,”  _ Lance rolled his eyes,  _ “Me too… he still didn't have to be so mean when we arrived…” _

_ “Was he mean or honest? The entire royal family advocates for people to stand for themselves and what they believe in.”  _ Pidge said.

Lance pouted and grumbled lightly to himself, looking away,  _ “Mean…” _

Matt chuckled, “However you choose to see the prince, you must admit one thing… you both are already stronger than the last time I saw you.”

“We should get some rest… sleeping in an actual bed will be fantastic after all of those nights in trees and caves.” Keith rolled his neck, not realizing until now how sore he was.

_ “Yes, it will…”  _ said Lance.

“Feel free to leave. Unlike Pidge here, I have yet to get my food. I'm sure as first years, you both will have some classes together,” said Matt as he waved down a servant.

“I look forward to seeing her in class.” Keith picked up Lance, placing him on his shoulders as he made his way out of the dining hall. 

They left and Matt waited for them to be far enough away from earshot before speaking, “They arrived, bumper than we expected, but we finished our first mission. Are you prepared to keep an eye on them while I travel with Shiro?”

“ _ Of course. I am more than ready to complete my end of the agreement. Afterall it allows me to be a student here. _ ”

“Perfect. I will leave you then. Feel free to eat my meal. Hunk and Coran should be here soon…”

“ _ I swear if Coran starts going on about strategy again I'm going to throw his plate of food. _ ” Pidge hopped back down to the table.

Matt laughed, “Just don't take apart any of his equipment again.”

“ _ I make no promises _ .” She twittered.

Matt shook his head, “Good luck Pidge… we won't be far if you ever need us.” He patted the top of his sister’s head before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more left for today! Please leave us comments of what you think! This is so important to us! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day!!! - Luna & Vulpes

Keith settled on his bed, nervousness and excitement overtaking his mind for his first real day as a student. Lance crawled onto the bed and took his position at the end, curling his body for rest.

The night felt short, yet restful and when the sun started to rise out the window, Keith slowly opened his eyes to sense a pressure against his chest. 

He looked down, noticing Lance in his Demi-Human form resting alongside Keith with his arms and head placed on Keith’s chest. Before he could say anything, he saw something else - tears puddling down from Lance’s eyes onto his chest. His breath was unsteady and his purring come across as an attempt at self-comfort.

Keith jerked back, but relaxed as he noticed Lance’s distressed state. “Lance…” Hesitantly he reached out and rested a hand on the feline’s shoulder. “Lance wake up.”

Lance slowly awoke, nudging his head and rolling his neck at the comfort of Keith's chest, “Mother…” he yawned as he naturally wiped away the tears from his eyes. After a few blinks he noticed his state, “Keith! Oh, I'm - I’m sorry…” Lance rubbed his eyes again and he lifted himself up, but not off, from his position.

“It's okay. A nightmare?” Keith didn't dare move afraid to break the moment.

“I - um…” he notice the trace of his tears on Keith’s clothing, “A memory…”

“I'm sorry… at least things are starting to change for the better.”

“Yeah,” Lance dropped his head back where it was without thought. The agony of his dream returning to the ache in his chest, “I keep hoping so…” his hand dug into Keith’s tunic.

Keith didn't know why but he grabbed onto Lance’s hand as he rested his head on top of Lance's. “Don't just hope. You have to do everything in your power to make it that way.”

Lance couldn't look to Keith, but he squeeze his hand, “I promised them I would… and I will…” he sighed, “come on, today is your first day…”

“Yeah… first day.” Keith rolled out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and a change of clothes from the closet.

Lance sat a the edge of the bed, remembering his dreams and the horrid sense it left behind. He fiddled with the ring on his finger -  _ “The head of the family…”  _ he thought, still unsure what that meant. 

He felt as if he was wasting his time at the Academy. He should be out there, searching for his family and bringing them to meet with the King and Queen. She offered assistance, which meant he could be safe if he went out to find them.

But then…

He stood and went to the bathroom door. Reaching to open it, he stopped remember what happened last time. Instead, he dropped his head against it and sighed.

Keith opened the door, stopping as he ran into Lance. “What are you doing?” He had dressed in his training tunic. A deep red with white detailing along the edges.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long,” the sorrow of his voice gave away his lie, only furthered by the grip of his hand on Keith’s forearm. 

“They're going to be okay. If your family is anything like you, they'll be fine.” Keith rested his other hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance lifted his head, ears at attention, “Let’s just go…” Lance stepped away from Keith and transformed into a cat. Leaping and holding on, he rested in his place on Keith’s shoulder. Before Keith could move, Lance unspokenly thanked him, nudging his head underneath Keith’s chin.

Keith made his way through the halls towards his first class. He slid into his seat as the professor walked in. “That was a little too close for comfort.” Keith whispered.

Lance merely nodded his head, but kept quiet.

The professor walked in, a young female with long black hair braided back and shimmering chestnut eyes, “Hello. Welcome to understanding basic elements. My name is Professor Clara. Can anyone tell me what this is?” With a flip of her wrist, she formed a small sphere of wood over her hand.

“Earth magic…” Keith muttered not realizing he had said it outloud.

“Correct…” spoke Clara, “but can you name my design?”

“It's a sphere of growth,” said a voice from the back, “Earth mages make them for planting seeds in unhealthy fields and lands for better chance of having a prosperous crop.”

“Excellent. Earth mage?”

Everyone in the class turned around. Keith and Lance scrunch down a little at the sight of Hunk smiling innocently. “Yes…”

“It's useless unless you clear out the land first.” Keith muttered as his flames sparked between his fingers.

“Please, enlighten us?” asked Clara.

“I've dealt with villages who tried to use them. Unless you scorch the earth first the sphere is useless.” Keith crossed his arms. “They only work under extreme conditions.”

“Excellent. Then what can be deduced by that connection?”

“I…” Keith hesitated. He had no idea what the connection could be. Lance could feel Keith getting nervous.

“That all mages need to work together in order to make our lives easier and function better,” said Hunk, “even though I may only be an Earth mage, I should be open to seeking assistance from others.”

“Correct. Lesson one, learn how all the elements work, including the one that is not your own. For far too long mages have kept to themselves and have not worked with other elements, for that matter Humans and Demi-Humans have been separated and rarely collaborate with each other, if at all. The Queen and King have taught us all how foolish that mindset has been. You all sitting here have agreed with their proclamation. As students of the Academy, you vow to work together no matter your abilities or born race. If you disagree, then I recommend you leave this Academy immediately.”

Keith glanced back at Hunk before settling in his seat. He subconsciously scratched Lance behind the ears.

Clara continued to give her lessons on the fundamentals of the four basic elements. Lance would move his head to Keith’s touch, but overtime he started listening and enjoying the lesson.

When class was over, Lance leaped back onto Keith’s shoulder and waited for them to be alone in the halls,  _ “Interesting lesson.” _

“I agree… I just hope she doesn't force us to work with others. It would be no different than how it was before. This should be a choice.” Keith made his way down to the training fields as he glanced at his schedule.

_ “Where to next?”  _ Lance tried to look down to the schedule but couldn't with having to balance on Keith’s shoulder.

“Basic training… this is a military Academy after all.” He stepped out of the hall onto the training fields. The previous class could be seen gathering their belongings and helping their classmates off the ground. Keith’s class stood there huddle in a group as the instructor barked orders at the previous class.

Just before they reached the group, Lance tried to see the professor,  _ “Who’s the grouch? Seems like one tough Professor.” _

“It's… a draconian…” Keith hesitated at the edge of the group as the professor came into view. The dark skinned draconian woman stood taller than everyone around her. On her back rested a pair of proud grey and opal white wings with matching scales covering her arms.

“ _ I've never seen a Demi-Human like that before?” _ said Lance.

“Not a Demi-Human. A draconian… dragon. Only other race beside Humans and Demi-Humans,” said Hunk as he suddenly appeared beside Keith and Lance, startling them, “Seems we have this class together too.”

_ “Can you do me a favor and not do that again! I'm trying to hide here!” _

“Well you magic masking abilities are great, but you suck and not transmitting your communication openly. Might want to practice that… I won't tell anyone… although, why hide?” Hunk took a bite of an apple.

“Because he’s not technically a student…” Keith looked at the apple, realizing that he was hungry. “How is it that you always have food?”

“I know the cook…” said Hunk as if it was nothing, “come on. I hear Professor Petra is pretty tough.”

“In other words you won't survive.” Keith placed Lance on the ground as he followed the class onto the field.

“Are - are you saying I'm weak!” asked Hunk, following Keith to the fields.

Lance meowed playing his role as a simple house cat. He scampered to a tree and climbed to the top in order to get a better view of the field from a safe distance. 

“I'm saying you won't survive. Strength has nothing to do with it.” Keith barely finished his sentence before Petra began barking drills at them. He kept up for the first several rounds, though the lack of a break was starting to get to him.

Hunk kept to a steady middle pace and when he noticed Keith slowing down, even a little, he chuckled, “Don't push yourself. Keep a steady pace.”

“You two, shut your mouths and keep up!” Petra snapped at them as she walked closer. “You don't get through drills and you won't be eating lunch just like the last class.”

Keith groaned as he pushed himself back up and continued with the drills. He could feel his stomach growling as his tunic stuck to his sweating body. 

He noticed Hunk moving faster. The threat of not getting dinner motivated him to move past several of his classmates without much effort, “No way am I missing lunch.” He repeated the words to himself time and time again.

Watching from his tree, Lance chuckled to himself and thanked the stars that he wasn't dealing with Keith’s misfortune. 

As the class ended, Keith was lying on the ground trying to remember how to breathe. He had finished along with half the class. It became clear why Petra said if they didn't finish they wouldn't eat lunch. Those who didn't finish were immediately taken to the infirmary for treatment. 

Lance leaped off the tree and stopped in front of Keith. He chuckled before beginning to lick Keith’s forehead of his sweat.

Keith groaned as he tried to push Lance away. “You're enjoying this too much.” He smirked as he rolled over onto his back, finally getting a complete breath. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Lance simply meowed, too many people surrounding them for him to feel comfortable enough to respond. 

Hunk crawled his way towards Keith and Lance, “Does this mean we get more helpings?” Then he promptly fainted.

Keith carefully stood as he started to make his way back to the Academy. “The healers will get to him… if you faint you go straight to the infirmary.” He understood why his schedule only had the two classes for the morning.

Lance didn't bother leaping on Keith, instead keeping close behind him as they made their way to the dining hall.

Keith made it to one of the tables before his legs gave out. “I can't imagine how they trained during the war if this is what they do during times of peace.” He rested his head on the table as one of the servants brought plates of food over.

Lance began to eat his meal, leaving Keith to wallow in his pain and eventually start eating himself. Looking around, Lance started to observe the other students. They were a vast difference of races, mingling together from table to table, but even though he noticed a mix of Humans and Demi-Humans speaking, he noticed that for the most part they all kept to their same groups. The different animals would gather in their own groups at their own tables while the Humans kept separate depending on their abilities.

It seemed the simple lesson learned with Professor Clara still needed to resonate with the students.

A shadow suddenly approached from behind Lance. He turned to see a young, attractive blond Human mage ogling him. “A cat! How adorable?!” She began to pet Lance without the consent of his apparent owner.

At first Lance was surprised, but just as the girl's fingers began to scratch underneath his chin did Lance purr in pleasure and move his body to her touch.

Keith looked up from his food at the girl. “Can I help you?” He felt his gut twist at the fact that Lance seemed to be enjoying her touch.

“Oh, I just came to say hello to your adorable kitten. I rarely see a black kitten with such a beautiful coat. What is your secret?”

Lance purred louder at her compliment.

“It's… magic and he eats whatever he wants.” Keith glanced at Lance, trying to shove his emotions down.  _ “What the hell is wrong with me? It doesn't matter that this mage thinks he's adorable and wants to give him attention. It's not like he's mine.” _

“Magic? I wonder what kind?” She was no longer directly speaking to Keith, instead speaking like a child playing with a doll. Without warning she scooped Lance into her arms. He meowed in surprise but eventually settled  in as she started to rub his stomach. 

Keith watched, unsure of what to do. Part of him was jealous that Lance didn't seem to care about what was happening. As if anyone could be that way with him. It made every little gesture Keith did feel insignificant.

The mage kept rubbing at Lance’s stomach, but when Lance turned around to see Keith, grumpy and upset, he started to wiggle in her arms and meow even louder.

“Oh! Did I touch you wrong?” she asked.

“He wants you to put him down…” Keith turned back to his plate of food.

“Okay,” the mage put Lance down.

Lance sprinted to sit beside Keith’s arm, looking to him with concern.

“I guess it doesn't like to be away from its owner for long… well, I guess I'll leave you alone… oh, my name is Nyma if you ever want to join my friends and I. We sit over there. You are?”

“Keith.” He gently scratched Lance behind the ears.

Lance leaned into his touch. 

Nyma raised her eyebrow, “Alright, Keith. Join us when you want… Farewell little kitty.”

Lance meowed as she left. Once she was out of earshot, he turned his gaze to Keith,  _ “You alright?” _

“I'm fine… just worn out.” He finished his plate but he didn't stand. 

Lance titled his head and looked up to Keith,  _ “You have anymore classes?” _

“Um…” he pulled out his schedule. “Not till tomorrow.”

“ _ Then, go rest.” _

“Don't you dare start giving me orders.” Keith stood and started to make his way out of the dining hall. He wasn't completely recovered from Petra’s class but at least he could walk. Until he ran face first into what he could only describe as a solid wall. He stumbled backwards, landing on the ground as he looked up at what was blocking his path.

Lance caught up to Keith, about to ask why he had spoken so harshly, but he halted when he saw what made Keith fall. 

“My apologies,” said Shiro. His white bangs against the remaining black matched perfectly with the scales sporadically spread around his arms and neck. His large dragon wings glistened with the same colors, only making him appear even larger.

Lance stepped back, unsure what to think as Shiro lend a hand to Keith.

Keith took the offered hand as Shiro pulled him to his feet. He couldn't help but admire the draconian. It was clear he was powerful, from the broad shoulders and the way his tunic fit snug against his chest. “I-I should have watched where I was going.”

“It's alright. I can be hard to miss.” Shiro looked down to Lance, who started to hide behind Keith’s leg, “you must be the Demi-Human the Queen told me about.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he bumped his head against Keith’s leg.

“We’d prefer if that wasn't common knowledge.” Keith said through clenched teeth. He didn't trust himself to pick Lance up in his current state but he shifted his stance to shield the feline.

“Then, that must make you the fire mage. She said the two of you appeared…  _ close _ . Regardless, I guess since I bumped into you both, I can tell you of my mission. I am off to deliver the message to King Talyn. I should be be back with him within two weeks.”

Lance peaked outward, but didn't move. A smile creeping his face.

“Two weeks? Will it really take that long?” Keith looked down at Lance. “This is his family we’re talking about. That could be too long.”

“Even with my speed, it will take time for the King to arrive… he’s not one to travel by air.” Shiro rolled his eyes at the thought, “I will attempt to communicate the importance and danger of the situation, but Queen Lorena has explicitly expressed that I am not to tell the King at all why he is being summoned.”

“That doesn't make any sense!” Keith could feel his temper spiking and his patience waning. The fire crackled along his fingers as he reflexively took a step towards Shiro. “He has a right to know when his own kind are being persecuted.”

Shiro noticed the flames, but didn't react. Instead he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, “I have to follow orders. I'm sorry… as I said, I will do my best to get the King here quickly, but two weeks is the expected arrival time.”

“I'm beginning to think that none of you truly care. You can say these things and make these promises, but in the end nothing happens.” Keith moved past Shiro as he stormed back to his chambers. He didn't look back to see if Lance had followed.

Lance blinked rapidly before leaping up to Shiro. He didn't make the distance, instead having to handle from the chest of the leather tunic with his claws. Lifting himself enough, he bumped Shiro on the chest with his head before releasing himself and following after Keith.

Shiro turned to watch them disappear into the hall, “According to plan…” He disappeared away from the Academy.

Lance burst into their chambers right behind Keith. He leaped into the air and landed on Keith’s shoulder,  _ “How is it that you seem more upset than me? Not that I'm not upset…” _

“I sent a petition to the Queen when I was twelve… it was ignored at the order of the King. After she had made the promise to look into it.” Keith dropped Lance onto the bed as he slid along the foot of the bed to sit on the floor. “I had hoped that it would be different… it seemed different. She probably doesn't even remember my request.”

Lance moved behind Keith. When in position, he transformed into his Demi-Human form. His long tails gently brushed against Keith left arm as Lance’s legs hung off the edge of the bed around Keith.

“What request was that?”

“To locate my father… as a Human mage I was rare enough that the royals would have wanted to see my heritage. For whatever reason they never started the search.” Keith looked up at Lance from his position on the floor. “Thace was with my mother when I was born… he was the one who buried her, but she never told him who my father was.”

“I - I didn't know that… I'm sorry they didn't help you.” Lance grinned to the side, trying to be light hearted, “I'm surprised you still decided to come to the Academy or allow me to keep coming here for assistance.”

“I still wanted to train. They're the only ones skilled enough in magic to train mages. I also doubt that you would have given up, even without me you'd still be here.”

Lance tilted his head up, scrunching his lips and thought. After a second, he shook his head in disagreement and laid his hand on top of Keith’s head, “I doubt that is true. I am a low brow black cat that only brings bad luck. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I'd still be in the forest, lost.”

“You're a water mage that can wield ice without any training. Even the Queen was impressed. You would have done fine.” Keith closed his eyes as his head leaned into Lance's touch. He wasn't sure why he did it, only that he enjoyed the feeling and it calmed him.

“Honestly, I have no control over it… most of the time. And, sure, I could have kept freezing stuff here and there, but don't forget how you found me… that was the result of me being alone…” Lance sighed. His cheeriness slowly disappearing as his eyes started to drift away.

Kai’s words repeated in his head again.

Lance didn't think of his actions, lowering his head and planting his forehead against Keith’s, whispering, “Without others I am nothing…”

“Liar.” Keith lifted his hand to touch Lance’s cheek but let it fall back down before he made contact.

Lance sighed, moving his arms to rest against Keith’s shoulder. Relaxed and loose, they stayed in that position without moving an inch. As Lance began to purr, he spoke once more without filtering his thoughts, “This feels comfortable…”

“Yeah… it does.” Keith’s memories flashed back to the farewell kiss given by Lance. His body tensed as his face began to turn red. It continued to replay in his mind and he couldn't get it to stop. He couldn't dismiss the feeling of wanting that again.

Lance yawned, baring his fangs, “I guess maybe some sleep…” He didn't move.

Keith shuddered as he looked up at Lance. Cautiously he reached up, placing his hand along his cheek. His mind went blank and panicked at the same time as their lips met. It couldn't have been more than a minute, but as Keith’s breath hitched in his chest it felt like forever.

Lance froze at first, unaware and unable to comprehend what was happening, but he didn't resist his hands and claws from digging into Keith’s arms as he held him closer. Never had he felt this way; an urgence to be in this position. It clicked, that same feeling in his chest as when he first decided to kiss Keith on the cheek.

His mind returned to the book he bought back in their first village visit.

Keith tangled his hands in the fabric of Lance’s tunic as well as his hair. He'd never felt anything like it. No matter how much magic he used, never had he felt the warmth that was forming in his chest. 

Lance kept kissing Keith, moving his hands down his arms and then resting them on his waist. This was new, unexpected, but welcoming. He gave in, scooping Keith off the ground to have him sit on his lap. His tail started to move against Keith’s leg, teasing up and down as Lance allowed his instincts to take over. 

It was a slip. A slip of his mind, of his resilience, of his desires. A slip of his tongue, wanting to connect even more with Keith. 

It infuriated him, for once causing a flame to burst inside of him where it normally felt of snow, but the fury felt off - yearning and long - tempted and teased for more. 

With a gasp Keith pushed away, nearly shoving Lance. He fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud before he stood and took a step back. His face was completely flushed as his tried to slow his breathing. “I… that shouldn't have happened.”

Lance leaned up against the bed, ears falling flat, “It - it shouldn’t have?” Confused, he could only look to Keith wondering what had gone wrong. It didn’t feel wrong, so how could it be? 

Keith didn't answer, he simply turned and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He could feel his hands quaking as he tried to get a handle on his emotions.  _ “Get a hold of yourself… you can't lose control… not again.” _

Lance took several deep breaths. He didn’t know what to do except place his cold, frosted fingers over his lips. Losing control of his emotions, he realized that perhaps something had gone wrong, but what he didn’t understand. 

“I liked it…” he said to himself, eyes wandering to the bathroom door, “but he didn’t… maybe, it was wrong. An accident.” His fingers started to craft small flakes of snow down his hand around his arms. He didn’t feel it or realize he had been doing it, but the more he tried to convince himself of his mistakes, the further the snow traveled on his body. 

Lance stood, slowly approaching the door, leaving a trail of snowy footprints. Raising his hand to knock, he stopped and exhaled a fogged breath. His finger instead grazed the doorknob, frosting it over and, without realizing it, exerting the snow to the opposite side. 

He stepped away and decided to do what he knew best - run. 

He did not plan to runaway, but to run for the moment. Exiting the chambers, he left his trail behind that eventually, if followed, would lead to his location. 

It took some time but Keith eventually left the bathroom. As he noticed the state of the room, his gut twisted with guilt.  _ “What have I done…” _ He waved his hand, melting the ice as he walked towards the bed. A movement outside the window caught his attention and he sighed. Lance was in the gardens. He didn't know how the feline was taking it, but at least he was safe. The exhaustion of his day as well as controlling his emotions and magic finally caught up with him as he collapsed into the bed.

Lance sat at the bench within the gardens. He would not go any further and sat among the lilies and daisies. He inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers, remembering when his mother would bring some in for the dinner table during the spring. 

His mother - his family. 

He grabbed a hold of his head, cursing to himself, “I’m such a fool! I’m acting as if I forgot them.” He looked up to the sky; the night sparkling with stars and a glistening crescent moon. 

“Two weeks… I have to wait two weeks…” He hated the thought now more than ever before. Feeling useless, he tried to figure out something to do, someway to not waste his time while he sat around waiting for the King to arrive. 

It clicked  - a ridiculous thought.

It made no sense, even to him, but it also made all the sense in the world. He decided it was the only thing to do and, more so, he decided that Keith would not be a part of it.  

“ _ Do you truly believe that your family isn’t better off without you? You’re a black cat. You bring misfortune wherever you go...You have a family that pushed you to find the King, but do you always plan on depending on others? Others can only get you so far. One day you’ll either stand on your own or fall. _ ”

Lance turned his gaze to the window of where his chambers laid - now he knew for sure - he was meant to do things for once on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! The first 5 chapters! We hope you have enjoyed so far! The next five will be out tomorrow!!!! Love you guys! This means a lot to me! <3 - Luna& Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on kudos on day one of Steam! Here is day two with 5 more updates! Enjoy! Keep the song recommendations coming to add to the playlist! - Luna & Vulpes

The sun seemed to burn against Keith’s cheeks the following morning, streaking through the window into the room. He groaned, mind still scattered with the thoughts of what had happened the day before. His eyes naturally reached to the foot of his bed, but he did not find Lance. Instead, the corner of his eyes found the small black cat resting on the floor at his bedside, remaining as a cat, restless and groaning with each twitch as he slept.

Lance was within arm’s reach, but his whole body seemed to be resisting Keith by having his back to him.

With a sigh Keith got out of bed and went about his morning routine. He showered and dressed for the day, realizing that all of his tunics were red with either black or white detailing. As he moved to leave he crouched down tapping Lance on the head. “Wake up, unless you want to miss breakfast.”

Lance yawned, stretching out his feline body before turning to look to Keith, “ _I’ll follow…”_ He simply said. No emotion, no resistance to the offer.

Keith made his way to the dining hall and ate his breakfast in silence. Lance didn't speak and Keith did the same. Neither bothered waiting as they proceeded to his first class of the day. Battle Magic. Sitting down he took a look at the other students in the class each one of them looking far more skilled than he was. He glanced at the schedule one more time and realized that this was not a novice level class.

Lance didn't take his normal position on Keith’s shoulder, instead sitting at the front of the desk with his attention facing forward and his back facing Keith.

“Funny seeing you two here.” Pidge slid into the seat next to them as she set down a stack of books and quills. “I didn't think they had let any other first years into the higher level classes. I guess I can be wrong every once in awhile.” She smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

Lance turned to Pidge and meowed as a response, turning his attention back to the front of the room.

“Trouble in paradise? Pity, the two of you were such a fascinating pair.” Pidge shifted to settle comfortably in the seat as the classroom door was thrown open.

It wasn't the professor or even a late student that walked in. Every student gasped, including Keith, as Lorena made her way to the front of the class. She was wearing an elegant gown and had her hands clasped in front of her.

“Oh this is going to be interesting.” Pidge couldn't help but smile.

Lance tilted his head as he watched her take her place in front of the class. He turned once to look at Keith, transmitting a single word, _“Crap…_ ”

“I would like to start by apologizing.” Lorena bowed her head slightly to the class as the room went silent. “I know that many of you have spent the last year preparing for Professor Hause’s class. It is with deepest condolences that I inform you that he was attacked and killed two days ago on his journey here.”

Whispers filled the classroom. It was unheard of for professors to be attacked, let alone a battle mage that had fought in the war. Keith leaned back in his seat and waiting for the Queen to continue.

“Despite this tragic event… we will still conduct our battle magic course as scheduled. Your new instructor will be Professor Talyn.” She held her hand out towards the door, inviting someone inside.

Lance perked up, slightly bouncing where he stood - hopeful and overjoyed that the King had arrived in only one day, but then disappointment. He stepped back and gave in to his refusal behavior towards Keith. Sitting on his lap, they both groaned in unison.

“ _Stupid wolf...”_

Kai stood in front of the class with his arms crossed. “Professor Hause would have stood here and told you all that you can learn everything from a book. He was a fool. This class will have two parts to it. In the morning you will report here to learn about the fundamentals of honing your magic into both offensive and defensive tactics. After your midday break, whether you eat lunch or not, you will join both myself and Sir Blake Talyn to drill what we have covered here. I do not tolerate complaining or laziness.” He looked to Lorena. “Regardless of what the Queen and headmistress says. I will have you removed from the Academy if I feel you do not meet the standards required of our battle mages.”

Lance turned to Keith, a light chuckle escaping him. _“Seems like this just got all the more complicated…”_ Lance jerked back when he saw Kai stare directly at him after speak. He slowly moved himself down on Keith’s lap.

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s back as his memories of being hunted by the wolf resurfaced. He thought his previous day was bad, but nothing could be worse than being trained by that monster.

“I'm very much looking forward to this.” Pidge bounced slightly as a small burst of wind was stirred up.

Lance looked at her awkwardly, curious at to how this young girl could be so brave around such a beast. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that any speaking would be easily heard by Kai. He made a mental note to quickly figure out how to transmit his animal speak to only certain listeners.

Lorena left as Kai began to go over the basic fundamentals. Pidge began writing down everything he said furiously. Keith sat there and listened. He was never one for taking notes, learning best when he finally was able to practice. At the end of it, Kai didn't dismiss the class, he simply left.

“Well this is going to be awful.” Keith muttered.

“ _Yep…”_ Lance leaped back on the desk and wondered to himself the same thought that crossed his mind the previous night. Something inside him said the same thought again and again. _“We should go and get you something to eat. I have a feeling Petra is nothing compared to what’s coming.”_

“You sound almost concerned.” Keith stood and started to make his way to the dining hall. “Hey Pidge - where did she go?” He glanced around realizing she had vanished.

Lance sulked, _“I’m starting to think this place is a dream of mine…”_

“What are you talking about?” Keith looked down at Lance.

 _“Nothing seems to make sense around here…”_ Lance looked up to Keith, remembering the night before, _“Nothing…”_

“I'm sure things will straighten out once your family is safe in clan Talyn.” Keith sat down at a table waiting for the servant to bring a plate.

 _“Yeah…”_ Lance ate quietly, but it felt different than before. Any comfort between them was gone, a tension never once there before.

Keith’s hand moved to scratch behind Lance's ears as had become habit over their time together. He pulled his hand back as the memory of the previous night flashed. He sighed and finished his food before standing to make his way towards the training fields.

 _“I’m not coming with you…”_ said Lance without moving.

“Then I guess I'll see you later.” Keith glanced back for a moment before he left.

Once Keith was gone, Lance sprinted away searching the halls for the library.

#

“Who died?” asked Shiro as he fed Matt another small piece of fruit from his hand. Matt perched on Shiro’s wing as Allura continued to give him a status update.

“The battle magic professor. The Queen placed Kai in the position temporarily until they can find a suitable replacement.” Allura gracefully ate her meal, glancing around at the students every so often.

“ _Is something the matter? You seem distraught about the news,”_ asked Matt.

“I'm just not sure if that is part of what I'm seeing… it's too blurry and the visions are getting worse. At one moment, it feels clear, but then as of last night it felt off again,” replied Shiro.

“Perhaps it doesn't have to do with their environment but the pair themselves. You are placing a lot of pressure on their actions.” Allura sighed as she wiped her mouth.

“I've been told this can not deviate from what the high priests are seeing… all I know is my vision keep changing with their decisions and the high priests keep claiming that the final decision they make will change everything in the course of history… but what that decision is, is unclear. It's maddening.”

“Well Hunk told me that they seemed fine yesterday, but Pidge has reported a tension between the two of them.”

Shiro sighed, “Then, we stay the course. Pidge and Hunk will keep a close eye on them… Allura, maybe you can befriend one of them too. Which ever you believe is easily influenced. I know you have no classes with them since you are a fourth year, but it wouldn't hurt to get a little closer while Matt and I are away.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Allura bowed her head as she stood and turned to leave.

 _“She left without a kiss… she must be worried,”_ joked Matt.

“The pressure of this mission is overbearing. She can sense my tension and the pain the visions are causing me. Her heightened ability to read the emotions of others, especially my own, is causing her much stress. I don't blame her for trying to leave my side quickly.”

Shiro stood and stretched his wings before beginning to take his leave of the Academy. When they reached the open fields beyond the gates, Matt lifted off of Shiro’s wings and turned back into his Demi-Human form.

“Plus, I'm sure she didn't want to disrupt this limited personal time between the two of us,” said Shiro.

Matt shook his head, “I keep telling her time and time again that we are all united in this relationship. You and I may have been together longer, but she is your perfect match.”

Matt stepped close to Shiro and placed a hand on his strong forearm, delicately moving his finger around each of Shiro’s scales, “When we return, I will speak with her once more.”

“The relationship us three have is forbidden… it's hard for her to go against her own traditions as the future chief of the fox clan… to be with a dragon is unheard of, only made worse that he is also with an owl.”

Matt chuckled, “She had her chance to leave. We welcomed her.”

“And she happily accepted, but I'm sure it's just her emotional state that is getting to her.”

“Then, maybe you should do something nice for her when we return.” Matt poked his finger on the center of Shiro’s chest, “You are her future mate.”

Shiro pulled Matt in by the waist, pulling Matt in closer to him and lifting his chin to look directly into his eyes, “I will… but for now, it's just you and me.”

Shiro leaned down and kissed Matt pleasantly as they had done for years. “We should go…” hummed Matt gleefully.

“Yes…” exhaled Shiro.

Matt took a step away from Shiro, giving him space to transform. In a blink of swirling dust, Shiro became a dragon, a third of the size of the Academy. The coloration of his scales remained the same as his normal form, but his grand size and sharper edges spoke to the mighty dragon he truly was. Spikes stood out from the back of his head with glowing silver eyes and strong jaw and sharp teeth. He claws were the whole size of Matt as he turned in the open field to see him.

He bent at the neck to allow Matt to mount up before flying off into the sky towards the Capitol.

#

Lance had a hard time taking the books in and out of the library in his cat form, finally giving up by stealing a cloak from Keith’s closet to hide his normal appearance.

He took a small stack back to his chambers, reading about animal communication and the basic abilities of water magic. At times he found himself looking out the window, watching Keith from afar.

Keith was not fairing well in his training with Kai. The majority of the time Lance was able to see him, he was on the ground trying to get back up. After all of his years hunting, he wasn't prepared for the strength it took to defend against magical attacks.

Lance sighed, forced to curl his hands into a fist at the resistance of going down there and doing something. He had to bear watching Keith helplessly struggle with his training.

After all, he could only depend on himself - just as Lance had to now.

Still, he couldn't look away, wanting to see what Kai kept forcing his students to do.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when the students suddenly formed a circle around Kai and one of their classmates. At first it was difficult to see because of the crowd who was unlucky enough to face the instructor on day one. Though the fight was over within a matter of moments, when the crowd cleared, Keith could be seen on the ground with two healers moving to pick him up. It seemed that Kai wasn't finished with testing the young mage.

Lance hissed from the window, holding himself back from leaping out and attacking the prince. He had to resist, knowing that Keith would not approve of the behavior and the reality that Lance wouldn't leave a fight unharmed.

Plus, he needn’t act so irrationally anymore where it concerned Keith.

Before turning away from the window, Lance could sense that Kai heard his hissing. For a second they made eye contact and for the first time Kai noticed a change in the intensity of his gaze.

 _“I see you feline. You want to protect the Human… prove it.”_ Along with the words a single image was projected into Lance’s mind. The training fields after dark.

Lance slammed his book shut, unsure of what to do - yet this was all he wanted.

Giving up, he needed to find Keith. The behavior shown to him by Kai only left a strain in his heart. He transformed into a cat just after opening the door. He had started to learn his way around the Academy, but only when he noticed Pidge, did he realize he still needed assistance.

He bumped his head against Pidge’s leg and hoped he didn't have to speak.

“Oh there you are.”

Pidge reached down and scooped Lance into her arms. “I was wondering where you had gone. Since you're never far from Keith…” At her mention of the young mage, Lance could feel her emotions shift to sadness. “The professor was not forgiving… he did not tolerate your friend’s remarks.”

Lance tilted his head wanting to know more. He bumped his head against Pidge’s chin, encouraging her for the details.

“He had a few choice words for the prince after one of the other students couldn't make it through the lesson. So the prince challenged him. Said if he could win he'd back off.” Pidge shook her head as she started to walk through the hallways.

Lance sighed, resting his head on Pidge’s shoulder, “ _That idiot… he knows better than to mess with the prince. What was he thinking?”_ He hadn't meant to speak, but yet again his words freely spilled from his mouth.

“He's thinking that if he gets strong enough it won't matter that he's alone.” Pidge’s expression was blank as she rounded a corner.

_“Is that what he said?”_

“I wouldn't say that _he_ said it per say. It's simply difficult to hide emotional responses when your instructor is a sorcerer. The prince may have made a comment about it though.”

Lance buried his head into Pidge’s shoulder, “ _It’s not like he’s completely wrong…”_

“Strength doesn't come from being able to stand on your own. A great example is Keith. He was trained to be an excellent hunter. Yet he never would’ve made it to the Academy if Kai had hunted him alone. Sometimes it's best to stand with others as opposed to standing for them.”

Lance thought about it for a moment, _“I see what you're saying, but I doubt he will ever agree with you and I am not left with many options.”_

“So simply stay by him. I have a feeling that the two of you will be able to overcome any obstacles in your way.” She smiled as they reached the infirmary.

When Lance saw Keith his heart beat out of rhythm, _“I doubt what you say could honestly be true...”_ He leaped off her shoulder and went to Keith, pushing through the healers surrounding him to find a small space near the side of the bed. He nudged his head underneath Keith’s hand without speaking.

Keith’s hand twitched as he groaned. His tunic had been removed so that the healers could bandage his chest to prevent more damage. The blood from the wounds along his arms and sides had seeped into the white fabric of the bandages but it seemed to have finally stopped.

Lance didn't move from his position, even when a healer tried swatting him off the bed. He responded with clawing back, trying his best not to hurt the healers, but getting his point across. It took Pidge to state that the cat belonged to Keith for them to leave him alone.

The sun started to set and the healers left Keith alone in his corner, blocked from sight by room dividers for some privacy. It wasn't until Lance knew no one else was around that he transformed back to normal.

He sat the the edge of the bed, placing Keith’s hand on his lap as he leaned down to brush the hair from over his eyes, “Why are you causing trouble? I thought you wanted to be here.”

Keith moved towards the touch though he didn’t regain consciousness. Each time he took a breath it was clear from the wince on his face that he was in far more pain than his body reflected.

Lance moved himself closer, hovering face to face. Digging his fangs into his curled lip, he stopped himself, “No… damn it… get over this!” He didn't intend to yell it nor claw a hole into the sheets beside Keith.

Looking out the window, he saw the moon rising and remembered a certain invitation.

“No… it doesn't matter… he's stronger than you think…” Keith muttered in his sleep as he started to roll over but winced from his bruised ribs.

Lance curiously watching, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Hey… you alright? What’s happening?”

Keith gasped from the pressure of Lance's hand as he awoke. He groaned from the pain caused by his sudden intake of air. Curling he winced again, realizing that no position would offer him relief.

“Keith! Keith! Oh my Goddess! Keith!” He jumped off the bed unsure of what to do or what to think.

_“Air - he gasped for air. Maybe - but…”_

Lance tried to calm Keith down, using his strength to firmly press his arms against the bed. He cursed before planting his lips on Keith, trying to steady his breath.

Keith’s body relaxed as his breathing slowed down. Cautiously he pulled away. “L-lance… what are you…”

Lance pulled away, “Just making sure you can breath…” The red on his cheeks brightened.

“I didn't think… you'd be so concerned…” Keith looked away as he felt his face warming.

Lance hissed at his response, “Seriously! After everything!” He release his hold of Keith and crossed his arms, remaining seated on the bed.

“You're the one who was giving me the cold shoulder all day!” Keith twisted back to look at Lance, groaning from the pain.

Lance growled at the sight of his pain, “Because you… arg! It's seems you've already gotten past it…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Keith glared at Lance. The feline was being infuriating and it was testing Keith’s patience.

“Really. So did I dream it? Are you saying what happened was my imagination!”

His expression softened as the memory replayed itself. “No… I'm not saying that…”

“Then you get it or is my behavior out of line?” Lance stood, fixing his clothing, “Just forget it… I'm glad you're okay…”

“Lance… I didn't… fine, whatever.” Keith laid back on the bed as he draped an arm over his eyes.

Lance sighed, “I just wish you would be honest… I have to go. I have an appointment with someone.”

“Do what you want. I'm probably stuck here for the night anyway.”

“I will return to our chambers when I'm done. Unless…” He hoped.

“That's fine…”

Disappointed he left, slamming the door and not realizing the sound disrupted the other patients.

Keith grabbed his pillow, chucking it at the wall. As it made contact all that remained was a pile of smoldering ash. “Goddess! Damn stupid cat.”

#

Lance stormed out of the Academy and into the training field. He had forgotten he was in hiding, not bothering to transform when he walked the halls. Luckily, most were already in bed and he doubted anyone really noticed him.

His fingers frosted over, but unlike before, he knew very well they were there. Arriving at his destination, he yelled in frustration and slammed his fist against the ground, releasing the magic that kept teasing.

The ground covered itself in snow, cracking and shaping itself in a snowflake design with Lance standing in the center, “Stupid hot head.”

“For a hot head he seems to be far calmer than you.” Kai stepped out of the shadows. Each step he took melted the ice beneath his feet.

“Does that mean you’re going to injure me too?” Lance growled, baring his fangs in frustration.

“Injure? The fire mage will be fine. He simply needed to learn that he’s not nearly as strong as he believes he is. His lesson is the opposite of yours.” Kai crossed his arms, seemingly unfazed by Lance’s aggression.

Lance relaxed his fists, trying to breath steadily, “I assume you know what I've been thinking about or is it a coincidence?”

“I've learned that nothing is a coincidence. There are people who will manipulate situations in order to achieve the results they wish for. You depend on others while your friend insists on standing alone. Neither will allow you to be successful. I should know.”

“Then, you’ll teach me… I've decided, no matter what, one thing is true… I need to become stronger for myself and my family.”

“You want me to train you, but you're not a student. Fine, but it won't be like the class you observed today.”

“I want you to train me like a solider. I don't wish to be treated like a student.” He paused, thinking back to the past month. So little time had passed, yet so much had changed. He thought back to his family; his promise to bring them home safely and give them a new home. He thought of his journey, his magic, and the Demi-Human he could potentially be. He thought of Keith - every second they had spent together and how much it ached at simply saying his name, “I’m ready to think for myself.”

“Then start running.” Kai’s shadow lifted from the ground in the form of a wolf. “When you can defeat the wolf, you're done.” The wolf growled as it darted off around the training field.

Lance staggered on his feet, falling and crawling away. His heart raced as he tried to get back on his feet and run. “Just go!” He shouted, planting his foot on the ground and sprinting away. Adrenaline pumping, he figured his best bet was to get some distance. He transformed into a cat, racing away at a faster pace.

Climbing up a tree, he hoped to have lost the wolf, balancing on a branch and surveyed his surroundings. The shadows creeped along the branch until they reformed into a large panther. It roared as it leaped towards him.

 _“You have to learn to adapt. Both life and your enemies will not be predictable.”_ Kai’s voice could be heard from the shadows.

Lance looked down and swung off the branch and back into a sprint, transforming back into his Demi-Human form. He tried to look around and noticed a small dip on an upcoming hill. He turned, running back as he allowed his body to do what it felt was right. With a swing of his arm he pushed a spike of ice towards the shadows. Releasing it, he leaped off into the dip and rolled away.

The shadows disappeared as the spike was about to make contact. Reforming they shifted back into the wolf in front of Lance. As it snapped towards Lance, flames danced along it’s jaw. _“Stop turning tail! Stand your ground!”_

Lance hissed and crouched down in a pouncing stance. He could leap at it, but the thought seemed ridiculous. Analyzing the flames, he thought back to his time in the woods with Keith. With a snap of his fingers, he released a small cloud of snow that gently fell over the wolf.

A strong gust of wind blew through the trees, dissipating both the flames, wolf, and snow. Kai walked out of the shadows once again. “Starting tomorrow you will be running drills. You’re not strong enough physically to be able to control your magic as finely as someone of your caliber should be able to.”

Lance stood, “Can we keep this at night and in secret… even from Keith?”

“Fine. I work better at night anyway.” Kai turned back to the Academy. “Secrets are dangerous, cat. Be careful who you keep things from.”

Lance watched Kai walk away. He didn’t know how to feel - overjoyed, proud, excited, thrilled - but instead he only felt remorse and regret. Something was still off, but what hadn’t become clear.

#

Lance sat in the chambers, reading from the new stack of books he had procured over the week and a half since he started training with Kai. He had made a few new habits, most of which Keith was uncertain of. For one, Lance would sleep in over breakfast and not join Keith for a meal until lunch. Secondly, Lance stopped attending any class with Keith, expect for the one with Kai. His behavior stayed the same, as if he wasn’t paying attention, but consistently looking around and daydreaming. Third, he would read more and keep silent on the other bed within the room.

Not once since that night did Lance sleep at the foot of Keith’s bed.

Keith relaxed on his bed, grateful for a day off from classes and training. Even though it had been less than two weeks, the change in him was clear. His muscles had filled out more with the physical drills from Petra and Kai. Even his control of magic was better. He hovered a small ball of flame above him as he used his other hand to read one of the spell books.

When he glanced over to Lance, he noticed the same changes, but couldn’t figure out how it had happened. Memory told him that nothing changed in his activities. Keith would go to sleep and Lance would go sleep on the bed beside him. Keith would wake up and Lance would keep sleeping. He even tried waking up early one morning and he still found Lance the same position on the opposite bed.

“What are your plans for today?” asked Lance as he flipped a page in his book.

“I don’t really have any plans. Pidge mentioned something about observing the _mating rituals of Humans_. I think Hunk is gonna go down to the village for food.” Keith glanced over at Lance as he rolled over with a sigh.

“Sounds like fun. I hope you have a good time,” he turned another page, eyes only reading and never looking away.

“I was going to offer an invitation. Hunk was right, you've become completely absorbed with yourself.” Keith got out of his bed and grabbed his things. He quickly fixed his hair while glancing at Lance through the reflection.

Lance rolled his neck, but he’s ears perked over to Keith, curious about the invitation. “Well, if I was to go, I would prefer if I didn’t have to hide as a cat. It can get a bit boring for me, especially if we weren’t on campus grounds.”

“Hiding is your choice. If you want to go as yourself then do it.” Keith looked to him expectantly. All he wanted was to spend time with him. To perhaps try and repair what had broken between them.

Lance closed his book and stood from the bed, stretching his arms up, “I guess I could use a break. Ugh! My back is killing me. This bruise is really starting to get on my last nerve.”

“Bruise? How did you get a bruise?”

Lance winced as he casually walked into the closet and took one of Keith’s cloaks, “A misstep at the stairs. Wasn’t paying attention one day and fell down a few steps… nothing to worry about.”

“Uh huh… so much for cat like reflexes.” Keith grabbed a cloak as well as chuckled. “Aren't you supposed to always land on your feet?”

“A myth… plus, when slipping on ice, there are no rules.” He tapped his foot on the floor, making a perfect pathway of solid, clean ice, “I’ve learned to leave practicing my ice making to the outdoors or at least away from staircases.” He laughed, a sound Keith hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Well I'm glad you found a way to pass the time. I thought you were just going to sleep all day.” Keith stepped around the ice as he made his way to the door.

“No… I actually rested well last night, so I’m wide awake.” He grinned, placing the hood of the cloak over his ears and tucking his tail in so it wouldn’t peek at the end. Glad that Kai had given him one night of rest, now he had the chance to actually enjoy the sun and finally get to see the village of the Arcadian City.

 

 

Keith wove his way through the crowds of students towards the front of the Academy. Waiting for them at the base of the stairs was Pidge and Hunk, each wearing their casual student attire. They both waved at the pair as Pidge bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Come on! Hunk said there's a really good restaurant down the way. I just hope it's popular with Humans.” She adjusted her glasses as she grinned.

Lance sprung a step forward, stopping in front of them. Hunk crossed his eyes, “Who are you?”

“Hunk… it’s me, Lance.”

“No. Lance is a cute black cat that can talk and has a Human personality. You’re just a Human.”

Lance lifted his hood to reveal his ears.

“Oh! A Demi-Human… why didn’t I think of that?”

They all rolled their eyes, “You seriously thought I was a talking cat?”

“Yep.”

“Hunk… I wonder sometimes how you got into the Academy.” Keith shook his head as he laughed.

“I’m good at what I do when I need to. Ask Pidge,” he elbowed the small owl.

“So you're good at food. I'll keep that in mind.” She rubbed her shoulder as her feathers ruffled. “Come on I'm hungry.”

They walked off towards the village, Hunk’s stomach rumbling as they approached the sweet and salty smells of various foods. Lance stepped closer to Keith the closer they approached the village. For a second, their hands grazed, but Lance quickly snatched it back.

Pidge grabbed Keith by the arm and pointed to a large carriage making its way towards the Academy. “See I told you that the Lords of Arcadia traveled to see the Queen. I wonder which one this is.” She had pulled him away from the group and scrambled halfway onto his back to get a better view.

“The Humans really won't speak with the King will they?” Keith seemed unfazed by Pidge’s actions as if it was commonplace.

“No way! You know how many Human friends I have. One - you,” said Hunk, “even in the Academy we’re still divided. Sure when we have to work on projects and assignments, we get along without issue, but during free times, there is no intermixing the groups.”

Lance turned his head to look at the Lords, wondering why they were even held at a higher position. The ideas of rank outside of the military made no sense. Kai had taught him how the system worked. In the military one worked for their ranking, raised to a higher platform by performance. That made easy sense, but the Lords and Noblemen were given their roles by birthright since before the time of the war. Queen Lorena had changed so much, but some things still remained the same.

“It’s their own problem for not opening up. Why anyone would want to be so closed-minded makes no sense to me,” commented Lance.

“I guess change will just take time… twenty years clearly isn't enough.” Keith watched the carriage go by, intrigued by the bold red lion on the side.

“Is it because it's a cat - well lion - is that why you can’t look away. Cause you like cats?” joked Hunk with a poke to Keith’s arm. Lance rolled his gaze over to Keith, but didn’t turn his head or speak.

Keith turned red, “I... just think it's interesting that Humans use animals as symbols to represent them.”

“And animals tend to use elements or objects found in nature,” commented Lance matter-of-factly.

“Alright. Are we done with the lessons, cause I wanna eat.” Hunk pointed to the restaurant and started to lead them all.

Lance stepped beside Keith again and chuckled, “Are you fired up?”

“N-no, Hunk just likes to tease when he gets hungry.” Keith’s face turned a deeper shade of red as he adjusted his cloak.

“Guys, move it! Pidge found the perfect _viewing spot_. I wanna eat!”

Lance shook his head and walked in, taking a seat at a stool that overlooked the crowd. “Explain to me what you're observing, in detail.”

“Well, Lance, Humans are different than us when it comes to how they interact with each other. I believe that's part of the reason there is such a divide between our two species despite the clear compatibility.” Pidge pointed to a pair of Humans clearly present for a romantic evening. “The male will try and pursue the female, but she’ll resist even though it's exactly what she wants. If this were to be a Demi-Human pairing, there would be no need to play coy or dance around what they wanted.” Pidge couldn't stop watching even as the food was brought out.

“I've seen Demi-Humans do something like that… but I would agree for the most part we are more forward. What do you say, _Human?”_ joked Lance as he looked to Keith.

“I say it depends on the person. Some prefer to be forward, but perhaps they act the way they do because they aren't sure how the other one feels.” Keith shrugged as he looked away.

“So there is fear. Fear is part of the Human mating process,” added Lance.

“Well it makes sense. Afterall their senses aren't nearly as finely tuned as ours.” Pidge nodded as she pulled out a quill and notebook.

"I find it interesting. We tend to take the risk but if it doesn't play out, we give up.”

“That is true, where as the Humans play it safer but typically don't ever find their true mate. They settle for what they believe is true love.” Pidge was writing diligently.

“We don't have the life spans that Demi-Humans do to continue waiting… besides partners and relationships like that just give you a weakness for others to exploit.” Keith huffed.

“That's interesting to hear,” said Hunk with a mouth full of food, “we consider finding a mate empowering. The bond of two mates makes both of them stronger.”

“Stronger? No, you're more likely to do something stupid as a result.” Keith motioned to the Human pair. “For instance if he truly did love her and she was threatened with death, he'd probably give his life to save her without any guarantee that she'd survive. Like I said stupid.”

"With that knowledge it seems that you were against the concept of love in general. Love itself forces everyone to do crazy things even if it's love in a relationship with friendship or family," said Lance.

“Maybe I am. Love gets people killed.” Keith glared at Lance.

Lance smacked his lips as his claws dug into the wooden table, leaving marks behind, “Yep… ruined…”

Hunk leaned to look at Pidge, concerned.

“Oh dear…” Pidge nervously adjusted her glasses as she glanced to Hunk.

“Ruined? You didn't have to come out with us. You could have stayed and brooded in the room.” Keith snapped at Lance.

“That,” Lance’s arms flailed up, “that is not what I meant and you know it.” He slammed his fist in the table, shaking the plates of food.

“No I don't! You're worse than a Human. If something is bothering you then say it. Just say it and stop being so Goddamn scared!” Keith slammed his palms on the table leaving scorch marks.

“Fine!” He was about to speak, but noticed the stares lingering on them from everyone in the restaurant along with Hunk and Pidge. “Outside…” Lance stood and stormed out hoping that no one but Keith would follow.

Keith followed, his fists clenched as he attempted to control his magic.

Hunk watched them leave as he took another large bite of his roll, “Praying for the best.” Pidge simply went on jotting down notes.

Lance didn't turn back to see if Keith was following. He didn't need to, easily feeling the heat radiating from his body. He wanted as much privacy as he could get, which lead him between two building covered in shadows.

Once Keith was within arms reach, Lance yanked him by his collar and pinned him against the wall using his forearm to hold him back, “Don't you lie to me! Why did you kiss me?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond as he glared at Lance. Realizing that he didn't have an answer that would satisfy Lance, he looked away and muttered, “I don't know… it felt right…”

“Then, if it felt right, why did you stop? Why did you run!” Lance’s arm trembled; he hadn't felt so confused in his whole life. Everything had been clearly marked good or bad throughout his life, but this was neither - only painful.

“I don't know. I don't know why I did that, okay! I just got scared.” He looked down at Lance's hands pinning him to the wall. “Everything I've had I've lost.”

Lance shoved himself away, placing his hand over his face. He tried to think, tried to come up with something to say, “Then you admit to not being a risk taker. This whole time I thought you were the brave one. I thought I had to become strong to keep up with you and now you're scared to just try something… are you saying it no longer feels right? Cause I'm tired of trying to push myself away.”

“That's not what I'm saying… I can't stand the tension that's been between us over the last two weeks.”

“Then what is it? What do you want from me because I can't think straight anymore! Damn it!” Lance crossed his arms and turned his back to Keith. He had learned to control himself, forcing to stand in place instead of punching an ice crystal against the wall.

“I-I… I want things to go back to the way they were. Maybe even… figure everything out from there.”

“No.” Lance started tapping his foot, “Not good enough.”

“Then what do you want?” Keith took a step away from the wall. “I just want this anger between us to vanish. Lance, I didn't mean to ruin whatever friendship we had.”

Growling and digging his fingers into his arms, Lance gave up. He turned and grabbed Keith’s tunic and yanked him closer, showcasing his newfound strength , “No. Unacceptable.”

He kissed him, nothing holding him back. He wanted Keith to feel his frustration and the yearning he felt every night after an intense session of training.

Lance was the Demi-Human. He’s the one that needed to be forceful.

Keith’s body flinched at the sudden movement, but then a warmth began in his chest. He had been oblivious to how much stronger Lance had gotten. He wanted this - wanted Lance. Out of everything he denied himself, this would be the moment that ended.

Keith took a step forward pushing Lance against the opposite wall. His hands tangled in Lance's tunic and hair as he returned the kiss. Small sparks of fire came from his hands but caused no damage.

Lance slipped his tongue in, gripping a fist full of Keith hair into his hands. He rolled his other hand down Keith’s neck, releasing a chill of cold along every nerve.

He pulled back, only enough to speak, “I can't lie… this isn't what I wanted originally… but I can't deny it. It goes against my instinct.”

“Everything is about instinct with you Demi-Humans.” Keith muttered before kissing him again.

Lance moved his claws down his back allowing a purr to escape his throat. “Keith…” he moaned between gasps for air, “Keith…”

Keith slid his hands down till he grabbed Lance’s hips. “Two choices…” He began trailing kisses down Lance’s neck. “We rejoin the others… or go back to the Academy.”

“Go… back?” he moaned, trying to put two thoughts together. He lost it all to Keith’s touch; a heat warming his normally chilled soul. His hands trailed down Keith’s arm, “We… should…”

Keith shivered as he smirked and pulled away. “We should what?”

“We should…” he shuddered, flustered but blissfully accelerated.

“Lance! Keith! Where are you!” yelled Hunk from the streets.

Keith’s attention snapped to the streets. “I can't tell if he's concerned or frantic.” He didn't seem pleased at the interruption.

Lance adjusted his tunic, “Perhaps we should stop… we did come with them. If we don't meet with them again, who knows what they would do to find us.”

“Fine.” Keith pulled Lance close again, kissing him one last time. Releasing him, he gave Lance a gentle shove towards the streets.

Before he turned to shout back to Pidge and Hunk, Lance turned to Keith, “I'll sleep on your bed again tonight… is that alright?”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Lance gave a smile, showcasing his fangs before sneaking in a quick kiss. They turned the corner and shouted for Pidge and Hunk before running up to them.

From a corner, the blond mage, Nyma stepped out huffing lightly to herself. “That isn't right… I wondered why he hadn't joined us.”

A male student, hair a deep black with tints of purple appeared behind him, “I told you to worry about the fact he dined with Demi-Humans, now he’s courting one. It needs to change.”

“We’ll tell the other fire mages. He’ll learn that he needs to be with his people,” she replied, turning away to continue their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying. four more chapters for today! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 2 of 5 for day 2! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **WARNING!!!!!: SEX SCENE - CONSENSUAL!** The section is marked off within the story. This sex scene contains M/M and is completely consensual by both parties ^_^

“Well, this was fun. I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” said Hunk to Keith; Lance and Pidge stood by.

“Bright and early. Try not to pass out during drills with Petra this time.” Keith chuckled.

“I keep telling Hunk to go easy on breakfast when he has class with Professor Petra.” Pidge shook her head.

“I'll try and resist the cooking,” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Good night guys,” said Lance, “thanks for giving me one night out. Back to being a cat tomorrow.”

“Why do you need to keep hiding?” asked Hunk.

“Until I know for a fact I’m in clan Talyn, I'll keep hiding.” He wiggled his ears underneath his hoodie.

“Lance, you're not alone. You don't have to hide. We’ll stand by your side.” Pidge smiled. “I'm sure even Keith would defend you.”

Lance grinned, eyes on Keith, “I believe you, but it makes me feel more secure. It should be soon, anyway.”

“Well I'm going to need my rest if I'm going to survive training tomorrow.” Keith turned to enter his room.

They waved goodbye and closed the door.

“They seem happier. You analyzed anything differently?” asked Hunk. 

“I think they finally figured out whatever it was that had gotten between them.” Pidge just smiled as she flipped through her journal.

Lance removed his cloak and tossed it in the closet, “Thanks for tonight… I didn't realize how much I needed an escape. It's weird, until recently I never even pictured being in a place like that village,” he sat at the edge of the bed, “like here.”

“Well hopefully in the next few days you won't need an escape.” Keith stepped into the bathroom, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes. “Maybe when all is said and done… we can travel the kingdom. After I've graduated of course.”

“I figured you for a soldier, to be honest.”

“I haven't decided.” Keith crawled into bed and laid down. “I'm exhausted.”

“Oh… then, I guess you can rest,” his voice didn't seem sincere as he crawled up towards Keith, tail lifted high, “I had hoped we could…” He placed himself to sit on Keith’s lap, resting his hands in his stomach.

“You're not going to let me rest are you?” Keith looked up at him as he started to blush.

Lance’s tail moved side to side as he chuckled, “I’ll let you sleep. You do have class and going tired isn't good for you.” He leaned down and rested his body along Keith’s. His chin rest right at the top of Keith’s chest as he looked up with a smile.

“I'm okay with paying the price in training tomorrow.” He reached down pulling Lance towards him till their lips met. “After all we were interrupted before.”

> Lance laughed, “Eager? Is this how Humans are, once they've made up their minds, they don't give up,” he wiggled his hips, “or is that just you?”
> 
> “Maybe, we’ll have to ask Pidge.” Keith pulled him close as a soft moan escaped his lips.
> 
> Lance purred at Keith’s noise. He didn't understand much, only having experienced any of this from the books he had read, “Is it alright to be confused about all this? I've never felt or done something like this before.” He started to kiss Keith on the neck, pecking down in order to not distract him too much from speaking.
> 
> Keith felt his heart beginning to race as his head instinctively tilted to give Lance more access to his neck. “Yeah, that's normal the first time.” He bit his lip to stifle another moan.
> 
> Lance wanted to taste Keith and reacted by licking him across the base of his neck. With a chilled breath, he whispered, “Keith… I…” his claws dug into Keith’s sides, trembling slightly from the unknown reactions of emotional connections that happened between them.
> 
> “What? Lance, if this is too much we can stop.” Keith propped himself up on his elbows.
> 
> Lance lifted himself with his arms, but did not remove himself from Keith’s lap, “It's not that. I've just never done something like this before,” he moved his hips again out of nervousness without realizing what it did to Keith, “I barely understand the world around me… but I want to understand this.”
> 
> “You’re doing just fine.” Keith groaned again from Lance’s movements. “It seems you’re a natural at teasing at least. We’ll take this at your pace.” He ran his hand through Lance’s hair.
> 
> Lance rolled into Keith’s touch, purring loudly and moving himself along with the pleasure that overtook him. As Keith’s hand started to run down his cheek, Lance turned his head to capture Keith’s thumb. He played with the finger using his tongue, grazing it lightly with his fang before releasing.
> 
> “Like I said, a natural tease.” Keith shuddered but kept his hands moving. Reaching his goal, he slipped his hands under the edge of Lance’s tunic finally able to touch his skin. He feathered his touch along Lance’s sides as he slid the tunic up.
> 
> Lance felt exposed, blushing profusely and insecure until he felt the warmth coming out of Keith’s hand and the gentleness of his eyes. He wanted more, sliding up to kiss him. Tugging at his shirt, Lance yearned for more and begged without words.
> 
> Keith wasted no time removing both the tunic and the shirt. Once Lance’s chest was exposed, he flipped him and hovered over him. Slowly Keith began trailing kisses down, memorizing every detail with his fingertips.
> 
> Lance growled, the vibration of his voice coursing through his body. Embarrassed, he covered his eyes with his arm as warmth took over his face. He couldn’t stop moans from escaping him as he felt Keith reach closer to his pant line with his lips. “How are you doing this to me?” 
> 
> “I’ve lived longer than you remember.” Keith teased the skin just under the top of his pants with a kiss. “I’m also not new to this. It’s okay, I enjoy hearing you like this.”
> 
> Lance groaned again, biting his lips as his hand clenched the edge of the bed above him. He rolled his whole body, starting at the chest and then against Keith at the hips, “Please… I can't understand… help me understand…”
> 
> “What don’t you understand?” Keith pulled back, making sure there was space between them. “Does it not feel good?”
> 
> Lance exhaled deeply, a cold fog escaping his breath. He snickered, “No… it feels too good… I never knew I could feel like this.”
> 
> “This is just the beginning.” Keith went back to kissing as he hooked his fingers along Lance’s pantline.
> 
> Lance winced, gripping tighter to the bed, but felt it wasn't enough. Instead, he reached down with one hand, grabbing hold of Keith by his rustled locks of hair. He didn't intend to yank it, but the feathery touch of Keith’s lips jerked the reaction.
> 
> Keith growled at the sudden change, digging his nails into Lance’s hips as his grip tighten. He felt stifled in his tunic and pants as his magic begun to flare. “I’m not going any further unless you tell me to.”
> 
> “I - I…” Lance had to try and think clearly; the word  _ further _ not completely comprehending. He knew what could come next, but he never imagines to experience it. “Please… don’t stop… I want to understand.” 
> 
> Keith leaned back, resting his weight on his knees as he pulled off his own tunic and shirt. His chest was no longer scarred with small nicks and cuts, but now was marred from the effects of battle magic. Remnants of burns and larger scars had formed from his frequent trips to the healers. Carefully he started to remove Lance’s pants, wanting to give him time to refuse if that was what he chose.
> 
> Instead, Lance moved his hands to touch Keith’s bare skin, taking the time to caress every scar as if trying to heal them with his cold touch. 
> 
> Steam - it floated into the air as the frosted tips of Lance’s fingers touch the heat radiating from Keith’s chest. It made Lance smile, remembering the first time they had crafted the element in the woods. 
> 
> “I should have known since then…” he whispered, speaking his mind again without filtering. 
> 
> Keith shivered, “Known what?” He moved to kiss Lance’s hips as he yanked off the pants.
> 
> “What we could make together,” he moaned, “that it could still feel so natural to be together…”
> 
> “It sounds like you’re starting to turn into a hopeless romantic.” 
> 
> Lance covered his eyes again, “Shut up.” 
> 
> Keith chuckled, returning his lips to the softness of Lance’s skin. It felt delicate to the touch, but he could feel new scarring and cuts. Keith hesitated to ask, far too lost in the moment to care. 
> 
> His hand massaged Lance’s thighs, gently kissing down to the place he desired. He blew a hot breath, giving Lance one last chance to refused, but Lance cried out a yearning; his hands digging into the sheets.
> 
> Keith wasted no time to pleasure Lance with his mouth, stroking along with the natural motions of Lance’s hips. Lance yelped, calling out Keith’s name in the hustle and lost sensation of his perfectly tailored lips. 
> 
> Keith would hum, vibrating to the rhythm of Lance’s purr. Their matching tune and motion brought Lance over to an edge he never imagine could be real.
> 
> “How are you…” but he couldn't finish the sentence. For a moment, Keith replaced his mouth with his hand, wanting to see the dazed and sweet look on Lance’s face. To his pleasure he witness more; a deep seeded pink blush against his olive skin; a mark on the tip of his lips where his fang almost cut through, and streaks of red lines clawed against his chest. 
> 
> “Did you did that?” Keith asked, not concerned but curious as to the reasoning.
> 
> Lance matched where his eyes landed and realized what he had done. The only way he could think to explain it was with the truth, “It felt good…”
> 
> Keith huffed out a grin, wicked thoughts entering his mind, “Oh, you like a little pain?” He return to his previous position, taking the time to now use his tongue from the base to the tip. As he inhaled, he reached his hand against Lance’s stomach and clawed down firmly, careful to leave some pain, but never enough to cut.
> 
> Lance couldn't handle it. It felt better to feel the control of Keith against him. His body arched upward, trying to find a way to contain itself.
> 
> As the last of his nerves shivered, Keith released his oral grip and returned to give Lance a kiss on the lips. “I don't want you done just yet.” He reached over to the drawer of his nightstand and took out a small bottle of oil. 
> 
> “What is that for?” asked Lance.
> 
> “So, that the pain you feel is what you like, not something uncomfortable or unwanted.” He gave him a small and gentle kiss for his awkward innocences, but quickly returned to preparing the mood.
> 
> Lance trusted Keith - a feeling he didn't understand outside of the members of his family. His whole life he had been told to hide, not trust a person outside of the home walls, but he was no longer in hiding. Here, Lance was free to be himself around Keith and he enjoyed it - it was a taste of freedom he never thought to experience.
> 
> “Go ahead and turn around… I want to see.”
> 
> Lance wanted to question, but instead he did as he said. Turning over, he positioned himself on all fours, only turning his head back to look at Keith’s face. His long black tail perked up from excitement as his ears flattened from the uncontrollable urges for more.
> 
> Keith rubbed himself of the oil with a little on Lance in preparation. To ease in, he placed a finger against Lance and softly pressed it in. 
> 
> Lance immediately cried; a tear falling once Keith placed in a second finger. Keith stopped, “Would you like me to stop?”
> 
> “No…” he huffed, more tears welling, “It feels good… please… more…”
> 
> Keith proceeded to position himself behind Lance. Deciding to make this more appealing to his partner, he reached his fingers to Lance’s neck and clawed them down until they reached his tail. Just as Lance shivered in passion, Keith pressed himself in and held the position until he could feel Lance had a handle on the situation.
> 
> The room started to grow chilly, but it felt like a crisp cold night by a beach shore. Lance pushed against Keith, which signaled him to keep going. He thrusted, losing all notice of awareness and only invested in the pleasure of having control of Lance in his arms. 
> 
> His body temperature rose like a warm fire within a home on a winter’s night. Keith groaned, never having had someone do so well to intensify the pleasure. 
> 
> He had had partners, plenty of Humans during his hunts and travels, but not once did they roll their hips like Lance or had a tail to tease against his chest as he moved.
> 
> As he felt himself peaking, he bend down and reached over to Lance, stroking him with vigor and wanting to make sure he felt even more lost.
> 
> Lance yelled, the cold fog escaping his mouth as he trembled in satisfaction. Keith smiled breathlessly as he removed his hand and slide it along Lance’s side. To his surprised, Lance took his hand and licked each finger clean. It made Keith lose control, forgetting to keep himself in a state of calm.
> 
> With a final thrust, he released himself and tried to take on one deep breath at a time. He stayed in position until finally collapsing and rolling over to the side of the bed that leaned against the wall.

Keith pulled Lance closer, brushing the sweat off his forehead and waiting for Lance to open his eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his expressions, “You look dazed.” 

Lance grunted, “You should see yourself.” Lance curled himself into Keith’s arms, a purr vibrating in his throat. Keith could feel it against his chest, calming him to relax and prepare for sleep. “Keith… what will happen next?” 

“We.. well we carry on with our lives. You will protect your family and I’ll remain a student here. Any more than that… depends on if we remain in each other’s life.”

“Do you want that? Do you want to remain with each other?” Lance pulled closer to Keith, covering his face away.

“Yeah I do.” Keith rested his head on Lance’s as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Me too,” he yawned as they fell to sleep.

#

Hunk finished the last bite of the roll he brought to class and gave a small piece to Lance. He was happy to see Lance joining them in Professor Clara’s course, even if he was in his cat form. He could tell that the relationship between him and Keith had improved. 

Lance refused to move from Keith’s lap and Keith kept petting his head even while working on the written assignment or during discussions. 

“Hey Hunk, is it true that Professor Petra’s brother is going to be visiting the Academy today?” Keith whispered as the instructor’s back was turned. “I though he only did that when the King was around.”

“Well if the rumors are tr - “ He was cut off by a thunderous roar outside the castle grounds. The students all looked out the window, but no one moved, knowing the punishment from their professor would not be worth it. 

In a matter of seconds, the doors to the classroom opened and Larkin walked in with two Elite guard members. 

“Excuse us, Professor Clara, I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to take him to meet with the King.” He pointed towards Keith. 

“Keith if you can gather…” 

“No. Not Keith. Him.” Larkin point to the cat sitting on his lap. 

“I’m sorry sir, are you pointing to Keith’s pet feline?” asked Clara.

“Yes ma’am.” He bowed his head. 

Keith looked down at Lance. With a sigh he picked him up and placed him on the floor. “Go on, I’ll be fine.”

Lance stepped towards Larkin. “I will not escort you in that form,” he said. 

Lance bowed his head and stood in front of the class, transforming into his Demi-Human form. The class gasped in time with Professor Clara. “You’re a Demi-Human? But I didn’t sense your presence. You seemed like a normal house cat.” 

“He has many skills hidden within him,” smiled Larkin, “Lance, we should go.” 

“Yes.” Lance turned to look at Keith one last time with a nervous breath. 

Hunk leaned over to Keith, “I guess both the dragon and the King have arrived.” 

“Seems like it… I hope he get’s what he wants.” Keith’s demeanor changed, he was suddenly withdrawn and focused entirely on his studies.

Lance followed Larkin out of the room, fiddling with the ring on his finger. Walking through the halls of the Academy suddenly felt different. All eyes were on Lance as the two guards stood by each of his sides and Larkin led the way. 

He felt like a prisoner and feared that his request had already been denied and he was to be detained and transported back to his clan. 

Arriving at the door, Larkin knocked and waited. They could all hear the conversation inside. 

“Remind me to allow Kai to battle Asher at some point in time soon... I cannot believe he forced me to fly here… I hate him so…” 

“Darling, you know that we couldn’t wait much longer.” Lorena could be heard, a slight laugh in her voice.

Lance figured the other voice must be the King. “That still doesn’t mean I had to fly… I prefer shadow jumping…” 

Larkin laughed and knocked again. 

“That must be them… Eva, go play in the corner. We have a meeting to attend to,” said King Talyn. 

Larkin took his cue and opened the door. He did not step in, motioning for Lance to walk in ahead. Lance hesitated, taking every step carefully. The sun shining through the window seemed to bounce off the King and Queen. Lorena sat at her desk and Talyn stood beside her. 

He appeared dignified and regal with his bright white hair and cat ears and tail. He proudly smiled to Lance, allowing his golden eyes to capture the sun. Standing together, Lance could feel their connection, a bond of true mates and unwavering love. Not even his own parents felt so strong beside each other. 

Larkin closed the door, leaving Lance alone with them. 

“Please, sit…” said Talyn, “I’ve been told you wished to speak with me…” Talyn spoke his words, but it was clear his mind did not attach with them. He analyzed Lance, looking him up and down and taking in his details. 

“Yes… your highness.”

“No need for that…” Talyn waved his hand in apology for interrupting. 

“You see,” Lance’s voice kept shaking, nervous at the life changing moment standing before him, “I came to you for assistance, but not as the King, but as the chief of clan Talyn.”

Talyn’s ears perked up as well as his eyebrow. “Oh? That’s a new request… never been summoned before as the chief… I tend to forget that is also my title…” he chuckled. 

Lance went to speak again, but Talyn stopped him, “What is your clan’s name?”

“Um… Taress, sir.” 

“No… its Talyn.” He walked away from Lorena and stopped to sit at the desk to face Lance directly, “From now on you are a Talyn.”

“I told you that this wouldn’t be a problem. Now you can return to your family. The Talyn clan resides in Lo’Koranth to the east. You’ll be able to find sanctuary there.” Lorena smiled as she reached out to take her husband’s hand.

Talyn took her hand, “So you are aware, my full name is Rikk Talyn. The only old tradition that stands true is that, as your chief, I request you continue to call me by the clan name… Although you do not need to add my title along with it… Where is your family? I will have some guards set a safe passage for you.” 

“I don’t know.” 

Rikk squeezed Lorena’s hand, “Now I see why you said it was important… are they lost?”

“Yes. We separated in hopes of finding you. I stayed here, but now I worry more about them.”

“Lorena, do we have a small scouting group we can send to find them?” 

“I would send Kai’s pack… but with the death of one of our professors I’m afraid they’re unable to abandon their new duties as instructors.”

“Instructor? Kai? I may have to witness that… I’m sure Kin has some scouts to spare… I’ll speak with her. Other than that, I will request you stay under the protection of the Academy until they are located… after your reunion, I will send you all to your new home… you’re safe now.” 

Lance smile gleefully, unable to contain the small flakes of snow from his hand, although they did not go beyond his hand. 

“When were you planning on telling me he was a mage?” Rikk looked to Lorena. 

“Never.” She giggled. “He’s chosen not to become a student. Though that hasn’t stopped our son from training him.”

Rikk slowly gazed to Lance, “Kai is training you… and you’re alive? I must say, maybe you should just make the Academy your home… we could always use more soldiers…” 

“Thank you, but I’m not sure that is the life I wish to lead.” 

“Think it over and then return to me with an answer… plus, the person that has been lingering at the door is pretty concerned with what is being said here.” Rikk’s ears kept twitching towards the door. He motioned for the small child in the corner of the room to open it quietly. 

The little girl opened the door with a wave of her hand. Light shimmered along its edges as it opened just enough for the person outside to enter.

Keith hesitantly entered the room. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets and his head ducked down. Lance looked to him with a grin, but started to hide away in his seat from the discomfort of the room. 

“Please come in… I assume you are a friend of Lance’s…” said Rikk. He stood and approached Eva from the corner, lifting her up and holding her in his arms. The appearance of the two beside each other made it clear that he was her father. They shared similar hair, smile, and eyes, but she lacked the features of a Demi-Human, seeming more like Lorena on the construction of her cheeks and Human qualities. He returned back to the desk and stood beside Lorena, the three no longer appearing like royalty, but a happy family. 

“Yes, sir.” Keith’s posture shifted to a more soldier like stance. “Lance and I traveled here together.”

“Relax… we are having a discussion as citizens… Please approach… I’m glad to hear Lance had some companionship during his travels. Being a black cat from the Taress clan is a dangerous existence… However, I see based on your clothing you are a student… have you tried convincing your friend to join?” Rikk started to play with Eva’s hair after placing her on Lorena’s lap. She giggled at the feel of his claws on top of her head. 

“No, and I don't plan on trying to convince him of it. His focus should be on his family. Once they are safe then it is his choice if he wishes to attend.” Keith’s stance didn't change.

Rikk laughed and leaned over to Lorena, “An odd one…” He noticed a distracting appearance on Eva’s face. Her eyes moving around as if watching light move in the sky surrounding both of them. He laughed and crouched down to her level. Just before he spoke, he gave Lance and Keith a knowing smile, “Eva, what do you see?” 

“Purple. They make purple together.” She held her hand out as if she was playing with something in the air.

“Interesting…” said Rikk as he looked to Lorena, “I think it’s better explained by an actual mage…” 

“Our daughter can see magical auras to put it simply.” Lorena smiled as she looked down at her daughter. “It's a very special gift only given to powerful light mages.”

“So what does that mean?” Keith looked to Lance.

“Your souls blend together in its most natural sense… they were meant to be together…” Rikk kissed Eva on the cheek, “Tell them more… how does his soul look…” He pointed to Keith.

“Red and it’s hot. Reminds me of brother’s flames.” She wiggled her way out of Lorena’s arms and dashed to Lance. “But he’s cold and blue,” she threw her arms around him, “like the day we played in the snow.”

“You know… he’s part of the family now. Well, our clan… introduce yourself,” said Rikk as he motioned for Lorena to move from her seat so she may sit on his lap.

Eva grinned as she looked back at her parents. “My name is Eva Talyn, Princess of Arcadia and the most powerful light mage in the kingdom!” Lorena couldn’t help but chuckle at the title.

“Oh, well I'm Lance Tar -” he paused and realized the change, “I'm Lance Talyn. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He opened his palm and released a large and floating snowflake.

“It’s so pretty!” She reached out and brushed the snowflake with her fingers. The light from the window refracted through it covering the room in rainbow light. “Now it’s prettier.”

“Yes… yes it is. You really are talented.” 

Keith had never seen Lance so humbled. He easily played and interacted with Eva, knowing perfectly well how to behave with a child.

“Eva, why don’t you go find your brother? I’m sure he has missed you dearly.” Lorena smiled as her daughter squealed at the mention of her brother.

“Well, I believe I've taken up enough of your time… go ahead and go about your business… and Lance, please do not hide anymore… as I've said, you're safe,” said Rikk.

Lance stood after Eva leaped off his lap. He bowed to Rikk and Lorena and looked to Keith with a smile. He felt renewed and refreshed: clearly written on his face.

As they started to leave, a thought crossed Lance’s mind, “May I ask a personal question?”

Rikk chuckled, “Go ahead…”

“You're a feline and you're a Human…”

“A Human sorceress, yes…” interrupted Rikk.

“So, how do you have a black wolf as a son?” Keith even turned to the couple to see their answer, both curious.

Rikk turn to look at Lorena, both their eyes gazing at each other, lost in the same thought. He brushed some of her long blond behind her ear. He answered, only keeping his eyes on her, “It's a long… long story…”

“Come on, Lance” Keith turned motioning for him to follow as he exited.

Lance couldn't look away from the two, never having felt such a bond of two perfectly synced mates. Keith had to tug him away and out of the door. Only after the sound of it shutting did he finally return to reality. 

Standing in the hall, he felt bewildered; millions of thoughts crossing him. “I've done it… I'm clan Talyn…” the words felt invigorating, a freedom he couldn't explain covering his own body. He reached for Keith’s hand and pulled himself to place his forehead against Keith’s shoulder, “I'm finally free…”

“Now all that's left is for them to find your family. Then you can return to your life.” Keith smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Yes… I can't wait for you to meet my family.” He weeped, no longer holding back the tears of joy that resonated through his soul.

Keith wrapped his arms around him and simply gave him the time he needed. After a moment he spoke, “We should grab some lunch while they are still serving it.”

“Alright…” He almost let go of Keith to transform, but the realization hit again that it wasn’t necessary anymore. Instead, he kept his hold on his hand and urged him to lead the way. 

Keith made his way to the dining hall, enjoying the feeling of Lance’s hand in his own. As he pushed the door open all the conversations ceased.

Lance halted, wondering why everyone had their eyes planted on him. “Keith…” The only response was the continuation of them walking through the dining hall and eventually sitting at the same table where Hunk and Pidge awaited.

“Well you've certainly become a sensation in the last few hours.” Pidge continued to scribble notes as she glanced at them.

“I didn't mean to,” said Lance, all of his insecurities coming out of his pores, “why am I suddenly so talked about.”

“Cause you were escorted by royal guard to speak personally with the King. You know how rare that is?” said Hunk.

“It's because two weeks ago he requested an audience. I thought that's just how things were done.” Keith rested his head in a hand as a plate of food was brought for each of them.

“No one ever requests to speak with the King. Queen, all the time. King, never. It's a pretty big deal,” said Hunk.

“Hunk is right. It also explains why the Humans are in such a tizzy.” She pointed to a table of Human mages with the end of her quill. “They've been muttering far more than usual and haven't averted their gaze since the two of you entered.”

Lance tried to look away from them, but it was impossible to avoid. He moved closer to Keith and all it did was intensify the stares. He leaned closer to the center of the table. “You don't think this is has to do with…”

“Whatever you're thinking is probably correct.” Pidge sighed, “The two of you really do get yourselves in trouble a lot.”

“I didn't mean to make this difficult. I just wanted to find a new home for my family and…” he looked to Keith. 

“You haven't done anything wrong. They're not going to do anything, you're under the protection of clan Talyn. It would be treason to harm you at this point. An act of aggression towards the royal family.” Keith simply ate his food without looking up.

“You don't seem to understand my concern…” Lance natural hunched in his seat and leaned against Keith. It was the only thing he could think to do that made him feel comfortable.

“If you're concerned about me, don't be. I can handle a few mages.”

“Um, Keith… I don't think that's it…” said Hunk as he pointed at the lost and hated face of Lance. He sat uncomfortable, out of body, and not his normal self. Not even the two weeks of disdain he showed Keith were this painful to see.

“Hey.” Keith grabbed Lance by the chin forcing him to look at him. “To hell with what they think or say. They're a bunch of weak minded fools who insist on living in the past.”

Lance forced a smile, even though his heart skipped. He looked away only with his eyes for a moment. It was true - the position they took, their closeness and uncaring nature of their surroundings presented an unfamiliar and disproved glare.

“But to hell with it,” he finally gave a true smile, “if the King and Queen don't care… neither should I.” He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted the kiss, but more so, he wanted everyone to see.

Keith returned the kiss, grabbing Lance by the waist.

“And things are going to get interesting.” Pidge looked at the pair over her glasses.

“Um guys…” said Hunk.

The pair kept kissing, not caring about their surrounds. Within a minute, steam started rise into the air.

“Guys! I think you're about to explode.”

“Calm down, Hunk. It's just their magic reacting.” Pidge shook her head as she waved her hand separating the two with a small gust of wind. “Please keep it contained to your rooms. Some of us are trying to study.”

Lance blushed, “Sorry… I had one thought originally and then it disappeared.”

“Well our afternoon class has been canceled due to the arrival of the King and the Dragon Lord Asher. Which means we're free to do what we want.” Pidge looked to the other three.

“Wait professor Petra’s brother is the Dragon Lord? How powerful is she exactly?” Keith looked to Hunk, but didn't let go of Lance.

Hunk and Pidge looked to each other and then turned back to Keith. In unison, “Long story.”

“I keep getting that response,” said Lance.

Hunk laughed, “She's pretty powerful. They are twins.”

“I'm just glad that I'm not whoever tries to take them down…” Keith shivered. 

“Mother used to tell me only Humans could have twins and something not be wrong with the children,” said Lance.

“If some consider you a curse, twins are considered a death sentence. Other than Humans, twins are always rare and a malfunction in someway,” said Hunk.

“But Petra seems fine. Is it her brother that has the issue?” Keith whispered terrified of what would happen if Petra heard him.

“Nope, the result was Petra had been gifted with a rare form of magic.” Pidge grinned as if it was a fascinating research topic.

“Sometimes the defect isn't actually a defect… it's more of a personal challenge. Something that their culture doesn't seem to approve,” said Hunk.

“I thought all you cared about is food?” asked Lance.

“No way. I'm the second highest ranking student in research and study for first years. I just prefer to think about food,” Hunk smelled the air at the scent of freshly baked treats from the kitchen.

Lance rested his chin on his hand, “Then, they are basically cursed.”

“Only if they think that way.” Keith replied.

Lance shook his head and grinned, “Why must people see things that way? Lock their minds in traditions that make no sense. Believing that twins bring disaster. Black creatures bring misfortune. That Humans and Demi-Humans should be apart. Is it all really so bad?”

“We might see what the Queen fought for, but trust me, even those that fought beside her, don't agree with her views,” said Hunk.

“It will be their loss then.” Keith responded as he stood. “I'm thinking a midday nap. What about you, Lance?”

“I could always use a nap.” Lance remembered that he would need his energy for the night when he returned to training with Kai. They wished Pidge and Hunk a farewell before disappearing out of the dining hall; all eyes still focused on them.

“With Shiro back, we’ll have to report tonight. Do you think we fixed the problem?” said Hunk.

“I do hope so. Those two can't get much closer.” Pidge groaned as she tilted her head back to state at the ceiling.

“You know… I expected us to just finish this mission and then finally just be students, but I kind of like them.”

“Careful Hunk. We can't become influences, beyond what has already happened. It could screw everything up.”

“Yeah… I know. But you have to admit, they're cool guys and in different circumstances, they would have made great friends.”

“They really would have. I'm going to miss them when everything's said and done.”

They both looked past the crowded room to the door where Keith and Lance left, matching the stares of Nyma and the other fire mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget those song requests! Love you guys - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	8. Part 2 - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****
> 
> **Map of Arcadia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 5... hope you are enjoy! - Luna & Vulpes

#  **Part II: Scattered Time**

##  Chapter 8

“Do you think I could make a good soldier?” asked Lance as he held Keith in his arms on their bed. He nuzzled his face on the nape of Keith’s neck, enjoying his natural warmth and their closeness.

“Yeah I guess, but why would you want to? It's not a very glamorous life.” Keith gently combed his fingers through Lance’s hair, teasing every so often with his nails.

“I've decided to look at my options. Now that I'm free, I started thinking about what I will do once my family is safe and in their new home of Lo’Koranth, I'm free to do as I please…” He nuzzled again and inhaled Keith’s burning scent. Whispering, he breathed his words on Keith’s neck with a chill, “I don't think I could just return to simple living.”

He shivered and smiled as he kissed Lance's forehead. “I would very much enjoy being deployed on missions with you. Getting to see the world with someone close to me.”

“Hmm - I enjoy that thought too. We could always do what you suggested yesterday and simply travel. I've always wanted to see our world.”

“It's settled then. Once I graduate we’ll travel and see everything.”

“That's it? You're going to make the decision that easily?” Lance laughed and kissed Keith’s neck.

“This is all I have. Thace doesn't expect to ever see me again once I left. I have no family. So yeah.”

“I understand that, but you have so many options. You can become a member of the Elite guard, or a scout, or strategy council. They have a naval unit or simply work enough to stay on the grounds and become a staff member…”

“When did you learn so much?” Keith looked down at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

“I - um,” he had forgotten that his understanding of the military came from his private trainings with Kai; the one thing Lance still kept from Keith, “You've seen me reading. I read a book on rankings.”

“Huh… maybe Pidge is right. I should read more.” Keith shifted to a more comfortable position as he leaned back.

Lance kept his arms around Keith's waist, holding him close as they both started to drift to sleep. “I just want to keep my options open… I never used to have options…”

“Well we have a few years to figure it all out.” Keith drifted to sleep with his arms around Lance.

“Yeah…  _ we  _ do…” he followed to slumber right behind Keith.

The afternoon sun peaked through the window of their room; not disrupting or disturbing their comfortable positioning within each other’s arms. Exhausted and lost in their peaceful paradise, neither of them noticed the shift in the air and the door knob turning.

#

Shiro took a deep breath before knocking on Allura’s door. He had been berated by Matt throughout their trip, trying to convince him that something was off about Allura’s behavior.

Shiro had seen the timeline shift again, but something still felt off.

After hearing the report from Pidge and Hunk, he knew that things should have gotten better, yet they hadn't. His only hope lied in Allura and her abilities to connect with emotional status.

Allura opened the door, exhaustion clouding her features. “Oh, Shiro. I didn't think I'd see you before you left again.” 

“I'm not leaving anytime soon… may I come in?” He gave her a simple smile, conveying his concern over her condition. 

“Of course.” Allura stepped out of the way. “I take it the Dragon Lord still isn't pleased with the timeline?”

He walked in, tucking his wings back in an attempt to make himself smaller. Beside him, she seemed frail and weak, even though she was always able to hold herself well and strong during sparring matches with him. 

“It’s not that… well, just that. It’s still hazy. Nothing about the timeline appears clear and, to a degree, it’s more off. The only factor we know that affects it is Keith and Lance and reports indicate they are  _ happy. _ ” 

“But? Whenever you sigh like that there is always another statement coming.” She moved to curl up in the couch returning to sipping her tea.

“Have you sensed anything off, emotionally from the pair?” 

“They are happier, but Lance has a streak of guilt whenever he's with Keith alone. I believe that they haven't been completely honest with each other.” Allura watched Shiro wishing that he wouldn't keep such a distance between them. 

He crossed his arms, “Maybe… it’s aggravating. I never asked to be gifted this ability, yet now I can’t even live peacefully until it is resolved.” He sloughed where he stood, “I’m sure you can sense it.” 

“Yes… it seems Matt is the only one able to keep you thinking clearly.”

“I would have to disagree…” He stepped closer to her and took a knee to face her eye to eye, “He may assist me with keeping my thoughts calm, but its when I’m near you that it clears up enough to actually find a solution.” He took her hand and held it. 

“Shiro… I don't want to be a burden on you. I know that you have an important mission. Matt is able to travel with you, but even when I graduate I won't be able to go with you.”

He shifted closer to her, wanting to make sure his words were clear, “You are no burden. You are the reason I keep fighting for this mission to end. If I can fix the timeline, then my visions will end and I am free to live my life. With Asher at the helm of fixing our people, he will allow me to do as I please once my mission is complete and what I want is to stand by your side.” He grazed his hand down her cheek. 

She leaned into his touch as her white fox ears fell back. “The anger and hatred within these walls is draining me. I wish you could stay by my side now.”

“They seem to hide it very well. From an outside observer, they all seem to be working well together in class.” He stood and scooped her up, cradling her before sitting. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. “Of course. The Queen would have had them removed otherwise.”

“I’ll ask Pidge and Hunk to start keeping a closer watch on the students. If something is amiss here, I want to make sure it’s not part of the same group growing out there.” 

“It's getting worse isn't it? I hope we don't have another war on our hands…”

“No. Compared to the Unity and the previous Imperial army, this new group is kid’s play, but I can sense that they will play something within this timeline. When I report to Asher with Lorena and Talyn, they will advise what are the next steps. Still, if there is a connection, then maybe that can explain why their newfound happiness isn’t the only thing holding us back.” 

“Well I hope that you figure it all out soon.”

He laughed, “I hope we do…” He kissed her, pulling her close and enjoying their silence, “I don't have to report for a few hours. Want to head into the village and grab lunch?”

“That sounds wonderful. Even if it's only a few hours with you.” She kissed him again before moving to retrieve her cloak.

Shiro smiled, waiting for her to return. He knew it went against everything his people believed, but he couldn’t imagine having a life without her. Had it not been for Asher, he would have never followed his heart many years ago with Matt and then continued to follow it with Allura. 

It wasn’t simple, but he was determined to figure out a way for them to be together. 

As she stepped out, he offered her his hand. Locking fingers they walked out and away from the smoke starting to seep from a student’s window. 

#

“Are you sure about this,” asked Nyma as she finished braiding her blond hair, “we could get in trouble for this.” 

“He’s not a student of the Academy,” said Prorok, the black hair man from the village, “we need to show these fools what is and isn’t acceptable in this school.” 

“Then, why did you call me?” asked a Human air mage named Rolo. His white hair tied back as he leaned against the opposite wall, “I want nothing to do with you fire mages.” 

“That maybe so, but do you agree with the fire mage cavorting with that Demi-Human?” asked Prorok.

“No,” he replied shortly, “It’s wrong and no Human and Demi-Human should be together as they are. It's disturbing.” 

“Nevermind that the Queen has already betrayed us by marrying and making that  _ cat _ our King. She’s lucky she’s a sorceress or she would have to answer with harsher demands from the people,” said Nyma. 

“I’m starting to believe feline Demi-Humans might possess some ability that entices Humans into falling for them. We have to figure this out and put an end to it,” said Prorok. 

“Whatever… let’s just finish this so I can go back to my own business,” said Rolo. 

Prorok started to slowly unlock the door. Walking in, they started to look around and noticed the two boys sleeping, holding each other, on the bed.

“Start,” whispered Prorok. 

Rolo started to roll his hands, compressing the air of the room and pulling it out. Unseeingly, he crafted a bubble within the room, lacking of air except for the ones outside of it. Within seconds, Lance and Keith struggled to breath. Lance screamed, sprinting up and drowning in the airless room. Taking a deep breath, Nyma ran in and reached over for Lance.

He struggled against her, but his lack of air weakened his strength. She snatched his tunic from the back and tossed him out of the bubble. Prorok captured Lance and ran out of the room. Nyma turned to run out of the bubble before it became too difficult to bear, but then she felt Keith grab a hold of her wrist. 

He glared at her as he yanked her back. Once he had slammed her against the wall behind the bed, he scrambled towards Lance. The instant he left the bubble he gasped for air, trying to ignite a flame only to find that he couldn't. His body had been too deprived of air.

Rolo release the bubble causing Nyma to gasp. He noticed Keith and pushed a gust of air towards him. Keith slammed against the wall, pain rising to his back as he watched Nyma and Rolo run out of the room. 

“Damn it.” Keith slammed his fist against the ground cursing again as no magic sparked from him.

Rolo and Nyma ran down the hall; Rolo assisting Nyma as she still tried to steady her breath. When they reached Prorok, they started to make their way out of the Academy and towards the exit gate. 

Lance’s body slouch over Prorok’s shoulder, trying to remember how to breath. The world around him felt dizzy, clouded, and lost. “Keith…” he whimpered. 

“The Human isn’t here to save you,” said Prorok, “we are going to make sure the two of you never see each other again. There is no room for filthy relationships such as yours.”

Lance wanted to retaliate, but his light head conquered him as he fell unconscious. 

#

Keith bolted through the hallways, still trying desperately to catch his breath. Every so often he'd try and summon fire, but would fail every time. He dodged past students trying to find any trace of Lance. 

Finally running through the training fields he ran head on into Hunk. Groaning as he fell back to the ground he gasped for air.

“Hey, Keith. You look worried… did something happen?” Hunk visibly panicked, “oh Goddess, what happened!” 

“Can’t… Lance…” Keith shot to his feet as he shoved Hunk out of the way.

“Hunk, what should we do?” Pidge held her books against her chest.

“We should go after him. It seems like Lance is in some kind of danger.”

“Then come on.” She dropped her books and dashed after Keith.

Hunk and Pidge went running out of the Academy doors, trying to catch up to Keith. Even though they were Demi-Humans, Keith was too determined to run as quickly as he could. As they reached the exit gates, Hunk and Pidge lost their footing. Pidge flying off the ground by the strength of the wind.

With a roar, Shiro landed in front of the gate in his dragon form with Allura riding on top. He lowered his neck for her to step off.

“ _ You can't keep following,” _ he ordered.

“What? Why?” said Hunk as he started to stand. Pidge meandered back to his side.

Transforming back, he turned to look at them, “It's shifted again.”

“Are you serious!” screamed Pidge, “it's that quick to change?”

“Apparently so,” replied Shiro, “Allura sensed a strong aura of anger and hate. Immediately after, everything changed.”

“What did you see?” asked Hunk.

“Lance’s death.”

They stood silent, knowing there was nothing they could do they hoped all the right decisions would be made.

Keith kept running even after he left the Academy grounds. Once back in the plains and forest his hunter instincts kicked in. He slowed but only momentarily as he picked up the trail. 

He didn't stop even as he crossed the Northern Pass and made his way into the forest. He stumbled into the makeshift camp the fire mages had set up.

He watched from the edge of a tree. Lance could barely breath. Anytime he caught a clear breath, Rolo would remove the air once again from his lungs. With another gasp, Lance’s vision turned to shades of black and white. He felt a tug on his arms, tying his arms back. With a kick to the back he fell forward, barely missing the edge of the camp fire.

“What now?” asked Rolo as he leaned against a tree.

“We kill him,” said Prorok.

“Wait, what?” said Nyma, “I thought we were going to kidnap him and sent him off far away. Give the impression he ran off.”

“No way. You saw how he was willing to take you down without a thought. We need to make sure he never finds him again.”

“I don't think I can do that. I can't have blood in my hands.” Nyma started to walk away, but Prorok grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

“You've gone too far already. You back out now and he gets away, you’ll be kicked out of the Academy and jailed.”

Rolo shook his head, “I knew I should have minded my own business…”

Prorok shoved her back and started to pace, trying to figure out how to handle Lance. 

Carefully Keith calculated the odds of winning. Three against one wasn't in his favor even as his own words echoed in his mind,  _ “Love gets people killed.” _ He took a deep breath, focusing his will into igniting his flames into a weapon around his hand. He rushed out trying to take down the mage standing closest to him.

Rolo dodged to the side; a burn mark crawling across his arm. “Damn it,” he fell to a knee trying to pressure off the pain.

Keith took the chance to kick him backwards. He didn't waste any time moving to the next target as he lunged towards Prorok. His flames were spreading from where they fell, into a barrier to keep the others away.

“I'm a fire mage too. You can't keep a flame lite,” but Prorok couldn’t take control of Keith’s flame. He tried desperately to call it, but it only grew hotter.

Lance coughed viously. The smoke from the flame making his already unstable breathing worse.

Prorok tried to take a step away from Keith towards Lance, but there wasn't much room to make a safe step.

“Stay away from him.” Keith growled as he shifted to stand between Lance and the others. The flames had slowly begun to crawls towards him, scorching everything in their path.

“How could you be with such a creature? Do you not understand how damning that is to our kind?” asked Prorok.

“Humans have damned themselves. Constantly fighting and refusing to listen. The Queen should have let you all burn.” 

“But you are Human! Are you saying you don't deserve to live?”

Lance coughed again, skin paling as he started to fall completely against the ground limp.

“Not if I let him die.” Keith focused all of his magic at Prorok. Suddenly a large lion made completely of fire tackled him. Keith collapsed as the rest of the flames not focused into the lion vanished.

With the last of his effort, Lance watched Prorok fall back, trying to fight off the lion. Prorok yelled, agony from the burns and begging for it to end.

“Keith… don't be them…” whimpered Lance between his coughs.

The lion vanished as Keith looked back to Lance. The panic he had felt earlier vanishing only to be replaced with guilt. His hands were burned from his own magic but it hadn't registered yet.

Prorok couldn't move, stretching his burnt arms as best he could. Nyma was the only one able to stand. She quickly moved to Lance and untied him, “I’m sorry… I'm so sorry… I never intended to truly hurt him. I only wanted to separate you two…”

Lance’s arms limped off the ropes, but he couldn't move, barely inhaling and exhaling a normal breath.

“Run… run Nyma… before I change my mind.” Keith kept his focus on the ground as he did his best to control his rage at what had happened.

She turned, stumbling away. Looking to Prorok, she decided to leave him be, but assisted Rolo to his feet and out of the site.

Keith moved towards Lance, pulling him onto his lap. “I'm so sorry… I should have been faster… or stronger… just something.”

“Shut up you hothead…” cough Lance, not moving another inch of him except his lips, “Just take me home…”

Keith chuckled as he lifted Lance into his arms and started the walk back to the Academy.

Lance naturally leaned against Keith, losing himself quickly to sleep. They walked away from the campsite, leaving Prorok to recover and return on his own.

#

Hunk couldn't stop pacing as he listed the possible outcomes of not following them, “Explain to me again why we couldn't go.”

“The timeline showed that if you both went, Keith would have attempted to save you all, which left an opening for Lance to be harmed,” said Shiro as he stood near the gate, waiting.

“Hunk, please stop pacing. You're going to give me a complex.” Pidge sat on the ground with her legs crossed as she attempted to focus on anything but the situation at hand.

Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand again, “Do you sense anything?”

“Just wait… the three of you are ridiculous.” She pointed towards the edge of the pass.

Keith emerged still carrying Lance as he stumbled his way towards the Academy. He could feel his strength vanishing, but willed himself to keep going. As he reached the edge of the training fields he collapsed, doing his best to keep Lance from hitting the ground directly.

Shiro rushed over, commanding Pidge to get assistance, Hunk to take Lance, while he took Keith. “Allura, find the Queen and King. Tell them to meet us in the infirmary. I need to report now.”

“Yes, of course.” Both Allura and Pidge ran off to complete their orders.

Keith groaned before he cried out from the pain. He looked down at the burns covering his hands as the image finally clicked in his mind. Never had his magic turned against him to the point that it would harm him.

“Keith. Just hold on. I'll take you to a healer. Let’s go Hunk.” Shiro started to run, Hunk keeping close behind.

The students roaming the halls quickly began speaking of the dragon holding the student in a panic. No one knew what to take, but they immediately figured out who were the victims.

Once inside the infirmary, the healers took Lance and Keith and placed them in separate beds. 

Through the pain and the work of the healers, Keith kept trying to reach for Lance. “Stop! Focus on him. He’s the one who needs help.” He started to shove the healers away.

“Keith! Stand still. They are doing the best for you both!” commanded Shiro.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Flames started to flicker along his burns. He ended up hitting one of the healers who tried to get him to lie down. “I shouldn't have been the only one to go after them!”

“There was nothing we could do!” yelled Shiro. Hunk took a step back, feeling guilty for staying behind against his own will. 

Lance yelled, hollering like a cat in agony. His spine curled upward as the healers hovered over his lungs, trying to open his air passage to breath.

“This is your fault.” Keith took a step towards Shiro. “You could have done something. You should have done something!” 

He moved to take another step but coughed out a breath as he was slammed against a bed and strapped down with shadows. 

“Stand down, hunter.” Kai’s words came out as a growl, the room darkening slightly. “You're not helping him right now and he needs you to keep a level head.” He pointed towards Lance.

Shiro stepped to the side, slightly bowing his head, “Prince Kai. I was expecting the Queen or King.” He never would admit it, but Kai was one of the few people that intimidated him.

“Shut up. I don't give a damn who you were expecting. This is your mess, you clean it up.” Kai jabbed a finger at Shiro’s chest. “The next time you put one of my students at risk because of what that old man of a dragon says, I'll skin you of your scales myself.” He growled, baring his fangs.

Shiro stood down, keeping his head away, “I'm sorry, but I have orders to never interfere.” Shiro couldn't say more, not with Keith and Lance present.

“I don't care about your damn orders.” Kai’s shadow flickered beneath Shiro. “Am I understood?”

Shiro tried to hide his shiver, still disliking the feel of shadows and their ominous presences that haunted him at night. “I - I…”

A gasp escaped Lance with a harping yell and tears flowing down his eyes. Small flicker of black dust started to flow out of his mouth as his claws dug against the edge of the bed.

“You're all useless.” Kai left Shiro as he moved to Lance's side, pushing the healers out of the way. He placed a single hand on the feline’s chest as it began to glow with a white light. “Come on, you have to keep fighting too.” Tendrils of air found their way into his lungs and began to pull the ash and smoke out.

With a mighty cough, black dust spilled to the sky and a shiver to frost escape at the end. His fingers danced at the edge of the bed. His subconscious tried to sooth his pain, calling upon the frost of snow. The room started to materialize into small drops of fluffy snow covering every corner, leaving the room to appear like the peak of a mountain. With it, came the steady breath of Lance and a regular heart beat.

“Cold…” he whispered happily.

Kai turned away from Lance and looked to Keith. He sighed as he saw the young mage had finally relented and allowed the healers to work on him. “Shiro, hallway now.” Without another word he left the room.

Shiro followed, giving Hunk the okay to stay behind. Just as they stepped out, Pidge darted past the door as an owl and perched on Hunk’s head.

Lance groaned with relief and finally opened an eye, “Hey… you're not gonna melt it?”

“No… it’s the only thing that ebbs the pain.” Keith stared up at the ceiling, the shadows having been removed. The healers were carefully layering wet bandages over his injured hands.

Lance let out a painful chuckle and a joke, “Well, if I was near you, I could make it better too.” 

He winced as he smirked. “Seems we keep getting ourselves into trouble.”

“I guess that's a thing we do…” he laughed and then winced, “ _ steamy _ trouble.”

“I am sorry, Lance. I didn't want things to end up like this… I thought you would be safe under clan Talyn.”

“I am…in the long run I am… and don't apologize. If you hadn't come for me, then, I would have expected an apology… don't let that head of crazed hair even think down for a second… just rest and soon, we’ll be fine…”

Keith sighed as he drifted off to sleep. A hand still reaching for Lance despite his injuries. Pidge tapped Hunk on the head as she motioned to the pair and their beds.

_ “We can at least give them the chance to heal close to each other.” _

Hunk agreed and moved over to Lance's bed. With a strong and easy push, Hunk moved his bed closer to Keith. The moment their finger touched, they locked hands and with a smile finally found some rest.

Shiro stepped to the hall, nervous as to the mood and strife Kai had created.

“Report. My parents are with my sister and I'm not going to interrupt the little time they have together over this.” Kai stood there with his arms crossed.

Shiro had to fight his nerves and stand his ground, “I’m sorry, but you are not part of this mission since the last command from my officer. I can only report to him, Lorena, or Talyn alone.”

“Then I suggested you find your officer. Do not disturb the royal family, they will come to you.”

“You may have seen him. He arrived with the King… Commander Asher.”

“I'm well aware who he is. He can be sure that our sparring match will not be enjoyable for him.” Kai turned and stormed off down the hall.

Shiro sighed with relief, “Allura, I know you're hiding somewhere in halls… did you really have to get Kai?”

She stepped out from behind a curtain. “I went for the queen… he stopped me.” She rubbed her wrist where a flicker of shadow still remained. “I did what I could.”

Shiro shook his head, “I don't blame you. I know how he can be. Can you set up a morning meeting with Commander Asher? I'll inform Matt, Pidge, and Hunk. I'll even extend the invitation to Kai… it seems he’s now going to insist being a part of this.” He approached her, grabbing her hand and looking at the wrist. He didn't wish to touch it, memories that always flowed back when he stood near flickering shadows, but he wanted to reassure Allura. “Did he fight you without holding back?”

“Yes, but I'll be fine, he didn't truly intend on harming me. You know how the prince can get. Especially when he finds something he cares about.” She reached up with her other hand to touch his cheek. “I will set up the meeting with Commander Asher. Though I don't think the Prince will be a problem, he tends to avoid being around Asher too much.”

“Perfect…” he soothed his hand on her cheek and watched her lean against it, “come to my chambers tonight. I don't wish for you to sleep alone.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you and Matt.” Allura looked up at him, trying her best to mask her emotions.

“Allura… even if he was planning on staying with me, I would have asked him to leave. I may have been with him longer, but we all know you are the one I wish to mate with.” He gave her a sweet kiss, “and as I said, he’s not going to be there. He’s spending time with his sister.”

“Okay, I'll stay with you tonight.” She glanced back at the infirmary. “The timeline… has it shifted again?”

He closed his eyes and tried to picture it. Nothing appeared clear, but he felt a pulse in his chest, “Yes… but I'm unsure where it's going.”

“Then I will do what I can to find information that may help us.” She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him before heading off down the hallway to find commander Asher.

Shiro laughed and started back into the infirmary. He clenched his fist, knowing fully well that he couldn't tell her that the timeline hadn't changed. 

He still saw Lance’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep going... lmao! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 of 5 for day 2's update! Almost done! - Luna & Vulpes

Lance turned in his sleep, awaking from a tug around his waist. “You're awake, aren't you?” He whispered. The sun had started to rise and somehow, Lance found himself on Keith’s bed in the infirmary.

“Shh… just enjoy the silence. The healers finally left.” Keith had his head resting on Lance's shoulder as he pulled him closer again. He winced from the pain but tried to mask it with a cough. From his elbows down to his fingers it was covered in fresh white bandages, having clearly been changed recently.

Lance moved his tail against Keith’s leg. He kept the touch gentle, but the tail started to curve around the bandages, “You're more hurt than you're letting off, aren't you?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a few burns, and it’s only on my arms. The rest of me is perfectly fine.”

“How did you burn yourself? You're a fire mage. That's like me giving myself frostbite.”

“When a mage loses control of their magic there are side effects. One of the more severe ones is that the magic harms the user… I pushed my magic past its breaking point.” Keith carefully lifted a hand to look at it.

“You didn't have to. I'm sure you sensed that your magic was tremendously stronger than the three of them… you did sense it, right?”

“I had a point to make… and no. I can’t sense things like that. Most Humans barely know the limits on their own magic.”

“Ye -” Lance stopped himself from speaking. He couldn't tell Keith that he knew that with proper training, as a mage, Keith could sense the strength of other mages. The ability was harder for Humans to hone in, but it was possible. If Lance said this knowledge, he would give away his secret training with Kai. “I guess you're right. I forget you're Human.”

“They’re not going to do anything like that again and that’s all that matters. My hands will heal… eventually.” Keith sighed.

“No… never again.” Lance kissed Keith, knowing he wouldn't allow himself a moment of weakness again. He trained too hard to let that happen.

“Can you guys not start, like making out or more,” said Hunk as he fed a piece of bread to Pidge who still sat on his head between his bear ears as an owl.

Keith laughed causing himself to groan in pain. “My apologies. Hunk, maybe you can answer this question. You’re fairly knowledgeable about magic histories. How common is it for a Human’s magic to take on the form of an animal?”

“Hmm…” he sat, thinking into his many days of study, “rare. It's rare for a Demi-Human too. Demi-Human can transform, most of the time, into their animal form, but even their magic doesn't naturally take the shape of an animal. It would have to be trained and purposefully crafted to appear that way. Why?”

“My flames took on the form of a lion… I thought maybe I had imagined it.”

“A lion? It's a level three spell… so either you're doing a bunch of training we don't know or you're one of the rare mages,” said Hunk. 

_ “Hey, isn’t that the family symbol for the Kogane line?”  _ Pidge tapped Hunk on the head.  _ “Interesting that your magic would manifest in such a way.” _

“They are a family of fire mages… there are books in the library for all the noble families. Although the royal family tree is the best one to read,” he finished the bread in his hand.

“A family of fire mages…” Keith looked to Lance. “I don’t have any family.”

“Maybe you do,” gleamed Lance, “worth looking into.”

“Maybe.” Keith sat up with a wince. He swung his feet over the side of the bed taking a moment to steady himself.

“I didn't mean now,” groaned Lance.

“I can’t keep just sitting around. I need to get my hands functioning again.”

Lance pushed himself to sit up. He still felt some pain against his chest and, for the time, noticed the markings from the rope on his wrist, “Then, I'm coming with you.”

“Kai’s not gonna like this,” commented Hunk, having forgotten to mention the visit earlier in the morning.

“What does the prince have to do with this?” Keith looked to Hunk.

Hunk looked up to Pidge and then they both focused on Lance but spoke to Keith, “He hates it when his students don't sit and heal so they are prepared to return to training.”

Lance slightly flinched, but forced himself to his feet anyway. 

“I don’t plan on going back to training. I just can’t sit around and do nothing. At least I’ll attend my lectures.” Keith stood and began to make his way towards the exit.

“I'll make sure he follows with his words,” nervously chuckled Lance as he started to walk out, a slight limp on his left leg. 

“Just be careful…” said Hunk.

Keith walked to the dining hall as he felt his stomach rumbling. “You would think they would have given us food while we were healing.”

“I have a feeling that is what Hunk was eating,” he laughed. His limp found a rhythm, trying to keep up with Keith. “We need to do something about what happened. It doesn't feel right letting it go yet.”

“I agree but I don't think we're going to have to do anything.” Keith pointed towards a corner of the hall as he sat down.

Kai had cornered Nyma and Rolo with his shadows. What was being said could not be heard but it was clear from the way they reacted he was furious.

Rolo and Nyma fell to their knees, unable to stop the trembling.

“Please, Professor… we didn't mean to hurt either of them in that way,” begged Nyma.

“It was Prorok’s idea to take it as far as it did,” said Rolo.

Lance limped over to Kai’s side and crossed his arms.

“I don't care whose idea it was! Your beliefs led you down this road and you are both perfectly aware of the rules of this Academy.” His voice was more of a growl as his fangs bared.

“Then, what now?” asked Lance, keeping his voice calm, not even fearing Kai’s reaction, “As a member of the Talyn clan, I have the right to report this to my chief.” 

“Wait…” stuttered Rolo, “you’re a Talyn?” 

“As of a few day ago, yes.” Lance gave a wicked smile. 

Nyma started to cry, “We messed up. We would have never touched you if we knew you were directly related to the King and Queen. Or the…” She winced back as Kai growled towards her again, “Please, I beg that you don’t kill us.” 

“You are lucky I am not my father’s son,” said Kai, standing tall but still commanding.

Lance turned slightly at the comment, but knew this was not the moment to ask. “Then, what? I'm sorry Captain Kai, but I don't believe they should go unpunished.”

Keith watched in surprise - _Captain_ _Kai?_ \- something about the way Lance spoke to him and stood beside him seemed off.

“The two of you are no longer students. You have one hour before my pack and myself hunt you down. You will not practice magic and you will never speak against the will of your Queen. Am I understood?” Kai took a step forward.

“Yes… yes…” Nyma’s voice sounded grateful as she grabbed Rolo’s arm.

“Well, go on!” Lance waved his hand gesturing them to leave.

They struggled to their feet and eventually ran out to their chambers to leave as quickly as they could.

Kai huffed as he walked towards the tables. “I swear you would think the war is still going on.”

Lance sighed and started to limp towards Keith. He stopped, now able to ask about his curiosity, “Just then, you mentioned your father, but it didn't sound like you were speaking about King Talyn?”

“No, I wasn't. Talyn is far too good of a man.” Kai looked over at Lance.

Lance smacked his lips together, “Mind telling me a little more?” His eyes grew wider, begging for the details.

“It's a long story.” Kai turned and walked away as he waved to Lance over his head. “Tell your Human I expect him at training as soon as he's healed.”

“Come on! Everyone keeps saying that!” Lance huffed before furiously limping to Keith. He took a seat beside him and complained under his breath.

“Since when are you familiar with the prince?” Keith kept his focus on the food in front of him. Each bite was difficult to keep down as everything seemed to taste like ash. His lungs had also been affected by his flames. 

“Oh - you know, same clan and all. We just kind of get it… it's a Demi-Human thing,” he lied.

“Uh huh… so was the problem dealt with?”

“He kicked them out of the Academy and ban them from using their magic… coming from Kai, I have a feeling they are going to follow orders,” Lance place his chin on his hand.

“You don't seem entirely satisfied with the result. Did you want the royal family to do more?” Keith thought back to when Lance had stopped him from incinerating the three mages.

“It's not that…” he sighed, slouching in his seat and planting his face against the table, “I shouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place.”

“Neither of us were prepared for that. If they had taken me instead… I doubt I would have been able to fight back.”

Lance reached his hand over to Keith’s and held it tightly, “It will never happen again.” His gazed moved to look around the dining hall. He knew the way they kept separate was a problem, but now he felt personally responsible for changing it.

Keith winced slightly, “Careful… my hands are still healing.” He gently pulled his hand away and rested it on Lance's arm. 

“Sorry… I just wanted to hold you somehow.” He slid closer to him and put little distance between them. He wanted all of them to see that they weren't afraid. That those events only made them stronger. 

He needed to know they saw him as someone strong or he would never be able to face his family. 

Now having Keith leaned lightly against his shoulder, Lance took back his hand and started to eat. At times, he would lose himself to a thought, gazing into nothing and fiddling with the ring on his finger.

“You always seem distant when you play with that ring. What does it stand for?” Keith reached out, brushing his fingers along the ring.

“It's - it's my family ring. On my birthday, the day we were separated, my father had just proclaimed me the next head of the family… it's why I demanded they go a different direction as me. Now, I worry that they aren't okay and that I may never see them. I know Talyn said he would send scouts, but it doesn't stop my worry.”

“Hey, look at me.” Keith gently pulled Lance’s face to look at him. “No matter what it takes your family is going to be ok. Even if we have to go out and find them ourselves. I will always stand by your side.”

Lance smiled and leaned in to kiss Keith. “That sounds like the perfect plan, but let's finish our meals and figure out this whole lion fire thing first.” 

“Alright, we’re no good in the field in this state anyway.” He grinned as he returned the kiss.

#

Shiro was the last to enter the council room with Asher, his commanding officer standing by his side. 

The large Draconian, umber skin with scales that sparkled like stars and ruby red eyes, towered over Shiro. Even his might overshadowed everyone within the council room. 

Pidge and Hunk sat beside Matt, nervous and always having hated being in the presences of so many high figures. They always felt comfortable reporting to Shiro, but having Asher, Lorena, and Rikk also present made the situation all the more serious. Shiro took his seat beside Allura and Coran and awaited to be spoken to before reporting. 

Rikk began the meeting, “Asher informed me of the meeting when I was in the Capitol and what the mission is… how dire is this timeline?” 

“From what the high priests say, it affects the foundations of larger things to come in the future,” replied Shiro, still unsure how his own visions were affecting time. 

“Larger things to come? What does that mean?” Lorena rested her elbows on the table as she laced her fingers together.

“I'm not entirely sure. I am only allowed certain information about my timeline. After I went for guidance, I was told it was the most important timeline to fix within our ranks… Asher is the only one who knows some of its effects.”

“Lorena you know that I can’t tell you that information. What I can say is that we need to find Lance’s family and quickly if this timeline is going to move the way it was intended.” Asher leaned back in his chair.

She sighed and looked to the others around the table. “So what’s our course of action? We already have scouts looking for the family. After the attack on the boys I’m afraid of what will happen if we allow them to go as well.”

“I hate to be the person to say this but,” Shiro sighed and underneath the table grabbed Allura’s hand, “we need to let them stay and deal with the hatred of their peers.” 

“What? Are you serious?” said Hunk, “can we help protect them at least?”

“No… its hazy, but the timeline only clearly shows a change when something drastic happens to them and they make the decisions of change. It's their own actions that effect where time flows… look, I had a vision once where you both went to help them and the result was devastating.”

“What did you see?” asked Coran.

“Lance’s death… by Keith’s hand.”

“That would never happen!” Pidge slammed her hands down on the table. “We’ve all seen how they are with each other. They would risk everything to keep the other safe.”

“Pidge, watch your tone.” Allura scolded the young owl. “Remember your place.”

“Pidge, I recommend you listen to Allura. Remember what Avis’s stipulation was for you to come here before you were an adult,” said Matt.

"I don't care anymore." Pidge couldn't contain her anger. "You're leaving them to face these risks without any hope that they will survive."

"You have to understand," said Shiro, trying to keep his cool, "there are aspects we can not mess with. They are the two main factors of this timeline and I have to figure out what it is that happens. I can't see clearly what leads to them and those events, but only two things remain clear. Lance dies by Keith's hand or they live peacefully together. There is no in between."

Hunk crossed his arms and shook his head, "Then, what? How can we change it?"

"By letting his vision do what they do and following his orders," said Matt.

"I've seen what happens when people interfere with a time line." Asher looked to Rikk and Lorena. "Sometimes it works, but many times it will end horribly. This is a risk I'm not willing to take again."

"What's the big deal? How is it that these two change something so drastic in time?" asked Hunk to Asher, knowing Shiro couldn't answer. 

"It impacts future generations of the royal family. That's all I can say."

"The royal family?" Hunk turned to look at Pidge. Neither were aware of the magnitude that Keith and Lance had on the future. 

"Now, what do you believe is the next course of action?" asked Coran.

"Allura, have arrangements been made for you to start your personal training with Lorena's familiar?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, I begin as soon as she arrives from the Capitol. She stayed behind to take care of some clan complaints."  Allura looked to Shiro.

"Coran, I need you to start taking in the reports from the scouts as they come in and start organizing any movements from bandits," ordered Shiro.

"Why?" asked Rikk. He had kept silent, holding his chin on top of his folded hands, "why is that important?"

"During our travels we noticed an uprise in thieves and kidnappings," said Matt, "we took care of any we happen to be near, but the village's all seem to be worried of the same threat."

"What threat?" asked Rikk.

"Um..." hesitated Matt. 

"Infinity," finished Shiro, "a new group rising from those left over members of the Unity. The older members still showcase their Unity brands, but new members have only the infinity symbol on their bodies."

“We need to eliminate this group as quickly as possible.” Lorena looked to the others. “I will not allow that organization or any form of it bring fear to my people.”

“A word of caution… they are a part of the timeline,” said Shiro.

“Of course they are,” replied Hunk.

“So we do what we can that won’t influence the timeline.” Pidge slumped in her chair as she crossed her arms.

“Yes. Matt and I will continue to roam Arcadia and if you can send some scouts to do the same. Coran will gather the reports and once we have more information, I will see if my visions change. Pidge and Hunk, you two will stay near Keith and Lance. Allura, I need you to gain Lance’s trust. He’s holding back his training from Keith and I'm not sure how this will affect their relationship,” said Shiro. 

“Understood. It will be easy to do so with my instructor being so close to the prince.” Allura nodded to him.

“Then, it is settled… but know this,” said Rikk, “if this group becomes a true threat and they start to harm our people… I will not seek your guidance before attacking… I will not risk the lives of the many for the few…”

Shiro looked to Asher, but knew his commander wouldn't speak. He turned his gaze to Pidge and Hunk, “I have no more orders for you. You are dismissed.”

Hunk and Pidge begrudgingly stood and left the room. They wanted to hear more, but in ranking for the mission, they held the lowest position.

“I don't like this,” confessed Hunk as they started towards their chambers, “something seems off.”

“I know but there isn’t anything we can do about it. Don’t interfere…” Pidge sighed.

“You sighed… you disagree too… come on Pidge, I know you got something cooking in that head of yours,” teased Hunk. 

“I don’t want to disobey orders… and I certainly don’t want to risk Lance’s life.” 

“But there has to be something,” Hunk stopped, “look, Shiro said that in times of crisis is when he sees Keith harming Lance cause we get in the way somehow, but right now there is nothing dramatic going on. They are students, training… let’s just stay close, maybe get even closer?” 

“Sounds good to me. We’ll just make ourselves a part of their lives naturally.” Pidge grinned as she started to formulate a plan.

#

Keith and Lance were hidden in a corner of the library behind stacks of books. Only the faint smoke rising to the ceiling gave away their location as they leaned shoulder to shoulder while reading. Both parroted the same positioning - book on the table, flipping the pages with one hand, playing with a sphere of their element in the other while leaned their opposite shoulders against one another causing steam to rise. 

“Nothing in this book,” said Lance as he closed another book and grabbed the next one. He yawned, unaware of how many hours they had spent reading, but neither felt anything other than curiosity and the yearning for an answer. 

Keith kept his focus on the book that was in front of him. “It doesn’t seem that there is anything in these books.” He flipped a few more pages until a crest in the corner caught his eye. Carefully he leaned forward and began reading more thoroughly. 

_ Among the elite families there is one of fire mages who are naturally able to manifest their magic in the form of a lion. The Kogane family is second only to the Libertas royal family in their skills with magic. They are one of the most influential families and have always had a member present on the royal council. _

Keith quickly shut the book and slid it into his bag. “I’m tired of all this, wanna grab dinner? It’s getting late and I’d rather not go to bed hungry.”

“Sure… just one second…” Lance stood and limped over to a far shelf. Without hesitation, he grabbed a book on Demi-Human transformation and then returned to Keith, “Ready.”

“Your limp isn’t getting any better… and it’s been a few days. Lance are you actually taking it easy?” Keith started to make his way out of the library. His hands were still lightly bandaged but he was able to use his magic.

“I swear. You've seen me. I attend one class with you and I then just hang around. What could I possibly be doing to make it worse,” he laughed nervously.

“Lance I just want you to get better.”

Lance moved his hand to brush his fingers on the back of Keith’s hair, “Hey. I'm getting better. Don't worry about it. It's just taking a bit longer is all.”

“If you say so. I’m glad that I can finally wield magic again. The healers were worried I had burnt myself out.”

Lance moved his hand down and gently toyed his fingers along the bandages, “That's good news. I don't know how I would feel not having that lion prepared to protect me again.” He laughed, teasing before kissing Keith on the cheek. “Come on, I'm hungry.”

“You’re starting to sound like Hunk. Always focused on food.” Keith chuckled as he opened the dining hall door for Lance.

“I’ve been hungrier lately.” He couldn’t say it was due to all the training he had been doing.

They walked in, taking their time to pass every student of the Academy to their table. It had become a habit, both of them walking into the dining hall with their heads held high, their body language excluding strength, yet effortlessly showing that the opinion of their peers didn’t matter to them. For show, at moments where they heard more whispers, they would end their walk to the table with a kiss and seat closely to each other. 

Keith’s bandages and Lance’s limp did nothing to discourage their bond and ever enduring power of their beliefs against those that surrounded them. 

As the plates of food were placed in front of them, Lance looked to the window and realized how late it had becomes. “You think we could go to bed once we are done?” 

“Considering that Professor Kai and Blake have me on a strict schedule I don’t have much of a choice…” Keith thought back to what he had found in the library. He needed a way to contact the head of the Kogane family, but he couldn’t tell Lance until he knew for sure.

“Okay… I was, um, planning something…” Lance ate nervously. 

“Planning something?” Keith paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“Um… yeah… you see… it’s an important day and I wanted to do something at night… alone…” Lance’s ears dropped against his head as he looked away from Keith. 

“I see… well I’ll leave you to whatever it is you have planned.” Keith finished off his meal and stood.

Lance reached up and grabbed Keith wrist quickly, “It’s my mother’s birthday…” his voice softened and lost in a memory of happier times that only seemed to bring agony.

“I’m sorry. I’ll give you your space.” Keith leaned over kissing Lance on the cheek. “When you’re done come find me. I’ll likely be in our room.”

Lance waited for Keith to disappear and then started to make his way to the fields of the Academy. He hadn’t lied, it truly was his mother’s birthday, but all the thought made him do was encourage him to perform better - become stronger. 

He reached the training grounds set up for archery. Off in a hidden box among several supplies, he gathered his bow and quiver gifted to him by his family. He had done well to keep it away from Keith, thanks to the suggestion by Blake. Starting some practice, he limped over to position and began to shot arrow after arrow towards the standing target. 

“Does it even look better?” he asked as he sensed Blake and Kai arriving behind him.

“You’ve improved, though as long as you allow your injury to pull your focus you won’t be able to accurately hit the target.” Blake moved up next to Lance, holding his own bow and arrow.

“Don’t coddle him, Blake.” Kai pulled up his own bow. It was pitch black and engraved with roses.

“If I was being coddled, I would be missing training like a certain other mage,” joked Lance as he released another arrow trying to balance his stance against the pain of his leg. 

“A certain other mage has been training on his own. Against the warnings of the healers.” Kai grumbled as he pulled the bow taught and taking aim. “The two of you have been the talk of the Academy. A Demi-Human paired with a Human and the fact that the Human can summon a lion of fire… though he has no ties to any of the elite families.”

“That you know of…” grumbled Lance, shooting another arrow. He hadn't know Keith was training.

“Seems like that information is upsetting you.” Blake looked to Lance. “So do something about it.”

“No,” Lance released another arrow, finally hitting the center target, “then, I'd have to tell him about this.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Blake lowered his bow. “I’m sure Kai has told you that secrets end up becoming harmful the longer we keep them.”

Lance sighed and placed his bow down, “I plan on telling him… once I know my family is safe… I just need sometime to figure this all out. How he will fit into my life once I have my family back.” 

“There may not be room for him in your life once your family returns.” Kai motioned for Lance to begin his drills. “What then? Will you just leave him behind?”

Lance removed his quiver and started to stretch his legs before preparing for his run, “I’m just not sure which one hurts more…” He didn’t wait for a response, darting off into the fields and beginning his steady and calculated laps. 

“I see the rumors are true and you have taken a private student,” said a voice from behind Kai. To him it was familiar and personal. He turned to look at the white fox Demi-Human, eyes focused on Lance as he dodge a shadow manipulated by Kai. The woman stood in front of Allura, awaiting Kai’s response with patience. 

“He asked to be trained. I didn’t select him.” Kai huffed as he turned back to watch Lance. “What are you doing here Feyrah?”

Feyrah stepped closer to Kai and placed a gentle hand on his arm. It was intimate, but still complicated. “I wanted you to meet my new student. The future chief of my clan, Allura. She requested to meet with you and your student.” 

“I’ve seen her around. The professors have nothing but positive remarks about her.” He glanced down at her. “There’s a deeper reason you brought her here. Spit it out.”

“I honestly do not know,” she stepped closer to him and whispered, “but if she can give me an excuse to see you, I wasn’t going to deny it… although, she did mention wanting to train a bit with him.” 

“Allura,” Kai looked back at the young fox, “if you wish to train along side Lance then fine. Though you’ll have to work double to keep up.”

Feyrah laughed, “I may have not had her for long, but do you honestly think I would have taken a student if she wasn't capable of anything you could toss at her.” She crossed her arms and stepped closer to him, “I believe you would enjoy seeing her abilities.”

“Would I now? I’m more interested in seeing how much time I’ll get to spend with you. Blake can work with the students for now.” He wrapped an arm around her waist completely closing the gap between them.

Feyrah gave a crooked grin and allowed her face to reach for his, “I know it's been a long time, but today is my first day with Allura. We can meet after training, so do not get ahead.”

“Fine. Allura go join Lance. You and Feyrah can train with us any nights that you wish. It will be good for Lance to have some competition.”

Lance noticed that the obstacles within his path had died down. He turned his head and saw the two new foxes and dashed over. With a heavy breath, he bend down and looked up, “Allura? What are you doing here?” He tried to hide the slight panic in his chest, hopeful that this meeting would not give away his secret to Keith overtime. 

“I wanted to meet the prince. I thought it would be beneficial if I trained along side you. Learning from him could only benefit my standing with my clan.” Allura smiled as she watched Lance straightened.

“How did you even know I was training with Kai? I’ve been trying to keep it secret.” He leaned over to look at Kai and Blake with a disgruntled face. 

“Oh they didn’t say anything. The two of them can keep secrets better than most. My mentor works closely with the Queen. That and I’m a very good listener.”

Lance grumbled, “Just… don’t tell anyone. Anyone!” Lance started to stretch his arms across his chest. “I’m practicing magic today. Which reminds me.” Lance walked away from Allura and went back to the box he used to hide his bow and quiver. He searched for a bit before finding a book and approaching Kai and Feyrah. “I read it. Don’t know why you made me read it, but I did as I was told.” 

Feyrah looked down at the cover of the book before slowly turning her gaze to Kai, “Manipulation magic? Thats a rare form of Demi-Human transformation. What have you sensed?” Lance could tell Feyrah was not speaking to him, almost as if he wasn’t standing in front of them and listening. 

“He’s more powerful than I think anyone realizes. It’s part of the reason I asked Blake to join us.” Kai chuckled. “I’ve never seen anyone whose magic is as dormant as his is.”

“Dormant?” Lance stood confused. His mind slowly processed what was being said as his eyes gouged back and forth between the book and Kai. “Are you saying I could do what is in this book? No way! I’m a water and ice mage and all I can do is turn into a small house cat. There is no way I am even more of a freak.” 

“I wouldn’t call you a freak.” Blake couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re simply more powerful than any other known feline. Consider it a blessing since you want to protect your family.”

“It’s a curse…” grumbled Lance, “more reasons to consider the ever expanding existence of a black cat… just, tell me what you want me to try.” 

Feyrah raised an eyebrow at the feline’s anger. Never had she met someone so irritated about being born with such gifts. “Lorena was right, you are an odd one.” 

Lance turned away from them and marched over to the training field, cursing under his breath at the comment left by Feyrah. He couldn’t believe that the Queen had mentioned him and that she would have spoken off caller about his abilities. 

“Feyrah… you can’t be so blunt. What mother tells you must be kept within those walls. That’s your job, not causing my students more anxiety.” Kai sighed as he moved to follow Lance.

“I never said  _ odd  _ in a bad way… different. Unique. Is that more to your liking?”

“I guess…” he shouted waiting for instructions.

“Shift to your animal form. I don’t want to see a house cat. Think of something bigger.” Kai stood in front of Lance as he crossed his arms.

“Just think about it? That's all it takes…” Lance hesitated but closed his eyes and thought about being a panther, strongly built and ready to pounce. His body shifted and then, in one deep breath he transformed into a slightly larger house cat.

“Wrong. Do it again.”

“ _ Are you serious? I’m telling you I can’t do manipulation magic!” _ Regardless, Lance closed his eyes and tried again. He cleared his mind, trying to figure out what to transform into - a feline - any feline would do, but which one would work?

_ Lion. _

In a blink, he transformed again and reappeared as a tall and mighty black lion.  _ “Did I actually just do that?”  _

"Magic manipulation. You really are far more powerful than you think." Kai nodded as he motioned for Lance to shift back. "I want you to practice this. See how many different forms you can take."

Lance shifted back into his Demi-Human form, standing, astonished and overwhelmed. He whispered, fazed by his own abilities; looking down to his body, "Yeah. I'll do that."

"It's impressive," said Feyrah, "perhaps, we can leave the students to some private practice while we take a walk through the gardens?"

"I think that's a good idea. Lance, have Allura run through the starting drills." Kai walked over to Feyrah as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lance shook his head at their closeness, and missed being beside Keith even for that second. "What really bring you here? Don't lie to me... it's weird you suddenly appear."

"I wanted to get to know you." Allura smiled as she stepped over to him. "As a member of clan Talyn we may work closely with each other in the future."

"Work closely? That implies you think I will take some kind of high position. I have no plans to be anything but a citizen."

"Clan Talyn is small with only a handful of members. After their clan was nearly wiped out in the war all members hold a position of power."

"Oh, I never knew that. That changes somethings..." He grew silent.

"Does it? I hear that you come from a large family. Those numbers could double the size of the clan. Not only was it a strategic move on the King's part but he has a soft spot for misfits."

"I only asked so my family could be safe... I actually never thought of the consequences," Lance called upon his ice, crafting it into a sphere within his palm, "I seem to keep forgetting my action have those."

"Your family will be safe. You've also made powerful allies with Hunk and Pidge. Not to mention the Human mage."

"Keith... his name is Keith," he reformed the sphere to float into small daggers, "and he seems to be more than a Human mage. I don't need allies. I just need to be reunited with my family." 

"Allies are important, Lance. Wars cannot be won without allies and your goal will be much easier if you were to allow others to help you." Allura gently took one of the daggers and held it in her hand.

"War? Why do you speak of war? That ended twenty years ago before I was born. Is there something you know that the majority of citizen don't?" Lance took the remaining dagger and pushed them towards the sky, lining them up and holding them steady. 

"My clan is full of secrets and dark corners. There's a reason the Queen keeps a fox by her side. Peace is a delicate thing and at any point in time can shift to conflict." She flung the knife, hitting the target at the end of the field.

Lance shifted his head, trying to think. He made another dagger and tossed it to her, "Then, all I sense is more worry for my family. Thanks for that."

"Which brings me back to my original point. Allies are important and would relieve the worry you are feeling."

"Are you sure?" With a quick flick of his hand, the dagger rapidly made their way towards them, "I am a black cat." He scooped Allura into his arms and started to make his way toward the daggers. With a swing kick, he starts to dodge the out of control strikes, keeping her balanced while moving. With a roll of his neck, the ice kept chasing them as he kept moving to practice his swiftness. After a few minutes, he landed and placed her down, taking the dagger from her hand and shooting toward the final dagger heading towards them. It shatter, small pieces of ice falling down to the ground, "I'm still a creature of misfortune."

"You keep saying that but I don't think Keith would agree with you. All I hear from you is the words of others." She brushed off her clothes. "Just think about it."

"I already have," he sighed, "may I confess something to you. Swear you won't speak it to a soul."

"Secrets are my specialty. Go ahead I promise."

"My growing feelings for Keith are more than I could have ever dreamed of. I sense this connection; it empowers me, but with it comes a remorse I cannot shake. They were right, to a degree. A Demi-Human and Human cannot be together. I know the King and Queen are such, but they are a rare exception. I anticipate that my time with Keith will have to end soon. My family will return and I will have to leave with them and Keith will find his lost past and he will follow the journey for which it leads. I worry, mostly for the ache that comes along with knowing what path we both must take, but I can't remove that sense that in the end, I will lose him."

"Why can't they be together? The King and Queen aren't the only ones that believe that."

"Look at how they treated us. No one would dare do such a thing to them, but us... simple small insignificant us, no hesitation. Plus, in my case, we come from two worlds. I can't see Keith coming with me, leaving what he's working hard to build and live in that village and I know I will likely be unable to leave my family's side to be by his." 

"You've decided this all for him. You've made up your mind and haven't even asked him what he wants." Allura sighed.

"I - I..." the frost started to cover his fingertips, enraged by the thought of his selfishness. Only when his eyes moved to the window to their room did his breathing ease and his fingers release a soft set of snow down his body, "I just don't want to hear his answer... I'm scared. These emotions. This gut feeling of desires and selfishness. I can't seem to explain it. I want to give him the world but I can't figure out my own. How does one explain all of this?"

"It's called love, Lance. I understand your hesitation because I feel the same for Shiro."  
"That dragon? I didn't know you were courting him?" Lance exhaled a cold breath and plopped himself down to sit on the ground.

"I would say he is more courting me." Allura giggled as she sat next to him. "Both our people frown upon our relationship, but we push past that. We have a bond that others cannot compare to."

"Mated? I've only read about it." 

"Mates will do anything for each other. They lie to protect the other, they rush into foolish situations for the other. Lance he didn't stop until you were by his side again. That's more than just a simple relationship."

"But... I haven't mated to him, yet I feel so strongly for him. This is confusing," he fell back and looked up to the stars, noticing the darkness beginning to lighten up.

"It's not always clear what causes the mating to happen. Perhaps the right catalyst hasn't been in place yet."

"Catalyst, huh?" He closed his eyes, picturing and feeling Keith's warmth against him, "I just hope the answer comes soon. I can't keep playing this waiting game." Lance shot back to his feet, "I have to go before the sun is up. I promise, next time we'll do some real training." He started to jog away before turning around to speak one last time, "oh - and you and Shiro. Don't listen to what others have to say. I think you two look cute together." 

Allura smiled, "Thank you. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do!" He ran off back into the Academy as the sun started to reflect off its stone walls.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for the day 2 update!!! Hope you guys are enjoying! <3 make sure to leave a comment! We want to know what you are thinking - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **WARNING! : SEX SCENE - CONSENSUAL:** scene is marked off within the story. This scene is M/M and consensual between both parties. ^_^

Keith sat in the dining hall, stacks of books surrounding his plate of food. He had spent hours researching the various elite families and their relations with the Kogane family. It had gotten to the point where he didn’t show up to his lecture class, far too absorbed in his research.

“Hey,” said Hunk as he took the seat beside Keith. Pidge curiously perched on his head between his bear ears, “where were you? You’ve never missed a class.” 

“Is it that late already?” Keith didn’t look up from his notes or the text he was working on. “I must have lost track of time.”

“Yeah. Seriously what are you reading?” Hunk tried to look at the cover of the books.

“Nothing really.” Keith shifted the books trying to cover the titles. He was unsuccessful in his attempts as the books fell to the ground. “It’s just some research.”

Pidge poked Hunk’s forehead with her beak. “Ouch,” he rubbed his head, “why on the noble families? Is this about that fire thing?”

"So what if it's about the fire thing? It's not normal and I wanted answers." As he placed the books back on the table, Pidge tilted her head trying to draw Hunk’s attention to the scorch marks on Keith's bandages.   


"What's that?" Hunk didn't hold back from poking the mark with his finger.    


"It's nothing... just a training mishap." He pulled his arm away from Hunk. "You mentioned the Kogane family when we were in the infirmary. What do you know about them?" 

Pidge shifted where she was perched. " _ I don't know much. They're a very secretive family. _ "   


"They are one of the oldest families," mentioned Hunk, "one of the few that fought against Queen Sarina during the way, but they weren't really fighting alongside Lorena either."   


"How can I set up a meeting with them?"

" _ You don't just meet with the Kogane. They go to you when they need you. Keith, your sudden interest in them is concerning. _ " Pidge glanced down at Hunk.   


"Keith, they aren't exactly people you want to mess with. No one really knows what it was they did during the war, except they knew that they did something. They've held their position within the nobles due to their time within the council, but they aren't exactly the most trusting family." Hunk thought for a moment, "honestly, I'm surprised they haven't already sought you, after what you did to one of their training guards."   


"Training guards?" Keith's curiosity was piqued. "You still didn't tell me how I can find them."   


"Remember that guy you almost burned to a crisp. He is a member of the Galra family." Hunk paused, but neither responded, looking at him blankly, "you know? The house family Galra. The personal Elite guard of the Kogane family for hundreds of generations."   


" _ Oh that family... they're terrifying. _ " Pidge shivered.  

"So how can I find them?" Keith remained persistent on finding this family. He needed answers and his gut was telling them that they had them.   


"Wait." Hunk grabbed one of the books and started flipping through it, "in a matter of time, they are sure to find you since you messed with one of their own. Knowing them, they will either make a formal request to speak with you via the Queen or..." his words dragged as he avoided finishing his sentence.   


"Or? Or what, Hunk?" Keith stood, slamming his hands on the table.   


"Or they'll just take you."   


"Take me? Hunk, they're an elite family who reports to the Queen. There are certain rules of etiquette."   


"Yet, they still do things that are against the Queen with her full knowledge of their doings." Hunk sighed, "She doesn't have as much control as one would think. The burdens and trash she took over will take generations to repair. Why do you think King Talyn is always away? They are trying to keep balance on the thinnest rope in existence."   


"I need to find them. This is the only lead I have. If there is any information you can share with me please, Hunk."   


"Yeah. I got something, but first we need a favor," he poked Pidge on the head, trying to signal to follow along.   


" _ Yup we're not gonna help you kill yourself without a favor _ ." Pidge fluttered and landed on the table. 

"Fine, I'll do a favor for you." Keith sat down and crossed his arms.   


"One; tell us the truth, why are you so interested in the Kogane family?"   


"I... think they might be the family I come from... They're predominately fire mages and their crest is a red lion."   


Hunk and Pidge's eye met, worry on both their faces. Hunk spoke, "If that's the case, it's best you learn about your possible family on your own, but keep us in contact. That's the favor. Keep us in the loop, but we can't come with you, ever... and neither can Lance."   


"I wasn't planning on involving him." Keith looked away as he gathered the books. "His focus should be on his family."   


"For now..." murmured Hunk, "at one point both of you need to come together."   


"He's the one who keeps lying to me. I don't know what about, and frankly I don't care. Thank you for the assistance." He shouldered his bag as he started to make his way out of the dining hall. 

" _ I think we screwed up. _ " Pidge murmured.   


"I'm not so sure. I think we just happen to walk into them already screwed up." Hunk shook his head, "let's get with Allura and report. We need to make sure her and Shiro know that Keith might be a Kogane. If that's the case, we may have figured out why Lance's fate seems to lie in Keith's hands."

#

Keith pulled his cloak around his shoulders as he made his way through the streets. He searched high and low for any sign of the Kogane family. Each time his sleeves would slide up, he would pull them back down to cover his bandages.   


He could tell the area he entered was of the noble class. The streets cobblestone with matching sandstone buildings in mute colors. Only the labels of the various family crest showcased any colors, painted against each door. He kept searching, but it wasn't until the familiar lion crest he saw previously captured his eyes.    


The dark onyx door only made the red lion crest brighten, calling to him to something that felt oddly familiar. He reached the gate, leaving his hand against the iron before attempting to step in.  
With a small step, a spear dropped to block his path, "Who are you?"  


"My name is Keith... I'm not looking for trouble. Just answers." He took a step back and raised his hands.   


"Answers?" The guard stepped forward. His leather armor matched the door, but instead of the Kogane crest it had stitchings of purple that seemed to glimmer underneath the noon sun and a pattern elegant yet commanding.   


"Yes, answers. And I'm not going to say anything else until I get to speak with a member of the Kogane family."   


"You have no authority to make such a request. Based on your clothing, you must be a student from the Academy. It does not help your case. You wish to speak with a noble family, then request a meeting through the Queen and King." The guard stood his ground, tall and strong across the shoulders. His close cut hair left only a small streak of white across the center as his bright yellow eyes  shined like the summer sun.   


"Fine. Thace was right... the elites are a waste of time." Keith turned to leave.    


The guard suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Keith's cloak, pulling him closer to face him, "What is your name?"    


"Keith... my name is Keith."   


The guard looked him over, glaring and analyzing every inch of Keith with his eyes. Dropping him to the floor, the guard stepped into the gate and didn't speak until he reached the door, "I thought you said you wished to speak with a Kogane. Keep up."   


Keith moved quickly to catch up. He stayed close to the guard wondering what he had said to change the guard's mind."    


The guard opened the creaking door, entering into the dark entryway and lighting the lantern near the entrance. He continued walking, turning a corner and revealing a bright and outlandish common room. 

"Wait here. I will get the leader of the guard."   


"Fine... I have one question for you. What changed your mind about giving me an audience?"   


"You have the eyes of a Galra," he grinned, "or I appreciate your persistence."    


"I see... thank you." Keith stood in the center of the room with his hands in his pockets.   


He stood still, seemingly waiting an eternity within the beautifully decorated room with various weapons and portraits of the different Kogane family members. An image to his far left caught his eye. The female standing beside a male dressed in a midnight sparkling dress with hints of violet that matched her capturing and illuminating eyes.   


"I see you are enthralled by the late heir," said a dark and deep voice from behind.   


Keith turned to see the owner of the voice. "She's certainly beautiful, but enthralled isn't the word I would use."   


"Oh? Then, what would you call it?"    


"Curiosity."   


"Interesting, as I can tell your inquisitive nature matches that of hers, or how it used to be. Please, young man, sit. My name is Zarkon and I am the head of the Galra family." The man took a few steps closer to  Keith, finally showcasing his power and towering nature. Keith hadn't felt so small since standing beside Kai and Shiro, but this time the man standing before him was a Human mage. "Ulaz, please return to your post."    


The guard from the gate bowed and walked out of the room.   


"Thank you for allowing me to seek an audience... I wanted to meet with a member of the Kogane family though." Keith held his ground, remembering the warnings Hunk and Pidge had given him.   


"Unfortunately, the only member left of the Kogane family is out, speaking with an ally from the south. He will return in two days. If you wish to meet with him, you must first explain to me why."   


"I have questions about where I come from that I think he can answer."   


"Where you come from? How would Master Kogane know of where you come from?"   


"Because... I'm an orphan whose mother died when I was born. I'm also a fire mage... who can will my flames into the form of a lion."   


Zarkon chuckled, gruesome and harsh, but no intention to intimidate. "Your name." It wasn't a question, but a command as he approached the portrait that had captivated Keith's attention.

"Keith... why does everyone ask for my name like it's going to solve everything?" He watched Zarkon, though the man made him uncomfortable.   


"Because my sister was obsessed as a child with what she would name her own. If it was a girl, she would name her Kaari and if it was a boy, she would name him Keith."   


"Sister..." Keith looked to the image. "So you think..."   


"The evidence is present, if what you say is true. I assume you are around twenty years of age? My sister, Yasil, disappeared after a robbery of her carriage heading towards the Southern Isles. She had left for a holiday to relax before the birth of her child. She was different, the first Galra to marry one from the main house. The child was to be the first heir of the Kogane family with Galra blood running through their veins. You could image how damaged we all became when we heard she had vanished. No one thought that she had lived long enough to give birth as she still had three months remaining."   


"Yeah... the man who raised me wouldn't let me go to the Academy until I was twenty." Keith turned away from Zarkon as he thought over what he had been told. Three months. His mother had been with Thace for three months before he was born.   


"I see. A student. Fire mage, based on the damage of your arms under the bandages. I could see the scorch marks. You have little control, maybe cause it always seems to want to overpower you? A horrible unexpected side effect of all the Kogane members during their youth."   


"I had control of my magic." He clenched his fists. "Until it manifested as a lion."   


Zarkon laughed. It bellowed into the halls of the mansion, vibrating the pottery decorating the room. "Shall you keep denying the answer you were seeking?"   


"I never said I was denying anything." Keith snapped at Zarkon. "What good does this do if I do accept this?"   


"Fiery. Like a true young master. Return here for a dinner meeting with the Master in three days. Be prompt at an hour before sundown. I recommend you find something cleaner to wear than your Academy clothing." Zarkon began to walk away from Keith, only turning his head to give him a small nod, "Welcome home, Keith Kogane."   


Keith stood there as he watched Zarkon leave. It was such a simple piece of information but it changed everything. He took a deep breath before turning to leave.   


Keith slowly stepped out of the house, pondering what he heard and what it entailed. Stepping towards the gate, he was stopped by the spear again. "Young master. May I have a private word?" asked Ulaz.   


"Please don't call me that. I'm just Keith." He sighed as he adjusted his cloak.   


"Then, Keith, please follow me to the corner of the street. Keep mindful of your surroundings." Ulaz looked back to the mansion and lightly stepped away, trying to make it appear as if he was escorting the young man out of duty.   


"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Keith kept his wits about him as he followed.   


Ulaz placed the spear in front of Keith, showcasing a small gold band in his finger, "You mentioned Thace. How is he?"   


"He's fine. Hunting down members of the Unity as always. Annoyingly sentimental when I left." Keith shook his head at the memory. "Why do you ask? Were the two of you close?"   


Ulaz smiled, allowing his face to relax at the knowledge and no longer standing at his post, "You could say that. I mean, he's my husband."   


"Seriously? Well that explains a lot. Like why he always seemed to be annoyed." Keith laughed as the memories came forward. Thace chasing him as a kid. Scolding him when he did something stupid or getting furious when Keith brought up attending the Academy.   


"Yes. Out of the two of us, he always had the lesser patience. It's why we decided he would go with Yasil instead of staying behind. He wouldn't have been able to handle what has happened here."   


"You make it sound like they weren't intending on making it to the Southern Isles."   


Ulaz sighed, his smile quickly disappearing, "I will be glad to tell you more, but it's not safe to speak so openly here. Has Zarkon requested you to return?"   


"Yes, in three days an hour before sunset. I'm to meet the master of the family... who I presume is my father."   


"Yes. Master Dryden is your father. After your meeting with them, I will meet with you at a secret location for us to speak. Do you have any contact with Thace or did he stubbornly state he wouldn't speak with you if you left?"   


"I haven't had contact with him since I left, but I have a feeling if I walked back through that door he'd hit me before hugging me."   


Ulaz's smile returned with a chuckled, "I wonder how he would greet me? It's good to see he raised a strong and formidable young man. I will say this, never, at any point, did we know your mother would pass. 

The intention was for her to be there, but the last letter I ever received from Thace stated she had complication giving birth to you," he placed a strong grip on Keith's shoulder, "she wanted more than anything to be by your side. She would have been a wonderful mother and no one would have ever loved you more."   


"Thank you. Regardless, I still want answers. I need to be getting back to the Academy before Lance starts to ask questions."    


"Lance?" Ulaz inquired.   


"My roommate. He traveled with me to the Academy. He's the reason I discovered that I could will my flames into a lion." Keith rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed slightly.   


Ulaz sniffed out a laugh, "Roommate? I see. Well, then I don't wish to hold you back. If it's anything like our younger days in the training field, the nights made for the best rewards." He bowed his head to Keith, 

"I shall see you in three days. Farewell." Ulaz left Keith alone in the middle of the streets of the nobles village.

#

Keith made his way back to the Academy taking care to keep his steps silent. As he reached his room, he carefully opened the door. He hoped that Lance was down at dinner or had disappeared again for whatever he did at night.   


"Hello." Lance stepped out of the bathroom with a towel drying his hair and a pair of loose pants. "How did your day in the village go? Pidge told me you were sent on a research assignment. Did you find the book you were looking for?"   


"No, I didn't find it. The shop that I went to said that they might have it in, in three days. So I'm going to go out again then." Keith hung the cloak on the rack before collapsing on the bed.   


"Okay. As long as you have a plan." Lance tossed the towel and sat at the edge of the bed. He stayed slight for a bit, looking out the window before taking a deep breaths. His tail started to brush against Keith's chest before he turn to look at him, "I want to stay."   


"What? Where is this coming from?" Keith looked to Lance as he started to remove his shirt.   


"I spoke with Allura recently... during..." he bit his lip, digging his fang down, "my trainings with Kai."   


"Since when have you been training with Kai?" Keith froze with his shirt half off.   


"Not long after we arrived. During the time we stopped speaking. I wanted to become stronger in case I needed to go find my family on my own. The only problem is, I never expected to feel this way towards you."    


"I see..." Keith stood, tossing his shirt into a basket as he moved to gather a new set of clothes.

Lance placed his hands in his knees, slouching and looking down, trying to gather a clear thought. When he looked up, he noticed the scorch marks along Keith's bandages, "What happened? I thought you weren't training your magic."   


"Things change... clearly since you've been training as well. Why couldn't you just tell me? Why all the secrecy?" His fist clenched as a small flame sparked up the bandages.   


"At first we were arguing and I thought for sure I would leave your side quickly, but then it changed and I got scared, so I kept training, hoping I'd come up with an answer to my problems." His claws started to dig against his knee, poking holes through his pants.    


"Yet you never thought to mention any of this to me." Keith changed into the new clothes, keeping his back to Lance.   


"You have you're own problems. Your own issues and I figured it would be easier for you to just live your life without me. That we would have our now because we wouldn't have our future. But then..." he paused standing and walking over to Keith. He stopped behind him, standing closely but never touching him, "Allura told me something I needed to hear. That sometimes it's worth seeking the confusing."   


"So you're staying... are you sure about this?" Keith glanced over his shoulder.   


"She's said that what I'm feeling; it's love. And, now saying it near you, I can't deny it."    


"That's a very round about way to say that you love me." He turned to face Lance with a smirk.   


"I - I wasn't sure." Lance smirked, "I felt so conflicted, but apparently that's part of the process." He reached over to Keith's cheek, grazing it lightly, "but yes... I love you and once my family is secure and safe, I want to stay by you."   


"And what if that isn't possible?" Keith leaned into the touch. "Your family will need you."   


"As I have been reminded, I am a member of clan Talyn. We are protected and, would you deny helping me as I would help you?"   


"Of course not. I would do everything I could to help you."   


"Then, if that's the case, why leave?" Lance stepped closer to him, moving his fingers down to the bandages, "I'm sorry I kept my training a secret. I won't do such a thing again."   


"I understand why you did it." His arms twitched at the touch. "I don't know how much damage my arms have sustained."   


"Does it need to be cooled off?" He snickered.    


"I think giving me frostbite might be a bad idea." Keith laughed as he wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him close.   


"I still haven't heard it," Lance teased as his tails started to curl up Keith leg, "am I the only one that feels this way?"   


"You're not the only one. I love you too, even if that means facing down an entire kingdom to be with you."   


Lance leaned down to kiss him, but he hovered over his lip, "Funny, that’s exactly what she said. That's what it means to..."   


"Means to what?" Keith looked up at Lance.   


"You know what; I'm gonna keep just that one secret. I don't think we deserve that just yet."   


"No? Well I guess you're right. After all you're the one getting private lessons from the prince." Keith gently kissed him before making his way to the bed.   


Lance snickered, "He speaks highly of you when we train. He can sense a magic in you that can easily overpower any other Human mage. Even Demi-Humans." Lance strolled over to the bed and waited for Keith  to lay on his back. He then, got on all fours and slowly crawled up Keith's body as he replied.   


"Oh? The prince thinks I'm that powerful? Or are you just trying to stroke my ego." Keith reached down gently rubbing Lance behind his ears.   


Lance purred to the touch, bashfully saying, "I'm not lying. He says we would make an impressive team."   


"Well if I'm going to keep up with you, I'm going to have to train harder."   


Lance started to nudge his nose against Keith's stomach, "I don't think it will be too much harder. You're a natural fire mage."   


"That means nothing if I can't control my own fire." Keith slid his fingers under Lance's chin forcing him to look up. "Let's not talk about training."   


"Then, what would you like to talk about?" Lance's tail started to swing side to side towards the ceiling.

“I wasn’t thinking about talking.” Keith yanked Lance up and kissed him. He tangled his hands into Lance’s hair.

Lance pulled back, touching his nose against Keith’s, “Is this due to the fact we’ve both been so distant since we last had a day off? Or is it because of what we just admitted?” he laughed playfully teasing his hand underneath Keith’s hairline. 

“Perhaps both.” He leaned into the touch. “I don’t want us to be distant again.”

“No, me either.” Lance kissed Keith again, leaning his body against Keith’s chest, “I'm willing to stay with you. I know my family, they would allow me to be with you without hesitation, especially if we…” he paused, “if we were to mate.”

“Mate? Lance, how long have you been thinking about this?” Keith shifted to sit up more. “I didn’t think that was something you could just choose to do.”

“It has to be a choice. Mating is a mutual bond of two souls. If you don't wish to mate with someone, then you don't. Only you can decide, but once you do, you can never mate with anyone again,” Lance leaned his chin against Keith’s shoulder, resting his lips against his neck, “I started to think about it today, after I realized how it is I feel for you. It felt natural to think of you in that way.”

“You want to be with only me… that should make me anxious, but it just feels right.” Keith smiled as he moaned from the touch of Lance’s lips.

“I may not have any experience. I could be making the mistake of a lifetime, but something feels right about us,” Lance laughed to himself, “remember, we make purple; apparently.”

“And steam, don’t forget that. This just seems so simple. Like we just accept it and it happens.”

“I guess. I mean, the book said your scent would change, to me at least. If you were a Demi-Human, you would smell a change too… look, we can wait. I know you’re Human and the concept of mating isn’t really a thing for you, but for me, it’s everything. Marriage is nothing compared to the act of mating. I would be branded as belonging to you to all other Demi-Humans and you to me.” 

“Belonging to me huh? I like the sound of that.” Keith smirked as he flipped Lance onto his back and started to kiss down his neck. 

Lance moaned; a chill of air escaping his breath, “Then, are you saying, you want to mate? Keith, I need to hear you say it.” 

“Yes, Lance. I want to be mated to you.”

Lance pulled Keith back to his lips, inhaling his fiery breath and losing his soul to the moment. Only Lance could smell the shift. The original musk of Keith’s scent changed to a fresh smell of newly sparked firewood, blazing viciously and cracking into the cold winter sky. It warmed Lance, warmer than he had felt his whole life. He could feel the frost escaping his body, mixing with the heat of Keith’s. The room covered quickly in their steam, allowing their bodies to sweat, but leaving both wrapped in its comfort. Lance pulled away, leaning his forehead against Keith’s, “It’s done. I can feel that it's done. You smell like fire, no surprise.” 

“Such a simple thing for a life long commitment.” Keith slipped his hands behind Lance’s back. “I am enjoying the knowledge that we belong only to each other.”

“If we find the right Demi-Human, they can describe how our scent has changed. I’ve always been curious about that. Maybe Pidge?” he laughed. 

“Maybe, but I don’t want to talk about anyone else.” Keith gently scratched Lance’s side. He loved the man and wanted to focus entirely on him.

Lance’s body natural moved against the slight pain, but his purr only begged in encouragement, “No. I only want you now.” 

> Keith returned his lips to Lance’s neck, licking the sweat off and tasting his cold and bitter drippings. He nibbled upward, wanting to taste something new. With a slight twitch of his nose and a blow of warm air, Keith teased the inside of Lance’s ear. After an escape of pleasure, Keith lightly bit the tip of the ear and tugged it forward. 
> 
> Lance cried, seemingly in some pain, but only without context. He enjoyed it and wanted Keith to be rougher with his pull. Keith could feel the excited shiver of Lance’s body, but bellowed out a cry when he felt Lance’s lips reach his shoulder. He bit down - furious and yearningly - wanting to mark his partner. 
> 
> Keith hadn’t expected to enjoy the sharpness of Lance’s fangs against his skin, digging deeply until he barely missed breaking the skin. “More,” cried Keith without thought. With the command, Lance bit firmly again, placing his arms against Keith’s chest. Keith reacted, grabbing one of Lance’s wrist and yanking it away as an anchor for the pleasurable pain. He lost control of his grip, squeezing Lance’s wrist and slight twisting it. 
> 
> With the twist came a want to be controlled, to be handled and left to Keith’s hands and power. 
> 
> Releasing his teeth, he huffed out a steamy breath and looked bashfully into Keith’s gray-blue eyes, “Hold -” he froze, unsure of what Keith would say of his request. He hesitated to finish his statement, but it quickly faded when he remembered the most important thing - they were mated. Nothing could stop them now. “Hold me down… I like to feel your strength against me.” 
> 
> Keith raised an eyebrow and gave the suggestion a try. They both knew that as a Demi-Human, Lance could easily overpower Keith, but that wasn’t what either of them wanted now. Keith twisted Lance’s wrist down and around to his back. Lance winced in ecstasy and begged for more with his eyes. Keith proceeded to grab Lance’s other wrist, push it behind Lance and holding it firmly in place. He gave Lance a fierce kiss, slipping his tongue and playing with the motions of his partner’s lips. Pulling back with a bit of Lance’s lower lip, Keith looked around in the room for something to help hold Lance down. 
> 
> “Slide over a bit,” he asked. Lance followed as Keith tugged the blanket and let go for a moment. He ripped the end of the blanket, making it to a thinner strip as he stood off the bed, “I assume you trust me?”
> 
> “Of course.” 
> 
> “And if there is something you don’t like, don’t hesitate to stop me. I will stop without question.” 
> 
> Lance turned to face Keith and grazed his claws against Keith’s cheek, “I love you and trust you.” 
> 
> With those words, Keith removed the button of Lance’s pants before forcefully turning him around and flat on his stomach. Lance moaned in disbelief at Keith’s control, nearly screaming when he started to use the strip to tie his wrists against his back. Before moving forward, Keith removed his own remaining clothing. He gently grazed his hands up Lance’s legs towards his back. With a change, he dug his fingernails against Lance’s skin, feeling the vibrations of Lance’s pleasurable purr. 
> 
> The room grew steamer as Keith straddled Lance from behind and took a hold of his hair, yanking him back until his ears reached Keith’s lips, “Is this want you requested?” 
> 
> “Yes!” he cried. 
> 
> “Do you want more?” 
> 
> “Please.” 
> 
> Keith pressed his lips against the back of Lance’s back before stepping to his side and gripping to Lance’s neck. Ready for more, he guided Lance down and allowed him to kiss against him. Lance trailed his kissing from the stomach to between Keith’s legs. With a peak, Lance kissed the tip of Keith before feeling Keith’s hand tighten against the bottom of his hairline. Lance had no control of his hands, so he began with licking upward from the base to the tip. 
> 
> Keith lost control immediately, never having felt a tongue like Lance’s. He hadn’t expected it - although it explained the roughness of when they kissed - but feeling the textual difference of Lance’s feline tongue made the experience even more invigorating. Within seconds, Lance wrapped his mouth against Keith, stroking his head up and down while teasing with his tongue. The grip Keith held against Lance loosened, unable to control his body with the bliss taking over him. 
> 
> Lance felt encouraged by the redness of Keith’s cheeks and the firmness of him within his grasp. Moving up, he lick downward and started nibble underneath the base to suck against him. Keith bit his lips, trying not to scream loudly from the intensity. The tongue of a Demi-Human couldn’t compare to a Human - made only rougher by being feline. 
> 
> Reaching the edge of his comfort level, Keith pulled Lance away and held his head up by his hair. He huffed out his short breath, “That’s a good kitty.” 
> 
> Lance grinned, exposing his teeth before Keith found the strength to force Lance onto his back. Lying flatly, Keith trembled over to the nightstand and removed a bottle of oil. He rubbed it between Lance’s legs, vigorously teasing to see Lance blush with hysteria. 
> 
> Once covered in oil, Keith positioned himself above Lance and placed his hands on Lance’s chest. “Are you ready?” 
> 
> “Please,” Lance could barely speak, naturally tugging against the restraints on his wrist. Keith eased himself down, holding Lance steady as he prepared himself. He breathed deeply as Lance entered, both moaning in unison and letting their heads fall back in rapture. Keith held steady, but Lance started to rock his hips, unable to control the appetite. 
> 
> In time, Keith held himself upward with his hands firmly pressed against Lance’s chest. He started moving, rocking back and forth against Lance and finding the matching rhythm. Both couldn’t contain themselves - the vibration of Lance’s purr against Keith’s hand; the motion of Keith’s hip pressing firmly around Lance; the complete sync of their bodies as both reached a euphoric place in their own makeshift heaven. 
> 
> Keith couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled Lance up by the neck and reach down to quickly loosen the strip. Upon release, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and readjusted their position. With a steady motion and a comfortable sitted position, Lance reached down and pleasured Keith as they both kept moving against the other. 
> 
> Keith called out Lance’s name as he released himself, spilling all over Lance’s chest. With a matching cry, Lance held Keith’s hips down, making sure to hold him still as he finished. They held each other close, resting their foreheads against the other’s shoulder. Both could feel the steam escaping from their breath against their bare skin - both enticed all the more. 

With a steady breath, Keith slid off of Lance and pulled him down to rest beside him, “I’ll get you a towel in a minute; once I can feel my legs again.” 

Lance snickered, “I assume it was pleasurable.”

“Very. And you? That whole tying you up thing was a first for me. I never expected to enjoy… um…” 

“Being in control. Honestly, I’m surprised, I figured you for someone who would be thrill to handle others as you please.” 

Keith laughed as he shook his head, “The only one I wish to handle is you.” 

Lance blushed as he moved Keith’s chin to face him for a sweet kiss, “I enjoy being handled by you.” 

They held their position in each other's arms and gleamed with the purities of their emotions. Nothing could compare to these seconds of complete bliss. “Do I really smell like fire?” 

“A fire burning on wood within a winter’s night.” 

Keith smiled and kissed Lance again, “Perfect.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG THEY MATED!!!!!!! Told you this wasn't a slow burn <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 5 new updates for the day! Enjoy! <3 - Luna & Vulpes

Shiro stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed and worry against his features. Allura stood beside him, resting a hand on one of his arms as Matt bumped his head on Shiro’s cheek dressed in his own form perched on Shiro’s shoulder.

“ _Are you sure?”_ asked Matt, trying to give Shiro time to process the report, “ _Keith believes he is a member of the Kogane nobles.”_

Pidge and Hunk stood in front of them, holding their stance like soldiers trying not to crack under the pressure.

“That’s the conclusion his research led him to. We tried to convince him that searching for them was a bad idea, but he continued anyway.” Pidge spoke knowing that Hunk hated to be under Shiro’s scrutiny.

 _“This isn’t in any way good news,”_ added Matt, _“The Kogane family has always been under watch since the war. To have Keith be their lost heir…_ ”

“It changes things or makes things a bit more clear for me,” Shiro naturally changed his stance against the wall and grabbed Allura’s hand for reassurance.

“Still, it’s unsettling. What if this is true and Keith begins to follow their ideals?” Allura looked to Shiro. “That would make him a threat.”

“Demi-Human slavery,” finally spoke Hunk, speaking low and with a shakened voice.

“Yes, which would put Lance in direct danger as well.” Allura shuddered.

“But, Keith wouldn’t do that,” protested Hunk, “there is no way Keith would do that!”

“No, but the timeline has yet to change back to its preferred ending,” said Shiro.

“So what you’re saying is that Keith can’t be trusted if he really is a Kogane…” Pidge whispered.

“No. I’m saying we have to figure out what is the reason behind this vision. It’s still unclear the reason behind the death. For all we know, it could have been an accident or he could change for the worst. What I know is Keith kills Lance and then he changes,” replied Shiro, “what was the status of Lance after you met with him in training?”

“He seemed to have come to terms with the path his life had taken. I believe he was going to be completely honest with Keith about training with the prince.” Allura looked to Shiro, “If he’s honest with Keith and it goes badly…” She shuddered at the thought.

“We will have to wait and see. I only wish I knew if Keith had met with the family already and what they discussed. Can you both try and handle gathering that information,” asked Shiro to Pidge and Hunk.

“Of course. We’ll do our best to find out what we can.” Pidge bowed her head before looking at Hunk.

“Allura, keep building the relationship with Lance. Some important news is about to come in the next few days.”

 _“What news?”_ asked Matt.

“The whereabout of Lance’s family.”

“Wait, are you telling me you knew where they have been?” yelled Hunk.

Shiro rolled his neck, cracking it from frustration, “The whole time.”

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone!” Pidge moved to shove Shiro. “You just cause more pain for them.”

“I can’t speak of what I see!” yelled Shiro unintentionally. He felt Matt’s claws dig into his shoulder, trying to calm him, “if I tell everyone everything I see, I could possibly change the outcome more dramatically that what we are seeing now. I had to learn that sometimes the pain is needed for the appropriate outcome. If Lance would have learned sooner where his family was located, he and Keith would have never bonded and continued going on their separate ways. Is that the outcome you want?”

“No… You could have handled this with more delicacy!” Pidge stormed off as she called back. “I’m going to go look for Keith.”

Hunk hesitated to follow Pidge, waiting one last time for an order. Shiro looked away from the two, remorse and agony on his features. “They are in their bedroom,” he whispered, “although I recommend you do not barge in.”

Hunk nodded his head and ran after Pidge.

“You understand it. Why I can’t speak it?”

 _“I’ve always understood. You keep forgetting that Pidge is only four. She’s still a child and has much to learn. You’re doing what is best for the appropriate outcome,_ ” said Matt, looking to Allura with worry.

“In the end she’ll understand.” Allura rested a hand on Shiro’s arm. “We just have to keep to our goal. Afterall I believe Professor Blake Talyn says the end will define the means.”

Shiro agreed.

 _“Let’s go take a day of rest!_ ” suggested Matt, _“maybe a walk along the garden or to the nearby village? Something the three of us can enjoy together.”_

“That sounds like a great idea.” Allura grabbed Shiro’s arm and pulled him down the hallway.

Shiro sighed out a smile; feeling grateful for the two he loved most in the universe.

#

“Pidge, slow down! There is no reason to get all feathery!” yelled Hunk from behind her in the halls near the student chambers.

“No reason!? You can’t be serious. We could have avoided this entire issue of Keith looking into the Kogane family if they had just rescued Lance’s family. Neither would have gotten injured or attacked either.” Her fists were clenched by her side.

“How do you know? How do you know for a fact that's what would have happened? Pidge, the only one who can see into the future is Shiro and if this is that path he leads us on, there has to be a reason.”

“It’s not fair!” She stopped walking. “It’s just not fair…”

“Hey, aw, don't get like that,” Hunk moved over to Pidge and pulled her into an awkward bear hug, “it's alright to be upset. I want what’s best for them too. _Coo. Coo._ ”

“Are you seriously cooing right now?” Pidge glared up at him as his arms nearly smothered her.

“Does it not feel like your mother comforting you?”

“No, my mother doesn’t coo. We’re not pigeons.”

“Oh… well, feel better. Come on, let's see what they’re doing. If we keep close, we can at least feel safe we are doing our part,” Hunk let go of Pidge, “but no mentioning the fact that Shiro knows where Lance’s family is located. We have to keep to the mission.”

“Fine… doesn’t mean that I have to like it.” Pidge grumbled as she started to make her way to the boys’ room.

“I don't expect you to.”

They approached the door. Pidge knocked and they waited for a response, but it took a while before they heard whispers and someone approaching the door.

Keith opened the door, a hand holding his loose black pants at his hips. He looked down at Pidge with an eyebrow raised, completely unaware of the bite mark on his left shoulder. "Pidge, what's up? Oh and Hunk is here too." His voice sounded strained as he closed the door slightly.

"Yeah. Hey guys," Hunk quickly realized the reason Shiro had given him the warning, "you both busy? Wondering if you wanted to go grab some breakfast with us." 

"It's morning already?" Keith glanced back into the room. "Do you want breakfast?"

They heard some movement from the bed and then a thud, "Can we have like thirty minutes before meeting you at the dining hall?" yelled out Lance. 

Keith couldn't help but laugh at how red Pidge turned. "We'll meet you down there. Thanks for the invitation."

"Okay, sounds good." Pidge spoke quickly as she dragged Hunk away.

Hunk laughed loudly after turning the corner and having Pidge come to a stop, "The look on your face! Did you not think they did those things?"

"I know what people do! That doesn't mean I want to know when and where they're doing it." She shivered. "At least they seem to be happy."

"That's one thing off the checklist, if Lance followed through with what Allura said. Let's try and get that information. Come on, I'm starving!" 

"Fine, but I don't want to know anything more than that."

Hunk laughed and led them to the dining hall. A little longer than thirty minutes later, Keith and Lance walked into the dining hall, hands locked, and without a care. The Demi-Humans in the room turned to face them, noticing a slightly familiar scent with a drastic change.

Hunk sniffed the air, only now realized that the scent of his two friends had shifted. He leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "They - they mated."

"What!?" She spun to face them. "That should have had some kind of effect somehow on the mission."

"Can't you smell it. They smell different like," he sniffed the air around them quickly before they approached, "like steam."

"Yeah I smell it... it just took longer. My smell isn't as strong as yours."

"Well, yeah, I'm a bear and you're an owl. Plus, you're still a kid." He placed his hand on her feathered head and patted her, much to her disgruntlement.

"What's with the faces?" asked Lance as they took a seat at the table; Keith quickly ordering their food with extra portions.

"We just see that the two of you are very happy." Pidge nibbled on her food.

"You okay Pidge? You seem kind of flustered."

"She's realizing a lot of things for the first time today, like how two people smell when they are freshly mated. It's stinking up the room," commented Hunk.

Lance laughed and elbowed Keith, "There is one of my questions answered. Explains why everyone keeps looking our way." Lance added to the fun by pulling his seat closer to Keith and placing his arm around his back and waist.

"Still doesn't make it slightly strange." Keith leaned into Lance.

Pidge elbowed Hunk in the ribs. "What about your research Keith?"

"You didn't tell them you couldn't find the book?" asked Lance. For a second, Hunk almost corrected him, but another elbow to the ribs from Pidge reminded him of their cover for Keith's whereabouts the previous night. 

"I didn't have the chance to. You had me otherwise engaged. Nevertheless I'm going back in a few days when the shipment comes in." Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Then, no results at all? You didn't even find a hint to what you were looking for?" asked Hunk. 

"I found something but I can't get more information until the owner returns in three days."

"I thought you said you were waiting for a shipment?" asked Lance, confused. 

"The owner is the one bringing the shipment..."

Pidge glanced at Hunk, realizing that Keith was still keeping things from Lance.

"Oh, makes sense." Lance didn't question it any further as their food arrived on the table.

"Other than mating, any other revelations recently?" asked Hunk.

"Well..." Lance froze mid bite when he sensed something ominous coming from the entrance of the dining hall. Then, he remembered something - training hadn't been cancelled the night before and he had missed it.

"Lance are you okay?" Keith glanced to Lance then at the door. "Oh..." Kai stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't move, waiting for Lance to come to him.

"I - I told Keith I've been training with Kai at night for the past few weeks," his voice shaking as his hands trembled, dropping his fork, "I may have also forgotten that I did, indeed, have training last night and didn't go." Lance coughed and stood up, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, "I am so happy I was able to mate with you and be perfectly happy for one night. If you find my family, tell them I died with honor."

"Hey, stop that. If he was going to kill you, I have a feeling he would have already done it." Keith reached up to touch Lance's cheek. "But there is no shame in running if that's what it comes to."

"I will run back to where I met you. That will be our safe spot." Lance took a deep breath and started walking towards Kai.

"So... he told you he's training with Kai. That's pretty honest of him," commented Hunk before stopping and asked to read the room by Pidge.

Lance stepping in front of Kai, head held high, but ears fearful and flat against his head, "I swear I have a good reason.

"I don't really care what your reasons are. Have you settled whatever it was that kept you from training?" Kai’s arms remained crossed as he looked down at the young feline. "I will not have a member of clan Talyn shirking his commitments."

"I mated with that fiery Human mage last night and told him everything, if that is what you're asking." Lance gave an innocent grin.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your training. You can expect double drills tonight, and for the rest of the week." 

Lance slouched, "Understood... although, one request?"

"You're not exactly in the position to make requests," Kai growled.

"Please just one. I told Keith about my training. I want to show him my progress," asked Lance.

"That was your rule not mine. If you want him to see your progress that's your call." Kai turned to walk away.

Lance smiled knowing he wasn't forbidden to do so. He ran back to the table, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck, "Want to come to training with me tonight?" 

"Really? I thought you would have wanted to ease into letting me into that. You did just tell me after all." Keith was shocked at Lance's sudden good mood.

"I - I getting impatient with myself. Everything changed last night. I don't want to hide anything from you."

Hunk coughed out in response.

Keith kicked Hunk beneath the table. "Sure. I can come watch tonight."

"Perfect! Um," he looked out the window and noticed the placement of the sun, "aren't you and Pidge going to be late to Kai's class if you don't leave now?"

"Lance is right!" Pidge jumped to her feet and dragged Hunk from his seat. "Keith, I have a feeling that the prince doesn't seem to care if you show up. After all, you have that research project to work on."

"Why am I being dragged out? I'm not in that class," complained Hunk as he tried to reach for a roll on his plate.

"You're going to miss class?" asked Lance, "but, I always come with you to this class." He transformed into his cat form and leaped on Keith's lap, rubbing his head underneath Keith's chin and teasing against his crotch with his paws. 

"Yeah I'm ditching class today. I'll pay for it later, but I don't really care." Keith picked up Lance and placed him on his shoulder. "I wasn't done with you earlier."

" _Oh_!" Lance's feline eyes glimmered as Hunk and Pidge shivered.

"I'm happy for you guys but please, contain the hormones," commented Hunk. 

"I can't make any guarantees." Keith laughed as he walked out of the dining hall.

"Problem one; Keith hasn't told Lance. Problem two, ew," said Hunk. 

"Can you really blame Keith though? He believes that he found his family but he's uncertain." 

"That's even if he knows that whole truth already," said Hunk.

"We need to trust Keith. That he'll do the right thing."

"Yeah. Let's hope so."

#

Keith stood still, arms crossed and eyes focused on Lance. It surprised him to see Lance start his daily drills before Kai even arrived to the training field. It seemed simple enough - Lance would craft various shapes of ice and use them as obstacles while running around his makeshift track. He’d try to control every inch of the ice as he kept moving, a power of concentration and agility. His movements were already visibly faster compared to when they first arrived to the Academy. Lance was quick, agile, and becoming a master of his abilities.

Nothing seemed to stop him, until a tendril of shadow snatched him from his ankle and tossed him to the opposite side of the field. With a crash, dirt flew into the sky, leaving a fog of dust at its wake. Keith attempted to step forward, but he realized he was held down in place by a similar shadow.

As the dust settled, Lance hung upside down, held completely by the shadow. The look on Lance’s face spelled out his anger, but it showcased that this was not something new. “Kai! Come on! I came on time today. I came early! Look! I even did the shooting range already. Let me go and continue my drills!”

“You’ve lost the right to call me by name. It’s Captain from here on out.” Kai stepped up next to Keith. “You’re slacking in your drills, so you’re going to start all over again.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest, “Yes, Captain.”

The shadow released Lance, allowing him to slam into the ground. “The two of you are disgusting. I swear, the smell of mates is far too potent for the first week.” Kai covered his nose as he looked away from Keith.

Lance grinned wickedly before standing, “Keith, please come to trainings with me all week.” Lance dusted off his training clothing before getting into position for his next set of drills.

“Master Kogane will not be attending trainings with you. His focus of discipline is going to take him on a much different course.” Kai crossed his arms as Keith ducked his head. His mind raced trying to figure out how the prince knew what he had only recently discovered.

“Master Kogane? Where did that name come from?” asked Lance as he started to bounce in place waiting to start his runs.

“Start your runs. Clearly if you don’t know it doesn’t concern you.” Kai ordered before turning to Keith.

Lance grumbled and complained under his breath, “He’s my mate. I deserve to know.” As a reply, a shadow appeared to block his path, slamming him to the ground. Lance rubbed his nose before standing up and returning to his run, cursing Kai’s name under his breath.

“You’re taking a dangerous path, Keith. The Kogane family is not an understanding one.” Kai kept his voice low enough that Lance wasn’t able to eavesdrop.

“I’ve been warned. They have answers that I need. I want to know where I come from.” Keith watched Lance move through the drills. He hated that he was still lying to him, but he couldn’t allow his mate to be placed in danger.

“Take caution. Sometimes the past is best left alone.”

“Damn it Ka - Captain!” Lance leaped back, trying to keep his movements quick as streams of pointed shadows kept charging him. Lance’s arm got nicked by a shadow as he barely missed a surprise attack from the back. He countered with an ice spear, summoning his magic and conjuring the weapon to slice against another round of attacking shadows.

“Stay focused and this wouldn’t be a problem!” Kai shouted as more shadows appeared.

Lance kept moving his weapon, cutting through the shadows and moving his body. He kept getting pushed back against his track, harder and harder the shadows fought to keep him off the trail. Lance growled, hating the forcefulness of Kai’s shadows, feeling the annoyance through the darkness. Giving in to his own impatience, Lance tossed the ice spear towards the shadow and darting behind it. In a flash, he disappeared into the darkness and reappeared as a large black cheetah with brown spots. In his new form, he kept running through course. His new speed making it easier to maneuver.

Keith stared in disbelief. “I didn’t think that Demi-Humans had more than one form…” It was clear that Lance had done more than just become stronger. He was in a class of skill all on his own. A level of strength that Keith didn’t think he could even hope to compete with.

Despite Lance’s speed, he wasn’t prepared for the sudden wall of earth that appeared in front of him. “You’re reaction times are slower. This is the problem with mating. It causes distraction and leaves an opening for weakness.” Kai just shook his head.

Lance rolled back and used his claws to come to a halt. “ _Don’t go blaming mating. You’re the one getting more forceful.”_ Lance ran back towards his track, trying to reach the end before Kai pulled any other tricks to stop him from reaching his goal. _“If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re jealous I found someone to even mate with.”_

“Do not speak out of turn.” A tendril of shadow wrapped around Lance’s middle and flung him across the field. “I have no interest in finding a mate.”

When he landed, he rolled around the field before reappearing in his normal form. With a slam of his fist against the ground, Lance stayed in place and didn’t move, “I’m getting sick of your frustrations against me.”

“Against you? My frustrations aren’t with you. It’s with your mate.” Kai started to walk away. “You’re done for tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Lance bolt up, “don't you walk away! Why are you upset with Keith?”

“Lance, just let it go. He’s clearly not in a mood to discuss it.” Keith ran his hands through his hair. He had two days until his meeting with the head of the Kogane family - until he met his father. The last thing he needed was the prince using it to cause strife between him and Lance.

Lance huffed, crossing his arms and stopping in front of Keith, “Well, the wolf ended my training early. Damn him. I was hoping to do a bit more.” He sighed and tilted his head, “How did you like my improvement?”

“I’m impressed. You’ve been practicing manipulation magic… I didn’t think I’d ever see a mage who could do that.” Keith grinned at Lance.

“I didn't even know I could do that until recently. Hey! Want to train?” Lance started bouncing in place, “I've been meaning to try something new.”

“You’re really anxious to keep training aren’t you?” Keith chuckled as he moved to the field. “I’ll humor you.” He carefully started to unwrap his arms.

“Humor me!” Lance laughed, “come on, my firestarter, let's figure out a way to make this steam between us useful outside of the bedroom.” He glided his claws across the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith shivered before grabbing Lance by the wrist. Flames ignited along his arms, as if they were dancing along the scars. “Careful, we may have a repeat of last night.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” he teased. Calling his own magic, the snow started to swirl around his arm. As they flicked off, they would meet with Keith’s flame and instantly create steam, “There as to be something we can do together with this magic.”

“Open a sauna?” Keith laughed causing his magic to flicker in strength.

The heat between them began to rise, “If that’s what you want to do with your life, but I was thinking more in the ideas of battle.” The snow started to storm against the flames, but neither seemed to care or noticed the intensity of the change.

“I have no idea. We could use the steam to cover our location or help us make a quick escape. It’s not like we can control it as delicately as the base elements.”

“Or maybe we can…” Lance used his actual force to easily remove Keith’s grip, only reminding Keith that his mate was actually physically stronger than him. Lance stepped a few feet away and placed his hand down to the ground, pulling it upward and leaving a large trail of ice until he stopped. “Start melting the spike from the peak, slowly. I want to test something.”

“Okay…” Keith raised his hands as he directed his flames to the spike of ice. He carefully curled the flames around it, keeping them far enough that it wouldn’t melt it instantly. The control allowed the ice to evaporate into the sky, boiling into a small stream to steam. Lance concentrated his hands to the steam remembering the basics of his magic. He may specialize in ice, but he always seemed to forget the foundations of his abilities were water.

Lance moved his wrist and arms to flow like ocean waves, attempting to pull the droplets towards him without freezing them back. The first few drops fell to the ground as tears of ice, but as Keith’s heat reached the center of the spike, Lance noticed the steam coming towards him. “Keep it up, I think I’m able to maneuver it by concentrating on the evaluation of its water element.”

Keith kept his magic flowing as he tried to maintain control. Every so often he’d feel his grip on the flames start to slip. With a slight growl he would will it to obey, knowing that he could hurt more than just himself.

Lance started to walk around Keith, taking slow step to see if the steam would follow him. To his joyful surprise, it streamed along his path. “You think you can intensify it? See if you can cover more of the area with an intense heat against the ice?”

“I can try, but my control is barely there…” As if to prove his point his flames surged, scorching the ground.

Lance stepped back and releasing his hold of the steam. It disbursed into the air, “Huh. You can stop. Has it been harder to control the temperature since that day?”

“It’s as if there was something that controlled it but it’s been broken ever since…” Keith’s arms fell to his sides. “I’m sorry I can’t be more help…”

“Don't apologize. I was the same when I first started with Kai,” Lance laughed, “I kept making it snow. You just have to figure out what's blocking your connection to controlling your element.”

“Well look who’s talking like a master.” Keith chuckled and shook his head. “I just need more practice.”

“You’ll get there too,” Lance smiled and placed his chin on Keith’s shoulder, yawning, “if you keep practicing the temperature, I'm sure we can figure out what it is I have in mind.”

“If you say so. Right now we both need sleep.” Keith pulled Lance close as he started to back away towards the Academy.

Lance hummed happily, “Sleep sounds good.”

#

There was a buzz of talk around the Academy during lunch. The excitement and curiousness even forced Matt and Allura to sit in the dining hall with Pidge and Hunk, an  uncommon gesture.

When Keith and Lance appeared, it was already several minutes late from the start of serving. Having missed half the day, they were unaware of the conversation gossiping around the campus.

“You missed your class with Professor Talyn,” said Lance as he attempted to hold his pants up as they started rushing down the halls from their chambers, “and your study session? Is that why you're rushing?”

“If I keep missing class, they’re likely to kick me out of the Academy. All that hard work will be for nothing.” Keith yanked on his tunic as he stumbled.

“No. That doesn't work with our - ouch!” Lance bumped himself against someone as they rushed a corner. He fell, having originally had little balance. Keith came to a stop and looked at the figure.

A tall and elegant man, draped in refined tunics of black with detailing in purple. His blonde, almost silver hair, held back with a string, framing the strong and sturdiness of his facial structure. He appeared galiant and regal, not moving as his yellow eyes slowly moved to see what had disrupted him.

Upon seeing Lance, he couldn't remove his gaze, intrigued, “A black feline Demi-Human? That is a rarity.” He extended a hand to assist Lance off the floor.

“Sorry for bumping into you.” Lance stood on his own and finally fastened his pants around his hip.

“An accident, I’m sure.” His eyes then wandered to Keith. “Students?”

“Yes, students who are late, so if you’ll excuse us.” Keith grabbed Lance by the arm as he tried to lead him around the Galra man. He tried to keep his composure being so close to a Galra. The last thing he needed was for Lance to find out his ancestry this way.

“Well, I shall not hold you back. It was nice bumping into you,” his eyes completely on Lance as he stepped aside to allow them to pass.

“Okay,” replied Lance, allowing Keith to drag him forward to the dining hall.

They reached the entrance and leaped into their seats, ordering food and apologizing to Hunk for missing the study sessions.

“It's cool. Class was cancelled anyway. Professor Talyn had a meeting with the royal court. We can make up session after Petra’s training,” replied Hunk.

“A meeting with the royal court?” Keith paled, remembering that his father was a member. “Was the entire court present?”

“Yep,” Matt had his arms crossed over his chest, peeved and irritated about something. His facial features matched by Allura, “a closed meeting with the member of high council and royals of a new threat being reported.”

Keith knew he should have been worried about the new threat. All he could think about was the fact that his father was in the Academy. He was under the same roof as his father.

“Hey,” Lance placed his hand over Keith's, “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine… Matt, where is the meeting being held?” Keith’s hand curled into a fist as he tried to control the spark of flames. He wasn’t angry, simply nervous. Perhaps he’d be able to catch a glimpse of the head of the Kogane family.

“In the council room near Queen Lorena’s office, but they are currently on break,” said Matt, “it's why everyone is buzzing with talk.” Matt rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t make any sense a simple meeting would cause this much stir.”

“That's because my brother is only giving you part of the story. Go on Matt tell them the rest.” Pidge glared at him.

Matt signed; his feathers fluttering with frustration, “Along with the news of the threat came the person who is reporting it to the council… Lotor Galra, the new heir to the Kogane family.” The four seemingly shivered at the mention of the name.

“I didn't think that family could get any worse…” Allura reached out for Matt’s hand.

Keith shot to his feet, ignoring his food. “I’ll catch up with you guys later. There’s something I have to do.” He didn’t wait for Lance to respond as he ran out of the dining hall.

“Well that was certainly unexpected.” Pidge grumbled.

“Yeah, you’d think he’s late to class or something… wait, am I late to class? Hold on,” Hunk panicked looking around the room to see if his classmates were all gone. In the meantime, Lance looked back, wondering what had gotten into Keith.

He began to stand, but Allura placed her hand on his and begged him to stay. Her eyes stated that she knew a little of what was happening to Keith, but it was in their best interest to leave him alone.

Still, it did nothing to smooth his natural cat curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you all are enjoying <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! - SEX SCENE** Area marked within the story for easy skipping. Scene is M/M, light BDSM, rope play, consensual between both parties. ^_^

Keith skidded to a stop just before rounding the corner near the headmistress’s office.  Carefully he smoothed out his tunic as he glanced around the corner. It felt as if he was breaking some rule or law even though he knew that wasn't the case.   


From a distance, he heard a familiar voice. Shiro stepped closer to the council door, speaking to another Draconian. "Sir, I sense the threat has some effects to the timeline, but everything is still hazy. With all the news being presented, it seems to fit together."   


"We cannot do anything more than advise. You still believe that the young master is truly a Kogane?" The other Draconian seemed annoyed.   


"Yes, but based on the announcement of Lotor becoming the next heir, it seems the connection back to the lost heir has not been made. I'm unsure how this will affect things, but we need to keep a close watch." Shiro opened the door to the council room and allowed Asher to go in first.   


"Lost heir... how do they know..." Keith muttered to himself as he leaned back against the wall. It was never his intention to do more than find his lost family. Which made the jealous anger towards Lotor that much stranger.   


He watched as one by one different members of the court and nobles began to walk back into the room.    


Rikk appeared from the headmistress's office, Lorena tucked closely behind. His ear twitched towards Keith's direction causing him to dodge from being seen.   


"It's rude to linger," said a deep and eloquent voice. Keith looked to the speaker and saw the same Galra him and Lance had bumped into earlier.   


Keith glared at the Galra. "It's dangerous to sneak up on a student." He took a step back from the man, disliking their close proximity.   


"I'm positive hovering in a corner near the council is more suspicious than me sneaking close to you. I could consider you a threat and eliminate you. Student or not." He leaned his forearm against the wall, hovering over Keith and not removing his distance.    


"You couldn't eliminate me even if you wanted to. People have already tried and fail." Keith snapped at him.   


The Galra laughed, finding the statement humorous, "If you consider fellow students those who have tried, then you still have much to learn about what a threat looks like." He analyzed Keith, taking in the features of his face and the bandages around his arm attempting to be hidden by the sleeve of his shirt, "You appear rather weak, so I will simply consider your presences here pure curiosity."   


"Watch what you say. I doubt your guard... Prorok I believe his name was, will agree with your statement." Keith shove him away, flames flickering along the bandages. "It'd be wise to tread carefully. After all you're not a true heir."   


He laughed louder, still finding Keith humorous, "Oh so you seem to know who I am. Now I see who it is came to view. I also now got to meet who put that coward in his place. I never liked him, he never made appropriate decisions. He was clumsy and, bluntly, an idiot. It's good to meet the one who burned him down... fire lion." His final words shifted in tone, coarse and rigid.    


"I have no interest in who you are. Clearly this was a waste of time. Especially if the council thinks you're qualified to be the next head of the Kogane family." Keith started to walk away.   


"And what, you think you are qualified?" He stood up straight keeping his back to Keith, "Perhaps I shall tell your father you have been found. The poor man. For twenty years, he believed his son to be dead along with his wife. A tragedy to think of the misery he faced all those years. You see, he doesn't know yet, but I was informed upon arrival and, unless you wish to make any more dumb decisions, you will keep your distance from him until your official meeting. He does not realize what it is I have planned and how it affects you."   


"You have no say in what I do. I will not allow someone like you to dictate my life." Keith glared at Lotor before he stormed off.   


Lotor smiled wickedly. "Dear Keith Kogane. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he whispered to himself as he started to walk back to the council room.   


Keith kept storming down the hallway, but caught a glimpse of someone walking by. The same pitch of black hair, colored skin, and body structure. The lion crest on the back of his formal jacket and a black blade nestled around his hip.   


The man paid no mind to Keith, continuing to speak to the their nobleman.    


Keith stopped as he watched the man walk away. The word he wanted to say stuck in his throat. It all came crashing down on him. A world he was born to be a part of, that he knew nothing about. An enemy he didn't know if he could truly face. A life that would cost him turning his back on everything he cared about. With these thoughts running through his head he dashed through the halls until he made it back to his chambers. He didn't know what he was doing only that he had to rethink his entire plan.

#

"What do you know about this Lotor guy?" asked Hunk.    


Matt and Allura adjusted their stance against the wall as they stood outside the Academy away from Petra's training field   


"Other than the fact that he is vile and disgusting. He doesn't care for personal boundaries," replied Matt as he grabbed for Allura's hand. He usually wasn't affectionate towards her - as they rarely had any time alone to allow them to bond closer - but the memories of their few encounters always made him protective of Allura when in Lotor's presences.   


"He treats Demi-Humans as if they are objects to be possessed and used however he pleases. The rarer the Demi-Human the more he desires it." Allura’s hands began to shake. "Shiro faced him in order for me to remain free..."   


"Free?" Hunk took a step back, looking to Pidge in worry.   


"I was there," continued Matt, "Allura was almost taken along with some of her villagers during a travel back to their home. Shiro and I had just finished delivering a message to Feyrah when we saw the carriage being attacked. With her abilities, Allura is a rare specimen." He shivered at repeating their words. 

"So with him becoming the head of the Kogane  family..." Pidge look terrified at Hunk. 

"He'd have access to power that would allow him to do as he wished." Allura sighed.

"How are the King and Queen allowing this to happen! Don't they have the power to stop it?" asked Hunk.   


"No. I know it's hard to believe, but they really don't hold that much power. Lorena built a court that is more of the open minds of the people with collaboration and cooperation, but don't think she hasn't tried proving their removal from the court," explained Matt.    


"The true concern should be that Keith is a member of that family. He will come face to face with Lotor, and we all know he does not share the same ideals." Allura looked at Matt.   


"The Kogane family will not approve of his mating with a Demi-Human, it goes against all their beliefs. I can't imagine what will happen if they get word of it," said Matt.   


"This just got so much worse..." Pidge held her head in her hands. "So what do we do?"   


"It's mainly in Keith's hands, but if you would try and get him to understand that bringing up Lance puts both of them in danger. The best resolution is that Keith becomes the lord instead of Lotor, in some way. It would resolve more than just his personal issues and could bring some closure to the family within the royal court. I know Lorena and Talyn would be thrilled if Keith took the Kogane name. He would be the first council member to completely share their views from a noble standpoint, but I fear what the worst results could be," added Matt.    


"We'll do what we can..." Pidge didn't like the idea of Keith anywhere near that family but even she understood it couldn't be helped.   


"This changes things; having Lotor announce himself today that he is the official heir. The irony that it is also presented with the reports of the new threat also doesn't seem accidental," said Matt.   


"Perhaps Keith's return to the family will change this. He is the true heir to the family name." Allura hoped that what she said was true.   


"I'm hopeful. Come on, the meeting should be over and Coran was going to meet with Shiro about the movements of the new threat. You two continue with your day to day. That remains your mission," said Matt.   


"Right," replied Hunk.   


"We'll update you if anything changes." Pidge started to walk away as she adjusted her glasses. Hunk followed behind without another word.   


Matt leaned off against the wall, still holding Allura's hand, "Are you alright? I know that having Lotor so near mustn't be easy."   


"I'll be fine... I just hope the nightmares don't return." She shivered again as she remembered his hands on her.   


He looked down and chuckled, "Let's go meet Shiro. I believe his attention is required."   


"Matt, you don't have to be so kind... if it wasn't for that day, Shiro would have been all yours."   


Matt chuckled again, "If it wasn't for that day, Shiro would have never met his future mate. His rightful mate. Allura, you do understand I do not consider you a threat or someone that stole Shiro away from me. If we were truly meant to be mates, meeting you would have never made a difference. I'm an observer and to deny the way you both perfectly fall in sync of each other would be wasteful. I'm only happy that you allowed me to stay along the journey. I won't deny I still love him and I know you see the feelings are still returned, but I can never deny his love for you."    


"I wouldn't want it any other way." Allura smiled at Matt as she looped her arm with his. "Let's go find our dragon."   


They began to walk into the Academy. Roaming through the halls, they strolled up the stairs making their way to the teachers’ offices, "Did I ever tell you how Shiro and I met?"   


"No you never did. Shiro didn't either..."   


Matt smiled, "I had just become an adult and Avis, my clan Head, escorted me to the Academy.  I had begged my parents since I was three to allow me to attend and when Avis heard that there was a child interested, he quickly personally assisted with me attending as part of the first class. Petra was my first instructor and was going about her lessons when an emergency message came to her. Dismissing us, I ended up exploring the campus and flying around aimlessly trying to figure out something to do. Then, I saw Shiro sulking in the gardens, groaning to himself about despising his life and how unfair it had suddenly become. He had only turned eighteen and had just sprout his wings and his timeline."   


"That sounds like him. So you went to him? His white knight persay."    


Matt laughed, "More like pestering owl just wanting to have conversation with someone and curious as to what was happening. You have to understand. I'm an avian. We don't leave the Southern Isles, so to see someone like Shiro was almost dreamlike. I surprised him, almost scared him when I approached. In thought, I likely shouldn't have done it as an owl, but he was quick to open up and tell me what was wrong. We didn't even finish our conversation when Asher appeared to escort Shiro to the King and Queen." He paused and laughed lightly, "I didn't see him again for a whole month, but when I approached him that second time, I was in my normal form and I could tell he hadn't expected the owl to look like me. From there, we became comrades and once I graduated, he took me as his personal assistant. I believe it was his excuse to force us to be together privately as not long after that we began courting."   


"The two of you play out like a romance novel. Makes the suddenness of my mating seem harsh." Allura smiled softly.   


Matt sighed, "You were the plot twist no one expected that leads to the perfect ending. I am looking forward to the day the three of us can finally call your village home and only have to deal with the day to day of your clan."   


"One day that will happen. We'll be able to grow old together and spend our days worrying about family lines and not the rise and fall of kingdoms."   


"The thought of it alone brings me joy." He smiled as he knocked on the door to Coran's office.   


"Come in!" shouted Coran.   


They entered, finding Coran moving around a table with a map and placing different markers as he read through several reports. 

Shiro leaned back against a wall; his wings draping to his sides as he kept analyzing each new marking. Only when he noticed Matt and Allura walking in, arms linked, did he push off to stand, "The two of you are acting close."   


"Keith went to scope out the council meeting..." Allura hesitated, "His emotions are in turmoil. I fear he's met Lotor." She glanced to Matt, apologetic she hadn't shared that piece of information.   


"When did you first sense this?" asked Shiro as he walked to the pair. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, always worried when she sensed other's strong emotions. For support, his other hand fell to Matt's arm.   


"Shortly before you all would have reconvened. He's a wreck, unsure if he should even go. Yet he wants to put Lotor in his place."   


Matt sighed and looked to Shiro, "What now?"   


"Nothing. We stay the course. The timeline hasn't changed. Coran, how are the reports linking?"   


Coran kept moving around the maps and a few seconds later he called them to it. "It seems all of Lotor's reports match those of our scouts, even the ones we've been keeping hidden. He's not withholding any information from the council."   


"What's your theory?" asked Matt.   


"I was sure Lotor was behind the threats, but I'm not seeing it. He's being perfectly honest to his findings of the group Infinity," replied Shiro.   


"Unless there's a group you haven't found yet." Allura looked down at the map. "It's all too perfect."   


"If it is him, he's covering his tracks perfectly. The Kogane family has to be the ones doing the kidnappings. The Unity is disbanded and it makes logical sense that the Koganes are Infinity." Shiro slammed his fist against the map.   


"They couldn't link the Kogane family to the Unity during or after the war. Without that link, Lorena had no grounds to remove them from council," said Coran.    


"We have an insider now though. What if we used the fact that Keith is a member of the family to our advantage?" Allura motioned to a red lion figure.   


"It's a risk but a smart one," said Matt.   


Shiro stood up and looked at the map, "I'm not sure if that's wise, but at this point I'm still seeing the dreadful ending of the timeline. Maybe letting him in might be best, but we might be asking him to keep more from Lance."   


"I'm not saying tell him. Use his friendship with Pidge and Hunk. If they were to explain what he could do as head of the Kogane for Lance I'm sure he'd do it in a heartbeat."   


"That sounds safer," agreed Coran.   


"It does," Shiro smiled to Allura and kissed her on the forehead, "get with Pidge and Hunk. Keith needs to realize the possibilities of what could happen to Lance if he doesn't take over. I think it's time he learns the exact things his family is known for."   


"I'll do what I can." Allura smiled as she gently touched his cheek. She kissed him once before leaving and paused to give Matt a gentle brush of her fingers against Matt’s cheek.   


As she left the room, Shiro turned to Matt for a second, "Seriously, the two of you were rather close. What were you talking about?"   


"You," grinned Matt, looking over the map.   


"And?"   


Matt poked his finger on the tip of Shiro's nose, "Nope. Allura and I had ourselves a nice conversation and it's about time her and I started keeping somethings against you."   


"What? Why?"   


Matt bend down on the table with a mischievous grin, "Wouldn't you like to know my reasoning?"   


Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes and returning to work through the reports again with Coran.

#

Lance bursted into his chambers holding a rolled up loop of rope, "Keith! Look what I found in the training field. I figured we could use this in bed - what are you doing here?" 

He panicked as he saw Hunk and Pidge sitting in the armchair across from Keith.    


Keith sat there with his head in his hands. He looked paler than usual and even Pidge looked concerned. "We thought we would check on Keith."   


"Oh." He quickly moved the rope to his back and side stepped over to the closet, trying to sneak himself out of the situation he caused, "I'm just going to go in here for a moment." He slammed the closet door in front of him.   


"You guys are rather adventurous," commented Hunk as Pidge smacked him over the head.

“Focus on why you’re here, Hunk.” Keith muttered as he tried to process everything. “Tell me again why I should still meet with the family.”

“You can change it,” whispered Hunk, trying to keep it down so Lance wouldn’t hear, “if you take over the Kogane family and join the council, you can help the stop of Demi-Human slavery and trafficking.” 

“You make it sound simple. They’ve already announced the next heir. I can’t compete with someone like him.” Keith groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

“We know it seems impossible, but you’d be guaranteeing Lance’s safety.” Pidge hated putting Keith in this situation.

“Look, even if the first step is you becoming a part of the family, any evidence that can connect the Kogane family to the new threat would be helpful. I know it weird that we suddenly came at you with this information, but until now we were asked to keep any information about our mission to ourselves. Now, that you have become a connection to the family, you can help us complete it,” said Hunk. They had kept careful with their words, not mentioning Allura, Coran, Matt, and Shiro’s connection to the mission or the fact it went back to a timeline affected by their actions. Keith was made to believe they were given a mission to assist with the increasing threat of the new group Infinity and the slave trade by the Queen. It seemed Keith easily believed them, but he kept hesitating in assisting.

“I’ll do it. On one condition… no matter what happens I need to know that Lance will be safe and protected.” Keith looked at the two of them. “I can’t do what I need to if he’s at risk.” Thace’s words echoed in his memories.  _ You can’t allow others to pull your focus, that’s how a hunter gets killed. _

“Of course! We’ll keep Lance occupied and safe,” replied Hunk.

“He’s not going to be pleased. The two of you have your jobs cut out for you.” Keith ran his hands through his hair.

“We’ll figure it out,” replied Hunk.

They heard a rustle in the closet before Lance popped out, blush read on his cheeks. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Just politics.” Keith smiled at Lance, surprising Hunk and Pidge at how well he shifted from one role to another.

“He’s definitely a Kogane.” Pidge whispered to Hunk. Hunk agreed.

“Boring! We aren't in class or studies, so why discuss it.” He sat beside Keith on the chair, crossing his legs, “Are you guys doing anything cool?”

“Actually, I think Pidge and I have something to do with Matt in town. Hey! You wanna come hang out with us on our next day off?” asked Hunk.

"How about we get back to you on that." Keith leaned against Lance. "I have a feeling I'm not going to have a lot of free time. What with missing training and class."

"Maybe you should stop missing class?" said Lance leaning his head on his shoulder, "no more night trainings with me."

"Then, how about just you? Isn't your next day off this weekend?" asked Hunk, nudging Pidge to assist with getting Keith some alone time. 

"Yeah! We can show you some great specialty shops for mages." Pidge bounced in her seat.

"Um - okay. You coming?" He asked Keith. With his eyes focused on his mate, Hunk and Pidge tried signaling to Keith to come up with something.

They were trying to get him an easy out. 

"Professor Petra asked me to take on weekend trainings... I was going to tell you when we had a moment." More lies, Keith could feel his stomach twist. He hoped it was enough to convince Lance.

"Maybe Kai put in a good word," Lance started to sway from pride.

"Alright. We'll see you then. Um - bye." Hunk grabbed Pidge's arm and dragged her out of the room, shutting it quickly behind them.

"They are acting weird," commented Lance, "Anyway, I'm so happy for you, firestarter! Maybe this way when you feel stronger, we can try that combination spell again."

"Yeah, when I get stronger." Keith chuckled and shook his head. "So you clearly had something planned with that rope you brought in."

"Heh, yeah. I saw it and thought maybe it would be useful instead of breaking sheets again."

"Definitely don't want to have to explain that again. I must say knowing that you've been think about it is nice."

"Am - Am I not suppose to?"

"You can think about it all you want." Keith smirked as he kissed Lance's cheek. "I enjoy the fact that I'm always on your mind."

Lance hummed gleefully, "I hope I haunt you too."

"Every waking moment." Keith grinned as he continued to kiss down his neck.

> "Hmm," Lance hummed as he leaned in to Keith's kissing, "want me to grab that rope?"
> 
> "I think you want to grab the rope." He combed his fingers through Lance’s hair, before tugging his head back.
> 
> Lance's head jerked back, shocked, but then realizing Keith's mischievous face and aroused grin. "Yes, sir," he moaned. 
> 
> Keith shivered at Lance's words as he released him. "Then be a good kitten and go get it."
> 
> Lance stumbled on his feet before hastily walking into the closet to grab the rope. Upon his return, he held the rope in his hand while his shirt mysteriously disappeared. His long black tail kept swinging back and forth in anticipation.  
> 
> "Eager are we?" Keith walked over to Lance, pulling him by the back of the neck into a kiss. Without breaking away he took the rope and led him to the bed. Keith shifted, spinning so that Lance was facing the bed as Keith's warm breath brushed against his back. "I'll let you decide. Would you rather be face down or tied to the bed?" His fingers teased along Lance’s hips as they inched forward.
> 
> "You haven't tied me to a bed yet," he moaned, "wh - why not both?"
> 
> Keith grabbed him by the jaw, pausing just before kissing him. "Then be a good boy and pick which one first. And maybe if you are good you can have the other."
> 
> With a cold breath and a wince from the pleasure of Keith's grip, he replied, "I want you to see all of me. Face me down."
> 
> Keith shoved Lance to the bed as he tugged his arms back. In a few swift movements he laced Lance's arms together before propping him up on his knees. Lance couldn't sit up, forcing his face against the bed. The rest of him was presented for Keith to enjoy as he pleased.
> 
> Lance lifted his tail up, naturally swaying it, but making sure to give Keith a better view. He turned his head back, ears flat against his head, wanting to look at Keith. "Does this please you, sir?"
> 
> "Not quite." Keith had proceeded to undress as he let his eyes wander. "You're still far too clothed."
> 
> "May I move, sir?" Lance enjoyed the game, begging for commands and not knowing what Keith will reply. 
> 
> "No, I have a better idea." Keith grabbed the waist of Lance's pants and yanked it down, slightly pulling Lance with it. He pulled off the pants, tossing them towards the closet. "Now you can fix your position, and do it right."
> 
> Lance adjusted himself against the bed - legs propped on his knees, body bent at the waist, chest flat against the bed with his arms on his back and his head against the sheets. To complete his positioning, he lifted his tail upward as he wiggles his hips. "Have I pleased you, sir?"
> 
> "Good boy." Keith ran his hands along Lance's thighs as he started to trail kisses. "You're being so obedient." He gently wrapped his hand around Lance, slowly beginning to stroke. His other hand teased at the base of his tail.
> 
> Lance whined, crying out in pleasure. His arms started to tremble along with the purr of his voice, "I want to be a good kitty." His tail shook as Keith's finger teased against him, a sensation of bliss and temptation.
> 
> Keith didn't stop as he maneuvered onto his back beneath Lance. He removed his hand for a moment only to replace it with his mouth as he carefully clawed at Lance's sides. As he continued to tease Lance with his mouth and tongue, he slipped a hand to Lance's mouth.
> 
> Lance took Keith's hand into his mouth. His voice vibrated against his fingers as Lance danced his tongue around each one. He opened his mouth, releasing a moan as he sucked once again after a deep inhale.
> 
> He couldn't handle the feel of Keith’s mouth against him. Searching for a single clean thought, but losing his mind to the outrage of joy and passion of his mate. 
> 
> Keith moaned as he pulled away. "Tell me what you want." He looked up at his mate, his face flush as he brushed his fingers along Lance's cheek.
> 
> "Hold me down. Pull my hair - my tail - make me beg."
> 
> As Keith slid back behind Lance, he licked the tip of him. Once he was back in position he reached down, yanking Lance off the bed by his hair. "If you want me inside you. I want to hear you beg for it." He feathered kisses along Lance's neck as he pressed against him.
> 
> Lance felt as if every nerve of his body followed Keith's touch. Electrified and lost to the moment, he begged, whimpering, "Please sir. Tie me to the bed. I want to feel you."
> 
> "I don't believe you."
> 
> Lance growled, exposing his fangs and starting to fight against the restraint, "I can't handle it. I beg of you! I want you inside me. I crave to feel you against me." 
> 
> In a flash Keith flipped Lance onto his back. He snatched the end of the rope and secured it to the headboard, forcing it to tighten Lance's arms against his back. Without wasting too much time, he grabbed the oil and quickly prepared them both before he entered. He pushed himself completely, Lance's begging having set him on edge. "See, good kittens get what they want."
> 
> Lance could barely contain his voice. The purr loud; his voice cracking; his eyes tearing up from the pleasurable roughness. "Keith... sir, please more." Lance rolled his hips, yearning to feel him thrust.
> 
> Keith gave him what he wanted. It started with short quick movements until he found his rhythm. "God, Lance, you feel so good." He couldn't help it as his vision blurred, uncertain how much longer he could hold on for.
> 
> Lance teased his tail against Keith's leg, moaning louder with each thrust. He tried biting his lip, but his fang almost broke through his skin. "Keith, lift me up... god, lift my hip up."
> 
> Keith did as Lance asked, grabbing him by the hip and lifting. He never slowed, even when he felt his peak coming. He wanted to please Lance. Give him a moment of euphoria. Just one last moment before all of the lies became so much worse.
> 
> Lance lost it; every nerve in his body jolting from where Keith touched against him. He rolled his hip, to feel Keith's tip hitting the spot of peak pleasure. He throbbed, wanting his own release, "Keith... sir... touch me. Please, touch me."
> 
> "Anything for you." Keith reached around to stroke Lance. He kept the rhythm, matching his thrusts. "Come for me. That's an order."
> 
> "Arg - yes!" Lance growled again, almost a hiss as he pulsated against Keith touch. He couldn't hold it any longer, releasing himself into Keith's hand with a loud cry and the hum of his purr.
> 
> The sudden tensing from Lance pushed Keith over the edge. He cried out as his other hand dug into Lance's side as he filled his mate with his own release. Slowly Keith collapsed next to Lance on the bed, draping an arm over his face.

"Did I please my master?" he asked weakly, still tied down but not caring to move.

"Don't call me that." His voice came out as a growl. He immediately regretted everything about what he had just said.

Lance's face immediate changed to concern, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you somehow. Do you prefer sir?" 

Keith sat up and untied Lance. "It's not anything you did. You were fantastic." Despite his praise, he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Rolling his wrists, he noticed small markings left from the rope, bruising lightly but not hurting. He watched Keith's broken stature and wondered what was wrong. He crawled over to Keith and positioned himself to sit behind him, pulling him to lean back by his waist and trying to comfort him. "What's going on? I enjoyed all of this, so if it's not about what we just did, then what is it?"

"I... I think I found my family..." He couldn't lie to Lance not about this. He'd continue with what he had discussed with Hunk and Pidge, but the lies were eating away at him.

Lance gripped him harder, "Really! That's good, isn't it?" One of his ears fell to the side, unsure. 

"You would think so... but the things they do." He shivered as he held onto Lance's arm. "The things they do to Demi-Humans... and they keep calling me young master. Like it's an honor to be one of them."

"Wait," his ears perked up, "you've met them. Keith, why didn't you tell me? This is revenge for the Kai thing, isn't it?" Lance bit Keith's shoulder lightly, but then removed his mouth and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder. He exhaled and realized the part that actually seemed to bother his mate, "What do they do to Demi-Humans?"

"They use Demi-Humans as slaves. Treat them like property... and I haven't met them. Just their personal guard."

Lance kept silent, suddenly more worried and guilty about being safe in Keith's arms instead of outside the Academy walls unsure of what would come next, like his family. "If you know this about them, are you going to still try and become part of their family?"

"I don't know... my father remained a member. It's my only chance to even meet the man." Keith ran his hands through his hair before covering his face. "I don't want to be like them."

"Are you afraid you will be by just meeting them? Cause I'm positive none of them have ever mated with a Demi-Human if what you say is true."

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. "I'm going to have to face them... one day..."

"Well, when you do, remember who you are. You may have the same blood as them, but no one can take away the person you've become." Lance kissed Keith's neck, "You are the man I chose to mate and that person is who you really are. No family name can change that."

"Our lives just got much more difficult." Keith leaned into Lance's touch. 

"As long as we've got each other, right?" 

"We'll always have each other. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Keith leaned back and kissed Lance. He was calmer but the guilt still twisted inside of him.

They embraced each other through the night. The darkness seeping through their window calmed them to sleep as the steam from their bodies rolled out into the night sky.

#

Lance stepped out of the bath before Keith, drying off and putting on his pants before exiting into the closet. Their day off had arrived and Lance was getting ready to meet with Pidge and Hunk. 

He grabbed a shirt and tunic when he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, finding a large onyx box sitting on the ground. Lance looked around the hall but noticed no one and picked it up. Closing the door, he analyzed the box, looking at all its sides and corners, but no other markings indicated what it was, so Lance proceeded to place it on the bed and open it.

To his surprise, he found an elegant and handcrafted leather tunic, made for formal affairs, dressed in deep black leather and pressed details throughout. The large Kogane family crest stood out, brightly colored in its reds and whites crafting the symbol of the lion. A small paper was tucked away on the corner. Lance picked it up and it simply read one word in eloquent handwriting:

_ Keith. _

He dashed back into the bath to find Keith reheating the water from his soak. “You - you got a package!” Lance’s voice shook in shock, more questions running through his mind than answers.

Keith looked up at him confused. "I wasn't expecting anything. Are you okay? You sound panicked." He carefully exited the tub and dried off, wrapping the towel around his hips.

“I guess I'm over exaggerating, but the box contains some really nice clothing,” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm, “with the Kogane family crest on it? The Kogane’s were the ones we saw with the lion during our research, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the family we researched. Who would send me clothing though, that’s what doesn’t make sense. The Kogane family doesn’t even know I exist.” 

Lance walked him over to the box to look again, “It’s really fancy, I mean, look at it!” Lance took out the tunic. The leather made of the most refined craftsmanship. Lance started to groan and slowly turn to Keith, “You don't think someone has - is trying to pursue you?”

“Goddess no! With the way Kai and the others react to my scent, no one will even get within a foot of me.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“It could be a Human,” Lance kept grunting, almost hissing. He bent over to the tunic and started to smell it, trying to find the scent. Lance muttered under his breath, “I'll find this jerk and put him in his place.”

“Lance,” Keith pull his face to look at him, “let them want what they can’t have.” He took the clothes from Lance and walked to the closet to get dressed. Silently he thanked whoever  it was that sent it. He hadn’t owned any clothing appropriate for his meeting that night.

Lance sat propped on the bed, trying to figure out what smelled so familiar on the tunic. It made so sense, but there was a small hint of someone on it. He swayed back and forth, waiting for Keith to reappear. 

Keith walked back out adjusting the sleeves of the tunic to cover his burnt scars. “Well what do you think?” The tunic was form fitting but not constricting, and the deep black leather made the family crest standout all the more. He didn’t feel like just a student anymore. He felt like one of the nobles.

“Oh!” Lance couldn't look away, enjoying the view of his mate. Then, he spoke through his stunned nature, “Kai.”

“Kai? You’re comparing me to our professor?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“What? No; oh Goddess no,” Lance leaped off the bed and walked over to Keith, “you are way more attractive than that crummy wolf. No, the scent; it's Kai’s.”

“Kai sent the clothes…” Keith thought about it for a moment before it clicked into place. “So he figured it all out. That explains him calling me Master Kogane the other night. It’s a form of respect.”

“Then, you're a nobleman. Well, I suddenly don't feel worthy of you,” he laughed.

“I don’t care about any of that. This changes nothing between us. No matter what happens we’ll always be together.” Keith pulled Lance close by the waist as he gently kissed him.

Lance purred back, “I like hearing that. You're not gonna go to training in that outfit, however. That's seems to nice for the fields.”

“No I have some other business to take care of. Remember that research I was doing? I need to get down to that shop before it closes.”

“Oh, that's right! I guess it's a good place to test out the new wear. Well, I need to go meet with Pidge and Hunk. They said we’re going beyond the nearby village. Something about a new herb growing in the nearby farm that Hunk wants to try for a recipe and  a unique method of growing that's for Pidge’s curiosity. Whatever, I'm just gonna follow, unless you want me to come with you instead?”

“Go with them. It’d be rude to back out now.” Keith grabbed his bag as he made his way to the door. “I’ll see you later.”

Lance reached for Keith hand and yanked him back into a long a luscious kiss. “When you come back, I’d like for sir to take over again.” He giggled and gave one last kiss before letting go, “Love you.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I love you too.” Keith left and quickly made his way to the nobel district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and songs for the playlist! Always love adding song suggestions <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!! Keith's dad........ - Luna & Vulpes

Keith stood outside the Kogane home, fidgeting back and forth. He wanted to go inside and get answers, yet at the same time he wanted to run and never associate with such cruel people. With a calming breath he stepped forward, pulling on the rope to ring the bell.

“Honestly, watching you these past few minutes just making this decision was humorous. You reminded me of Thace when we were young,” said Ulaz from behind Keith, leaning against his spear.

He jumped and turned to face the guard. “You didn’t feel the need to put me out of my misery?”

“No, you needed to make the decision.” Ulaz gave him a knowing grin, something much kinder than Thace would have ever given, “welcome home, young master.” Ulaz extended his hand to Keith. 

“Thanks… it doesn’t feel much like home…” He shook Ulaz’s hand as he looked back at the estate. Pulling back his hand, he realized a piece of paper now tucked between his fingers.

Ulaz looked away, as if nothing had happened, “Someone will answer soon. I will go back to my post.”

He slipped the note into his pocket as he patiently waited. He couldn’t help but think about everything that was at stake with this meeting. Yet here he was, going in practically blind.

The door opened and a servant answered. She bowed down to him and asked for his name. Upon his response, the servant gasped lightly as hastily asked him to step in, “I knew Lord Zarkon was expecting a guest for today’s dinner, but…” she paused when she realized the crest on Keith’s tunic, “I guess the rumor is true.” 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t make a fuss over this.” Keith did his best to not behave like a hunter, and instead like a noble.

“Of course,” she bowed, “right this way, young master.” She led him back towards the same dark hallway to the common room. This time it wasn’t empty. Sitting inside was Zarkon, discussing something over a glass of wine with Dryden, Keith’s father. “My lord. Master. The guest has arrived.” 

Zarkon turned to see Keith; a gruesome yet welcoming smile spread across his face, “Yes. I’m please you were able to make it. Come in. Would you like something to drink?” 

Keith walked forward into the room. “Thank you, but I’m fine for now.” He wasn’t sure where to sit, not wanting to offend anyone.

“Please come over, allow me to introduce you to the head of the Kogane family.” Zarkon extended his arm, “I apologize for keeping this information from you, Master, but I felt it was best for you to meet him in person.”

“Now you have me worried,” replied Dryden, “who is this young man?” 

“His name is Keith. Keith Kogane.” 

Dryden stumbled back, dropping his wine on the floor allowing the glass to shatter at his feet, “Do not play jokes with me, Zarkon.” 

“I do not lie. Go ahead, young master, explain to your father your history.” Zarkon stepped back, allowing the two men to face each other directly.

Keith swallowed as his mouth suddenly went dry. He took a calming breath as he began. “I was born twenty years ago, and my mother passed during the process. A hunter raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself, which is when I decided to attend the Academy. I felt it was the best choice as a fire mage, since I had no one to help me control my magic.”

“Twenty years ago?” Dryden stepped forward, wanting to get a closer look at Keith’s face. His heart sank, clearly expressed on his face. The turmoil, heartache, and loss pouring out of his eyes, “You have her blue-gray eyes. Yasil…” 

“I grew up thinking I was an orphan… that I was no one.”

“No,” Dryden rushed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “you mean everything, I mean.” His nervous hands didn’t hide from shaking against Keith’s shoulder, “Had I known you were alive, I would have never stopped the search. I kept looking for you and Yasil for years, even against the orders of my personal guard.” His eyes moved to Zarkon for a second. “This - this is the happiest I’ve been in years.” 

Keith allowed a small smile to form on his lips, but he still felt uncomfortable. It was to be expected with a sudden change like this. “So what happens now?” He felt awkward asking the question, but felt it was necessary.

“I suggest the two of you sit and get to know each other before dinner,” Zarkon interjected, “I will make sure the table is set and that all parties are aware of the situation.” 

Dryden released a heavy breath, seemingly falling in line with every word out of Zarkon’s mouth. His body language did not appear the same as it did in the Academy - tattered and submissive - he agreed with Zarkon and only returned his attention to Keith once they were alone. 

“Please, sit.” He motioned to the armchairs in the center of the room. Both walked over and took their seat - the painting of Yasil nestled to the right of where Dryden sat. “As for your question, I guess it will be up to the different members of this family for what will happen this point forward.” 

“You guess? You’re the head of the family.” Keith sat across from his father as he crossed his arms.

“It’s not as simple as it may seem. We’ve already started to transition the position to the next heir… oh, this changes things,” he muttered the final words to himself. 

“It is simple. The Kogane family is one of the most influential families on the council. Yet I sit here and all I see is a puppet. They were wrong… this family can’t be a force for change.”

“Change?” Dryden sat back in his seat, “it seems you’ve been doing research on the family, although where this  _ puppet _ comment comes from, I cannot say.” 

“What happened to the confident man I saw back at the Academy? I was always told to stand for what I believe in, yet it's clear after only a few moments who really holds the power in this family.”

Dryden slouched on his seat, arms rested on his knees as he waved for a servant to bring him something to drink, “Keith…” the name trailed from his lips, almost feeling strangled, “I can’t believe I’m even saying your name, but after your mother passed, things changed around here. I had lost all hope and could never come to terms with losing her - losing you. I refused to marry again, which left the family with no heir. Since the war, we lost many members of the family. The only one left at the end was your grandfather and me. He passed a few years ago from an illness, but since then, we had to come up with someone to take the family name.” 

“Well things have changed. I know that I’m only now joining the family, but I can’t stand to the side while  _ he  _ takes that role.” Keith’s fists clenched, shifting his sleeves up to reveal the burn scars.

“He? You know… you know of your cousin, Lotor? Keith. You don’t know him.” 

“I know enough that he cornered me in the hall at the Academy. I know that his eyes wander when he gets near a Demi-Human. And I know that if he comes anywhere near those I care about at the Academy, I will do everything in my power to end him.”

“You do not seem to understand. He comes off that way, but he is not as harsh as you would believe. He’s trying to change our family for the better,” Dryden sighed, “but, I cannot deny that you being alive does put a hinder in his plans. Our rules state that a direct heir will always rightfully lead the family.” 

“Yet you tell me that the other members of the family must decide what will happen with me.”

“Because they will fight against the rules as I no longer hold any power as of yesterday,” Dryden covered his face within his hands, “how did you meet Zarkon?” 

“I sought out the Kogane family after my magic had manifested into the form of a lion. I met Zarkon three days ago.”

Dryden smiled at the servant who walked over with his drink. He took it and stood, “Will you walk with me? I’m tired of sitting still for too long.” 

Keith stood and walked over to him. “I don’t mean to be harsh… there are just ideals that I have that I know do not match up with what Lotor wants.”

Dryden didn’t reply, appearing stressed and unnerved. He started to exit the room, expecting Keith to follow him. Approaching the front of the home, they slowed down their pace when they heard voices from the hall. 

“I see you’ve met your lost son,” commented Lotor as he turned from his father to the pair. 

“Lotor,” Dryden’s stance changed to the confident man Keith remembered, “I see you will be attending dinner with us after all.”

“Well, when you hear the lost heir to the Kogane family suddenly decided to appear from smoke, it makes one want to see the wonder. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Master Keith.” Lotor bowed his head toward him. 

Keith returned the gesture but did not say a word. He couldn’t risk possibly saying something that he would regret.

“Well, my son and I wish to catch up with a stroll through the village. We will return for dinner” said Dryden as he started to lead Keith out.

“You may want to leave your drink,” replied Lotor, condescending yet coy, “don't want the rumors to keep spreading.”

Dryden placed his cup on a table before continuing out.

Keith followed for a moment before speaking up. “You shouldn’t allow him to speak to you that way. Thace would have put him in his place.” Keith muttered his second thought.

At the mention of Thace’s name, Lotor snarled and turned to face his father. Neither said a word as Keith and Dryden walked off to the streets. 

Passing Ulaz, Dryden patted him on the shoulder and continued to walk down the streets. He didn't speak until they turned their first corner, “Be frank with me, do you know of any groups within the royal court or the family who know more than they should? You seem to know too much information about the family for someone who didn't know a thing growing up.”

“I was raised as a hunter, finding information is what we do. The prince is also my instructor and he took a special interest in me once my magic showed as a lion.”

Dryden stopped, “The prince?” He looked to Keith’s tunic, “that explains the elegance… yes, you mentioned a hunter. We're my ears deceiving me or was his name Thace?”

“You heard correctly…” Keith looked back at his father. “He taught me everything I know.”

Dryden stopped; his head hung low, tears welling in his eyes, “I'm going to kill Ulaz for lying to me all these years. Your mother, she was known for her secrets. I knew she was conspiring something, but Zarkon refused to believe she was intelligent enough to do anything other than to be a housewife.”

“Ulaz didn’t know… well not all of it. He didn’t know I survived.” Keith took a step towards his father as he reached a hand out, hesitating to comfort the man.

“Regardless, I'm sure he knew of something. Him and Thace were close to your mother and I growing up. I felt more Galra than Kogane as a child because of them. Still, they were careful to leave me out on some things and even though she was my wife, she always seemed to hold her tongue against me on important political matters.”

“Can you really blame him? He shielded me from all of this.” Keith waved his hand back towards the estate.

“But she didn't need to shield me away? I loved her. I'm sorry, this isn't your doing, but I always felt that her death wasn't true.” Dryden took a deep breath, “do you know anything about her death?”

Keith felt his gut twist. Every part of his life was filled with lies and deception. Even his own mother. "She died during childbirth."   


Dryden turned around, unable to look at Keith, "She didn't get to live her dream of being your mother." Keith noticed his father's hand flaring up with flames, raw and violent.    


"I see that never goes away..." Keith looked to his own hands, gently pushing up one of his sleeves. "She gave me what she wanted for me. I had a good life."

Dryden looked down to his hand and extinguished the flame, "This only happens when I think of your mother and you. Extreme emotions for those I truly loved; it flares the flame. I'm happy. At least knowing you lived peacefully eases me and knowing you were in Thace's hands makes it easier."    


"That explains why the lion appeared when it did." Keith was quick to cover what was left of his burns. "Look I don't plan on walking away, but I'm also not going to sit by and let our name be dragged through the mud anymore.'   


"So you know about the slave trade. Your mother was against it and tried to fight, but her brother outranked her and her parents raised her to be a servant. Had her and I not fallen for each other, she would have worked in the mansion serving the family while her brother led along with me."   


"Like I said. Things are going to change."   


Dryden stood up, strong and commanding. He placed a hand against Keith's back and patted him firmly, "You are truly your mother's son, stronger than I'll ever be. It won't be easy. The traditions of the Kogane family are difficult to remove. Seeing you here and knowing you were with Thace solidifies my theory that your mother was not robbed but that she had something planned. Allow me to help, even if it's just training you in the ways of our family, both politically and magically. Lotor is a smart young man and his father has done a lot to me over the years to influence my decisions. I'll admit, I've made a lot of mistakes. I had give up, but your eyes are Yasil’s and I would fight against the universe to make them smile."   


"You'll be pleased to know then that we have the backing of the royal family." Keith looked to his father, worried about how he was going to feel about his son having mated a Demi-Human.   


"Your mother always liked Queen Lorena. She had wanted to join the rebellion, but we couldn't." Dryden rolled up his sleeve; the mark of the Unity branded on his forearm.    


"It's makes sense... do you believe in what the Unity stood for?"   


"I did then, brainwashed by false hope. Your grandfather was a bullheaded man, hated everyone not Human. Considered them a threat. He worked closely with Queen Sarina and helped with the elimination of the various clans throughout the kingdom. It was your mother that made me join the Unity. She was made to believe they would fight for the rights of all and when she heard rumors that they had the lost heir as a member, we betrayed our families in secret and joined the Unity as spies to their cause, but they turned. They were nothing as they promised and it was Thace and Ulaz that helped us see the error. They were runaways, having left the Galra family in their teens when they were told two men were not allowed to marry. They joined the Talon Rebellion and found us years later when the two groups aligned for a period of time. After the fall of Queen Sarina, the four of us were forced back into the family as a way of showing amends for their previous errors. I immediately became the Master of the family, but it's been a facade. I've had no power since the beginning. My father gave it to Zarkon. I am only a standing figure and that's when your mother started hiding all her secrets."   


“All I’m hearing is that this is going to be a battle. One I don’t intend to lose.”

“We should go before Zarkon and Lotor become too suspicious. Keith, if you will allow me, come and stay within the mansion on your days off. I will train you and you can report back to the royal court. Having you back makes me want to go back to following the open world your mother always had glimmering in her eyes. Forgive me, it will be difficult for me to readjust, but I'm willing to try.”

“Knowing that you are willing is all I need. I have too much at stake for this to fail.” Keith walked over to his father. “I want to do what will make mother proud.”

“Then, I will do anything I can.” Dryden started walking them back to the estate, but he stopped before the last corner, “do you use any weapons?”

“I had a sword when I was a hunter. Practiced with just about every weapon, but since I got to the Academy it’s been just magic.”

“Then, I have a gift for you once we are inside.” Dryden smiled genuinely for the first time.

“That’s not necessary. Knowing I have family is enough.”

“I insist. It was your mother’s sword.”

“I… Thank you…” Keith did his best to keep his composure. After all these years here he was standing next to his father. It wasn’t something that he realized he wanted until that moment.

“I will give it to you before you leave. Come on, let's have dinner.” He walked over to the house and, once more patted Ulaz’s shoulder as they walked passed.

Keith felt at ease next to his father, as if this was the way it had always been. Despite that, he couldn’t shake the thought that he was going to have to protect Dryden.

Entering back into the home, the servants bowed and told the two masters that dinner was getting ready to be served. Dryden walked Keith over to the dining room. It glowed with elegance, silver and onyx tables and chairs with the crest etched in the center. The table already had guests seated - Lotor at the head of the table with Zarkon beside him. To Keith’s surprise, he saw another familiar face. His skin had burn marks all over with fresh bandages, but it was still easy to tell who it was.

“Master Dryden. Young master Keith. I hope you enjoyed your stroll,” commented Lotor, “please sit. Master Keith, I took the liberty to invite a friend of yours from the Academy. You know Prorok, correct?”

“We’ve met once. Though friend isn’t the word I would have used.” Keith glared at Lotor. 

Prorok darted his head to Lotor, hateful and jittery. Lotor grinned, motioning for the two to sit. “Well, if I may ask, how do the two of you know each other. Prorok doesn't seem to stop talking about you.”

“I’m surprised. Prorok, I thought I made myself very clear the last time our paths crossed.” Keith pressed his fingertips together as his gaze dared Prorok to do something he might regret.

Prorok’s hand kept shaking. His eyes trying to stay away from Keith completely. He didn't want to reply; reliving that evening in his head.

“Now, why are you making threats? We are just trying to have dinner,” said Lotor. Zarkon laughed lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Threats are useless. I’m simply reminding him of a promise I made.” Keith looked to Lotor, not a sign of anger or aggression on his features.

Lotor raised an eyebrow as the first course was served. “Master Dryden, what did the two of you discuss?”

“Catching up. Getting to know my son,” he placed a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder, “and how we can go about training him to take his place as the Master of the family.”

Zarkon glared at them both as Lotor causally took a sip of his wine without a true reaction. “Really?” he replied, “and what are your thoughts on such a responsibility from a family you never even knew of until now?”

“It’s my role to take on. I can assure you that I am a quick study. The last thing I want to do is turn my back on the only family I have.”

Lotor leaned his chin on his hand, “How much did you both discuss of your possible duties?”

Keith looked to his father. “We decided that those matters are better discussed at a later time. No use in spoiling a reunion with such talk.”

“Young master, I know you are new and may not realize, but Lotor is the current Master of the family and if he wishes to speak with you of family matters, you discuss them. We know the laws and I'm sure your belligerent father likely spoke of the rule that you will gain the title as the rightful heir, but even if you are to take your place, Lotor would become your advisor as the head of the Galra family,” said Zarkon firmly.

“Father, no need to be so harsh. Although he speaks the truth. How about this, what topics of the doings of the family has Dryden spoken of?”

Dryden turned his head to Keith and nodded his head, signaling to speak freely.

"Mainly the rumors and how much of them are true. I will say this family does well with their secrets. It took some time to find anything out on my own. Even then it was hearsay." Keith didn't like being the focus but he knew there was no way around it.

"And... your personal thoughts on our business trades?" asked Lotor, playing with the wine in his cup.

"I can't say that I agree with them." Keith kept his flames in check as his mind drifted to Lance. 

"Pity. I had hoped that black cat you were with was already your pet." Lotor laughed causing Prorok to twitch at the mention of Lance.

Prorok's eyes slowly moved to Keith, fearful of his reaction.

"No he's my roommate and a private student to the prince." Keith glanced to Prorok daring him to speak out of turn. 

Prorok cowered and concentrated on his meal. Lotor noticed the nervousness of his behavior, "Do you have something to say, Prorok?"

"No, sir, I'm just feeling a little pain from my wounds."

"See, I don't really believe you, but I'll let the conversation go. However, maybe we should invite your roommate over? He's a rare creature."

"He has no interest in this sort of thing. All he thinks about is getting into the Elite guard."

"Because I care about what he wants." 

"Why? You've seen him once. I certainly doubt you truly care about his wants past what will benefit or suit you."

"I won't deny you are right, but if you have no plans to claim him, then I'm going to consider him my next prize."

Prorok choked on his meal and started to cough. Zarkon turned to Lotor, "Don't run your mouth so freely."

"What? He wants to become the Master of the family. He said he knows what we do, so why deny him my personal want list. I still have to wait a few more years for the princess, might as well capture a black cat for now."

"You'll keep your hands off of him if you know what's good for you." Keith didn't mean to speak, and her certainly didn't mean to growl. It was taking all of his strength to smother the flames around his fist. Thankfully he kept it by his side, only visible to his father.

"Lotor, I beg of you. Please leave this discussion for another day. I don't wish to ruin my reunion with my son by your words," Dryden requested.

"And who are you to speak?" Lotor sighed, "But, fine. I'll leave it for another day. Unless you have something else to say?"

Keith simply looked away from Lotor. He wanted to strangle the man. Burn him worse than he had Prorok. This urge to protect Lance from this vile creature was slowly taking him over.

"Nothing? How boring." Lotor continued to eat his meal, but before the second course, Zarkon stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to take Lotor out early. We have some discussing to do."

"Excuse me?" asked Lotor.

"My chambers. Now."

Lotor stretched his arms, not moving quickly before standing and following Zarkon out of the room. Before they disappeared, Zarkon turned to the three, "I apologize for the way he spoke. He needs to be reminded of his role." 

They disappeared.

Alone, Prorok started to visibly panic. He couldn’t handle being so close to Keith again, which made Dryden wonder what the history was between the two. "Prorok. You may leave if you wish," said Dryden. Prorok quickly jumped to his feet and dashed out the room, "I sense a story there."

"He kidnapped my... roommate and nearly had me suffocated." Keith glanced down at his hands. "I caused his injuries."

"Oh. You're the person who did that to him. Good to see you have the same fiery passion as your father. It's a good thing your roommate has you as a good friend." Dryden noticed something different about the way Keith spoke, "Just a roommate?"

"No..." Keith kept his focus on his plate. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

"A male black feline Demi-Human? I heard you correct?"

"Yes, he's also a water mage." Keith didn't know why he was saying all of this. He wasn't even sure if he could trust his father.

"Oh? Complete opposites. Have you; oh what's it called? That thing Demi-Humans do?"

"You're not upset?" Keith looked at Dryden. "To answer your question, yes."

Dryden stood up and waited behind Keith's chair, "Ulaz and Thace are my dearest and oldest friends, so I have no qualms over same sex relationships and marriage. Your mother and I joined the Unity and later aligned with the Talon Rebellion in hopes of fighting for equality among the races and the end of the old Queen's tourney. Do you really think after all of that, I would disprove of my son finding love?"

"I guess it was dumb to worry..." Keith stood next to his father. Standing there the resemblance was unmistakable.

"You had all the right to worry. And you still should. He maybe your spouse, but that only puts him more at risk. I wish to meet him, but it'd be best if we wait until after you change this family of its wicked way."

"He's protected. As a member of clan Talyn, the royal family has promised his safety."

"A member clan Talyn? We really need to keep him as far away as possible. The more I learn of this young man the more  _ valuable _ he becomes."

"Trust me I have no intention on letting him anywhere near this. He has enough to deal with." He ran his hands through his hair, wanting to get back to him as soon as possible.

"Come. Lets finish this conversation in my chambers. I'd like to give you your present before you leave and set up training sessions so I can send you to the Academy with an official proclamation of your status."

"So this is actually happening? We're going to take back our family name?" Keith followed Dryden to his chambers.

"Are you hesitating? Keith," he stopped at the door, "I had given up a long time ago. Lotor is right by reminding me of my drinking problem, but it was due to the depression of having lost everything. I didn't know what to do anymore with my life, I had no purpose but to allow my father's final wish to flourish and keep praying that the Queen would come up with a way to destroy us. You've brought back my purpose and now I will stop at nothing to make it happen."

"I'm not hesitating. I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"This is the only part that will happen quickly. From here, it will be a long and slow game. Speaking of games, where were you and Thace located?" 

"Everywhere at first. We moved around a lot, but eventually we stayed in a cabin to the south near a small village."

"I'll see if I can add a request from the Queen to find him. You may need his help, plus I think Ulaz deserves his husband back. He didn't deserve to suffer."

"It'd be nice to see him again." Keith grinned thinking about how he hoped Thace would be proud of what he was doing. It was so much more than he expected.

Dryden smiled and paused near the room, "Let's figure something out." He opens the door and allows Keith to walk in first. With a heated wind, the door shuts as Lotor watched from the shadows of the hall.

#

"This was interesting," said Lance as Pidge and Hunk led the way back into the Academy.

"These herbs are amazing! They will go great with a roast," said Hunk holding a large bag of fresh herbs and spices.

"All you ever think about is food. I wonder how Keith is doing? He should be back from training by now." Pidge read over her notes as they walked. This was the first time any of them had brought up the fire mage.

"Yeah," Lance smiled with pride, "I hope he got a lot of progress with Petra. You should have seen him today in his new tunics." Lance's eyes glimmered with arousal from the memory.  

"New tunics?" Pidge looked to Hunk. "Why would he need new tunics for training?"

"They weren't training tunics. They were a formal tunic with the Kogane crest."

"The Kogane crest." Pidge choked a little causing one of her note pages to tear. 

"Yeah, he said he was a member of their family," Lance worried about the way she spoke, "why? Is that a problem?"

"No not at all." Pidge elbowed Hunk to help her out. She never expected Lance to know any of it, let alone have Keith so openly display which family he belonged to.

"What did he tell you about his family?" asked Hunk.

"Nothing really. He only discovered who they are and then Kai surprised him with a tunic. He said he hopes to meet them one day. I'm gonna try and encourage him to do it sooner than later." 

"So he hasn't met them yet? I would keep your distance from the Kogane family. They're not known to be particularly welcoming to Demi-Humans."

"Oh? Why not?"

Hunk looked at Pidge with a sigh, wondering if it was a good idea to say it. Taking a deep breath, "Well, you see -"

"Lance Talyn?" asked a guard from the Academy.

"Yeah?"

"We've been looking for you. The Queen and King request your presences."

Lance's eyes widen as he shakes his head and follows the guard with Pidge and Hunk close behind.

"We can't tell him." Pidge whispered to Hunk. "Keith made us promise."

Hunk sighed as they reached the door to the headmistress's office. Walking in, they found Lorena, Rikk, Kai, Blake, Larkin, Coran, Matt, and Shiro standing inside. It worried Lance to see them all in one room. 

"You called?" ask Lance as he slowly stepped in.

"Larkin has a report that he felt you should be present for." Lorena sat at her desk as she motioned for Lance to sit.

Larkin cleared his throat as he stepped forward to a map spread on the desk. "We found a group of former Unity members holed up in one of their old bases... Fort Garn." He glanced at Kai who shifted where he stood. "They have been raiding supply wagons, but recently my scouts state that they've taken hostages. A family of felines."

Lance's ears perked as his lips quivered upward with a hiss. Shiro shifted close to Matt, guilt written on his face as Pidge and Hunk looked to him.  

"If what they report is true, Master Talyn." Larkin looked to his King. "I firmly believe this is the family you recently brought under your protection. I want to send out a squad and retrieve the family while at the same time eliminating this branch of Infinity."

"Yes," replied Rikk, "immediately. The safety of my clan members is the most important, but if we can take down their faction, then it would be most helpful." They all agreed, "Blake, get Kin. I will order some of her soldiers to lead the mission."

"Lance needs to go," commanded Shiro.

The room hushed at his firm tone, but submissive stance. Those who knew of the timeline didn't say anything, expect for the shocked yells of Pidge and Hunk.

"Excuse me?" asked Hunk, "no way!"

"Lance needs to go," he repeated himself.

"Shiro." Kai glared at him. "He's not trained as a soldier. He'd simply be in Blake and Kin's way." 

"They can't go. Only soldiers with Lance. Appoint another leader," commanded Shiro, trying to stand his ground against Kai.

"You can't be serious." Kai snapped as he stepped towards Shiro. His shadow flickered behind him as flames shifted between his fingers. "If I didn't know better I'd say you want this mission to fail."

"This mission is the most important of my purpose," he shouted. Shiro had no intention to allow that statement to slip, but he couldn't contain the guilt he felt, but he knew not allowing this to happen would end with an even worse consequence.

"Then you will learn what happens if one of my students doesn't make it back. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if I have to." Kai bared his fangs as Lorena placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure Shiro does not intend for Lance to get hurt," Matt calmly stepped in, taking Shiro's hand and pulling him back, "but I'm sure Lance wants to be a part of finding his family. Lance?"

Lance stayed stunned, still unsure what to think. It was true, he would do anything to bring back his family. He was stronger now than ever before, but he wasn't sure if it was enough. "Kai? I want to save them..." he paused as Keith entered his mind, making his decision all the more difficult. 

"Then go. You're trained enough to survive." He crossed his arms and looked away from his student.

Lance sighed nervously, turning his gaze to Rikk. "I will make sure Kin provides you the best soldiers she has... I promised you, as a member of clan Talyn, we would protect you," he looked to Blake with a knowing smile, "and we keep our promises..."

"We're going to bring them back. Just like we promised. I'll go organize a team with Kin. We should be able to move out within the next few hours." Blake stretched as he moved to the exit.

"Hours?" repeated Lance, "I hope Keith is back by then."

"If they don't move now we may lose this opportunity." Lorena sighed, knowing all too well the pain of having to leave a loved one behind.

"I - I understand." Lance kept praying Keith would return to see him off.

Hunk and Pidge moved closer to Shiro. "One of us has to go with him," whispered Hunk.

"No. That won't work."

"You've denied them a sure win." Pidge hissed. "The least you can do is allow one of us to go."

"No. I can't. It's an order." 

"You're awful!" Pidge tried to fight back tears as she stormed out of the room. 

"Lance, I would gather what you need. It's a bit of journey." Lorena stood motioning for her husband to follow.

Lance simply nodded his head and stood up, staggering out of the room without another word. 

"This is madness..." commented Rikk, "I'm not going against my own order, but I need to make my opinion clear."

"Please do, before I tear the damn dragon to shreds." Kai growled again.

"Calm down Kai were not going to let anything happen." Lorena wanted him to stay calm.

Shiro curled his claws into his fist, "I promise you, I have all the best intentions for Lance."

"In a weird and twisted way," commented Hunk before walking out, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Best intentions? You've sent him to die!"  Kai lunged at Shiro.

"Stop!" shouted Rikk, stepping forward and placing a hand on Kai chest. He had no real strength again his son, but he had faith Kai wouldn't continue with him standing in the way, "Kai, this is now an order from me and your mother... you have to trust that we are also making the right decisions. You know for a fact we would not allow it to happen if we felt it was a complete risk."

"You're sending him to die and you aren't even giving him a chance to speak with his mate." Kai stopped but his voice was still a growl.

Rikk sighed out a smile. He always worrying about Kai's beliefs in mating, but seeing he at least wholeheartedly respected the act for others refreshed his hope that Kai was not completely lost in the darkness, "Kai. Go speak with Lance. Be the buffer between him and Keith... He is your student and he may need your encouragement."

"Fine. That doesn't get you off the hook." He snapped at Shiro as he walked out.

Matt protectively moved in front of Shiro, trying to comfort his pain. Shiro responded, by moving his wing around Matt, trying to hold him closer.

Rikk sighed and walked over to Lorena, "You'll have to talk to him... you're the only one who can reach him."

"There's no point. It's the same when you first started sending Larkin and Blake out without him. He's going to be on edge until all of this passes." Lorena rested her head on Rikk’s chest.

Rikk pulled Lorena into a tighter hold, "Then, we will keep watch of him... he's our son." He kissed her on the forehead and refused to let her go.

"The fact that it's Fort Garn doesn't help." He could feel her fist tightening on his tunic. "There's so much darkness there."

"I know..." he leaned his forehead against the top of her head and whispered, "I know..."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song requests please! <3 - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading AHHHHHH <3 - Luna and Vulpes

Dryden laughed, giving Keith another refill of his drink. "Thace sounds like the most desperate father figure ever. Of course he raised you to be like a hunter. I don't doubt it." They were relaxed. Door shut with orders to not disrupt. Dryden wanted to get to know his son and he wanted the same in return.

"The first time I wandered off on accident , I thought he was going to tear the town apart. I wasn't more than maybe six." Keith sipped from his cup finally feeling relaxed.

Dryden hysterically laughed, "At least he always looked out for you, in his own unique way." He shifted back against the armchair grinning to himself, "I remember when Yasil was pregnant. She would hound Thace about how he was going to help her and what he would have to do. He always seemed so confused and he kept telling me how he hoped once you were born that he could hand off being your mother's guard to another."

"He never seemed to get his wish. Instead he was stuck with me." Keith sighed as he shifted in his seat. Knowing how much Thace had given up for him made him miss the man all the more. "I understand now why he was so afraid when my magic manifested..."

"Yes. There was a slight chance you could have been an anti-mage because of your mother, but of course you ended up being a fire mage. You're a Kogane in the end."

"He knew what would happen if I came back didn't he? We argued for months about me going to the Academy."

"Likely. Although I still don't know why they did it, especially without me." Dryden took a slow sip of his drink, "Your mother is the love of my life. I would have followed her to the ends of the earth, so if she planned all of this without me, she must have known something."

"He never spoke about it. Until recently I thought they had been complete strangers and he raised me out of kindness... not duty."

"I promise you, it wasn't all duty. He was looking forward to being an uncle as both him and Ulaz were going to be your godparents. Ironic, in a way, you ended up a lot like him. Tell me something interesting about your current life, before you realized all this?"

"Um... well... when Lance and I were making our way to the Academy... the prince was kind of hunting us. He said if we could make it there before he caught us, I could attend and he would personally request Lance's audience with the King."

"Lance? You hadn't mentioned his name yet. Why did he need an audience with the King? I thought you said he was a member of clan Talyn. Is it difficult for them to meet with their own chief?"

"He wasn't always a member. His family was being hunted because he's a black cat. His previous clan wanted him disposed of, so he thought if he could meet with the King they could find sanctuary in clan Talyn. We haven't been able to locate his family though..."

Dryden's face soured, "No word at all?" 

"Not that I am aware of at least." Keith sighed as he finished his drink. "It's been difficult... what with the students reacting negatively towards us. The incident with Provok... if I hadn't gotten there when I did." Keith swallowed at the thought. "Lance would have been killed."

"Then he's fortunate that he has you. He's a rare creature, Keith. In our world, he would be considered the highest prize. You have to pretend you have a claim on him as your slave or pet, simply to keep him safe."

"I see the way our other friends look at me... as if they're afraid I'll snap and end up like the Koganes they've heard and read about. Ever since I figured it out, they've been careful with their words and actions."

"But you have to know you won't change. Meeting us shouldn't change your mind. Keep strong with your beliefs, just as your mother never gave up. With time, they will see your true intentions."

"So many lies... maybe that's why she left. So that she didn't have to tell so many lies." Keith held his head in his hands as his fingers knotted in his hair. "All I've been telling him are lies and half truths..."

Dryden reached over and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, "I can only give you advice as the other side. The lies, they made it difficult on us. I'm sure she had positive intentions, but she left me wondering everyday if I had done something wrong or if there had been something I did that wouldn't allow her to trust me. Do you - do you trust him?"

"Completely. He's my mate, I trust him with my life." Keith looked up at his father.

"Then tell him. Let him into the truth. Trust that he will always have your side. Don't fear that he will leave you because, if he's anything like me, I would have gladly left with your mother and have faked my death as well. I just wish she would have realized that."

"I hope you're right... I'm going to be asking a lot of him."

"Trust in each other. That's all that matters." Dryden stood up and walked over to the back of the room. He bent over to an ottoman and opened it. Pulling out a long item wrapped in a white sheet. He walked it to Keith, holding it out, "The Blade of Marmora, your mother's sword. She had it crafted when we joined the Unity and she wore it on her hip faithfully until we were forced to return to our old life. Now, it's yours. It's rightful owner." 

He took the blade from Dryden and carefully unwrapped it. The hilt fit perfectly in his hand and even the weight felt natural. "I've never had anything of hers..."

"Well, now she'll always be by your side. Oh! One more thing." Dryden darted back to the ottoman, but he had to push several items away before returning with a small image, "Here. The picture of our wedding day. I want you to keep it."

Keith took the image and looked down. He grinned, seeing an uncommon image, "We were in the middle of the war. One day, during a mission, we were staying in the small village we own to the south and over the mountains. We decided we were tired of not being married. So, we went to the small courthouse and married right before we left to begin the mission. She insisted we stayed long enough to at least have this picture sketched. I'm glad she did."

"You both look so happy. Thank you." He carefully slipped it into his tunic as he stood. "I don't want to leave but I need to get back to the Academy."

"Of course. Let me give you the proclamation and keep it hidden until you can give it directly to the Queen. It's states our hidden agenda. Please return next time you have a day off so I may begin your training." He motioned for Keith to follow him to his desk. After handing him the official form with the family seal waxed on the parchment, Dryden stood still gazing at his son and admiring the man he had become.

"I'll make sure it goes straight to her. I don't know how soon I'll be able to return." Keith slid the proclamation in next to the photo. 

"Of course." Dryden walked Keith over to the exit. They stopped at the door and both noticed a different guard on post at the gate; Ulaz gone. 

Dryden took several heavy breaths as if smelling something new and becoming. "Today did not go as I expected but it has become the best day of my life. I hope it only gets better from here, son." He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, trembling from his joy and hope.

"It will be because we're going to make sure that happens." Keith grinned proudly.

Dryden smiled and pat Keith on the back, "Go on. I'm sure someone is waiting for you back at the Academy." 

He couldn't hide the blush across his cheeks as he turned to leave. "Good night, father." He looked over his shoulder once before exiting the property.

Dryden waved and refused to leave until Keith was out of his sight, but from the corner of his eye, Keith saw Lotor lingering from a window in the second floor; scowling at the new member of the Kogane family. 

Once he was a decent distance away, Keith pulled Ulaz's note. He quickly read it and made his way to the district the students frequented. His life was changing and things had been set in a motion he couldn't stop.

#

Lance sat at the window of his chambers. He kept his travel pack light, only a few change of clothing, a small pouch of coins, and a book on his ice magic in order to practice along the way. His tail kept swinging back and forth, waiting for one of two things to happen - someone would arrive to summon him to leave or he would see Keith from a distance arriving back to the Academy. 

He tried finding him around the campus, figuring that him and Petra would be training somewhere in the grounds, but Pidge and Hunk stopped him, stating they decided to train deep in the woods. It didn't make any sense, especially the looks of remorse on both their faces, but Lance was too depressed in his thoughts to question anything.

They found his family, but they were in danger and it was his foolish decision that led them there. 

He couldn't remove the guilt. This whole time, he was safe under the protection of the King and Queen, training with the prince, falling in love with Keith. Compared to what his family might be facing, Lance's time in the Academy was peaceful; to the point he felt as if he had betrayed them in someway.

There was a rough knock at the door. "Lance... may I come in?" Kai’s voice sounded strained and tired.

Surprised, Lance leaped of the window ledge and opened the door, "Captain? Yeah, come in." He stepped to the side to allow Kai into the room and shut the door behind them.

"So you've decided to go." Kai looked at the small pack by the door as he observed the contents of the room. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? You won't have a high ranking commanding officer in the field. It will be just you and the squadron."

Lance's ear fell flat against his head. His arms crossed over his chest, almost as of trying to warm himself from the chill of winter. "I'm not sure about anything, but it seemed like I really didn't have an option." 

"You always have an option. You need to what is best for you. Understand that as your mate, Keith will understand and support your decision."

Lance groaned to himself, unsure of what to thing. He rubbed the back of his neck and then started to pace around the room. "I just wish he would arrive already. I do better with decisions when he lets me vent. He clears my mind." 

"He likely will be out late. Lance, you asked to train with me for this very reason or has you intention for training changed?" Kai sat in one of the chairs as he watched Lance. He no longer appeared like a short tempered soldier, but a seasoned instructor.

"I did but honestly I thought I wouldn't need to use it. I thought it would be taken care of by the Elite guards. I don't understand why it's not."

"Because my pack is the Elite guard... and where your family is located is a place that I cannot enter. You see, out of anyone that could go... you're the only that has been properly trained. The squadron going with you is talented and hand picked by Blake and his wife. Trust in what I've taught you."

Lance stopped pacing and exhaled. He looked down to his hands knowing that Kai's words were true. He had become stronger, much stronger than he ever expected to be. Then, his eyes lingered on the ring he never removed - the family heirloom signaling him as the head of the family.

He was responsible for their safety. This was his task.

"You're right. I have to do it for my family. How much longer until it's time to go?"

"An hour at most. Where did Keith say he was going?"

"Training with Petra. Pidge said in the woods." He walked over to the window again, hoping.

"Petra left after her classes today to spend time with her brother."

Lance turned from the window to look directly to Kai, "What? No! Keith said she was giving him private lessons. Maybe she didn't want to tell you..." he started to panic. 

"She's never given private lessons. I was under the impression he was meeting with the Kogane family tonight."

Lance darted to his feet, "What? Is - is that why you send him the tunic? He - he didn't tell me." Lance stood up, head low and claws digging into his palm. 

"The Kogane family isn't one that any Demi-Human should associate with. They deal in the enslavement and torture of our kind. I can see why he would shield you from them."

Lance turned his head away from Kai, not sure how to interpret his words. "I can understand not wanting to introduce me, if that's true, but why not tell me. Especially after I spoke of my previous lies." He couldn't remove himself from the fury, but his heart broke with the understanding that his last moment with Keith before leaving was now somewhat part of a lie.

"I cannot answer that." Kai looked away. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say anything."

"No. Not your fault. You didn't know. I wonder now if Pidge and Hunk were in on his lie. They've been acting strange." Lance sighed and walked over to a bed, covering his face with his hands. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a clear thought. He looked over to his bag and remembered to grab his bow and quiver from the training fields before leaving. "Can - can you leave Keith a message for me?"

"Of course. You do realize he'll likely try to follow you."   


"Then, stop him. Don't let him. He needs to stay and continue with what he's doing, whatever it may be."   


"Lance... keeping mates apart is difficult. I'll do the best I can."   


"Then, maybe this message will help." Lance took a deep breath. For the first time, he didn't feel like crying, but overwhelmed with just wanting to get his family and return to figure out his life with Keith, "Keith, I've learned the truth and it hurts that you didn't tell me, but I understand. So understand that I needed to find my family and bring them back, but I promise, I will come back to you and when I do, we will start anew. Please wait for me, I beg."   


Kai waved his hand and a shadow dropped a letter into his hand. "There... I'll let you decide where to leave it." He held the letter out to Lance.   


"Did you just write what I said with your shadow?"    


"It's a small trick."   


Lance took the letter and then looked back to Kai, "Thanks for everything. You really didn't have to be so kind."   


"No one should have to through the pain we saw during the war." Kai stood and made his way to the door.   


"You know, for a big bad wolf, you've actually got a heart in there. It's deep, like really deep, but when it's out, it's nice," laughed Lance.    


"No one will believe you." Kai smirked and shook his head. "You should head down to the gates to leave."   


"Yeah. I just need to go down to the range to grab my bow and quiver." Lance smiled nervously and looked out the window one more time.   


Nothing.   


"He'll be here when you return." Kai looked at his student one last time before he left.

Lance sighed to himself and looked to the bed they shared. The other, never touched since they mated. He smiled, wondering how they  both survived so long cuddling in a bed made for one and he wished that he could be there with Keith one more time.   


He placed the note on the pillow, grabbed his bag, and left the chambers, not knowing when he would return.

#

Keith walked into the familiar bar. He had spent little time there, but he knew it enough to meander around. He quickly found Ulaz, now dressed in casual tunic and pants, enjoying an ale at the bar.

Slipping into the seat next to him, Keith adjusted the sword on his hip. "That was far more stressful than I anticipated."

"Was it? Then allow me to get you a drink." Ulaz ordered Keith an ale and didn't speak until after he took his first sip. Looking down, he noticed the sword and smirked, "I see you have the blade. You must have had some good conversations with Dryden."

"He's not the man I expected... but he wants to try." Keith nursed his ale as he kept his gaze forward.

"He was different when we were younger, but he didn't have the strong heart needed for fighting against his father. I'm still shocked at the memories of him leaving the family to join the Unity. It makes little sense until I remember the power Yasil had over him."

"He kept saying how I remind him of her." His hand went instinctively to the hilt of the blade. "There is just so much that needs to be done."

"Then, you might want to know what has already been done." Ulaz pulled out a letter from his pocket, "I may have fibbed when I said I haven't had contact with Thace for years. I just wanted to make sure to report to him before I saw you again."

"So what do I need to know? I need more transparency if I'm going to succeed." 

"For one, Thace has located the main hideout of Lotor's and his enslavement base. Since you left, he started to proceed with gathering information on the changes of the Kogane family. I gave him all the information I had and then he went to track down their hideaway.  Secondly, he asked me to finally tell you the truth, the reason why your mother fled with Thace and faked their deaths." He drank his ale, trying to hold down his emotions of being separated from his spouse for twenty years, "your grandfather was trying to kill you and your mother."

"So why not take my father as well? He went through so much pain and all he wanted was the truth."

"That was Yasil's decision. We asked her many times why she wouldn't take him and all she kept insisting was he was better off staying the Master and she would return to him once she did her duties."

Keith slammed his fist onto the bar. "Instead she allowed him to become a puppet."

"Look, we didn't agree with what she was doing. I'm sure she would have believed it was a mistake had she lived, but we did what she believed needed to be done to keep you alive."

"So what now? What else can you tell me?"

"Now we make sure you stay alive. Even though your grandfather is dead, everything he wanted is coming into flourishing. Zarkon has given Lotor the position as Master of the family. Your father keeps his position as decoy while Zarkon increases the rate of Demi-Human slavery. At the end of the war, they had a secret treaty with the Unity and worked alongside their Captain to increase their trade and slave labor. Now, they used the fall of the previous leader to recreate what they started."  

"Lotor won't be head of the family for very long. We're going to tear them apart from the inside."

"We? As in you and your father?"

"Is that a problem?"

Ulaz laughed as he took a swig of his drink, "No, not at all. I'm just, surprised. These past few years he's been depressed and lost all life. If he's willing to actually assist, then he must have found his spark back."

"He said I gave him purpose. That he could finally make mother proud." 

"That sounds like the Dryden I know. Well then, I guess your next course of action is taking the position as Master and exposing Lotor and the Galra family of their ways. Have you heard of the group Infinity?"

"No, but I assume they are connected to all of this. We've already set in motion making me Master."

"Infinity is the name of the group Lotor is secretly leading. Most believe the leader to be an ex-general of the Unity, but in reality Lotor is simply using that as a way to hide. He is the leader. They are made mostly of old Unity members trying to continue what was started during the war. Part of their plan is to overthrow the Queen and collect Demi-Humans for Human purposes, including labor, pets, and more personal desires." Ulaz chugged the remainder of his ale in order to remove the foul taste of the words in his mouth.

"I'm not going to let that happen." The glass cracked from the heat radiating from his hands. He could only think of Lance. "I need to go... Lance is waiting for me."

"Now that I know Dryden is willing to fight, I will speak with him and beg for his forgiveness of all the secrets I've held. Come to me if you ever need anything. It will be easier to communicate with me than your father. He is rarely not in the company of Zarkon or Lotor."

"Will do. If Thace ever shows up tell him I want to meet with him." Keith placed his hand on Ulaz's shoulder in an attempt to show his appreciation. He didn't hesitate as he left and made his way back to the Academy. All he wanted was to apologize to Lance and be in his arms again.

#

"He's gone," said Hunk sitting on the steps of the Academy entrance. Pidge and Hunk were unable to sleep, both guilt ridden from what had transpired.   


Neither of them enjoying watching Lance leave with the squadron, wanting desperately to put a stop to what seemed like a doomed mission, but neither could speak a word.   


"Now we have another problem to deal with... Keith. He's not going to take this well." Pidge held her head in her hands.   


"I hate this... I'm really starting to hate this. When Shiro told me I was selected for a special mission as one of the applicants from my clan, I was really excited, but this is not what I expected," replied Hunk   


"I thought this would be fun... not heartbreaking. What are we going to do now? I can't just sit back and do nothing."   


"I've been thinking, why do we have to keep this to ourselves. Why can't we be honest with Keith?"   


"But the timeline... Shiro was very clear..."   


Hunk growled, "I know but if something happens to Lance, I’m done."   


"Keith will snap if something happens to Lance."   


"Which is why he deserves to know if something happens. I don't care anymore about anything else." Hunk looked down to the ground. His ears slumped and his body dismantled from the guilt.    


"I won't stop you, but I just want us to be careful."   


Hunk and Pidge kept waiting at the steps, surprised at how long it took Keith to arrive. Knowing the speed of travel, Lance and the squadron would have already traveled several miles, enough to make running after them a process.   


In the middle of the dark night, they finally saw Keith from a distance; surprised by the elegant look of him in his formal noble tunic and a new weapon strapped to his belt.  Hunk and Pidge darted to their feet, nervous about what they would say.   


"It's best we tell him," whispered Hunk more for self encouragement.    


"Then tell him. I've got your back." Pidge patted him on the shoulder.   


Hunk rolled his eyes, "I meant we. Don't be so scared." Hunk patted Pidge on the back, forcing her to stumble forward on the steps from his strength. She grumbled, but repositioned herself before seeing Keith only a few feet away.    


"Hey Keith, we have a slight problem." Pidge fidgeted where she stood.

Keith's expression went from calm and composed to serious. "Did something happen? Is Lance okay?" They could hear the panic in his voice.   


"Yes - no, I mean he was okay when he left." Hunk's voice was shaking and his eyes averted from Keith.    


"Left? What the hell is going on!" Keith looked between the two. Every possibility ran through his head, making him panic even more.   


Hunk looked to Pidge as they both sighed, "We wanted to tell you before you went in. They found Lance's family and requested he go with the squadron to rescue them."    


"So he's gone..." his hands started to shake. "I-I need to see the Queen."   


Pidge looked to Hunk confused at his reaction.    


"That's it? You're accepting it?" asked Hunk.   


"No I'm not." Keith snapped at Hunk as flames flickered along his hand. He stormed past them towards the Academy.   


Pidge and Hunk didn't hesitate to follow Keith in, following all the way to the headmistress's office. "What do you think he's going to do?" whispered Hunk.   


"I don't know..." Pidge kept glancing to Keith, genuinely worried about what he was going to do or say. He firmly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. As he stood there he pulled out the proclamation his father had given him from within his tunic.   


The door swung open; Rikk standing at the door with his hair slightly rustled and a grimace appearance on his face. He quickly changed his stance the moment he saw Keith, knowing fully well what was about to transpire.   


"We've been waiting for you... come in," Rikk stepped to the side, allowing the three to enter. Lorena sat at her chair, no cue as to anything off in her demeanor.    


"Where did you send him?" There was no forgiveness in his voice. Only anger and hurt. The letter hung by his side, held between two fingers.     


"I will not tell you the specifics... I know you will follow if I do," replied Rikk, sighing and standing to Lorena's side, "I can say he is off on a mission with a well selected squadron to save his family.”

"Who has his family?" 

Rikk looked to Lorena, heartbroken. He knew the answers he could give and he knew that Keith would dislike them. He knew more how it felt to be apart from his mate and not be given clear answers as to their location, "I can not say... it's privileged information."  
Keith walked forward, slamming the letter down on the desk. "I will not be given partial information! Where did you send him?" 

Lorena calmly picked up the letter, breaking the seal. She gasped slightly covering her mouth as she handed it to Rikk. "I apologize Master Kogane, I was unaware of this development."   


Rikk took the letter and read it carefully. He exhaled a solemn and relieved breath. "Infinity... the new threat we've been monitoring has captured Lance's family with plans to use them as slaves... the group has been given the mission for rescue and information gathering only... they are to return as quickly as possible."   


"Infinity is being run by Lotor Galra. He's using it for his own twisted agenda of subjugating Demi-Humans. He fully intends on taking down everything you've worked towards. He also wants Lance... for being so rare." Keith crossed his arms. "So you can see why sending him without one of your Elite soldiers is infuriating."   


Lorena and Rikk didn't remove their gaze from Keith. With a commanding voice, Rikk replied, "We know... we knew all of that was true."   


"You've just enslaved one of your own clansmen. Know that what I do, isn't for you. If he doesn't return I will still continue to dismantle the shame my family has brought on itself, but I will not be a member of your council. No Kogane ever will." Keith turned and stormed out of the office. He didn't wait for Hunk nor Pidge as he made his way to his chambers.   


Rikk looked to the other two, noting the scowls of disagreement on their faces, "You cannot tell him... it's for his own good... this is part of the process."   


"Risking lives is part of the process!" shouted Hunk, "up until now our whole mission was keeping them together!"    


"You have to trust that everything will fall into place." Lorena sighed. "Give him some space then be there for him. He will need friends."   


"What he needs is his mate!" Hunk was furious, no longer able to contain himself, "you both should know what it means to be apart from your mate! We all know what you both had to endure."   


"I'm sure what you've heard isn't even remotely close to the truth..." replied Rikk grabbing Lorena's hand.   


"If you've heard then trust us. We wouldn't put them through this if there was another way." Lorena squeezed her husband’s hand as she tries to bury the memories.   


"Whatever... let's go Pidge." Hunk turned around and staggered out of the room.    


Pidge looked back at the King and Queen, tears in her eyes. She hated what was happening but felt powerless to stop it. Silently she followed Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really want to hear what you all think of the OCs. Please tell us. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	15. Part 3 - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****
> 
> **Map of Arcadia**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part begins... its weird giving you all a complete story verses teasing one chapter a week at a time <3 - Luna and Vulpes

#  **Part III: Brilliant Feasting**

 

##  **Chapter 15**

 

Keith slammed the door behind him. His fists clenched by his side as he attempted to control his flames. He felt betrayed, stabbed in the back until he realized he had been the reason Lance had been alone. It was his lies that had put his mate in danger. His selfishness that might end what they had before it even began.

With a sigh he sat down on the bed, resting his head in his hands. There was a crinkle of paper beneath him. He reached down and felt his breath catch in his throat. It wasn’t Lance’s handwriting but its intended purpose was clear.

_ Keith, _

_ I've learned the truth and it hurts that you didn't tell me, but I understand. So understand that I needed to find my family and bring them back, but I promise, I will come back to you and when I do, we will start anew.  _

_ Please wait for me, I beg _ .

Water spots appeared on the paper as his hands shook. Despite everything he had done, all of his lies, Lance understood. He wanted to figure everything out. He wanted to make things right.

“You’re too good for me…” Keith spoke to the empty room. “I’m going to make this right. You’ll come back to a world where we won’t have to worry about other’s attacking us.”

He sat on the cold bed, reminded of the chill that naturally radiated from Lance’s body and how he longed for it to be by his side. Nestling his head against the pillow, he held onto the letter determined to find an end to their growing dilemma. 

#

Lance kept treading his feet on the ground, dragging toe to toe with each step. It had been three days of travel and the exhaustion was in full force, but it wasn’t the exhaustion of his body; rather the matters of his heart. 

He kept repeating the memory time and time again in his head. 

_ “You must go,” said Rikk, “The squadron can not wait any longer…”  _

_ “Just one more hour, please? I just want to see if Keith will come back,” replied Lance, begging, but never removing his eyes from the path that led to the Academy entrance.  _

_ “I’m sorry… and that is an order from you chief… Go. You mustn’t waste anymore time…”  _

Lance knew deep inside that Rikk was right - there was no place for goodbyes. 

Regardless of the facts, he wanted more than anything to be back at the Academy. The filth of the dirt surrounding him, the muddy paths from the raining nights and the humid days, only made him miss the comfort of a bed more and more each day.

The comfort of having Keith in his arms as they slumbered. 

“We should stop for the night. It seems the storm is coming again,” replied the Captain of the squadron. 

As he had done the last few days, Lance assisted with setting up camp, tending the horses, and preparing for a hunt. His time in the range with Blake had proven skillful, having been the member of the team to catch the largest beast each night with his arrows. Watching the clouds for the shift in the storm, Lance put down his bag and walked away from the camp with his bow and quiver. Notching an arrow, he watched his steps as he started to make his way deeper and deeper into the woods. 

“Steady,” he would whisper to himself, “hold your breath and watch your step.” 

He heard a rustling from the bushes and quickly hide behind a large oak. Off to the left corner, he found a hog, plump and seemingly ready to eat. He pulled back on his arrow and with one shot hit the hog directly between its eyes. Marching over and placing his bow around his shoulders, he looked around to see if anything would sprint at him before taking the large hog and hauling it to the camp site. 

“Another feast! Bravo, Lance,” said one of the soldiers.

“Just don’t ruin the skinning. Good meat should be cut appropriately,” he replied, having mimicked Keith’s voice for his own pleasure. 

He left the men with the hog and decided to prepare his personal area for sleep. Nestling himself underneath his small one person tent, Lance put his quiver and bow to the back and crawled into open his bag. He took out a book and flipped through the pages.

Extending his hand, he started to form various shapes of ice, allowing the degree to shift depending on how he wanted it to form. As he read, he practiced with his hand, developing his own abilities with ease.

His training with Kai had done better than he had hoped, able to craft ice from any atmospheric presences. An hour later, they called everyone in for the meal at the center of a roaring fire.

Fire - Keith - he would never be able to separate the two ever again.

He ate solemnly to himself, enjoying to grit of the meat and the almost raw taste. It reminded him of home, sitting beside his grandmother as they assisted his mother with preparing a meal. 

_ “Now chop the onions like so, so that you don't tear up as quickly,” said his grandmother, “with time you will become as quick as me.” _

_ Lance would smile, swinging himself from the edge of the table using his claws. His mother had given up trying to fix the habit, knowing that soon enough he could grow taller than the table and he would not longer be able to do such a thing. _

_ She hadn't expected him to start swinging from the table in his cat form. _

He laughed at the memory, while holding back tears of remorse. It still hurt him to think of all he had done while his family ran for their lives.

He was the cursed one - not them.

“ _ No!”  _ He thought, “ _ I am not cursed. I've learned beyond that. I am a member of clan Talyn and the head of my family. I will rescue them and secure their safety. That is my duty.” _

He tried to think like a soldier but the more and more he repeated various phrases taught to him by Kai and Blake, the weaker and out of place he felt. There was no changing his mind; Lance felt helpless and more like bait than a reliable ally to the squadron.

The clouds shivered with cracks of thunder, preparing for a heavy storm to hit above them. The squadron scrambled to cover everything into shelter, but then stopped when the first fall of snow trickled down slowly from the black skies.

It didn't make any sense. They were nowhere near the areas where heavy snow would fall, but it gracefully came down to the ground and seemed to collect around Lance.

He hadn’t noticed the flakes of white dusting around his body nor the shifting chilly air. Instead, his eyes stayed focused on the cracking flame melt away any snow that dared enter near it.

Steam would rise - the same type of steam that came between him and Keith.

“ _You smell like steam,”_ _said Hunk._

The memory brought him a smile as he finally stood and walked into his tent. Once settled, resting his head in the pillow and slowly drifting to sleep, the snow change back to heavy drops of rain.

Astonished by what they had witnessed, some of the squadron members had stood still, making the connection of the snow back to Lance. 

When the sun rose the following day, they looked to Lance differently, not in disgust or distrust - they wanted to follow him into battle - the powerful black feline ice mage.

#

Dryden stood at the entrance of the Kogane mansion speaking to Ulaz, who was at his post. Ulaz kept rolling his eyes at anything Dryden said, leaning against his spear and grunted at nearly every word.

Keith walked up, the hood of his cloak pulled up against the cold weather. He had kept to himself avoiding the others. The only change had been his training with Kai. Fresh burns were evident from the harsher drills he was being put through.

Ulaz was the first to notice Keith. The approaching young master did not seemed pleased. Dryden went to him, "Keith? Is everything alright?"

"No... he's gone." Keith shifted where he stood, scratching at the fresh bandages. "He didn't even wait for my return."

"He?" asked Ulaz.

Dryden crossed his arms, "Lance? Why did he leave?"

"They found his family... captured by Infinity." He winced as the flames sparked along his hands, searing the bandages. "He's walking straight into their clutches and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

Dryden and Ulaz both grunted. They looked to each other and sighed. "Then we must get your trained immediately. If you wish to go after him, you'll need to have full control of your flame. All you do is risk your life and his if you allow it to keep flaring up," said Dryden.

"The prince took me as his private student. He apparently argued against Lance going on this mission." Keith looked to his father and the pain was clear, not only from the scars but in his eyes.

"Then, at least you started somewhere, but it'll be best if we concentrate on simple control. The lion inside of you is more furious than normal fire mages," replied Dryden, "especially in your current state."

"Then tell me what I need to do. I have to do something. Sitting around is driving me mad."

"Well, for one maybe some updated information," commented Ulaz, "let's head to the fields so prying eyes and ears do not hear us." He turned his gaze to the top window where the curtain moved shut.

Keith nodded and allowed them to lead the way. He kept his head down and his focus on his magic. The less it flared the better. While not visible, very little of his body wasn't bandaged.

They arrived to a central park among the middle of all the noble homes. It had scattered well equip training fields and ranges equaled only to those at the Academy. Dryden and Ulaz led Keith to the center field, stopping before setting up several weapons from crates located throughout the park. 

"Thace reported yesterday," commented Ulaz to Keith, "he's now traveling to Fort Gran to secure information on Lotor's movements of trade. He felt it was more important to seek information before stepping foot near the Academy."

"Perhaps if he sees Lance he'll keep him from doing something stupid." Keith muttered as he dropped his cloak before walking out onto the field. "How frequently are these fields used?"

"Often enough. It's reserved only for the nobles so it's not near as many times as the Academy," commented Dryden, "unless you have more to tell him, we can get started."

Ulaz shook his head as he watched Dryden take Keith to the center of the field.

"Alright, first a field test. Call your flame to any shape that is easiest to you. Listen to my instructions and do as I say."

Keith nodded as he extended his hand. A decent sized flame ignited in his palm, causing no damage to himself. "Okay... it's stable..."

"Increase its size by triple but do not increase the temperature." 

"That's not..." He wanted to say possible, but knew that if anyone could help him it was his father. Focusing on the flame in his hand he slowly increased its size. He tried to maintain the temperature, but it was clear he was failing as the bandages started to turn black.

"Keith. Take a deep breath and exhale the heat. Through your breathing, control the temperature out of your body and from the flame."

"I..." He exhaled as he watched the flame flicker. It lowered in temperature but only slightly, as the size of the flame wavered.

"You got it son. Keep breathing it out. Exhale the smoke and only think of the flame." Dryden held out his arm, prepared to control Keith's flame in case it erupted. 

Keith closed his eyes, imagining igniting a flame on a cold winter night. The flame evened out as memories of Lance's arms around him surfaced. As he opened his eyes his flame burned strong but controlled in his hand.

Dryden grinned, lowering his arms and analyzing the flame, "Perfect. Would you like to try shooting it? Hit that target, the stack of hay."

He didn't hesitate once given a target. Flinging his arm out, he launched the flame at the bale of hay. Upon impact it didn't just ignite the hay but caused and explosion, forcing Keith to raise his arm as a shield.

"Excellent. How did it feel?"

"Like a release..." Keith straightened and while he was still angry at the events that had transpired, it was clear his body had relaxed. "I didn't think it was going to be so powerful."

"It'll be more power once you connect with your lion. That's the trickiest part." 

"My lion hasn't shown up since I faced Prorok." Keith rubbed his arms as he inspected the bandages.

"Well, you were at a peak of passionate rage at that moment, plus you said you burned yourself, which means it came from pure fury. Every member of the Kogane family is able to manifest their flame into the shape of a lion. It's been like this since Humans were able to gain magical abilities like the Demi-Humans. The theory is that those from first generation Human mage users were gifted their magic to take upon animal shapes in order to compensate for their Demi-Human counterparts. However, over time, Human mages have simply become users and only a few families still have this natural ability. Now, once you are able to connect and control the lion within you, he will rise at the highest temperature but he will never burn you. Here allow me to demonstrate."

Dryden walked over to the opposite side of the training field. He reached his hands out to both sides of his body and, with a rotation of his arms, engulfed himself in a blaze. As the smoke settled around him, Keith could feel the raging heat of the fire, almost as if it were touching his skin directly. When he looked, his father stood in the belly of fire lion, roaring out and leaving no marks on Dryden.

"Mine wasn't nearly that impressive." Keith couldn’t help but stare in awe. He felt pride watching his father. 

Dryden dismissed the lion causing it to viciously swirl around him until it drastically disappeared. He strolled over to Keith, "See, no marks."

"I doubt I have the time to master my lion... Lance is out there without an Elite guard."

"You must. If you wish to take Lotor down and his whole group, you need to be at full strength. Keep practicing your breathing and control. Make it your goal to engulf your arms without burning yourself. Then, next week we can work on the lion."

Keith nodded with a sigh. He moved to an open area and started to practice. He began with simply summoning his flames and then wrapping them around his hands. By the time the sun began to set he was able to cover his hands with only minor burns.

"That's enough Keith. I believe you've progressed well for one day of work. Your teachers at the Academy have done well to teach you. Remind me to thank the prince the next time I see him.”

"He doesn't need a bigger ego than he has already." Keith dismissed the flames and walked over to his father and Ulaz. "I forgot to mention the Queen enacted your proclamation the moment I handed it to her."

"I figured since you are able to come here today. Has she stated her plans to secretly assist us?" 

"No... they also refused to give me much information. Though they were already aware of Lotor and his actions." 

"I had a feeling they were more aware of what was happening," commented Ulaz, "having been with them during the rebellion, I thought it was odd they had no ideas of who was forming Infinity."

"Regardless of the matter, at least I know you are safe within their watch and that they have agreed to align with you. Once this is over, you will become one of their council members."

"They knowingly placed Lance in harm's way! I don't think they're as understanding as you believe."

"He makes a good point," said Ulaz.

"No. I know King Talyn and Queen Lorena. If they sent him down, there is a purpose, but they might be keeping it for themselves."

"Would they have sent out a squadron without one of their Elite guard if they knew it was going to fail? Because that's exactly what they've done," grumbled Keith.

"No. That would be madness," replied Ulaz, "that's what they did? That makes no sense. Talyn was known for his high level of strategic understanding of combat."

"That's exactly what they did. After which they denied me information. Clearly the man the King was during the war no longer exists."

Ulaz couldn't believe any of it, but he knew Keith had no reason to lie, "There must be something else to what they are doing."

"Whatever it may be, all it sounds like to me is that Lance is in critical danger. If Lotor finds out he's heading to the fort, he will not stop until he's claimed the rare prize. We have to keep watch within our own home and make sure he doesn't leave."

"So that's what we'll do, and the moment I'm ready, I'm going after him. I only hope he returns before then." 

"We all hope. Come on. Let's head into town and enjoy a good meal," suggested Dryden.

"Food actually sounds fantastic right now. Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Hunk." Keith groaned as he went to gather his cloak.

"Hunk? A friend?" asked Dryden, wanting to learn more about his son's life. 

"Yeah, he's in a few of my classes and a bear Demi-Human. He focuses entirely on food. I think he wants to become a chef for the Academy or something like that. He always has this owl Demi-Human around him, Pidge. She's a child prodigy. Only four years old but they let her come to the Academy."

"More Demi-Humans, you seem to be magnetized to them. The irony doesn't faze me," said Dryden, "tell me more, I want to hear it all. How did you and Lance meet anyway?" He hoped that speaking of better memories of Lance with Keith would soothe his nerves as they started to walk toward the estate to retrieve a carriage.

"I thought he was just an injured cat. So I took him in and bandaged him up. It wasn't until later did he reveal he was actually a Demi-Human. That wasn't the best way to wake up." Keith blushed at the memory.

"Would have been my ideal way of waking up," joked Ulaz, "finding an attractive man on my bed."

"Please do not start inserting your fantasies into my son's stories. I had enough of that during our teens," commented Dryden. 

Keith chuckled, a warm smile spreading across his face. He pictured the mornings he would wake up to Lance's body pressed against him for warmth. "It's quite pleasant waking up to him."

"I miss that," commented Ulaz.

"As do I, except in my case it was a female," Dryden laughed. 

"Interesting," commented Ulaz, "that's the first time you've spoke of Yasil and smiled."

Dryden kept his smile, but it soften, "Perhaps it's because I feel she's returned to me somehow."

Keith smiled as he looked to his father. He wanted the man to be happy. Dryden deserved to be happy. "I feel like Thace would be groaning from all the sentimentality. He made me throw away my first practice sword because he claimed I was too attached to it."

"That sounds like him," sighed Ulaz, "I bet he's not wearing his wedding band either."  
"Never saw one. Always thought he liked being alone. At times I felt like a burden to him." Keith rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me, you weren't a burden, he just doesn't know how to handle that kind of responsibility and loneliness. He went to support your mother, not become your only parental figure. Don't get me wrong, he likely loved raising you, in his own odd way," laughed Ulaz, a blissful smile on his face.

"He left me in a pub when I was ten. All so he could go finish a hunt. Not an inn, but a pub." Keith grumbled thinking back to all the arguments he had with Thace.

Dryden and Ulaz started laughing. Dryden forced to stop when he walked to try and catch a breath, "Oh Goddess, that sounds like him."

"Remember when he used to take Yasil over to the village for shopping but if she took too long, he would just abandon her?" asked Ulaz.

"Or that time we all went to the local markets in that small town and he argued with that butcher for hours over the appropriate way to skin a hog?"

"I got damn good at skinning hogs. You would have thought I was a butcher not a hunter."

"I'm sure you could butcher several hogs for the Academy population if Thace taught you," said Dryden.

They reached the estate and quickly ordered a carriage to be ready to take them.     
"I felt bad leaving him for the Academy..."

"You shouldn't," said Ulaz as the carriage reached them, "with everything you've accomplished, I'm sure Thace is proud."

"Thanks Ulaz. That means a lot to me." Keith climbed into the carriage, shifting over to make room for the others. "Maybe when this is all over we can sit down for a meal... all of us."  
Ulaz entered the carriage, a deliberate smile on his face, "I would enjoy seeing Thace again."  
Dryden stepped into the carriage and sat beside Keith, "I would be thrilled to have dinner with you and your mate."

"Then let's just get through this and that's what we'll do." Keith smiled softly as he looked out the carriage window.

#

Lance woke up the following morning to see the squadron surrounding his tent. He curiously looked behind him, trying to figure out what had their attention. When he turned and didn’t see anything, he slowly moved his head back and spoke, “What’s going on?” 

“You,” said a short ape soldier, “you made it snow.” 

“I did?” Lance panicked, “Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry! I didn’t intend to do that! I was just missing my mate and maybe I lost control of my magic. I didn’t mean to destroy anything if I did! I promise I’ll watch my magic for next time.” 

“That’s not it at all,” said the Captain of the squadron as he approached the front of the crowd, “actually we are incredibly impressed. The King and Queen did not inform us that you were such a strong mage.” 

“Strong,” Lance pointed to himself, confused, “me?” 

“Are you so close minded you do not see it? Magic such as making a thunderstorm into a soft snowy night takes immense amount of ability and strength. You are a strong mage,” replied the Captain. 

“I - I can’t accept such kind words.” 

“Then, please consider this. We would like to make a request of you. Please be our second in command.” 

“What? No, I could never remove that status of another.” 

A small rat Demi-Human approached and stepped in front of Lance. “Please. I am requesting you take my position. Compared to you, I am only skilled in my spying abilities. In addition, the mission is to save Demi-Humans pulled into slavery, including members of your family. It would be justified to allow you to lead in this rescue mission.” 

Lance couldn’t believe it. At no point did he ever think he could be capable of taking any role of leadership within a squadron, “Are you certain?” 

“I’ve never been more certain in my life,” replied the rat. 

Lance bowed his head down, believing it was the only way to respond. When the rat stepped back and bowed his head towards Lance, the remaining troops behind him did the same. A sign of respect and honor to their new second in command. 

“Can - can I at least think about it?” he asked. 

“Of course,” said the Captain, “but realize we all stand behind you if you choose to lead.” 

Trying to escape the awkwardness he felt, he dipped his head into the tent and retrieved his bow and quiver, “I’m going to hunt for some meat as breakfast. Clear my mind a bit.” He didn’t wait for a response, racing into the depths of the forest. 

Lance’s legs shook beneath him, unsure of what to think. He knew that he had grown stronger, but to have someone give up their position of ranking to him felt wrong and unwarranted. His nerves started to get the best of him as ran through the trees, leaving flakes of snow trailed behind him. 

He stopped after a mile of running and leaned his forehead against a tree to catch his breath. Too far from camp, he realized he still needed to bring meat back with him. The sun peeked through the tree leaves and reflected off his blue eyes. 

With one heavy breath, he stood up and prepared his weapon. Slowly he scanned the area, trying to hear for some creatures. From a distance, he heard a rustling, but the footsteps quickened in pace. In defense he turned, pulling back his arrow and aiming. 

Stopping at the tip of his arrow, resting a sword above Lance’s face, was Thace. 

“Cat?” 

“Thace?” 

Both pulled back their weapons and relaxed. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Thace as he slide his sword into his belt, “Where is Keith?” 

“At the Academy,” Lance replied, still shocked, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a hunt. Someone kidnapped the daughter of an ape Demi-Human. Traced the evidence down to here. Wait, did you and Keith split up?” 

“Kind of,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, “I am here with the Queen’s troops on a mission to rescue a set of kidnapped Demi-Humans from enslavement. My family is part of the captured.” 

Thace shook his head and adjusted his cloak, “I’m sorry to hear, but did you say the Queen’s troop? What have you been both doing?” 

Lance chuckled, “I was able to join clan Talyn and Keith is a student at the Academy.” 

“It seems both of you got your goals.” 

“And a little more than that,” he snickered nervously. 

“Oh?” 

Lance tried to change the subject as he turned to start walking back to the camp, hopeful they would find a boar or a deer on the way back. “You said you are on a hunt. Fort Gran?” 

Thace raised an eyebrow and followed behind Lance, “Yes. It seems both our targets are the same.” 

“I can ask the Captain to see if you can join our squadron. Since I know you, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“How much power do you hold?” 

“I guess some, since they asked me to be second in command.” 

Thace stopped in his tracks, shocked, “Seriously, what has happened these past few weeks.” 

Lance sighed and stopped, turning around, “I was trained by the prince…” 

“And you’re alive?” 

“So did Keith! Goddess, why does everyone say that?” 

“You weren’t alive and part of the war. If you were, you’d get it.” Thace chuckled and approached Lance, placing a hand on his shoulder, “please continue.” 

Lance grumbled, “Keith became an official student of the Academy while I waited to meet with the King. During the time, we had an argument and I asked Kai to train me. Surprisingly he did, even after chasing us around the forest for days until we arrived at the Academy.” 

Thace crossed his arms, “I repeat my previous statement.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Anyway… eventually Keith and I got  _ better _ and I met with King Talyn. He immediately accepted me into his clan and sent troops to find my family. Unfortunately, this is where they are and I was asked to attend the mission.” 

“Then, it seems you have gotten stronger.” 

“Keith has too. His fire magic keeps growing and after he saved me…” Lance paused, hating the memories that returned to his mind, “he keeps getting stronger. He was even able to find his family.” 

“What?” Thace shouted, “Lance…” 

“Don’t. I know and he knows the truth about his family. He’s trying to figure out a way to change their system and beliefs. I take it from your reaction, you knew the truth too.”

“Since the beginning.” 

“I guess hiding secrets is a family trait.” 

“Well, he’s not exactly my family. I worked for his family and was close friends with his parents since kidhood. I helped his mother escape the troubles of the Kogane family and, originally, I was going to assist with raising him, not completely raise him on my own.” 

“Oh. I hadn’t learned that.” 

“Keith must not know.”

“More like he didn’t have the chance to tell me. I left the Academy without speaking to him and I only learned the truth when Kai told me before I left.”

“Keeping secrets. His family is well known for that. Yasil wasn’t good at always speaking her mind to Dryden.”

“Are those his parents?” 

“Yes. Yasil often lied to Dryden whenever she felt it was best to protect him. She never listened to Ulaz or me about being honest with him. The war scarred her and she would often shut down since we were forced to return to our dreaded original lives.” 

“I wish I had known that.” 

“You do now. What does it matter? Knowing Keith, he is simply trying to get answers. No need to worry on someone who is a comrade. He would tell you over time.” 

Lance bit his lip, “I - I’m not his comrade.” 

“Have the two of you stopped communicating?” 

“No… we are more than  _ communicating. _ ” 

Thace thought for a moment and then whispered with a joyful shock, “Oh, I see what you mean. I forgot that Keith enjoyed the company of men, much like me.” 

“Y - You?” 

Thace pulled out a rope from his neck and showed Lance a ring, “I too find myself attracted only to men.” 

“Then, I guess saying we mated shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.” 

Thace dropped his hold of the necklace, “That is still shocking even if he liked women. He mated? I never imaged him even courting someone for even a week.” 

Lance laughed, really laughed. It relaxed him to think of Keith and his time with Thace. The few stories he was told during their sleepless nights or long dinners. It made him, for a second, feel as if Keith was standing beside him. 

“Well, believe it cause it happened.” 

Thace shook his head and started walking forward in the direction Lance had started taking. He stopped for a moment and patted Lance on the back, “Well, then, I’m glad that the one he mated is you, Master Talyn.” 

Lance slowly turned his head and followed Thace as he started to walk off. Annoyed, he groaned and turned around, jogging to walk beside Thace and grumble, “Don’t call me that. It sounds weird.” 

Thace laughed as they strolled through the woods back to the encampment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final update of the day! Hope you all enjoyed <3 Please leave comments if you can. We really want feedback from this fic <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>   **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of day 4 <3 Enjoy - Luna & Vulpes

Feyrah approached the training fields beside Allura. Both of them, shielding their eyes from the blaze of fire bursting from the center of the training field in the early evening. Feyrah stopped Allura from walking forward, “How long has this been going on?”

“Since the squadron left with Lance. They’ve been meeting early in the mornings and on his days off he travels to the noble district.” Allura was proud of the progress Keith had made, even if he wouldn’t allow her to form a close friendship with him. After everything that happened she couldn’t blame him for distancing himself from others.

Feyrah folded her hands in front of her and sighed, annoyed of, yet again, not being told of Kai’s doings. “At least he’s training. Come, they are waiting.”

They walked over to the fields. They waved Kai and Keith down to them, “We have some news.”

Keith dismissed his flames as he walked over to them. Kai didn’t seem pleased that they were interrupted, but followed nonetheless. “News?” His wolf ears twitched to Feyrah as he crossed his arms. “It’s been weeks and now they finally have news.”

“Lorena has asked me to summon Keith. She has agreed to his request to be included in the debriefing of the reports from the squadron with the understanding that he is banished from leaving the boundaries of the Academy and the noble district,” said Feyrah.

Kai growled at the treatment of his student. “She has no right to make such demands.”

“It’s alright, Kai. Lead the way Feyrah. The sooner we get this meeting over the sooner I can get back to training.” Keith rolled his neck as he moved toward the Academy.

Feyrah slightly bowed her head and began to lead him in. As they walked, she advised him of his clearance, “You are permitted to walk into the strategy room at anytime during the day but are forbidden from touching the map or the reports themselves without the presences of Coran. He has taken over as head strategist for their mission. You must respect his working and not get in his way. At this point, he is considered your superior officer and anything he says goes.” She stopped at the door beside Allura, but didn't open it, “Is that understood?”

“Yes, it’s understood.” All Keith wanted was information, and that’s what was beyond the door. If he could just know that Lance was okay, that might just be enough.

Allura opened the door and allowed Keith, Kai, and Feyrah to enter first. The room dimly lit by the candles surrounding the circular room. There were no windows, only the one door leading in and out. Pinned along the walls were the various reports, seemingly scattered in random orders. The center table held the map of the town where Fort Gran laid, small pieces marking the movement of the squadron.

Popping from behind the door, Coran’s orange fox ears twitched, “Oh! I see you finally made it. Took you all long enough. Allura, get me that report along wall C5.”

Allura sighed as she moved to the far wall and retrieved one of the reports. “I see you haven’t listened to reason about a neater way to organize all of this.”

“Why? This organization system is flawless. I understand it perfectly.” He moved across the room, passing the table and moving a small piece on the map without stopping. To the corner of Keith’s eye, he saw a small portal of magic against the wall. It easily captured anyone’s attention, but seemed to do nothing but exist. 

“Coran, Master Kogane has arrived to hear the report…” said Feyrah.

“Wonderful!” he interrupted, “I’ll have to show you around the room and how it works so you can help me. I was waiting to hear when my assistant was starting.”

“No, Coran, he’s not your assistant…” 

“What? When is my assistant coming?”

“Coran, focus! This is Keith, the young master from the Kogane family who has ties to Infinity but as aligned with us.” 

“Yes. Yes. The mate of Lance Talyn. I keep seeing his name in all the reports asking for an update of your status. Honestly, I haven’t answered any which seems to be making the feline furious. I mean, look at this! He clearly stole the report from the Captain and added a doodle of an angry cat.” He presented the paper to Keith. 

Keith couldn’t hide the small smile tugging at his lips as he looked at the sketch. “I’d be careful not to anger him. Your squadron may end up freezing to death.”

Kai chuckled as he leaned against the only clear space on the wall. It was apparent that he had forced Coran to work around him when the room was set up. “I warned you the two of them were dangerous when separated.”

Coran grunted but continued working, “Well, I got it all from here. Keith, if that is what you prefer to be called, please follow me and I will give you a status update.” Coran snatched the report he had asked from Allura before leaning over the map and moving another piece. 

When, he noticed Feyrah and Allura still standing in the room, he annoyingly shooed them away, “I said go. I know you two have plenty of training to do. Can’t have the future chief of my clan hanging around here.” 

Feyrah rolled her eyes and motioned for Allura to follow her out of the room. 

“Right, so, what have you heard of their movement?” asked Coran to Keith, ignoring Kai as he had become accustomed to do. 

“I haven’t heard anything. It wasn’t until recently that they even considered giving me information.” Keith crossed his arms as he looked down at the map.

“Right, well then, the squadron arrived on their camp base about two days ago. They have sent two soldiers in as spies to try and locate the kidnapped. The rat Demi-Humans have discovered a basement where most of the kidnapped are being held, but they’ve discovered it's more than just the feline family we were originally assigned. They have requested more troops and King Talyn has sent out a second squadron for assistance. They are currently waiting at base while trying to get more information on the fort itself. So far, no reports indicate the location of their possible leader, but it is heavily guarded. Most of which are members of the Galra family, as we expected. It’s the first piece of solid evidence we have located to connecting Infinity to the slave traders.” 

“You won’t find their leader. He’s back at the estate trying to find a way to take my title back for himself. Which is something I will not allow.” 

Coran raised a curious eyebrow and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill. “Please, explain, I need to report any information you may have to the Captain.” 

“Lotor Galra the previous head, albeit temporary, of the Kogane family is the one leading the operation. That’s why you all haven't been able to find him. Your enemy was sitting on the royal council.”

“I knew I never liked him!” shouted Coran as he diligently wrote everything down, “he always gave Allura these vile stares and Shiro had to remind himself to stay back. Anything else before I send this to the Captain?” 

“He’s taken a particular interest in Lance. So I’ll tell you the same thing I told the Queen. If anything happens to Lance, I don’t give a damn about orders. I’ll tear him to pieces myself.”

Coran winced back and wrote down word for word what Keith had said. “Alright, that’s done.” He folded the paper and sent it down the shadow portal to the corner of the room. For a second, he looked back at Keith and sighed to himself, thinking that there should be no harm in his next suggestion. “Here. Take this and write him a note. I’ll send it to him.” 

Keith took the paper and grabbed a quill. He quickly scrawled a note, trying to keep it simple. Before handing it back to Coran, a small flame flickered between his fingers scorching the page next to his signature. “There… Thank you.”

“If he writes back,” Coran took the paper and sent it down the shadow portal, “I will be sure to give it to you.” Immediately, a piece of paper popped out of the portal and landed on the desk, “I didn’t think he would respond that quickly!” Coran took the paper and opened it. “It’s addressed to you.” 

Keith took the note and opened it.

_ Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to your mate (really? I never expected you to have a mate).  _

_ \- Thace _

He chuckled before scribbling a response on the same page.

_ I never expected you to be married. Also I informed father of the time you left me in a pub alone. There’s a lot you need to explain. Just bring him back to me alive. _

_ -Keith _

He handed Coran the note. He was pleased that Thace had responded, though the one he truly wanted to hear from was Lance. His hopes were not high that he would get a personal response.

“So, you know the Galra ally they found at camp?” asked Coran as he placed the note into the portal, “the Captain was reserved about allowing him to join their ranks, but Lance insisted he could be trusted.” 

“He raised me since birth. If there is anyone I trust to keep Lance safe other than myself, it’s Thace.”

“Then, I guess he is in good hands. You know, I really do need an assistant. With Allura needing to keep her focus on training with Feyrah, why not you become my helper. It will give you direct access to all the information and the portal. You can come here when you’re not training.” 

Keith looked to Kai, unsure if it was a good idea after what Feyrah had said.

“I outrank her. As long as you don’t let it interfere with your training with myself or your father then it shouldn’t be a problem. Looks like you just got yourself an assistant, Coran.”

“Wonderful! Then, allow me to show you how my system works!” he opened his arms wide at all the scattered papers and the map. 

Keith wasn’t completely prepared for what was about to take place.

#

“A letter? For me?” asked Lance. The Captain handed it to him and walked away, grinning to himself and knowing Lance would likely want to be left alone. 

Lance opened the letter, smiling widely at the fresh scent of burnt paper and the reminisce of his mate’s flame against the scorch mark. He read: 

_ Lance, _

_ I realize now that I shouldn’t have kept anything from you. There is so much to tell you. I hope that you can forgive me and know that all you have to do is call and I will come to you. I love you and I will be waiting at the gates of the Academy for your return. _

_ \- Keith _

Lance became giddy, pleased to have heard from Keith. Smelling him on the paper and knowing that he felt some guilt for the secrets he kept made Lance elated to know they would be okay. It encouraged him to keep fighting and to end this mission as quickly as he could. 

He reached over to his bag and removed some paper and drawing chalk, writing Keith back with little hesitation. With a frosted kiss to the paper, he sealed it shut and stepped out of his tent. 

“A letter from your mate?” asked the Captain. He was a ox Demi-Human, large and strongly built.

“Yep. I wrote him back.” He handed the Captain the note. 

“I will make sure to send it quickly. Come by the strategy tent in the next hour. We are going to debrief over our next steps. The secondary squadron should be arriving soon and we have new information on the leader of Infinity.” 

“Yes, Captain,” replied Lance with a playful slute. 

Thace walked over, a myriad of weapons strapped to his back. “Out of all the possible choices Keith had for a partner, you were not what I expected, Master Talyn.”

“First of all, please don’t call me Master Talyn; that’s just weird. Secondly, what is  _ that _ suppose to mean?” 

“He’s a hot headed mage. Never really formed any meaningful relationships either. It’s just surprising.” Thace shrugged, “I could always call you Lord Kogane since that’s what your title will be with Keith as your mate.”

“If the Queen took the Talyn name then maybe he will too,” he joked, “just call me Lance. It’s easier that way.” Lance stood there, thinking of his hothead with a grin, “You never told me what brought you to Fort Gran. I sense this is no coincidence.” 

“Infinity is linked to the Kogane family, it’s why Keith was raised away from them. I’m here to make sure all of that hard work is not put to waste. After all protecting the head of the family is my duty. In addition to that secondary hunt for the ape.”

“This whole time you knew?” Lance became defensive. 

“My job was to keep Keith safe and I did my job. His mother didn’t want him in this life, but once he left for the Academy there was nothing I could do.” Thace remained calm, knowing that there would be consequences to pay for their choices all those years ago.

“Huh, that actually sounds somewhat reasonable,” Lance’s tail kept swinging back and forth in frustration - all the talk about Keith just made him miss him more. He wanted to change the subject, “then, how about you? I know what my plans are after this is over.”

“I return to my duty as a guard for the Kogane family. I’m sure my husband will be glad to have me close again.” Thace reached up to a leather cord strung around his neck.

“You’re - you’re married! Keith never told me that!” Lance leaned forward to see what was attached to the cord. 

“Keith didn’t know. It was easier to hide our location if I didn’t contact my husband. We heard from each other for the first time in twenty years about a month ago.” Thace kept the cord tucked within his tunic. “I bet he’s working with Keith as we speak to become stronger.”

Lance leaned back on the heel of his feet, “It must have been hard being away from your husband all these years.” 

“I had a job to do, so that kept me focused. I will be happy to have him back.”

Lance found the topic interesting, understanding in part how draining it felt to be away from his own mate - the thought of it going on for twenty years seemed impossible. 

Lance respected Thace even more, knowing the sacrifices he made for Keith’s safety. “I don’t know if he’s ever said this, but I at least appreciate what you did for him. I doubt we would have met had it not been for what you did.” 

“I’m sure you would have met, it would have been under different circumstances. Mates tend to always end up together. Especially ones who feel as strongly for each other as you two do.”

Lance thought of the consequences of their actions, “I can’t even imagine how that would look.” Lance started to meander beside Thace, not really knowing how to handle any of the situation he found himself, “Speak freely. Do you agree with the proposal?” 

“You were trained by the prince himself. He’s never taken a student before, so yes I do. No one can train soldiers better than him, except for maybe Master Blake.” Thace chuckled and shook his head.

Lance let out a small puff of air between his cheeks, “He trained me too.” 

“Even more reason for you to take the position.”

“I guess I hesitate because I never thought of myself a soldier. Honestly, I feel so out of place right now. You think it’s possible for just this mission?” 

“I don’t know the answer to that. What I can say is that your clan chief is understanding if you were to want to leave.”

“Yet my clan chief forced me into this mission even with the objections of my teacher, who happens to be his son; somehow.” Lance slumped where he walked, starting to tread his toes against the dirt once again. 

“The royal family has their own demons they face. One is the true lineage of the prince. Nevertheless his majesty must have had a good reason.”

“I’d just like to know what it is - “ 

Before Lance could keep speaking, a soldier approached them. “Sir…”

“Don’t call me sir. That’s too personal,” commented Lance with a blush. 

“Lance?” 

“Better. Continue.” 

“The rats have returned with information. The exact location of the slaves have been found. Please report to the Captain’s tent.” 

Lance nodded and looked at Thace. “Come with?”

“Lead the way, second in command.” Thace smirked allowing Lance to see where Keith learned some of his mannerisms.

Lance rolled his eyes and took Thace down to the back of the encampment. Sitting between two large oak trees was the Captain’s tent. They entered, finding him hovering over a drawn out map of the various rooms within the fort crafted from the intelligence collected by the rats. The two other rats, in their Demi-Human form, stood beside him pointing and sketching more details. 

“Lance, please come here,” said the Captain.

Lance and Thace walked over to the map as the Captain continued, “We have located the whereabouts of your family as well as some information from Coran. Coran reports that they know the leader of Infinity. A Galra named Lotor who was previous proclaimed as the new heir to the Kogane family.” 

Thace growled at the mention of Lotor. “Of course it’s him…”

“You know of this man?” asked the Captain. 

“I knew him when he was a child. He was cruel then, just like his father.”

“While the cycle doesn’t seem to stop,” commented the Captain, “the report continues to detail that since Keith Kogane, the lost heir to the family, has been found, an official proclamation has already been made to give him his rightful position.” 

Lance started grinning, but tried containing himself by biting his cheeks. 

Thace didn’t bother to hide his proud grin. “He’s following in his mother’s footsteps.”

Lance’s ears perked towards Thace, but he allowed the Captain to keep reporting, “Then, I hope those are footsteps worth following. Now, as far as the slaves. Report,” he turned to the male rat sketching on the map.

“Yes, sir. The slaves are being held at the basement, chained and left with little food. It takes four floors and several guarded doors to reach their holding cell. The current batch is four oxen, two foxes, four sloths, and nine felines.”

“Nine,” Lance growled, “that's my family.”

“So what’s the plan? It’s not like we can just barge our way in.” Thace stepped forward to take a closer look at the map.

“We may have to. The rats will enter from the inside, freeing the slaves from their chains while we start to sneak in from the east entrance. The second squadron will provide a distraction to the west once they arrive. It should make it easier for us to enter.”

“I assume you're going to send Lance in with the first squadron. I can go with the second. The sooner we can get back to the Academy the better. Less chance of Master Kogane’s temper flaring.”

Lance chuckled. The Captain replied, “That was the plan. We need his magical abilities in case more soldiers appear and I figure he would want to be in charge of finding his own family.” 

“Yeah. I want to be there,” Lance’s face took a drastic shift to seriousness and bitterness. 

“Then I say we move out as soon as possible.” Thace looked to the Captain. “Let’s go free those citizens.”

“The second squadron should be arriving in the next day or so. We will start the moment they arrive. I will write the report, both of you stay here and study the maps.” The Captain left the tent to give Thace and Lance time to speak with the rats. 

It seemed to be happening quicker than Lance expected, but now more than ever did he feel that nothing could stop him from getting his family back and returning to Keith with a proud smile. 

#

“Report D6!” cried Coran to Keith, testing him on his abilities to understand the system within the strategy room. 

“The second squadron is at most a two day ride from Fort Gran. They have reported that if the weather holds they should be able to arrive sooner.” Keith shuffled through a few of the new reports, having nearly memorized all of them.

“Excellent,” Coran wrote it down and walked over to the portal, only for a note to fall out of it first. He picked it up and waved it around, trickles of snowflakes falling off, “It’s frosted over!” 

Keith’s head shot up to look at Coran. “That’s for me!” He jumped up and moved to snatch the letter out of Coran’s hand.

“Oh! That’s right! He’s a water mage.” Coran chuckled before dispatching the other note. 

Keith sat back down, carefully thawing out and drying the paper with his magic. He unfolded, hoping that he would find out some shred of information of when Lance was returning.

_ KEITH! _

_ I’m so happy to hear from you! First of all, yes, I forgive you. After all this time on the trail, I’ve realized there is no point in fussing over something as a lie you would eventually tell me, especially after learning about the history of your family.  _

_ I lied once - you lied once. Consider this even. _

_ I was requested recently by the Captain to take the position as Second Commander for the mission. Apparently I impressed them with my ice mage (although I can’t remember when it was I showcased it to them). I’m considering it.  _

_ We are camped out at Fort Gran and awaiting the second squadron. Hopefully we will get some more information soon. The rats should be reporting by end of day. _

_ The other day we all sat by the fire for dinner and I could have sworn I saw you standing inside of it. I guess I just miss you that much. I hope to see you soon and have your warm arms around me. A blanket just isn’t the same. _

_ -Lance _

Keith smiled as his fingers trailed along the edges of the paper. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote his reply. As he singed the edges of it he folded the letter. With a sigh he dropped it into the portal. “Coran, if it’s okay I’m going to head down to my family’s estate.”

“Go ahead. As I said, you are free to come in and out as you please. If any really important information arises, I’ll have someone summon you.” 

“Thanks.” Keith grabbed his bag and started to make his way out of the Academy. With Lance’s mission so close to be complete he had to master his magic. He wasn't going to let any one threaten or hurt them again. He was the head Kogane and that was the way it was going to stay.

He passed the front gate to see a different guard on post. The guard simply greeted Keith and didn’t speak another word. He rung the bell and awaited. Seconds later, Dryden answered, “Keith? What are you doing here? Come in. I honestly should get you your key. This is your home.” 

“Where is Ulaz? He’s usually on duty around this time of day.” Keith stepped in allowing his father to shut the door.

Dryden sighed and started to led Keith to his private chambers. He didn’t reply until they were both secured inside. “He was summoned to speak with Lotor several hours ago. I’ve been keeping watch of his office door and they are still in there.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that… something’s not right.” Keith started to pace, thinking about how close Lance was to Lotor’s men.

“I don’t either, its why I haven’t left. I can hear that door from my chambers. Sit with me and we shall wait together. What brings you here? It’s not your usual day off.” 

"Lance is at most a day away from attacking the Infinity base... I couldn't just sit around and look at reports."   


"You received updates? That's good. What else can you report?" He leaned back on a chair and poured himself a drink, offering some to Keith.    


"They want to make him second commander. Oh and Thace apparently can't believe I mated a feline." Keith couldn't stop pacing as he shoved one hand in his while the other played with a small flame.   


Dryden kept his focus on Keith, curiously, "Well that’s good for Lance. He must be stronger than I thought if they requested  such an act. And it's good to see Thace has made it and aligned himself with Lance... but what is it that really bothers you?"   


"Not being there... the Queen has ordered that I'm not permitted to leave the Academy or this district... she's treating me as if I'm a threat."   


"To be fair, our family has a harsh history. She may be acting with caution. Not take any risks."   


"I get it... but I wasn't raised in the family. He's my mate that should count for something."   


"Well, unless you disagree with our earlier statement, maybe there is something she's hiding, but what?"   


"I don't know..." Keith sat in the chair and held his head in his hands. "I should be out there with him."   


"In my personal opinion, I would agree. It's the one regret I had and if I can avoid it for you, I would assist in anyway I can."   


"So what can we do?"   


"How confident are you with your fire magic since we trained?" Dryden sipped his drink in thought.    


"I haven't burned myself in my trainings with the prince. I can't summon my lion, but he is confident that it will happen when the time is right."   


"Then, that's what we need to do. If you can summon your lion, you can survive against Lotor and his forces. Dealing with the consequence of betraying the Queen's order would be worth it. Am I right?"   


"Yes, if I can ensure Lance's safety."   


"Then, that's what we shall do, unless whatever is going on in that office drastically changes things."   


"I hate him. I barely know him and I hate him."   


"If you knew him, you would still hate him and his father." Before he could say more, he heard the door of Lotor's room open. Dryden stood up and slowly walked to the door, asking Keith to stay put. He listened to the hall and heard several people stepping out. Once he heard footsteps approaching he waited for it to knock.

** Slowly opening it, Dryden stepped aside and allowed Ulaz in. Ulaz appeared down-trot and with negative news.    
**

** Keith waited for the door to shut. "What happened?" His gut twisted as he hoped Lance was still okay.   
**

** "I am leaving on mission with Lotor in a week. Well more I volunteered to make sure I kept watch."   
**

** "If you're there when they attack... No! The Queen’s troops won't know to spare you. Or they won't care!"    
**

** "And if Lotor is heading to Fort Gran now, Lance is in grave danger," replied Dryden, "do you understand why the Galra family is so dangerous?"   
**

** "I've always understood since I found all this out. It's why I tried to keep Lance as far away from it as possible."    
**

** "Really?" Ulaz walked over to where Dryden had been sitting and poured himself a drink, "what is your born talent?"    
**

** "What are you talking about?" Keith looked to Ulaz annoyed with his dismissal.   
**

** "Just answer the question? What is your family inheritance talent?"   
**

** "We're fire mages with the ability to summon our flames as a lion."   
**

** Ulaz finished his drink, "Well, the Galra's have an inherited ability as well. It's the reason we were chosen as the family's Elite guards. We are the only known Human family with anti-mage abilities and Lotor is the strongest of us all."   
**

** "What are you getting at Ulaz? That I should just sit back and hope everything turns out alright?"   
**

** "No. To be cautious. The only known family members to defeat us have been the Koganes outside of the royal family. He is not someone you can easily defeat, especially with  ** ** your lack of training."   
**

** "I have faith in my magic and my teachers."    
**

** "And I will not allow you to risk your life," Ulaz slammed the cup on the table.   
**

** "Ulaz, there is something else you know. Speak it," said Dryden.   
**

** "The original plan, the reason we had to run with Yasil so long ago is still the active plan - to kill the final heir of the Kogane family. We are not heading to Fort Gran. We are heading to the Southern Isles to seek the Goddess."   
**

** "That's madness! Lotor can never touch her."   
**

** "He says he has a source, something to assist his cause."   
**

** "I have to go." Keith started to make his way to the door. "I can't just sit around, I have to do something."   
**

** "Stop," Ulaz threw a dagger against the door, barely missing Keith's face, "you will stay put."   
**

** "Ulaz! There was no need for that!" shouted Dryden.   
**

** "You listen to me! You were not in that room! Lotor has found something. Whatever it is has made him more powerful than before. It's a darkness I've never felt and I fear what it can do! Dryden, you know of the Goddess that lives within the Southern Isles. You know her power and the fact that she is the only person who can take everything away from even our Queen, the most powerful creature in existence. If Lotor knows a way to defeat her, he’ll become unstoppable!"   
**

** "So we stop him first." Keith looked over his shoulder at Ulaz. "I don't plan to play his game. With the right skills any hunter can bring down a creature stronger than him. Plus I have something he doesn't."   
**

** "What is it?" asked Ulaz, facing him like a solider.    
**

** "Wouldn't you like to know." The tilt of his head and glint of a taunt in his eyes reminded Ulaz of his husband. "It's my trump card and I'm not one to reveal my hand too soon."   
**

** Ulaz grinned, crossing his arms and softly grunting, "Thace very much raised you as his own."   
**

** Dryden shook his head, "Keith. I will gather more information from Ulaz, here, but see about coming tomorrow night. I will reserve the fields for the week. That lion is coming out under your command."   
**

**"Yes, father." With a nod he left and began to make his way to the Academy. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (you'll see why we scream!) - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its slowly about to happen... - Luna & Vulpes

Lance watched as the second squadron marched in from the horizon. He started to take heavy cold breathes, nervous for what was to come.  
His hands clenched to his last letter from Keith as he kept holding onto it trying to find a moment to read it. Now standing still, awaiting for the inevitable, he opened and read the letter.  
_Lance,_

_ You should take the position. It’s a great opportunity. I’ve been kept up to date with what has been happening, even if it meant that I had to work as Coran’s assistant.  _

_ Be careful of Lotor. He’s far more powerful than people know and I need you to come back to me. I need you to keep me cool and level headed. _

_ Also don’t believe anything Thace says. He’s a jerk and will say whatever makes him look good. Don’t tell him I said this, but I’m proud to say he raised me.  _

_ If you need me just say so and I’ll be there. To hell with the Queen’s orders. _

_ \- Keith _

Lance kept rereading the final sentence again and again. He desperately wanted to sent a letter telling him to come. He wanted to feel the safety of being my Keith’s side. Lance trusted his own abilities and he confidently knew that he could stand against others, but he felt more powerful beside his mate. 

He tucked the letter into his pocket and decided to reply after speaking with the second squadron. 

Lance went over to Thace’s tent to retrieve him before heading to the Captain's tent. Their numbers were now doubled and they found the Captain going over the plans with the various leaders of the smaller groups. As Lance approached, the lower ranking officers stood at attention and offered him a salute.

“Please don’t,” replied Lance, saddened and uncomfortable. 

“They are showing respect to their commanding officer,” smiled the Captain, “as second in command, they must show you dignity and loyalty.” 

Lance groaned, knowing there was no point in arguing. He joined the ranks and was presented to his team, going over the plans of his squadron and how they would break the teams for the invasion. At nightfall in two days, they would begin the attack; giving the rats a change to spy in and determine if their plans of action would work with the previous observations. 

“So, we keep sitting around?” grunted Lance, “I just want to get this over with.”

“We have to make sure our plan is flawless and that no new information will change the course. It’s our best bet for making sure all of us leave alive with the slaves in hand. Tomorrow, we will prepare to pack our campsite. We will immediately leave the area once Fort Gran has been cleared. No prisoner will be taken during this mission, we strictly rescue and leave. With the information we have gathered, it should be enough for the prince to finish with Infinity’s leadership.” 

“Be warned the Galra soldiers, should there be any present, are skilled at taking down mages. It's what they were born and trained to do.” Thace huffed hating as well that they had to wait.

“Noted. We know of the Galra and their anti-mage abilities,” added the Captain.

“Anti-mage?” asked Lance. 

“They are mages but not in the traditional sense. Their magic strengthens their physical abilities making them stronger than normal. They will be able to withstand magical attacks more than a normal person.”

“Damn. That’s intense. You Galras are not ones to mess with,” His own statement made Lance even more nervous. 

“Which makes this situation as dangerous as it is. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can make sure the Kogane family is safe.”

“Then, let’s start analyzing our troops and utilizing them as best we can. Thace, since you know the Galra’s best, will you assist me with organizing strength groups?” asked the Captain. 

“Of course.” Thace moved over to the Captain to discuss strategy.

“Lance. Go around the various tents and start calling the troops to order on the fields. I want to have them test their abilities against you,” said the Captain. 

“Me?” Lance nervously chuckled. 

“Yes. You are the strongest mage here and we need to make sure they can stand on their own.”

“I - I am?” 

The Captain shook his head and laughed. He started to walk out asking Thace to follow, “If anything is to happen to me, the troops will await your orders. You are second in command for a reason. I trust your abilities and, throughout this short journey, I’ve learned to trust you.” 

Lance proudly grinned, “Yeah - alright. That’s more praise than Kai has ever given me.” 

The Captain laughed loudly, “If the prince gives you any of his time, then you are more worthy than anyone else. That alone is the biggest praise he could give.” The Captain left the tent with Thace, leaving Lance alone in the tent. 

He stood still for a moment and then looked around. Locating a pen and quill, he quickly wrote his response to Keith, but he didn’t place it inside the shadow portal. Instead, he kept it, waiting for the right moment to send it in. 

#

“Larger! Expand it! Do not hold back!” shouted Dryden to Keith within the training field of the park. 

Sweat dripped from his forehead as Keith pushed his magic further. The flames that danced around him, roared as they grew in size and intensity. It shifted ever so slightly in and out of the form of a lion. Never keeping its shape for more than a blink of an eye.

“Keith, keep the breathing steady! Hold your position. It's coming. You should be able to sense him.” Dryden held his arms up, waiting to pull the violent flame away from Keith if it were to lose control. Still, he currently used no magic. Every flick of fire in Keith’s command.

Keith clenched his jaw as his flames snapped into place. The temperature dropped around him, no longer trying to scorch his skin. With a deep breath he straightened and looked around him. There was his lion, a bright red standing protectively around him. “I did it…” His words were barely a whisper.

Dryden slowly circled Keith, keeping his arms up in case, but his smile slowly grew as he came full circle and realized its stability. “You did. Do you feel a connection?”

Keith turned to look at his father and the lion moved as well. “I do… he’s waiting for a command…” He couldn’t shake the feeling that his lion was annoyed it had taken him so long to find control.

“Then give him a command.” Dryden dropped his arms, “there is no one here. Just do anything.”

He threw out his arm, aiming towards one of the training targets. With a roar the lion attacked leaving nothing but charred earth behind as it returned to Keith’s side this time.

Dryden inhaled the air, “A wonderful smoky smell. It’s good. I’m proud. Don’t extinguish, I want to see it closer.” He approached Keith with a strut of pride for his son. Showcasing no fear, he hovered his hand over the lion, sensing its temperature and shape, “Very strong. Impressive. Kai has really been able to boost your magical control. It shows. When this is over, remind me to thank the dear prince.” 

“Why don’t you thank him now?” Keith nodded to a dark figure standing at the edge of the training fields.

Kai stood there, his dark cloak blending with his shadows. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he passively observed. 

“Because I thought you would still be angry with me after I returned to my family. You hadn’t spoken a single word to me personally since that day twenty years ago,” commented Dryden with a heavy smile, “but thank you for training my son and his mate.” 

“You’re still an idiot for that choice. I saw potential that would have gone to waste if I didn’t train them.” Kai stepped forward, the flames of Keith’s lion shifting away from him.

Dryden looked to the lion and back to Kai, “You continue to fascinate me. What brings you to our night training, dear prince?”

“I felt the shift in power and came to see what it was. I didn’t think he’d accomplish it this fast.”

“Determination is a dangerous thing. Aren't I right, Keith?”

“Determination is what causes change.” Keith looked to his lion.

“You haven’t told your father have you?” Kai looked to Keith as he chuckled.

“Told me what?” Dryden raised an eyebrow in concern.

“No I haven’t…” Keith looked away from both of them.

“I’m surprised but perhaps it’s easier to show him.” Kai stepped onto the field as he dropped his cloak.

Dryden started stepping away from the field. He knew better than to be near Kai if he was preparing to fight. 

Keith dismissed his lion with a wave of his hand as he shifted into a fighting stance. He wasn’t intending on facing Kai outside of their trainings, but clearly the prince felt this was necessary.

Kai wasted no time in attacking. As he shifted his foot forward, his hand pressed up with the palm. Vines erupted from the ground around Keith, moving to immobilize and crush him. Instead, Keith was able to rip the vines from the ground using his strength alone, rendering them useless.

Balls of flames shot towards him, and he snatched them out of the air and exerted his own control over them. Water didn’t drown him nearly as quickly as it should have, giving him time to break free. Even the prince’s shadows, his most powerful magic, seemed to have a reduced effect on the young master.

The entirety of the fight only lasted a few moments, and it was clear that Kai was not using the full measure of his strength. It was enough that any ordinary mage would have fallen from the first attack. Slowly the two combatants stood and looked to Dryden.

“So have you figured out your son’s secret?” Kai couldn’t help the small smirk of pride he had for his student.

“You're also an anti-mage,” whispered Dryden, stunned, “I never thought you could be both. I thought it was impossible.” He snickered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I guess even in making children, your mother is stubborn.”

“He doesn’t have the full range of an anti-mage, but it’s enough to make a significant difference.” Kai rolled his shoulders. “The first time he exhibited the strength he tossed me across the training field. Blake still hasn’t let me live that down.”

Dryden refused to remove his proud grin, “Like mother, like son. I remember the first time she did that to me.” He shivered joyfully.

“I’m glad you know now… I wasn’t sure if I should tell anyone.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not normal so…”

“But you’re Human. All it does is make you more of a threat. Couldn’t come soon enough. I’ve been meaning to ask, where is the squadron? Lotor left with his men and Ulaz this morning. It’ll take them a little less than a week to arrive at Fort Gran if they make that their destination. It would be best if they attack before Lotor’s arrival.” 

“They should be making their move at dawn. If we’re lucky everyone will return by week’s end.” Kai looked to Keith knowing that this was not easy on the young master.

“Then, the only concern would be crossing paths during their return. I can give up a map of the traveling location, that way you can give the squadron some idea of the path to avoid,” suggested Dryden. 

“I’ll make sure to get it to them. The sooner we eliminate this threat the better.”

“Agreed. Once Keith is officially cleared as the new council member, all will be as it should.” He motioned for them to head back towards the mansion. As they reached the door, Dryden paused and turned back to Kai and Keith, “You know, until now, I never felt as if something so positive could happen in my life. Who knows. Once everything is settled, I’ll retire in the village we own. Maybe build it to something grander so you and Lance could come visit whenever you please.” 

“Grander? Father, you could build us a basic cabin and we would be happy.” Keith chuckled as he walked next to him. He looked back to speak to Kai, but only saw a flicker of shadow where the prince had been. “Is he always like that? Just appearing and disappearing as it suits him.”

“Since I've known him,” laughed Dryden, “I think you would like the village. It's small and mostly made of farmers. They need some form of establishment and small government. They have great potential for fruit trade.”

“I’d have to talk with him about it. I was originally planning on joining the Elite guard. You know, put everything Thace taught me to good use.”

Dryden chuckled as they walked into his chambers, “I didn't say for you to take over. I think those will be my plans for retirement.”

“Let’s get through all of this before you start thinking about retirement.” Keith stretched as he collapsed in a chair. 

Dryden walked over to Keith and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “I’m proud of you, Keith, and I know Yasil is too.”

“It just feels like no matter how hard I train or to what limit I push my magic past… it’s not enough.”

“What makes you feel this way? You should be proud of what you have accomplished. You’ve mastered your lion far faster than me, although I’m sure that is thanks to the Academy and the prince.” 

"I just want to keep Lance safe... safe and away from the darkness that haunts this family..."

"And you will. There is no doubt in my mind you can keep him safe and change the way everyone sees this family."

"And if I fail? Everything mother worked so hard for will be for nothing..."

"But you won't fail. I know this for certain."

"Your can't know that. It's impossible to know for absolute certainty the outcome. There are too many factors at play." Keith stood and took a few steps away from Dryden. "It's like when a parent tells you that everything will be okay when it won't."

"I am your parent. I am telling you everything will be okay because I have faith in your abilities and the person who originally raised you. I know where you came from and how stubborn she could be and I see that same stubbornness in you. I have plenty of evidence to backup my claim." Dryden smiled, hopeful, honest, and true. 

"I wish I could feel the same way." He looked to his father and the pain of being apart from his mate was clear. He blamed himself for not being there when Lance needed him.

"You know what. I'm tired. I think I'll just go to sleep, maybe start arranging the mansion and figuring out where to move myself within the home once you and Lance are ready to move in. Go back to the Academy. I'm sure they could use your assistance." 

"Father..." Keith knew better, there was nothing left for them to discuss. With a sigh he turned and made his way to the door. "I'll come to you when there is news."

"Have a good night, Keith. I'm still proud of everything you've done."

Quietly he made his way back to the Academy, his cloak pulled around his shoulders. Nothing felt right. It wouldn't feel right again until he had Lance by his side.

#

It was nightfall. The sun had completely set, tents, materials, and any cargo were ready and stored. The time had come for them to attack the fort. Lance stood at the top of a tree, swaying his tail side to side as he watched in his house cat form. He found it comforting, nestled on the tree thinking of his family and of Keith.

He tried to stay positive, thinking of the things that would happen once he was back at the Academy. The thought alone of introducing his family to Keith brought him a hope he couldn't comprehend.

The Captain approached the base of the tree and knocked on the trunk to seek Lance's attention.

"We are leaving now. Thace has squad one and your troops are awaiting your arrival. The last message from the rats start that you shouldn't have many to defeat. Shall I dismiss them to begin their duty?"

Lance leaped off the tree and transformed back to his regular form, "Yes. That will be fine." His voice shaking, uncertain of what he was saying, but he felt determined to stand his ground.

The Captain bowed and went back to the troops. 

With a final deep breath, Lance imagines inhaling the unique scent of his mate and pulled out the letter from his pocket. With a kiss to the paper, he left a frozen imprint of his lips and walked over to the cargo now holding the shadow portal for messages. He slipped the paper and immediately reported to his men. 

With a quick gestured wave to Thace, he watched the squadron leave as the diversion. Lance turned to his men and, with cold and foggy breath, commanded his troops to enter Fort Gran from their assigned post.

The squadron moved quietly through the shadows of the trees surrounding the fort. Lance watched carefully as he looked for the cracks along the walls for the rats to appear from inside. They waited, standing still hidden within the trees. 

From a distance, they heard an explosion. Fire raged into the sky, lighting up the darkened path. Lance covered his eyes, before refocusing and seeing the rats escape from the cracks. Lance signalled his troops to move forward and follow the rats to their entrance. 

The door creaked open as several troops took the lead to leave Lance standing in the center. They watched every corner, any turn that the halls took as the rats led them to the entrance of the dungeons. 

“ _ Sir Lance,”  _ said a rat from beside Lance’s feet. Lance wanted to correct him, but he knew now wasn’t the time, “ _ the door approaching is the only one that leads downstairs. I will keep leading you, but I recommend some stay up to watch the door.” _

“Of course. Right flank, you will guard the door, everyone else, start escorting the prisoners. Remember, their rescue is priority. Do not deviate from the mission.” Lance didn’t feel like himself - for a small second he felt like Kai and wondered how his teacher would judge his current role. 

They approached the door and kicked it down. “ _ The rats downstairs should have freed most of them from their shackles. It should be a quick getaway.” _

Lance’s patience faded as he ran past his troops to the front of the line. He could smell it - the musk of his grandfather and father’s sweat, the sweetness of his grandmother and mother’s scent, the bitter sensation of his siblings. He’s footing increased as his fingers grazed against the family ring on his finger. 

“Mom! Dad!” he yelled, no longer caring. 

With a gasp, he turned the corner to see the rats huddling the various slaves for departure with his family standing at the center. 

“Lance?” said Melly; her mind scattered of thoughts as she saw her son standing before her. He had dawned the same outfit gifted to him on his birthday with the bow and quiver strapped over his shoulders, but even the familiar appearance wasn’t completely the same. 

They easily saw the changes of the Lance they had left behind. 

He dashed to them, crying openly and loudly. With a leap, he embraced his mother and weep on her shoulder, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen! I didn’t mean for you to be captured. We should have stayed together! This is all my fault.” 

In response, the remaining members of his family approached and hugged him. They embraced each other in large ball and refused to let go. 

“You are saving us now,” replied Melly, whispering like she would before she tucked him to sleep, “that is what matters.” 

“And with the Queen’s troops,” said Miguel, “how did you manage that?” 

Lance chuckled, “Because we are part of clan Talyn now. Part of the perks.” 

They released each other as Henry grabbed Lance’s arm, “Are you serious? You actually did it?”

“Yes and I’ve been training with the prince…”

“The prince?” yelled Ricardo in shock, “I can’t believe that!” 

“It’s true!” Lance pouted, “we are a part of his clan now.” 

“We should move on,” commented Natalie, “I’m dying to hear the rest of the story, but I would actually like to physically live through this.” 

Lance nodded his head and turned back to his troops, wiping away his tears. With his best stance and dignified voice, he made the next set of orders and organized them to leave the area immediately. 

As they started to make their way towards the stairs back to the one door out, the fort violently shook. The walls crumbled down as the ox stomped their feet downward to call their earth magic. The stone walls shifted upward and around them, protecting everyone from falling debris. 

When the shaking stopped, Lance pulled out his bow and readied an arrow, “Stay close. We don’t know what just happened.” 

“Commander!” yelled a soldier, “the door, it’s locked!” 

Lance separated himself from his family and stepped to the front. He froze in place as a dark presence appeared and the wooden door became covered in unfamiliar and gruesome black shadows. 

#

Keith arrived to Coran’s room without bothering to stop at his chambers. To his surprise, Allura and Matt were running around the room, scrambling at Coran’s command. “Report back, the front entrance has been compromised. More troops are needed for assistance!” 

Matt quickly wrote down the order and passed it to Shiro, who laid against the opposite wall of the room to Kai. He slipped the letter into the shadow portal as neither the wolf or the dragon spoke a word. 

“What is going on?” Keith looked to each person present as the dread in his chest grew. “Someone start talking!”

“The mission has started,” replied Coran as he kept moving pieces on the blueprints of the map. With each piece moved, Kai would silently growl to himself and dig his claws into his arm, “I had asked Pidge and Hunk to find you but they said you were nowhere in the Academy. The prince only just arrived and explained you were with your father.” 

“Clearly something is wrong. What happened?” Keith walked up to the map as he started to analyze it. He hoped with every ounce of his strength that his dread was for nothing.

“The first group was attacked by an unknown force. Nothing that the rats had seen during their days of scouting the area, but it's not connecting with the reports and no one new had appeared all day,” explained Coran.

“No… that’s not possible. He couldn’t have gotten there that quickly.” Keith began muttering to himself as he gripped the edge of the table.

“Keith…” Allura walked up place a hand on his back. “Who are you talking about?”

“Lotor. He’s there. I don’t know how he did it, but he did.”

“But you said they only left recently. Based on your calculations, they still have at least several days of travel before arriving at Fort Gran,” said Matt.

“It has to be someone else,” dismissed Coran, “it's impossible to arrive so quickly. The only way to arrive there so soon is with shadow magic.”

“He was searching for something that would give him access to shadow magic… that’s as powerful as the prince.” Keith looked to Kai, noticing how his ears twitched and he growled.

“Where did he expect…” Matt was disrupted as another letter flew out of the shadow portal. 

Shiro picked it up and read it aloud with a sigh, “They’ve lost contact with the second squadron.” His hand gripped the edge of the paper as he looked away, guilt written all over his face.

In near unison both Keith and Kai growled. Keith’s fingers twitched with flames as he glared at Shiro. “This is your fault! You’re the one calling the shots. You sent him to die!”

“I couldn't go against my own command! I have to follow my own orders!” shouted Shiro, tired of all the weight on his shoulders. Allura and Matt dropped what they were doing, racing to his side.

“Don't falter,” whispered Matt, “you know what is right.”

Before anyone could speak another word, the door swung open. Blake marched in, but the small woman standing behind him commanded the room. A short feline calico stepped forward, dressed in the uniform of an Elite guard but her tunic had the symbols of the rose royal crest that represented her as their leader. 

“Is this him?” she asked Blake, pointing to Keith.

“Yes, ma’am.” Blake replied as he nodded. “This is the commander’s mate.”

She stepped forward and looked up to Keith. Even for her small structure, she seemed to tower over him, “I’m sorry we must meet under these circumstances but I am Kin Talyn, leader of the Elite Guards, personal bodyguard to the King, and that feline’s wife and mate,” she pointed to Blake with a wink, “Sir Kogane, I come with news.”

Keith looked down to her terrified of what she was about to say. “I’m not going to want to hear it am I?”

“I have decided to go against orders and am sending a third squadron down for assistance. It seems the matter has grown to something much larger than expected,” she took a deep breath, “when was the last time you were at your family’s mansion?”

“I left there maybe an hour ago.” Confusion clouded his features. “My father…”

“Was he the only one present in the mansion or were there others?”

“I-I don’t know. He tends to dismiss the servants when we go to train…”

Kin turned to Blake with remorse. He gave her a nudge of encouragement as she finished her statement, “Thirty minutes ago a fire was reported with in the nobleman's district. Upon arrival, it was reported to be the Kogane mansion. As of right now, there are no survivors.”

“No… I was just there.” Keith took a step away from Kin. It was only when he realized he had moved closer to Shiro that he sprinted towards the door.

“Blake,” she whispered, “detain him. Lock him in a cell for questioning. The remainder of you stay here and keep reporting on what is happening. Lorena and Talyn are certain there is a connection.” Her eyes firmly sat on Kai.

He dashed for the door, blocking the exit but did not lay a hand on Keith as a growl ripped from Kai. “You will do no such thing!” Kai shifted off of the wall. 

“You will not stop this Kai! This is an order from your mother.” She grumbled and turned to directly face him, “things have changed.  _ She  _ has arrived at the Academy.”

Keith had never seen the prince even flinch, but the terror that now showed on Kai’s face made him take a step back and stand down. He allowed Blake to detain him though he made it clear he was not pleased.

“Kin, who is  _ she? _ ” asked Coran.

She started to follow Blake out of the room, but looked back only once, “The Goddess has arrived to the Academy.”

Immediately Matt, stepped away from Shiro, knowing he didn't have to explain his actions as he transformed into an owl and flew out of the door.

“It’s happening,” whispered Shiro to Allura.

“What’s happening?” Allura took a step closer to him as she watched the prince vanish into his own shadow.

“The beginning of the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost getting closer to the end... - Luna & Vulpes  
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax is coming. Shit is about to go down * I can't handle it!* - Luna and Vulpes

Lance examined the door, trying to figure out how to move passed the shadow that engulfed it. He had only seen a shadow like this on one person, but he could sense it did not belong to Kai.

“Everyone, step back,” he commanded. Everyone followed orders as Lance put his arrow back in the quiver, but then proceeded to pull back at his bow’s string. With a icy blow from his lips, snow and ice escaped from his fingers and curled to create a perfectly balanced ice arrow. Without further hesitation, Lance released the arrow and watched it shatter against the shadows. The ice spread around the door, crumbling down to the floor as it trapped bits of the shadow within it. “Hurry! The ice can only contain the shadows for so long!”

The door swung open as the guards bursted through the door and back out to the hallway. To their surprise, they found members of the first squad standing near, blood stains all over their clothing and skin.

Thace stepped forward, sorrow on his face. “What happened?” asked one of the troops.

“A surprise attack of black shadows,” replied Thace, out of breath and cuts through the fabrics of his tunic, “we don't know the source, but it's surrounded the fort and locked all possible exits.”

“Where is the Captain?” asked Lance as his grabbed his grandmother’s hand.

With a heavy sigh, Thace replied, “I'm looking at him.”

Lance’s hand squeezed his grandmother's as he worried and wondered what to do next. “Reform and gather. We need to regroup and figure a way out. Meet near the east exit. Squadron two, stay with me and the prisoners. Thace, split up your men and find as many of us as you can. We need all our power. Go!” 

Each one followed their orders as they split. Lance took the led of his squadron and went back through the hallways for which they entered. He could feel it, the darkness crawling from the walls, calling out in its silence and begging for them to give in to the deepest parts of their hearts. 

Lance persisted and only halted when he found someone who looked oddly familiar to him hanging from the ceiling by a rope tied to his wrist. A second body hung beside him, but Lance couldn't figure out who they were.

Then, he found a crest stitched onto the shoulder of the man’s tunic. It was then he realized why the man seemed familiar - certain features of him looked exactly like Keith.

The men tried to shake themselves from their binding but before any of them could speak, Thace’s voice echoed from the halls behind them.

“Ulaz!” 

Ulaz looked up, giving up on his struggle against the ropes. His forehead dropped with blood, some stains dried and other fresh near the edges of his cheek. His body bruised and broken, clothe tattered and misshapen. With a difficult breath, he spoke, “Thace… it's been so long.”

Thace pushed through the crowd and pulled out a knife from his boot. He reached his arm above and cut the rope to release Ulaz into his arms. 

“Ulaz. Who did this to you?”

“You know very well who did.” Ulaz’s weak hand reached over to the necklace on Thace and pulled it out, holding his wedding band within his palm.

Lance raced over and took the knife from Thace, assisting with other tied up man. The man grumbled, hair soaking from his own blood and burnt marks throughout his body. “Are - are you?” asked Lance.

The man coughed as he fell into Lance’s arms. His hand reached up to his cat ears, “Black cat? Your name wouldn't happen to be Lance, would it?”

Lance held back tears, “Yes. I'm Lance Talyn.”

The man huffed out, “I'm Dryden Kogane, your mate’s father.”

With unknowing smile, Lance whispered his name, “Keith… yes. That's him.”

“What a horrid way for us to meet?” Dryden coughed again, “we need to get out before Lotor finds us. I don't know how, but he has found access to dark magic. He used it to destroy my home and bring me here in a matter of minutes.”

“Destroy your home?” Lance panicked.

“Do not worry. Keith was at the Academy when this happened… hurry, we must leave now.”

Lance ordered soldiers to assist with Ulaz and Dryden. He led the group down the last corner, seeing the exiting door from the distance. 

Then, he felt it; a tendril of shadows spilling out from the walls and spreading across the floor. Unable to move their feet, everyone stopped where they stood. 

“ _ It's nice to see you again _ ,” echoed a voice from within the shadows,  _ “I do hope you remember me.” _

A puddle of shadows moved upward in front of Lance as a small piece, shaped as a hand, reached out and grabbed him by the chin. With a squeeze, he held Lance’s face within his hands and gripped tightly. The shadow around the figure disappeared to reveal the last person Lance wanted to see - Lotor.

#

“Pidge, stay put!” shouted Matt as he tried to contain his sister in his arms. Hunk attempted to pull her away by the arm, but he was surprised at the strength of the thinner avian.

“No! You blindly follow orders. I want nothing to do with this. It’s wrong!” she struggled against her brother, breaking a few of her feathers in the process.

“Matt, let her go!” demanded Hunk as he finally got a good grip and pulled her away. They stumbled on their backs to the floor.

Matt stood up, heavy in breath, “They have to do what they believe is right. Keeping him there is the safest place he could be until Lance starts returning.”

“Safest for who? Keith or them? He belongs at Lance’s side!” Pidge had enough of her brother and his orders. “If they are going to do what they think is right then we’ll have to do what we believe is right.”

“Stop! You know as well as I do what Shiro has seen in his timeline. He sees Lance's death if Keith steps anywhere outside of these walls during this mission. Is that what you want?”

Hunk looked down to Pidge, more confused than ever before, “But it doesn't seem right…”

“I know. I know it doesn't, but you have to understand that this has to stay the course.”

“Head Avis was wrong… You’re not the wisest… you’re just blind.” Pidge started to walk away before her brother could see her start to cry.

“Hunk. Stop, just one more moment.” Matt approached Hunk and handed him a folded piece of paper, sealed with a frozen kiss, “give this to him. It arrived in the midst of all the other reports and I didn't get the chance to give it to him.”

Hunk took the letter without another word and followed Pidge down to the cells. Within minutes, they arrived. The guards did not block their entrance and allowed some space away for privacy. 

Keith’s cell laid in the furthest point in the room, dark and locked away in the shadows with only a single hand sized window allowing speckles of the moonlight to seep through. 

“Keith?” asked Hunk as they approached.

Sparks of flame could be seen from within the cell. Keith sat on the cold floor, his lion of flame curled around him. His hands were bloody and scraped as he had resisted once he had been handed off to the guards. The same guards that were now wary of the true extent of his powers.

“Can you kill the fire for a minute? It's us, plus, I have something for you,” asked Hunk. He held the letter out towards Keith, but still from outside the bars.

He looked up as he dismissed the lion. “I didn’t think they were going to let anyone down here.” Carefully he reached for the letter, trying his hardest not to injure himself more.

“I'm actually pretty surprised too,”Hunk looked around trying to figure it out.

“What’s going on out there? No one will tell me anything.”

“Nothing much except the Goddess has arrived,” Hunk noticed Pidge’s feather flutter at the mention of the new arrival, “Coran isn't letting us in the strategy room. Stating that we don't know the  _ system. _ ”

“It’s a convoluted system but don’t tell him I said that. Pidge you’d probably have a heart attack if you saw it. Hunk, you still haven’t given me that letter.”

“Oh, sorry buddy.” Hunk stepped forward and handed Keith the letter.

Keith traced his fingers over the icy imprint. “This must have been sent right before they started the mission…” His hands hesitated to open it.

Hunk yanked Pidge’s arm, “How about you and the letter have some private time. We’ll go upstairs and visit that Goddess that's arrived and then report back. Good?”

“Yeah… that’s good…” Keith couldn’t take his focus off the letter.

Hunk pulled Pidge away, much to the grumbling of wanting to stay as far away from the Goddess as she could. 

Alone in the dungeon, no guard paying any mind to him, Keith opened the letter.

_ Keith - _

_ I’ll be honest. I'm nervous. I don't know what is about to happen or if anything will go as planned, but I know for certain two things: _

_ I love you and I will return to you with my family beside me. _

_ Just, do me one favor and I know it’ll be hard to ask. I'm having a hard time writing it. Don't follow me. Stay at the Academy and, no matter what happens, wait for me.  _

_ Knowing you are safe at the Academy gives me the strength and courage to proceed with this mission. _

_ I miss your warmth. _

_ -Lance _

The letter crumpled in his hands as they shook. Keith didn’t know what he felt. Anger that he wasn’t permitted to leave. Pride in his mate’s determination. Fear that he may have lost everything. Resolve that no matter what it took, he’d have Lance in his arms again.

With a thud on the door, Keith heard heavy footsteps approaching him. Looking out, he was surprised to see Asher approaching with Rikk at his side.

“Keith. I need you to come with me,” said Rikk.

“Did you all tire of keeping me in a cage?” Keith stepped towards the door.

“I didn't want to place you in here in the first place… it's procedure since you were the last person seen at the scene. Kai has cleared your name, but you are kept under watch… I am willing to allow you to stay in your chambers, but a guard will be placed at your door in order to make sure you do not run… I know all too personally what one will do to be reunited with their mate, but I cannot allow you to make those same decisions…”

“No, instead you’d allow the chance that my mate will die out there without me or worse. We both know what Lotor will do if he finds Lance.” Keith snapped as he slammed his hands against the bars. “You’re condemning him!”

“You will listen now! There are factors at play even Lorena has no control over… we must do what is best for all of us and I insist you believe it is with our best intentions that every decision we’ve made has been for Lance’s benefit,” Rikk’s face, however, did not match his statement, “come with us… I've requested that you sit at the council table as the Goddess speaks of what she knows.”

Rikk pointed for Asher to remove Keith from his cell and hold him nearby as they traveled.

Asher opened the cell, grabbing Keith by the arm. He did his best not to hurt the young mage, but did not refrain from being forceful. Following behind the King they made their way to the council chamber. Many of the seats were empty and the prince was noticeably absent. 

Rikk took his seat at the second highest ranking beside Lorena, motioning for Asher to place Keith beside him. He looked around the room and noticed the angered pair of Hunk and Pidge leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed and sterned gaze. Shiro, on the other hand, appeared resentful and self-loathing. Allura and Matt sat by each of his sides, holding on to his hand with the same grip of support Rikk was used to giving Lorena.

“Coran?” he asked of the threesome.

“He’s keeping to the important matter of watching the movements of the squadron. Kin and Blake have replaced us to provide assistance,” replied Matt. It became clear by his tone of voice that Shiro would not be speaking on his own behalf with the other two so protective.

“Of course… Lorena, is Kai planning on attending?”

“No… he’s with Eva… at the Capitol.” Lorena remained composed but it was clear that her son’s behavior worried her.

Rikk reached for her hand and held her tightly, “We’ll discuss this privately… where is she?”

Lorena gently pulled away as she stood and opened a side door. As she opened it she bowed, for many in the room it was the first time seeing their Queen acknowledge someone that was superior to herself. 

The Goddess Mako stepped into the room, her armor worn in and barely reflecting the candlelight. She stood taller than even the King with her brown hair pulled back from her face and her teal eyes showing only a calculated soldier. Most noticeable were the large feathered black wings folded against her back.  “Thank you, Lorena.”

Rikk’s hands tightened as Matt and Pidge stood at attention and bowed down to her, although Pidge grumbled at the motion.

“Our Goddess,” said Matt, holding his bowed position, “why have you left the Southern Isles once again? It's been several years.”

“There is a darkness that has surfaced. One I have not felt since the last days of the war and prior to that for thousands of years.” She stepped towards the table, standing behind where Lorena would have sat. The Queen returned to her husband’s side but could not sit. “You may relax, Lorena. I am not here for you. This matter is far more grave than your actions.”

Matt and Pidge watched the interaction between the King, Queen, and Goddess carefully. Unlike most in the room, the two owls had spent some time with her back on their island, thanks to their Head and the cultural significance of her to the avians.

Shiro reacted without thought, clenching onto Matt’s sleeve, tugging him back down to his seat and trying to contain his trembling hand on Allura.

“Mako… I know we have other  _ personal  _ matters, but are you able to give us more information as to what is going on… we have important lives on the line right now,” said Rikk. 

“Master Talyn, I am very much aware of the lives that are at stake.” Mako glanced to Keith. “Despite this, I cannot give much. This darkness dates back to when I was younger and a soldier. Before my people were wiped out. I am hunting it though and I do not know how much I can even do to stop it.”

“From your time? I thought only you and the Draconians survived?” asked Matt.

“I thought so as well… I was wrong. If the reports are correct I fear that your enemy has somehow found this darkness. It’s going to take more than just soldiers and a few mages to take them down.”

Rikk sighed as he looked to Lorena, but then both their gazes turned to Asher and Shiro, awaiting a response.

Shiro simply looked to Allura and squeezed Matt’s hand, “Go ahead. Send who you can. Nothing will change the vision at this point.”

“Vision?” Keith looked to Shiro. “You knew?” He could feel his anger boiling again but he didn’t care any more. 

Mako looked to the fire mage but did not make a move to defend or protect. She merely observed with curiosity as the flames flickered along Keith’s arms.

“I - I’m sorry. I can not speak more of it… I spoke out of line,” replied Shiro as his eyes rested on Asher and not Keith.

“Of course not. Because that’s the easy choice!” Keith stood knocking his chair back. 

“We’ll send Kai and Blake. If anyone can-” said Rikk.

“You will do no such thing!” Mako slammed her hand down on the table. “You will not send the wolf anywhere near that darkness.”

Lorena flinched away from the Goddess as she took a step back. There was a single emotion clouding her features - fear.

“What is this? Why can't you give us more information!” shouted Hunk, tired of the roundabout talking. Even he surprised himself from the outburst, but the more he heard, the more he worried for Lance and the others.

“Stand down bear!” Mako snapped at Hunk forcing Pidge to yank him back against the wall. “There are powers and things at play here that can destroy everything.”

“Then I’ll go.” Keith remained standing staring down at the table. “We can’t send the prince and his men. So I’ll go.”

“You can’t!” shouted Shiro, “if you do…” he couldn't finish the statement, knowing he couldn't speak it.

Keith moved to speak but was silenced as Mako raised her hand. “We wait. Sometimes the only thing we can do it wait. Isn’t that right, Lorena?”

Lorena just nodded as she took her husband’s hand. Keith looked away from them all as he sat back down. Lance’s words repeated over and over again in his head. 

_ No matter what happens, wait for me. _

Hunk and Pidge looked to Keith. “We’ll be here, whatever you decided,” said Hunk. 

“Then, we wait… Keith, I apologize, but it's best you stay in your chambers until further notice. I promise I will send any information to you immediately,” said Rikk.

“Fine…” Keith stood but hesitated to leave. “I want to see my family home…” He looked back at the King.

Rikk sighed, “I can allow that… with an escort. Allow us to finish our investigation. You may go tomorrow morning.”

Keith nodded before making his way back to his chambers. He shut the door behind himself before sliding to the ground and hanging his head in his hands. His body shook as he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened.

#

“Lotor…” whispered Lance.

“It seems your mate has spoken about me. Pity you won’t see him again,” replied Lotor as he inched in closer to Lance’s face. 

To Lotor’s surprise, Lance punched him in the gut with an iced fist. He fell back, but cackled as he held his arm. “Fisty. You will make a great addition to my collection.”

“I am nothing to you. Step away and allow us to leave.”

“Or what?” 

“Or we will fight,” replied Thace as he stepped forward and held out his sword. The soldiers stepped forward, readying their weapons and standing proudly behind their Captain. The prisoners stood back. Melly held Dryden in her arms as Henry assisted with Ulaz, both too weak to even stand. 

Lotor laughed loudly, not holding back any of his uncaring nature of the situation, “Please. None of you scare me. I have darkness on my side.” 

Lance flinched, “I can fight the shadows.” He called upon his ice into an arrow and readying his bow, targeting Lotor and the shadow lingering around him. 

“Dear kitten, your ice can not compare to this shadow. Even the prince quivers at the thoughts of the darkness that hovers against these walls.” 

Lance didn’t care. He released his arrow and watched as it flew perfectly towards his target. Then, it shattered, melting away into the shadow that appeared in front of Lotor, shielding him from the blow. Lance took a step back, but readied a second arrow. 

“I told you it is useless. None of you can harm me.” With a snicker, the shadows spread throughout the halls, covering every inch of the floor, ceiling, and wall. 

Everyone grew into a panic, huddling closer to each other while still trying to protect those around them. Lance and Thace kept their gaze on Lotor. 

“Its sad that after so much time, Thace, that your reunion with your husband will be cut so short. All this time I thought you were dead and instead you raised that punk child in hiding. I always knew Yasil was up to something that day. Even as a child, I knew her better than my father.” 

“Because you’re wicked! You’ve always been,” shouted Thace. 

“Wicked doesn’t even begin to describe what I plan on doing to that mutt.” 

Lance hissed, knowing who he referred to as the mutt. “Lotor, step down!” 

“You really don’t seem to understand the position you are currently in.” The shadows started to crawl up the legs of everyone standing, locking at their ankles and pulling them down. They tried to move, but even Thace couldn’t lift his foot after calling his anti-mage strength. 

His muscles tightened and pulsated at every tendon, but nothing could pull away from the shadow’s hold. “Lotor, what do you want?” 

“Two things. For the mutt to step away from what is rightfully mine and him.” He pointed directly towards Lance.

“No way! I am mated to that  _ mutt _ and neither of us will fall into your hands.” 

“Then, I guess I’ll just have to take those closest to both of you.” The shadow rushed upward, trapping Dryden and all of Lance’s family against the ceiling. “See, both of you have the same weakness and I know very well how to manipulate and use of that weakness to get what I want.” 

Lance tried to move away from his locked legs, but the shadow instead moved him into Lotor’s arms. Inches apart, Lotor hovered his lips over Lance and licked his own lips, “Never in my life have I seen a creature as beautiful as you. I can feel your power and simply knowing how rare you are makes it all the more craveable.” 

Lance didn’t know what to do except spit in Lotor’s face, “Let my family go!” 

Lotor wiped away the spit from his cheek and shoved Lance’s face away from him. “Then, you shall stay.” 

“No! No way!” 

Without another word, the shadows began to squeeze against his family and Dryden. They cried in agony, feeling their bones starting to crush against the tightening grip. 

“I will let them all go, every last person standing behind you as long as you become my pet.”

With a hiss, Lance turned back and started to think of what to do. He couldn’t risk their lives, not if all it meant was giving into a simple request, but it wasn’t simple. It required Lance to give up the two things he fought so hard to get - his freedom and Keith. 

The shadows started to pull the others into the ground. With a yell, a soldier's ankle cracked on its bone from the pressure of the shadow. 

“Fine!” replied Lance. 

“Lance! No! Don’t agree to this!” yelled Thace. 

“No! It’s my life or all of yours. I am willing to take the fall.” 

“Excellent,” replied Lotor. With his words, the shadows released all it held and disappeared into the walls as if it had never been there. “Now, I can’t have you thinking you can get away. I need to lock you up.” Tendrils of shadows swirled upward and around the ankles and wrists of Lance’s. In a blink, they transformed into black cuffs that locked through Lance’s skin. He cried as small bits of blood dripped down his foot and arm. “You wouldn’t be able to runaway.” 

Lance’s body trembled as Lotor pulled him closer by the waist, pressing his body against his. With a final look to the group, Lance allowed the tears to roll down his eyes, “Thace, report back to the Academy those who were lost in battle, but do not report this.” 

“Lance, we have to…” 

“No! If you do, Keith will come. Do not let him come after me! I will find my way back. Promise me you won’t report that I have been captured until you have reached the Academy.” 

With hesitation, Thace replied, “Understood, Captain.” 

Lance turned his gaze to his family. With a saddened smile, he exhaled a heavy breath, “You’re safe now.” 

“Lance… please don’t do this,” begged Henry. 

“Sorry, father, but I believe as the head of the family it is my job to protect you and I must do what I need to do… but, when you reach the Academy, find a Human fire mage named Keith Kogane and tell him I love him. He’s my mate and I want you to meet him.” He allowed a true smile to spread on his face only the thought of Keith could bring. 

“You know he won’t stand for this!” shouted Dryden, “all he does is speak of you. He cherishes what you have.” 

“He speaks of me?” his voice squeaked from a spike of joy. 

“He can’t see his life without you,” replied Dryden, “you are all that matters to him.” 

“Then, I guess, tell him I’m sorry.”

“Enough of this,” Lotor yanked Lance and stepped back, “you have thirty minutes to leave the grounds or my shadow will take you back to the prisons.”

“No! That’s not what we agreed.” 

“That’s plenty of time. Let us make our leave to your new place in my chambers.” Lotor dug his face into Lance’s hair, between his cat ears, and then stepped with him into a shadow, disappearing from sight. 

Left alone in the hallway, helpless and confused, the squadrons realized all they had left to do was run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lance.... I love you! WHY DID I WRITE YOU THIS WAY?! - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I - just read... - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING - NONCONSENT/RAPE SCENE!** : Section is marked within story for easy skipping if needed. Scene is m/m, abusive rape, and not consensual between both parties :(

Keith sat in the carriage, holding the report in his hand. Hunk and Pidge sat across from him, having convinced the King and Queen to allow them to be a part of Keith’s watch. Unfortunately, they didn’t completely trust the two and asked Larkin and Blake to go to the burnt down mansion along with them. 

Larkin sat perched as a raven on Blake’s shoulder. Neither spoke, but a look of frustration and annoyance was clearly written on their face. 

Keith read the report silently to himself once again. 

_ All squadrons have left Fort Gran with the prisoners. Fourteen men and women have fallen, including our Captain. Second in Command took charge of the escape and completed the rescue mission with orders to vacate as quickly as possible. All victims will be treated upon arrival of our first encampment and a report of their status will be given afterward.  _

_ The Second in Command’s family is part of the rescued. Please report to Chief Talyn that the new members of his clan are now in the safety of the Queen’s troops.  _

_ Two of the victims are reported to be members of the Kogane family - Master Dryden Kogane and his guard Ulaz Galra. They have detailed information of how they appeared in Fort Gran in less than a day’s travel. We are keeping them in our watch along with the other victims.  _

_ The Second in Command has given direct orders to head home with as little stops as possible. Full details of the events will be reported directly to the King and Queen in person.  _

_ As of this letter, rankings have changed. Previous Second in Command Lance Talyn has been promoted to Captain and he left Thace Galra as his new second. The troops will follow their new Captain’s orders without fault.  _

_ \- Thace Galra _

Keith looked out the window of the carriage as he held the report in his hands. He hated that there was no indication to Lance’s state. Nothing was reported if he was with the group or not. There was a relief, in knowing that his father was okay. At least some good news had come.

“ _ That smell is horrible,” _ whispered Larkin to Blake,  _ “it's that same scent from the sea during the war.” _

“I never wanted to smell that again…” Blake groaned as they got closer, he pulled up the top of his cloak to block the scent.

“Ew! What is that scent?” asked Hunk as he covered his nose with his hands.

“ _ Darkness. Pure darkness,” _ replied Larkin with a croak.

Pidge moved closer to Hunk. “The prince doesn’t have darkness like this.”

“No… which is why he distances himself from it.” Blake looked to Keith as the carriage came to a stop. The young mage didn’t wait for the others as he exited and began to make his way onto the property.

Hunk and Pidge stepped out next, both freezing in place the moment they saw what was left of the mansion.

Keith walked forward slowly as if he was treading through graves. The ash moved around him, shifting at each flicker of the flames dancing between his fingers. “I should have been here… I could have stopped it.”

“ _ No, you wouldn't have been able to. Magic like this can destroy anything it touches. Even we couldn't defeat it standing beside our Alpha,”  _ replied Larkin.

“I could have done something!”

“What?” asked Hunk, shivering at the reminisce of magic all over the ashes, “I doubt you can come up with something.”

“He shouldn’t have been alone…” Keith’s shoulders shook as he dug his nails into his palms. “He shouldn’t have been alone…” His voice had become barely more than a whisper.

“Keith…” Pidge wanted to go to him but she was frozen in place just outside the realm of damage.

“Which one are you worried about?” asked Hunk. 

“Both… and I’ll continue to worry until I can see that they’re both safe.” he kneeled down placing his hand against the ground. “Father shouldn’t have been taken down so easily.”

“ _ What does he not understand about a power even Kai fears?”  _ sarcastically asked Larkin to Blake, “ _ I don't even think he’s listening to us. _ ”

“That’s because he’s not listening… I remember that look. It’s the same one Talyn had when he thought he had lost the Queen…”

_ “I can’t deal with that again. Keith, start looking around, see if anything survived the destruction you might want. We’ll wait in the carriage.”  _ Larkin turned around to face Pidge and Hunk,  _ “Don’t let him do anything rash! I know how those minds think.” _

Keith started to go through the wreckage, tossing pieces to the side as he tried to find anything to salvage. The moments passed and he started to become more forceful. 

Finally Hunk stepped over to Keith. Bending at the knees, he easily lifted a large piece of burnt wood away from him, “Tell me what to move. I've got all the strength in the world.” He gave Keith an awkward but friendly smile.

“I…” Keith looked to Hunk as Pidge walked up. “There’s a painting… I don’t think it survived. If it did…”

“We’ll find it.” Pidge placed her hand on his arm before beginning to use her wind magic to gently clear away the ash.

Sliding his foot forward, Hunk moved the earth underneath the debris and shoved it to the opposite before lifting pieces of broken tables away from Keith’s path.

Keith continued to search now that his progress was quicker. The minutes ticked on as he wiped the sweat from his face, spreading ash in it’s path. His clothes were covered in smudges giving the appearance of an impoverished citizen and not an Academy student of noble descent.

“Hunk! Over here, lift this…” He reached for the glint of a gilded frame that had been scorched.

Hunk walked over and lifted it from the surrounding mess and held it up to Keith, “This it?” 

“It’s one of the few images of them together…” He carefully removed the image from the frame. “This was the first time I’d ever seen an image of my mother…”

“Your father must have had the canvas enchanted. It held up remarkably well.” Pidge did her best to remain positive.

“Smart man,” commented Hunk as he looked over to the image. 

“When you’ve lost everything you love you do whatever you can to hold onto what’s left.” Keith ran his hands over the image before gently rolling it and tucking it beneath his arm.

Hunk and Pidge looked to each other, speaking the words neither really needed to say - this was no longer a mission for them. They had grown close with the pair and all they wanted was for their happiness and to remain by their side as friends. 

“Maybe we should head back. I doubt you’ll find anything else,” said Hunk. 

“Yeah, we can find a new frame for the painting.” Pidge smiled as they started to lead Keith back to the carriage.

“ _ That’s it?”  _ commented Larkin as the three stepped into carriage, “ _ You all work quickly.” _

“It’s all that’s left.” Keith sat down only to stare out the window. 

Blake ordered the carriage to head back and all kept silent for the ride back to the Academy. Hunk took the moment to whisper into Pidge’s ear, “I’m in. I’m done with this mission and I’m on your side from now on. We fight with Keith as his friend, not as the people responsible for him. I just can’t stand seeing that face anymore.” 

Pidge nodded as she glanced to Keith. “Good, things are going to change.”

Hunk agreed. Within in a few minutes, the carriage turned the corner into the courtyard of the Academy. Larkin and Blake peeked out of the window when they heard a mutter of various voices shouting commands and moans of pain. 

Larkin flew out of the carriage window when it stopped and transformed back into his normal form, “She didn’t?” 

Blake rushed out of the carriage and straight to the open area as shadows gathered and dispersed to reveal a group of survivors and the Queen. He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed, just barely keeping them both from hitting the ground. “Larkin, fetch the King!” His voice was panicked as he gently lowered himself to the ground.

Larkin flew out into the sky as a raven, directly to the windows back into the Academy. Keith stepped out of the carriage unsure of exactly what he was witnessing. “Pidge… Hunk… what’s going on?”

“The Queen…” Hunk couldn’t believe his eyes, “she shadow jumped the squadrons back home.” 

“The amount of shear force and will it takes for a spell of that magnitude… just once would nearly kill a mage.” Pidge’s voice shook as she calculated just how many times the Queen must have completed the spell. “At least four times… I didn't think that was possible. Maybe three or four people, but an entire squadron?”

“Did you forget that she’s a sorceress?” said Feyrah as she stopped behind them. Rikk raced passed her as he slid to his knees and took Lorena into his arms. He cradled her as she nestled her head against his chest. 

“No… but there is a limit to what a single person can do. Unlimited magic does not mean unlimited strength.” Pidge crossed her arms as she huffed from Feyrah’s remark.

Feyrah laughed, “Good luck reminding the Queen and the prince of that. They both foolishly forget,  _ often. _ Regardless, we need as many hands as we can get. Will you assist us with the victims and troops?” 

“Yes, of course,” said Hunk. 

“Excellent. Except for you, Master Kogane. I believe you need to take care of a personal matter first. I have been unable to see if your missing parties are here, but go ahead and locate them within the crowd.”

Keith wasted no time as he rushed to the crowd. He knew that his voice wouldn’t be heard over the din of voices so he’d have to go through and try to find them with only what he could see. Looking for both Lance and his father, he felt his stomach turn after the first few groups of people turned out nothing. 

_ “Please… please be here…”  _ Keith pulled a man back to look at his face only to groan when it wasn’t his father. “Damn it…” He ran his hands through his hair as he quickly looked completely around himself.

“Ew!” said a small feline around two years old. His scruffy brown hair and matching ears twitched with disgust, “You have the same new smell on my brother.” 

Keith looked down at the feline, “Your brother?” He felt as if his heart had stopped.

“You’re disgusting.” 

“Armando! That is no way to speak to someone.” An older feline, around Keith’s height approached and scooped the small feline into her arms. Her nose twitched as she looked to Keith. Remorse and gratefulness on her face, “Excuse me, is your name Keith? I hope I remembered that correctly.” 

“Yes, my name is Keith. Do you know Lance? Please I need to know where he is.”

With a bellow, Melly put down Armando and grabbed Keith into an embrace, “Yes, I know Lance. He is my son. I found you. His mate.” 

Keith tried to process what he was hearing. “If you’re here… then he should be. Please tell me where he is.”

Melly squeezed him tightly, shaking at the thoughts running through her mind. “He wanted me to tell you he loves you… come with me.” She took his hand as she pulled away and grabbed Armando’s as well. 

They ended up in the healer’s tent created by order of the King and Queen. Before Melly walked in, she turned and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, “I understand what you may see is not want you want, but I hope that sometime soon, we can all sit together as a family and welcome you as one of our own. I didn’t get to hear much of anything, but I could see it in his eyes how much he loves you.” She opened the flap of the tent for Keith to enter. 

Inside he found Thace sitting on a cot with Ulaz in his arms. Thace fashioned a ring on his finger, matching perfectly with his husbands. As Keith stepped in, they both took a heavy breath and turned their focus on Dryden, who laid at the back, asleep from a harsh healing treatment.

Then, Keith realized Lance was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s supposed to be here… he… he promised that he’d come back.” Keith took a step back as his hands started to shake.

Thace reacted, but only moved his feet to the ground in case he needed to get closer, “Keith, calm down… I will tell you everything.” 

“You were supposed to watch out for him! Make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. He’s not supposed to be the hero. He’s supposed to be here!” Keith clenched his fists extinguishing the flames as soon as they formed.

“I tried! But he’s as stubborn as you are. I’m only going to make you more furious, but you have to understand this was Lance’s choice. He did it to save everyone, including your father… Lotor has him.”

In that moment all of the color drained from Keith’s face. He had to use one of the beds to keep his balance. Lotor… had Lance. It felt as if his world had come crashing down and he was stuck inside of the mansion as it burned. 

“I tried to make him do otherwise, but Lotor had dark magic on his side and it was either we all died or Lance stayed with him. Lance made the choice as our Captain in the end and he made me promise not to tell you until I saw you. I’m sorry. I wanted to turn back but…” Thace’s hand held on to Ulaz. 

“Lotor is the one who burned down the house,” continued Ulaz, “that day I left with him was a trap to capture me. He had overheard our plans to overthrow him and decided to  take me first. From there, he met with a woman by the sea. All I know was her wicked voice and a promise to loan her powers to him in exchange for a future debt. That’s how he acquired dark magic and he quickly returned to the mansion as she began the attack on Fort Gran.”

“I have to go…” Despite his words Keith froze in the tent entrance.  _ No matter what happens, wait for me.  _ The words repeated themselves again as he collapsed to his knees. “Damn it… why did you have to be the hero?” He couldn’t control the tears that ran through the ashes on his face.

Thace held Ulaz closer, knowing too well how Keith must feel. After twenty years of being apart, the two were reunited under tragedy, but both understood Keith’s pain as if was fresh in their hearts. Ulaz nudged Thace to go to Keith. 

Approaching, he patted Keith on the back, “Go. Sit beside your father and await for him to wake up. I’ll be spending the night here as well if you need anything.” 

“I should be there… not him. I’m the one Lotor is punishing.”

“Stop guilting yourself. Go, rest beside him.” 

Keith felt like a small child again, having been scolded by Thace. Carefully he stood and made his way over to his father. Once he sat in the chair, it wasn’t long before the emotional stress began to lead to exhaustion and he was asleep.

Thace returned to Ulaz as they laid back on the cot and fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first time in twenty years. Not soon after, Pidge and Hunk arrived at the tents, fully informed of the events by the various soldiers. 

“Want to stay the night?” asked Hunk. 

“I think it’s best if he has some time alone with his father when he wakes… We can stop by tomorrow and check on him.” Pidge yawned as she looked to Keith satisfied that he was okay.

Hunk agreed and followed her out, leaving everyone to their nightmares. 

#

Lance’s wrists and ankles kept sizzling with the dark burns from the cuff. Anytime he attempted to release his magic, the dark magic would drive further through his skin and send a pulse of pain through his blood. He’d hadn’t stopped crying since Lotor placed him in the small closet within his chambers, chained against the wall, attached by the cuffs. 

The blood dropped out of the cuffs, which only triggered his magic to naturally react, wanting to protect its wielder. Lance heard the chamber door open as footsteps slowly approached the closet door.

Rattling of keys pressed against the door and Lotor’s face appeared from behind the bars of the small window.

“How is my little kitty doing?” he asked, voice slithering like a snake hunting down its prey.

Lance refused to respond, looking away and trying to just survive long enough for someone to rescue him. He knew what would happen - the moment they arrived without him, Keith would runaway against orders and try to save him.

Had it been the other way around, Lance would have done the same.

“Are you not going to speak to your master? If you do not answer, there will be a punishment.” 

Lance kept silent. 

With a slam of his fist against the wooden door, Lance winced. The force vibrated into the room. Lance didn’t understand how the door had remained in one piece. 

“Your master commands that you answer him!” shouted Lotor. 

Although frightened, Lance stood his ground and refused to answer. He kept his thoughts in happier places - the warmth of Keith’s body against him. The tenderness of his kiss. The scent of a burning fire within a winter’s night. 

Lotor opened the door and marched over to him. Forcefully grabbing Lance by the chin, he swung over his neck for their eyes to meet - had it been done with any more strength, Lance’s neck would have snapped. 

“You will learn your place, kitten. I am your master now, not him, so you will obey my orders.” 

The words shocked Lance to the core. He couldn’t hold his tongue, “He is not my master; he is my mate! He does not chain me or treat me like a pet.” 

Lotor squeezed his fingers against Lance’s cheek, “How did he fool you into believing such a thing. It is impossible for a Human and Demi-Human to find real love. You animals do not understand such emotions.” 

“You’re wrong! We understand better than you. We believe in love and cherish it. We bound our souls together when we find it.” 

“Bound? Are you saying you and that bastard actually committed to your concept of mating.” 

Lance bit his cheek, but wanted the satisfaction of proving the monster wrong, “Yes. He is my mate and we are connected through our souls and nothing you do can change that!” 

“Nothing,” he chuckled, tossing Lance’s face to the side. He stood and stared down to Lance. The vision of the feline allured him. The submissive position of his body. The shackles holding him in place. The fact that all of his strength was locked away through the cuffs. Nothing could stop him from doing what he pleased. 

Lotor smacked Lance across the face. His muscles pulsed as he called upon his anti-mage abilities. He wanted Lance to feel the full force of his strength, leaving him to cower at his feet. The pain coursed through Lance’s cheek, leaving a large red mark. A tears started to well on his right eye, but he tried his hardest to not allow it to fall. 

Lotor bend down to look Lance directly in his eyes, “You say there is nothing I can do to change it, but I know of one way. I may not believe you animals are anything but slaves and pets, but I do know of your customs and I know that there is one act considered most revealed. If it is committed, your mate can denounce you.” Lotor trailed his fingers against Lance’s hair. With a tug, he yanked Lance’s head back and pulled him closer. His neck twisted backwards and the pain only worsened as Lotor’s grip tightened, “what would you mate think if he learned I made you mine.” 

Lance couldn’t contain his strength any longer. He knew exactly what Lotor had meant and wanted to escape now, as quickly as he could. He attempted to call his magic, but instead the cuff dug through his skin and into his bloodstream. Lance cried, finally allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. 

“Let me go! Please, I’m begging, let me go!” 

“I like that voice. The tremble. The vibrations. Beg at me again. Ask me to release you like a good little pet.”

Lance wasn’t sure what to do. His body trembled, but it felt lost in the chaos of the situation. “Master… let me go.” 

With a wicked grin, Lotor tossed Lance’s head back, allowing it to bang against the wall. It bounced back, leaving Lance with a dazed vision and a pounding head. 

“See, that wasn’t so difficult. Unfortunately, I still need to punish you for your earlier action of disobedience.”

Lotor pinned Lance to the wall by the neck. His fingers curled completely around as he began to choke Lance. Gasping for air, Lance tried to stay alive. He could feel his life slipping away as the images of Keith overtook his mind. For a second, he felt at bliss, remembering the founder moments between him and his mate. 

Then, Lotor loosened his grip and replaced it with a kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance tried to pull away, but Lotor left no room for him to move. Lance’s arms tried to release themselves from it’s chains, struggling against the cuff and trying to move his limbs, but he felt too weak. The cuff had drained him of too much magic. 

As he felt Lotor slip his tongue, Lance knew that even with all the struggling, there wasn’t much he could do. He felt defeated, weak, and thinking of how disappointed he would make Kai, his family, and his mate feel. 

Nothing could remove the feeling that he had betrayed them all.

Lotor moved his hand down Lance’s chest and as it reached the edge of his pant line, Lance moved his hip away. Through the kiss he shouted for Lotor to stop. There were things he never wanted; things he never thought he would do. 

To lay with another that is not your mate is the highest form of disrespect, treason, and betrayal a Demi-Human could do. 

> “No!” he muttered against Lotor’s kiss, but Lotor only continued to punish him. With a squeeze against Lance’s neck, he slipped his hand inside of Lance’s pants and curled his hand against him. 
> 
> Lance cried, no longer caring about holding back. He had lost and there was nothing more than the remorse of what he had done to Keith. He attempted to resist, but Lotor wouldn’t listen. 
> 
> With a final breath, Lance had lost everything - he was nothing more than a curse.
> 
> Lotor used his hand to stroke against Lance. Lance moaned, but it vibrated of hatred and despair. He couldn’t understand his own body. His mind raced with disgust and wanting it to end, yet his body went against his mind and hardened within Lotor’s hand. 
> 
> Lotor pulled back, moving his hand up Lance’s neck and lifting his face by the chin, “You taste delicious. For a creature so rare, I’m pleased to see that you are everything I desired.” Lance’s tears dripped down into Lotor’s hand, “Do not cry. I will take care of you. You will be my personal pet. Something so rare deserves to be taken care of. Let me show you.” 
> 
> Lotor trailed his lips down Lance’s neck, kissing downward and biting as he reached the collarbone. He completely released Lance’s neck, using both hands to completely unbutton Lance’s pants and use both hands to stroke him. 
> 
> Lance couldn’t stop crying. His body trembled in fear and his mind wanted it all to be over. His hands curled against the chains, squeezing them tightly against his palm as they started to bleed from the strain of his hold. 
> 
> Lotor forced Lance to sit up as he stood and let go. He removed his pants, presenting his erect self to Lance’s face. “Go on, show me who is your master.” 
> 
> Lance pulled his head back. He didn’t want to do such an act. It wasn’t the same as it would be with Keith. With Keith each command still vibrated of love. Even though Lance would play the role of the submissive creature, Keith would never dare do something he didn’t want. If Lance was to say no, Keith would stop. 
> 
> This was not the same. The motions appeared the same. The act seemed the same, but the emotional connection; the understanding of love and respect, was absent. 
> 
> Lotor pressed himself against Lance’s shut mouth, “Your master orders you!”
> 
> With his patience dwindling, Lotor reached down and forced Lance’s mouth opened. He entered, thrilled and shaking with the feel for Lance’s rough tongue. He kept thrusting in and out of Lance’s mouth, even though Lance only began to cry. He gagged several times, having lost complete control over what Lotor did to him. 
> 
> His only thought were of how Keith would feel to know his mate was doing such acts with another. 
> 
> Lotor thrusted deeper, not caring that Lance struggled to breath or control the functions of his own body. Saliva spilled out of his mouth, an attempt at containing a breath. Before he could finish, Lotor removed himself and stepped back. 
> 
> He observed every inch of Lance. The muscles against his frame, the black ears and tail falling haphazardly in defeat, and the scowl of remorse and guilt in his eyes. 
> 
> It only aroused him more. He adjusted his pants and left the room, giving Lance a moment to try and steady his breath. He tried once to escape, but his body had completely failed him. 
> 
> Lotor returned with a leather collar attached to a leash. He locked Lance around his neck and yanked him forward, “To the bed. I rather not have you on this dirt covered floor.” Releasing Lance from the wall, he locked the cuffs on his wrist together behind Lance and pulled him onto his feet. Holding the leash, he tugged Lance to follow. 
> 
> Lance had no other choice. 
> 
> As they entered the chamber, Lotor shoved Lance onto the bed, “Into position!” The command violent and threatening. Lance slowly moved himself onto his knee. He knew the position well, the familiar stance he had done for Keith. Only now, he didn’t dare look back. Unlike his mate, he didn’t wish to see the face of the man standing behind him. All he wanted was for it to end and for him to forget. 
> 
> He kept his tail down, a final pled to leave him alone, but Lotor had no time for Lance’s desires. He pulled back the leash. Lance’s neck jerked back as Lotor’s other hand moved the tail away. 
> 
> He didn’t take the time to see if Lance was ready. The tenderness and care that Keith would provide was not even a thought in Lotor’s mind. He thrusted against Lance causing him to cry in complete pain. There was nothing to stop the motions of what Lotor wanted. 
> 
> “That’s a good kitty,” whispered Lotor, a hum of pleasure through his voice, “say you like it. Tell me you like how I feel or I will punish you more.” 
> 
> Lance bit his lips, forcing his fangs to cut through. He didn’t want to say it. It felt wrong to speak such words that weren’t the truth, but he knew it would only be worse if he didn’t, “It feels good…” 
> 
> “Say it again, but mention me… mention your master.” 
> 
> “It feels good…” he coughed out a choke as Lotor pulled the leash again, “master.” 
> 
> “That’s a good kitty. Now that you’ve followed orders, I’ll give you what you want.” 
> 
> Lotor began to thrust. He kept it slow at first, enjoying the tightness of Lance, but he increased the speed and didn’t care that he started to tear at Lance. 
> 
> Lotor could feel Lance’s body trembling within his hand. He felt misguided and unobtainable even though he held Lance right where he wanted him. “Roll your hips. Do as I say!” Lotor smacked Lance against the side of his hip. 
> 
> Lance felt the vibration of his strength stream through his skin. The sting left behind easily bruised him and made the ability to complete the command even harder. Due to his lack of response, Lotor called upon his abilities dug his fingers into Lance’s side. They felt as if he was going through the skin, clawing his nails down and breaking through the first layer.
> 
> “Roll,” he slithered.
> 
> Through the agony, Lance began to roll his hips. He could feel the blood flowing through his fresh wounds, before Lotor finally moaned in contentment.
> 
> “There you go. Good kitty.” He tugged back at the leash, loving the sound of Lance gasping for air. He watched the small drops of blood drip on his bed and wondered how much more control he could have on the feline.
> 
> Lance dug his face into the bed, sobbing and trying to hold back his anger and pain. He tried to think of Keith. He wanted to only see and feel his mate, but with each thrust pushed against him, the image began to fade and the thought of being left alone took over him. 
> 
> Keith would surely denounce Lance after this - there was no doubt in his mind that being in this act with another could ever be forgiven. 
> 
> With a violent yank, Lotor made Lance lift his body from the bed. It hovered as Lance coughed downward. Lotor wanted to see the tragic face. He yearned for the begging eyes and the fear on Lance. He pulled out, taking Lance and shoved him against the headrest.
> 
> Lance’s cuffed hands pressed against the headrest as his mind kept at a daze, still pulsing from the blow in the closets.
> 
> Lotor forced Lance to spread his legs open before reaching down with his mouth and taking Lance in.
> 
> Lance couldn't understand. He didn't want Lotor to be there. He didn't want Lotor to touch him, but his body was still erect and it naturally pulsed against the feel of his mouth and tongue. He held back a moan, not wanting for a second to come across as if his body enjoyed the feel. Still, he hand no control over the natural effects of what Lotor did to him.
> 
> Lotor could fell Lance ready to release. He reached his hand to Lance’s hair and pulled back with enough force that some strains pulled off. Removing his mouth, he continued to stroke with his hand until Lance naturally released himself.
> 
> Guilt covered his face. He didn't want that to happen, but his body was playing its own games against his thoughts. Lotor lifted his covered hand, “Clean it.”
> 
> Lance wanted to resist but Lotor didn't wait to place his fingers inside of Lance’s mouth. The tears were ever flowing as Lance forced himself to lick Lotor’s hand clean. “Swallow it. Don't you dare spill a single drop.”
> 
> On accident, some of it spilled through the side of his lips. As punishment, Lotor smacked him across the face and tugged at the leash, “You will remember your place to go against an order!” 
> 
> To continue, he dragged his fingers down Lance’s chest. The middle finger broke through skin and as it went further down, the deeper the cut became. Lance’s tears ran down more furiously before Lotor grabbed his hips and lifted them into position.
> 
> He reentered, ripping Lance open. His mind only grew more dizzy as the blood kept flowing from his chest and the pain from where Lotor thrusted against him.
> 
> He did not hold back, pulling Lance as deeply as he could. The closer he reached to his peak, the deeper his fingered bruised Lance’s hips. With a final thrust Lotor finished deep inside him. 

Pulling out, he tugged Lance by the leash back on his feet and escorted him to the closet. He shoved him to the wall. Lance’s tried and weak legs gave in quickly as he fell down to his knees. Lotor removed the lock on his wrists and chained him back to the wall. 

“I will have a servant come and clean you up. For now, you will sit in your own filth and understand who it is you belong to.” 

With those words, he left Lance in the darkness of the closet, closing the door and locking him in once again. 

A servant would not come until the following morning to find Lance completely drenched in his own tears, unconscious, and disconnected from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I did this to my son... but when I get an idea, I stick to it not matter what. I hope it came across its intention. The argument of consent vs non-consent. - Luna
> 
> This is the last update for today. The rest of the story comes out tomorrow <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get this climax underway. Thanks for the kind words and kudos. The positive responses have been great and we know it was a tough topic in the last chapter... it was tough for us to write and conceptualize <3 - Luna & Vulpes

Keith woke up to Dryden sipping tea from a cup in his hand. Sitting on a tray in front of him was a second cup and a fresh pot with some crackers for eating. “Morning,” his voice harsh and cracked, showing the signs of the damage done to his lungs from the smoke and the memories of what had been done to him by Lotor. 

“Morning…” Keith groaned as he attempted to stretch out the soreness from sleeping all night in a chair. “I’m glad to see you’re at least well.”

“I’m surprised to see you.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? You’re my father. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m no fool. Simply knowing I am safe would have been enough for you to dash out into the woods. Don’t lie and say you don’t know what happened.” 

“I’m honoring the last thing he wrote to me… not to follow…” Keith stared up at the roof of the tent. “Even if it goes against every fiber of my being.”

“That sounds familiar.” Dryden coughed before taking another sip of his drink. He offered some to Keith and waited for him to speak again. 

"I feel like I'm being torn apart... knowing where he is. Who he's with..." Keith clenched his jaw as his leg began to twitch. "I'm grateful that you all are back and safe, but I can't stop thinking I should be doing something more."

“I know exactly how you feel. Twenty years ago, I was supposed to go on the  _ trip _ with your mother. I didn't know what she had planned, but I'm certain if I had gone with her, she would have told me and I would have happily followed her. Knowing the truth, it's made me reflect on my mistake, believing that I had to do what was right for all instead of for myself, but, after it was too late, I realized that by not following my heart, I broke myself and stayed shattered forever. My one advice to you, even if you never listen to anything I say ever again. Go… follow your heart and don't let anyone stop you.”

“Father…” Keith didn’t need anymore encouragement than that. Squeezing his father’s hand once, he dashed out of the medical tent making his way to his chambers. He only slowed once as he passed Hunk and Pidge. “Take care of my father and the others!” Before they could even respond he had already vanished around the corner.

Hunk and Pidge looked to each other and knew better than to stay behind. They dashed behind Keith, transforming into their animal form, determined to fight alongside their friend.

Keith raced through the courtyard, reaching the gate of the Academy. A thunderous roar echoed through the sky as the winds swirled around Keith. He fell on his footing, covering his ears from the sound. Holding his position on the ground, he found a black and white dragon flying above him. It landed in front of the gate, dust settling around it causing Keith to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, he found Shiro standing before him, wings spread completely open.

“You cannot go after him,” he demanded.

“I am and you’re not going to stop me.” Keith shifted his stance, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade.

Shiro held his arms up toward Keith, defensive and trying to keep peace. “Keith, you have to understand. There are factors at play here that if we don't follow correctly, will change the fabric of time. Please, I beg of you. Listen.”

“No. I’m done following your rules and watching those I love get injured or worse killed. So step aside.” Flames ignited around his hands as his body tensed.

“Keith…” Shiro closed his eyes, trying to see the visions of his timeline. He knew what he had to do once he saw the inevitable ending, “If you go, Lance will die by your hand…”

With a roar, Hunk and Pidge arrived, stopping beside Keith. Hunk stood large and mighty as a brown bear and Pidge landed on Keith’s shoulder as a small owl. They had heard what Shiro began to say and waited for him to finish.

“Some of us dragons are gifted with the ability to see a timeline. We are given the task of making sure it ends appropriately. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but my timeline is the fate of what happens to you and Lance.”

“I refuse to believe that there is one set fate. You will either step out of my way Shiro or I will take you out. I am going after my mate.” Keith growled and took a step forward.

“Pidge. Hunk. Tell him. Tell him what you know.”

Hunk murmured and turned to face Keith, but he shook his head of the thought, “ _ No way! It can't be true. Keith, we’re sorry, but Pidge and I have been working with Shiro this whole time trying to make sure the timeline went as it was planned. Since the very beginning we’ve been assisting with making sure you and Lance made all the right decisions, but not anymore. Shiro, this has to be the right decision. There is no way…” _

“You know what will happen if Keith goes!” He interrupted, “Keith, if you try and save Lance… you’ll end up killing him with your own hands. Stay, and the vision shows he comes back.”

“I refuse to believe that!” Keith started to make his way for the gates.

Shiro flapped his wings towards Keith, pushing him back with a forceful wind, “You will stay!” 

Pidge took to the sky, using her own magic to even out the wind. Hunk took a protective stance in front of Keith, grounding his feet to the dirt and taking some of the wind’s pressure away from him. 

“I am going to save my mate!” With a speed he shouldn’t have had as a Human, Keith lunged at Shiro as the wind only fanned the flames he created.

Hesitating, unaware of what strength Keith had, Shiro covered his body with his wings and used his strength to hold himself back. Keith’s fiery fist made contact with the wing, slowly igniting a fire against the leathery skin. Shiro shoved Keith back by opened his wings, but he required to put more force that he believed he needed to push a Human away. “Where did you get the strength?” Shiro bared his claws and cracked his neck, preparing his body for a fight. 

“I was born with it.” he crouched low before attacking again. Grateful for his combat training with the prince, Keith shoved Shiro back enough to give himself an opening.

Shiro attempted to dodge, but Keith’s quick movements still landed a blow to his side, tossing him across and away from the gate. 

_ “Keith! Just keep going! Pidge and I will keep Shiro here,”  _ suggested Hunk. 

Keith nodded and sprinted for the gate. Suddenly, he slid to a stop as his way was blocked. Fighting Shiro was one thing, he had kept information from them, but the two standing before him, he had no qualms with them.

“Keith stand down,” Allura held her hands up trying to show him that she didn’t want to fight but he needed to heed their orders.

Matt stood beside her, arms opened, attempting to block the path, “You must understand, this is for yours and Lance’s own good. Trust that we have his best interest at heart.” 

“I’m tired of hearing that. It’s not our best interest you have, it’s what’s best for the kingdom isn’t it? I’m not a fool.” He held his hand out as his flames started to form into a lion. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Neither do we,” Matt raised his arm forward and twisted a tornado towards Keith. He was able to hold himself in place, until he heard a crash against the ground behind him. Hunk transformed back into his Demi-Human form as he tried to get up from a blow. Before Keith could react, Shiro pummeled Keith against the stomach, breaking through the force of the wind. 

As he got knocked back he grabbed onto Shiro's arm, using the momentum to slam Shiro into the ground. "You will not keep me from him, let the world be damned." He held onto the arm as he planted his foot on Shiro's chest.

Shiro groaned from the pain, becoming aware of just how strong Keith truly had become. He could feel something hot against Keith’s hand where he held on to Shiro’s arm, “Why wouldn’t you listen? If you go, Lance will die! Keith, it will be you that kills him. You will release your lion on him through your rage at Lotor. Please!”

“I’m not you. I’m not weak! I decide my own fate and I command my lion.” With each word the heat intensified as his grip tightened. 

Allura grabbed Matt’s arm as a cry escaped her. Crumpling to the ground she couldn’t take her eyes off Keith and Shiro. “Matt please do something. It hurts… he’s going to hurt him.”

Matt panicked, knowing fully well that Allura couldn’t move from sensing the intense emotions, not only from Keith’s anger, but the agonizing pain of her mate - her mate - he could sense the smell shifting between them as the same arm Keith held on Shiro quaked violently on Allura. He tried to steady her hand, but he couldn’t seem to calm her down. 

“Breath, Allura. Smell the air. Breath in the scent of your mate,” he tried to sooth her pain as he looked around, “Pidge, stop this foolishness and make Keith see that this is not the answer!”

“No.” Pidge stood there hands at her side as she merely observed. “You all have chosen this path with the choices you made. Consider this my right to invoke the rule of the Goddess: observe only and never interfere.”

Matt stood back, “Pidge… Hunk, you can’t agree!” 

Hunk stepped up and beside Pidge, dusting off his close, “I do. Keith and Lance are our friends and we will protect them as they would protect us.” 

Matt placed Allura down and begrudgingly left her behind as he leaped to his feet and prepared a strong force of wind against Keith, but he froze when he felt a vibration underneath his feet. Shiro’s other hand dug into the dirt, claws vibrating as they sent Allura and Matt a message only they could understand. 

“No… you can’t be serious…” he whispered dropping to his knees. 

With a grimace, Shiro yelled as the heat of Keith’s hand started to burn through his skin. His wings curled inward, as the ground started to shake beneath them. “You’re making the wrong choice!”

“No! I’m making my choice. The one I’m free to make!” Keith increased the pressure on Shiro’s chest as his own muscles tightened. “You will not stand in my way any longer.”

Shiro cried in pain, Allura echoing him in the background. Matt crawled over to her and held her in his arms, trying to calm her, but fighting against his need to save Shiro - he had an order to follow and for once he knew exactly Keith’s frustrations and anger. 

The fire releasing from Keith’s arm crawled and twirled down Shiro’s arm. His black and white scales reflected the red of his flames before leaving deep burn marks to the bend of his elbow, “Keith… let me go. My arm. Arg!” 

“Consider this the price for what you’ve done to Lance.” In one swift movement Keith severed Shiro’s arm just above the elbow with his flames. There was no blood to accompany the thud of Keith dropping the limb to the ground.

Allura screeched as she felt the same pain of her mate, the effects of her abilities becoming a painful reminder of what it felt to live and feel agony. Matt held onto her as he cried into her shoulder, wanting to look away but instead capturing the gaze of his sister and no longer hiding away how much Shiro meant to him. 

“Just go…” he whispered into the wind. 

Keith ran from the Academy not wanting to look back at what he had done. He would willingly pay the consequences for his actions, but now his focus was on freeing his mate. Pidge shifted into an owl and glided behind him as she expected Hunk to follow. Transforming into a bear, Hunk caught up with Keith and suggested he mount his back. With a leap, Keith rode on the bear through the woods , neither turning back.

Shiro could barely breath. The scent of smoke covering his lungs as the burn marks still sizzled against the new stubbed arm. Matt carried Allura over to Shiro, laying her beside him so they could comfort each other in their arms. Shiro opened one eye and looked to Matt, “May I rest on your lap?”

Matt cried out a smile and sat on the ground, lifting Shiro’s head onto his lap and stroking Allura’s hair with his fingers. “Why did you order me to stop?”

“For the same reason I've made every order until now.”

“But Keith left. He’s going to kill Lance.”

Shiro snuffed out a grin, “Is he?”

Matt looked to him questioningly, “Shiro… what have you been hiding? This wasn't the plan.”

“Actually,” he pulled Allura closer to him with his good arm, “Everything's going according to plan.”

#

“You two shouldn’t have gotten involved… whatever punishment is waiting for us when we return, I’ll tell them it wasn’t your fault.” Keith spoke to Pidge and Hunk as he looked at Fort Gran in the distance.The three of them had been traveling for a week  and the journey was wearing on them. Between their lack of provisions and the rigorous pace Keith kept them at, it was a miracle they survived in one piece.

“No way,” replied Hunk, “we’ll take the punishment. We’ve been following orders this whole time, even against our better judgements. This time we are going to make our own choices and help out our friends.” 

“We attacked a Draconian ambassador… the two of you are crazy.” Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Yeah I guess we are.” Pidge grinned at Hunk.

“Don’t forget he was also our direct commander… Maybe we shouldn’t even go back to the Academy after this,” Hunk laughed. 

“I’m not entirely sure how to go about this… I was trained as a hunter not a soldier. That was Lance…” Keith glanced at Hunk.

“We need to figure out a way to sneak into the fort without being detected. Pidge, is there anyway for you to get an aerial view of the fort and see where guards are placed throughout?” asked Hunk. 

“You got it.” Pidge took to the skies in an instant.

“We can do this right? I mean if I have to I’ll just take out every single guard…” Keith shifted in place.

“That confident in your abilities? Worst thing that can happen is we all die, but, hey, we knew that coming in.” 

“I just need to know that he’s safe from that  _ creature _ .” Keith waited until Pidge landed on Hunk’s shoulder before he relaxed to a seated position.

_ “There aren’t nearly as many guards as I expected. I think that Lotor is relying on this darkness he’s acquired to protect himself.” _

“Then we use that to our advantage… somehow.”

“Yeah, darkness… sounds easy enough to dodge.” Hunk nervously chuckled, “just get us in and then I’ll start sniffing around for Lance.” 

Keith nodded to his comrades as he moved forward. Each step was carefully calculated and brought them closer to their goal with minimal detection. He knew it was too much to hope for as a branch snapped beneath Hunk’s boot.

Guards converged on them as they all shifted to protect one another. Taking to the skies, Pidge used her wind magic to push their attackers back. Keith and Hunk stood back to back defending themselves with sword and claws. They shoved forward at times suffering through the attacks of the Infinity guards. Each of them had the motivation necessary to succeed. After what felt like a never ending barrage the trio made it through one of the entrances and Hunk barricaded the door with his earth magic.

Keith took a moment to lean against the wall and catch his breath. The various cuts he had sustained bled, but it wasn’t enough to slow him down. When it was bad enough he would place his hand over the injury and cauterize the wound. 

“Hunk, do you have anything?” He looked to his friends who were thankfully better off than himself.

“Yeah, you reek of steam… wait! In that door!” Hunk pointed to a deep brown wooden door at the end of the hall. The three briskly moved forward. Hunk punched the door, using his earth magic to shatter the wood into pieces. 

They slowly walked in, Keith’s sword ready if needed. They heard chains rustling from within a closet.

“Keith! Keith! Please tell me that bonfire smell is you!” shouted Lance, weakly from within the locked closet.

Keith ran over to the door as he sheathed his sword. “Lance!” He grabbed onto the lock watching as it melted in his hand. Nearly yanking the doors from their hinges he opened the closet and closed the distance between him and his mate. 

He slid to his knees as he looked at the condition of Lance. The cuffs had dried and fresh blood stains dripping down his limbs. A leather collar tightly wrapped around his neck, marks left over from being yanked. His chest and back were filled with cuts and lashes, markings of punishment for disobeying his owner. His pants ripped to near shreds and his hair filled with sweat and dirt from lack of care.

“What did he do to you?” Keith gently placed his hand against Lance’s cheek as he felt his gut twist. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Lance tried to give a tough smile, but the weakness of his body couldn’t hide the pain. He tried pulling down his arm, but they remained up due to the chains. “Keith… I’m the one that should be sorry… I committed the worst taboo of a mate.” He tried to hold back his tears, pushing away the memories that started to haunt his dreams. 

Keith reached up to the ring holding the chains in place and snapped it. As Lance's arms fell, Keith pulled him into his arms. "I will never forsake you. He will pay for what he has done, I'll make sure of it."

Lance let out his cry, pulling Keith closer with his weak arms and yelling once his body started to be drained of his magic again. He didn’t intend to use his magic, but it naturally wanted to blend with his mate and the cuff punished him for attempting to call upon it. “I told him no… I tried to push him away, but he locked my magic…” 

"It's okay... everything is going to be okay." Keith held him close as he buried his face in Lance's shoulder. "Let's get these off of you." He pulled back for only a moment to reach for the shackles.

Keith tried to pull them off but Lance only cried in more pain, “Stop! They are drilled into me through shadows. They are made of dark magic.” 

"Do you trust me?" Keith looked to Lance as his hands remained on the shackles. His lessons with the prince echoing in his mind. _ You're a unique type of mage, Master Kogane. There hasn't ever been one like you before. Use that to your advantage when faced with the impossible. _

Lance moved his hands up to Keith’s cheeks and leaned to his lips. Through his tears he kissed Keith with a sorrow and torture he hadn't felt before. He needed the release of his mate, to taste freedom against his lips and the love of the only one he truly belonged to, equally they belonged to each other.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Keith’s, “I trust you more than anything in this world and stars that cover the sky.”

"Then close your eyes and try not to bite your tongue." Keith waited for Lance to do as he instructed before he refocused on the shackles. With his hands in contact against the shadows he closed his own eyes and visualized his flames taking over the shadows. Slowly the flames manifested and began to crawl along the shackles, never truly burning Lance but it wasn't the comforting warmth he expected from Keith. "Just a little longer, hold on."

Lance bit against his lips, feeling more the pain of the shadows crawling out of his skin than the flames from Keith’s hands. He looked down to see that even the cuffs on his ankles reacted to the spell Keith kept conjuring. Then, Lance felt a flick of force against the tip of his finger, “Keith, hurry.”

With a deep exhale Keith grabbed onto both sets of shackles. Lance could see a shift in his body, each muscle tensing as if he was physically fighting the spell. He had only ever seen such a reaction from Blake when the prince would spare with him. As Keith yanked back, the shadows shattered and the chains fell to the floor.

With a heavy exhale, snow escaped from Lance’s mouth and released all the ice he had been forced to suppress. The closet and chambers filled with ice and snow, leaving no corner untouched, “How did you do that?”

"I'm more than just a fire mage." Keith grinned as he enjoyed the frigid feeling of Lance's magic. "I'm also an anti-mage."

Lance snickered into his hand, “I guess both of us are more powerful than we originally thought.” Lance leaned in to seek another kiss, but Hunk slipped his head in.

“Sorry, but I think we better go. All this ice seems to have gotten some attention. I can smell troops coming.”

"Hunk's right. Come on." Keith slipped Lance's arm over his shoulder and started to help him make his way out of the room. "Let's go home."

“Hand him over. We need to be quick.” Hunk bent down on his knees and took Lance on his back. Carrying him, Pidge watched the rear while Keith took the lead, “Oh boy, there are a few dozen troops coming from the hall. We need a distraction.”

Lance laid his chin between Hunk’s ears, “Keith… have you improved your control on temperature?”

"Improved would be an understatement." Keith smirked, his confidence having returned now that Lance was by his side. "Just tell me what you need."

“Steam, my firestarter,” he grinned peacefully as he shot a trail of snow towards the ceiling and creating a line of icicles from where they stood to the corner they needed to turn. He felt good having control of his magic again, “when they appear, steam up the ice and I'll control the fog to cover the room. From there, Pidge and you can attack the oncoming troops while they lose their vision. Hunk, you get us out of here as quickly as they make a path.”

Keith waited until the last possible moment. As he saw the tip of a guard's boot he released his flames along the icicles, melting them at just the right speed for the hallway to become filled with a thick cloud of steam. Lance kept the fog steady, moving the concentrated water with the strum of his fingertips. 

The guards swarmed in, but quickly lost their track as they could not see clearly in front of them. Pidge didn't hesitate as she made her way into the steam. She quickly began to disarm the guards, laying their unconscious bodies on the ground. Every so often she would whistle to Hunk to move forward.

With all the strength he had on his weak body, Lance moved the steam along with them, every so often crafting a new icicles for Keith to use. 

"Conserve your strength..." Keith looked back at Lance worried that he was going to hurt himself more. "We still have the journey back to the Academy."   


"I'm desperate... you're not the one that was Lotor's pet for a week. This strain in my magic is nothing compared to those cuff, that closet, and his bed." Lance pushed the steam forward as he bit his lip, fang breaking the skin, as he tried to concentrate on what currently happened instead of his past.   


"Lance... he's never going to hurt you again." Keith pressed forward, his anger fueling the flames he worked to keep under control.   


"Pidge, door to your left!" shouted Hunk as he turned a sharp corner and heard more troops heading their way.    


With a wave of her hand a small tornado formed and barreled down the door and anyone unfortunate to be in its path. "They're endless I don't know how much more of this I can take." She looked back at Hunk as she laboured to catch a breath.

With a deep inhale, Hunk pushed his way to the front of the group and charged towards the exit. Lance lost control of the steam as he grabbed on to Hunk to prevent from falling. Keith and Pidge kept close, sensing Hunk had a plan. With a small leap to the air, Hunk made contact with the ground to shift the stone flooring to shift upward and create a barrier between them and the guards. 

“Damn Hunk!” commented Lance, “You’ve been hiding this whole time.” 

“I don’t like violence, but right now it’s necessary.” 

“You should have seen him when we had to take down Shiro.” Keith shook his head and moved forward again. “I think I see the exit.”

“It’s the last one! I can smell the trees,” whispered Lance. 

Hunk reached for the door and opened it, paying no mind to what was on the opposite side. Taking a step out, they each kept running, until they realized they had walked through a shadow portal on the opposite side. 

They slide on their feet, finding themselves in the grand hall of Fort Gran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What's gonna happen! You'll find out soon. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done... - Luna and Vulpes

From a short distance, they heard someone clapping slowly. The emptiness of the room only worsened by the dark strains of old blood, chaos, and magic. The stone walls could speak of stories, destruction of lives and the endless tales of a man, his darkness, and the ones he dragged along beside him. However, they were now only stories that haunted the survivors and the fort was left bare for anyone to take.

“Beautiful display, Master Kogane. I must say I didn’t expect you to come and actually get him. Needless to say my guards need more time to train. They’ve grown weak since their original leader fell under the watch of the Unity.”

Keith shifted in front of Hunk and Lance. “You cannot win this. The Queen will destroy you… if I don’t first.” His words came out as a growl, flames freely shifting around his hands and his blade.

“I see Dryden has taught you a few tricks. No matter. I’m unstoppable. But first, I would like my pet back.” A shadow crawled from behind them, tangling around Lance’s leg as it covered him within a blink and shadow jumped him beside Lotor. The shadows remained around his wrists and ankles, holding him in place as Lotor stepped closer to him. “He’s a rare find. Such beauty with his black fur and tanned skin. But it’s his eyes that are the most intriguing. Blue like the ice he loves so much.”

“Don’t do this Lotor. I’m giving you one chance to make this right.” Keith took a step forward, oddly calm in the situation. It was subtle but caught Lance’s eye as the flames in his free hand flickered brighter, shifting to their color. “Also… cousin… you’re wrong. His eyes aren’t blue like the ice he wields.”

“No? Then, what is it?” Lotor grabbed Lance’s face and pulled it closer to his own, “cause all I ever felt was the chill of his skin pressed against mine. The same chill of his color.” Lance pulled his face away, but Lotor immediately yanked it back and kissed him.

They could hear Lance hiss from his throat, trying to struggle against the shadows, but any flake of snow that attempted to escape his hands, immediately dissolved into the air. Pidge and Hunk took fighting stances beside Keith, awaiting his order and command.

“They’re the color of his mate’s flames.” Keith lunged at Lotor, using his focus on Lance as a distraction. The flames around his hand shifted brighter, until they burned a pure blue. The heat radiating from Keith rid the room of any moisture, but Lance didn’t feel the waves of heat.

Lotor stepped away from Lance, only dodging the direct blow by a shadow that covered him right at the last second. For the first time, Lotor’s cocky grin vanished as Keith’s violet eyes burned through him, “How are you wielding such power?”

“I’m a Kogane Galra, there’s never been a mage like me.” Keith kept up the barrage of attacks pushing Lotor further and further from Lance. He was determined to eliminate the filth that had hurt his mate.

Lotor simply kept dodging his attacks with the shadows, trying to read Keith’s pattern of blows, but he realized that Keith was well skilled in the art of fighting.

In the background, Hunk and Pidge ran to Lance. “How to we remove these shadows?” asked Hunk.

“Just get them off. Yank my arms off for all I care,” cried Lance as he could feel his powers being drained from his body.

“I don’t know what to do… we were never taught to defend or fight darkness…” Pidge glanced to the fight then back to Lance. “Just try and pull him away from the shadows. If the caster is distracted they should be weakened.”

“ _But he is not the caster…”_ said a voice from within the shadows.

“What the fuck!” shouted Hunk as he cowarded behind Pidge.

“ _What say we have a little game?”_

Pidge glared at Hunk before looking for the source of the voice. “What kind of vile creature plays games with people’s lives?”

“ _Someone who seeks the darkest soul and now I may have realized I’ve chosen the wrong man.”_

Lance flinched, pulling his arms opposite of the shadows, “Leave him alone!”

“ _Why should I? It’s not fun if I don’t get what I want._ ”

“Who - who are you?” asked a nervous Hunk.

“ _I go by many names, but there is one that the dragons call me - the demon.”_

Pidge balked at the name, taking a step behind Hunk. “It can’t be… you’re just a tale. A story meant to scare children.”

“ _Is that what she’s saying? That poor thing, trying to make me wither away with rumors. She should know better that I am alive and finally making myself present.”_

“Hunk… this is an impossible battle…” Pidge looked to Lance, sorrow in her eyes.

“Pidge, what are you talking about?” asked Hunk.

The shadow wickedly laughed, “ _The Goddess, Mako is the name she goes by, she is no Goddess. She is a foolish Immortal who made the wrong deal with this demon and she knows the crimes she has committed. I am here to eliminate her and punish her wrong doings._ ”

“But what does this have to do with her?” cried Lance, “why us?”

“ _Because all of this is her fault…”_ The shadows pulled off from Lance, leaving him free. He rolled his wrists and Pidge and Hunk raced to his side to assist him up. “ _Go ahead, prove to me he isn’t the darker one.”_

The shadow around Lotor intensified, attaching itself to his skin, tainting every part of him while increasing his abilities. With a strike to his left rib, Keith felt the difference as his fist vibrated, leaving no mark nor causing him to flinch.

Keith stepped back to reassess his opponent. This wasn’t like fighting against the prince, it wasn’t just practice. One wrong step and he’d pay with his life. With the lives of the people he loved and cared about.

He felt a chill roll up his spine, shrouding him with a rewarding cold blanket pressed against his skin. When he looked behind Lotor, he saw Lance’s hand pressed against the ground and a small trail of snow reaching towards him, “I’m here when you’re ready, firestarter.”

“I refuse to believe that there isn’t anything that can take you down. No one is invincible.” Keith grinned as he rolled his shoulders; the exhaustion fading away. “Let’s show him exactly how powerful steam can be.”

Lotor noticed the shadows detachment from Lance and the snow trail. Immediately, he turned around and ran toward Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. His speed hard to follow as the dark magic enhanced his anti-mage abilities. With a swift movement, he moved to the right, raising his fist to punch down at Hunk.

Pidge rolled her arms back, crafting a ball of wind to shield them from the blow. His fist crashed against the ball, shifting the air away from Pidge’s control. The force pushed her back as his moved his other fist and pushed her away with the force of her own wind.

Hunk grabbed a hold of Lance, reaching his arm out to Pidge, but his motions weren't quick enough and she plummeted to the opposite side of the wall creating a crater with her body and wind.

“Pidge!” Lance called, wanting to aide his friend, but Hunk held him close, protecting him with his body. He felt a drip against his cheek. When he looked up, Hunk had sustained a head wound from Lotor’s power. “Hunk! Hold on there buddy!”

“It's cool. I'm tougher than I look.” With a weakened grin, Hunk lifted Lance from the ground and darted towards Pidge’s direction.

Lance panicked, not wanting to be the victim any longer. He raised his arm up and gathered the water surrounding the air. Lotor pursued them and didn't realize the close range of Keith and the stream of water Lance controlled around him.

Keith reached out grabbing hold of the stream of water. He prayed that Lance would understand and maintain its form. Wielding it like a rope, he slung it so that it looped around Lotor’s wrist. With a strong tug Keith yanked him backwards with enough force that Lotor was thrown directly into a fist full of blue flame.

Lotor yelled, growling as his muscles pulsated. He twisted his body and directly hit Keith across the cheek with his foot. The strength tripled of abnormal Human, causing Keith to fly to his land and land on his arm.

“You Koganes are all the same. Useless and unknowing of their place. Dryden was a mistake in that family. He should have never been allowed back and you will be the downfall of them all.

Keith groaned as he pushed himself up. Blood trickled down the side of his face and soaked through his tunic. “You’re just threatened by us. You hate that we share the same blood.”

“Yet you don't seem to see what we can do! That Queen… that bitch married a Demi-Human allowing them to think they are equal to us. Never have I seen such a hideous display. Demi-Humans are animals and should be treated as such and those Humans who believe they are of equal value and even fool themselves into believing that they could be anything like us, deserves to die.”

“You’re an idiot.” Keith could help but laugh. “They aren’t equal to us. They are superior.” He looked to Lance, his gaze full of love. “They bring out the best in those they meet and care far too much.”

Lance smiled, jaw trembling as he tried to control his breathing.

“You're just another fool who falls for their ways.” Lotor leaped to Keith, lifting his arms in the air. The shadows shifted into a blade, falling down directly towards Keith.

In a blink, a shield of ice stood between Keith and Lotor. Lance forced himself to his feet, unsteady, but determined to fight.

“Lance, stay with me,” said Hunk.

“No. This is our fight not just Keith’s. He belongs to no one or nothing else but me. We belong to each other and I will not let Lotor take me nor will I let the darkness take him.”

He pounced forward, transforming into a large black lion. He kicked Lotor away from the shield, allowing it to melt once there was some distance. He turn his head to Keith and purred.

Keith knotted his hands into Lance’s mane as he pulled himself to his feet. “Let’s end this worthless excuse for a Human.”

“ _You first, red lion.”_

Keith held out his hand allowing his flames to drop to the floor. Crawling from the pool of flames a large lion emerged. It had become much larger than the last time he summoned it.

" _Sexy_ ," comment Lance under his breath, " _though, I make a better lion._ "

Keith smirked as he commanded his lion forward.

Lotor stood up, grinning devilishly to the side, showing no fear of the two lions standing before him. "Do you really think your flaming lion will cause me any harm. I know how the powers of the Kogane family works."

" _That may be true_ ," said Lance, " _but you forget who he's mated with._ " Lance roared, spikes of ice escaping his mouth and dashing towards Lotor.

He didn't have time to react, spared only by the quickness of the shadows on his skin. Lotor moved to the back of the room, trying to get some distance as Lance released another roar of ice.

Keith sent his lion to flank Lotor and assist Lance. He used his strength to quickly shift behind their opponent. As Lotor backed up Keith blocked his path, hitting him square in the chest with a fist of flames.

Lotor lost his breath, unsure of how such a blow could hurt him, "What are you doing? You are supposed to protect me?"

They heard a villainous chuckle as Lance charged towards Lotor beside the fire lion. Lotor attempted to move, but Keith stood his ground and blocked his path.

With a unison slam, the room covered in steam as Lotor's body cracked against the wall.

" _That's for... what?_ " Lance stepped back, shocked by intense presences of darkness, " _What's happening?_ "

The shadows twisted around Lotor changing his appearance to something darker and vicious.

" _I said I wanted to play a game,_ " replied the shadows.

Lotor stepped off the wall. Each step he took shook the ground as his skin blackened like a clear night sky and his eyes glowed like the sun.

Keith stepped in front of Lance as his lion took a protective stance shielding them both. "It's the darkness... that's no longer Lotor."

" _Then, what can we do?_ " asked Lance, shaking his mane.

Lotor stepped closer to them but the shadows moved to a different direction. Zooming past the pair, it became too late for them to realize where the shadow targeted. Grabbing hold of Pidge and Hunk, it engulfed them in a bubble. As seconds passed, it filled with liquid, forcing Hunk to cry as Pidge was left unaware of her demise due to her fainted condition.

Lance and Keith looked towards each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

“ _This darkness, it’s stronger than Kai’s. I don’t know how we will be able to defeat it,”_ said Lance. He stood beside his mate and felt Keith extinguish his flame.

Pulling out his sword, he twisted the hilt in his palm and glared toward Lotor, “We work together, save our friends, and end this now. We were trained by the elite members of the Academy, there is no way we are not prepared for this.”

“ _Are you finished?”_ asked the shadow, “ _I’d like to see how this all plays out.”_

“ _Just shut up!”_ shouted Lance as he roared another set of ice spikes towards Lotor. This time he did not dodge them. They hit his body directly and scattered upon contact, but Lance didn’t flinch.

Instead, Keith leaped onto Lance’s back. He ran forward, carrying Keith through the floor and towards Lotor. Raising his sword, Keith went for a strike, but he was met with a blade of darkness crafted around Lotor’s hand.

Lance maneuvered around, trying to keep Keith on his back as they turned around for a second run. They looked to the sphere of darkness. Hunk started to slam his body against the dark walls as best he could, but even his higher than normal strength was no match for its power. Instead, he grabbed Pidge, holding her close as he tried to keep both their heads over the liquid quickly filling it.

“We have to figure out how to shatter the darkness or at least separate it from Lotor,” said Keith. Lance leaped back as a tendril of shadow spiraled to them. Lance realized he had to keep running. It started to cover itself in the shadows, darkening even the sight inches away from Lance’s vision.

 _“We have to do something quick!”_ He quickly turned as Lotor appeared from within a shadow and struck at both of them. A shadow wrapped itself around Keith’s wrist and tossed him to the opposite side of the room. Lance panicked, but before he could head back to Keith, the shadow locked onto his feet to the ground and needled through his skin. He yelled, the memory and agony of being in Lotor’s closet overcoming his memories.

As his magic started to dwindle, he transformed back to his normal form. Blood dripped from his feet as he slowly start disappearing underneath him. Keith launched back to his feet and towards Lance. He called upon his muscles, nearly ripping through his tunic from the sheer magnitude of his pulsating arms. He leaped into the air called upon his magic, engulfing his blade with his fire. He dug it down against the shadow and with a cry, it flickered away from the intense heat.

“Lance,” he called, running to him the moment he was released from the shadow.

Lance held up his hand, “No. I’m good. Keep your guard up.” His condition was not as calming as he made it out to be. Heaving for a breath, he snapped his finger and burned his wounds with frost.

Keith stepped up beside Lance, watching his back and waiting for Lotor and the shadow’s next move.

“ _You are much stronger than I expected. By now one would have given into the darkness like the fool I am controlling now.”_

“What is it you want?! Tell us?!” commanded Keith.

“ _Do you really want to know?”_

“Yes,” called Lance, keeping his eye on the bubble hold Hunk and Pidge – they didn’t have much more time.

_“I want the prince.”_

Lance and Keith gasped, more worried now than before – a darkness more harmful and powerful than Kai was seeking him. Nothing good could ever come with those two powers combining.

“You will never have the Captain!” shouted Lance.

“ _Captain? Is he honestly asking to be called by such a title? Like father, like son, I presume. No matter. In the end, there is only one title I need him to claim and that is of my personal puppet.”_

“You will never take him!” shouted Keith.

“ _No? Then, stop me!”_

The voice echoed as the room exploded into pure shadows. Only by the touch of their hands did Lance and Keith know they were not separated. They heard a burst and gasps of air. With his glowing yellow eyes, Lotor made his appearance and attacked Keith and Lance. Both were quickly moved away to the opposite side of the attack by a gust of wind.

“Stay… away… from… our... friends!” shouted Pidge breathless and nearly helpless. She could hear every movement and see figures dashing within the darkness – her owl abilities coming to the assistance. “Move to the east side!”

Keith and Lance ran, holding each other’s hand as they tried to figure out how to escape the darkness. “Where are we going?” asked Lance, “where do we attack?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea what to do.”

Lance pulled back Keith’s arm and rolled him towards him into a long and lushes kiss, “I’m not taking another step without tasting your steam again… Wait, how large can you make your lion?”

“Pretty large. Why?”

“When I say go, just ignite it. As hot and as wide as you can.”

“Lance, I’ll burn you and the others.”

“Just trust me.” Lance let go of his hand and ran away. Keith tried to go after him but he couldn’t see where he had gone.

“ _It’s fun to watch you run around, but maybe I should just allow him to take control once again.”_

“You bitch,” cried Lotor’s voice in agony as he could feel himself regain the abilities of his body and mind, “don’t you dare use me as your puppet again.”

“ _If I were you, I would learn who is actually in control. It’s a pity. You are nothing like my last puppet. He was stronger. He obeyed. He knew his place. Clearly. I guess I underestimated you.”_

Lotor smiled, “Now give me your power and allow me to do what I am meant to do.”

“Pardon me, but I never said I was going to give you my power anymore. You are not my puppet. You’re too weak. A bore. Pity, I had hoped that maybe I could have two creatures of darkness, but instead I must keep waiting. Farewell, Lotor. You’ll never see the light of day again.”

In a blink, the shadows vanished and Lotor found himself standing in the middle of the room. “Now!” shouted Lance.

Hunk stomped his foot underneath him, crafted a square fortress covering him, Pidge, and Lance perfectly. From underneath, crystals of ice started to trickle across the floor and up the wall, covering every corner. As the last bit of ice surround the room. Keith released his lion, large, furious, and fiery. It made contact with the ice and burst into a boil, scorching at Lotor’s body.

He cried in agony as his anti-mage powers could do nothing to stop the burning of his skin. It ran into every pore, breaking through and exposing his inner layer. With a bellow, his voice echoed through the empty halls of Fort Gran until his could no longer breathe from the heat of the steam. His body collapsed to the floor, limp, skinless, and perished.

Keith fell to his knees as he extinguished his flame. With the silence, Hunk released his magic. Lance ran to Keith, but once he held him in his arms, his own body trembled from the weakness as his adrenaline had left him incapable of any more movement.

The two turned to see the corpse of Lotor. “Did you plan on the shadow releasing him?” asked Keith.

“No… I’m sure it would have been much harder had it not done so,” he replied.

Hunk assisted Pidge to Keith and Lance. The four laid on the floor, huddled together and relieved that it was finally over.

Then, they heard footsteps, rhythmic and fierce. Approaching them with a sway to her hips, a woman with long braided blond hair, onyx leather dress with matching heeled shoes, and the bloodiest red eyes sauntered to them. She gave a small clap of her hands, applauding them.

“I must say, that was a thrilling performance.”

“You – you…” Pidge stuttered.

With a devilish grin, the woman bent at the hip to look at the four, “I am the demon – the mistress of shadows and the final Rellik in this world.” They tried to scatter away, but they were locked to the ground by her shadow. She laughed, “Do not worry. I want nothing to do with the four of you. You’re too weak for what I need, but you can send a message for me.”

“What is it?” asked Pidge.

“Tell your Goddess that she will never find me and even if she does, there is nothing she can do to stop me. Kai will be mine and _he_ will rise again to take back who belongs to him. One by one, I will take everything she loves, just as she did to me.”

“He?” Keith hesitated to ask. The way she spoke, the slithering of her tongue and the grit of her inflection only raised his suspicion.

The demon smiled, “The Queen’s darkness. Now will you send my message or will I have to kill you instead?”

None of them objected.

The demon stood up and began to walk away. She stopped at the corpse of Lotor’s and kicked it with the tip of her boot, “Your plan would have barely scratched him had he still been allowed to use my strength. You are lucky he was too blinded by pride. Farewell.” She disappeared into a portal that formed in front of her.

They were released from the shadows grip and left alone within the fort now knowing the true strength of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor deserved all of that... but damn that demon... Lotor is a ant compared to her. - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end... - Luna and Vulpes

Matt and Allura refused to leave Shiro’s side within the infirmary. Neither of them could completely understand what Shiro had been thinking - for the first time having been kept from his plans and actions. It worried them both to be left out, but they knew that if Shiro didn’t speak to them, he couldn’t speak it to anyone else but his commander. 

Since Keith, Pidge, and Hunk left the Academy, Coran had kept himself bunkered with Dryden, Thace, and Ulaz. He wanted to be ready at anytime to deliver news of Keith’s whereabouts. 

Matt couldn’t handle the unknown, keeping to Shiro’s bed and sleeping beside him each night. His dreams were of his younger sister and the bond he felt breaking between them from the actions within the courtyard. 

Allura had tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, but Matt only felt guilt and longing to feel that Shiro and his sister were safe. 

With a sudden gasp of air, Shiro rose up on the bed. The bandages wrapped around his arm soaked the crumbling pieces of flesh that slowly peeled away from the deep burn marks. His body was dripping with sweat as his breath was heavy and unsteady. Matt rose beside him and quickly embraced him, “Shiro, what is wrong?” 

Allura grabbed a hold of Shiro’s one arm and stood on her feet, leaning her head on his shoulder. Being surrounded by the two he loved, Shiro’s breath started to settle, “No. Everything is perfect… it’s done. The timeline. It’s gone.” 

“What? Are you sure?” asked Matt, holding back tears. 

“Yes… everything went as it needed. They are safe and on their way home.” 

“I’ll go get the Queen,” Matt started to step off the bed, but Allura and Shiro stopped him. 

“No,” replied Allura, “right now we stay together. I will inform Coran and we will not leave this room.” 

Matt reached over and brushed his fingers against Allura’s cheek, “Yes. You’re right. We stick together, always.” 

She smiled as she walked to the door to quickly report to Coran the news before stepping back into the room. They only had about five minutes before they figure Lorena and Rikk would arrive, but they lingered at every second, holding each other and breathing the renewed air. 

“You both finally mated,” commented Matt, “I can smell the stench between you both.”

Shiro and Allura laughed. “And how does it smell for you?” asked Shiro. 

“Like two spring flowers blossoming against the edges of a mountain cliff overseeing an ocean,” replied Matt. 

Allura laughed into her hand, “That is oddly specific. I didn’t think it would be so detailed for you.” 

“I’m sure most will confuse it for freshly grown flowers, but I can smell something a little deeper. What do you both smell?” 

“I smell aged rocks over a mountain top with snow blanketed at the peak,” said Allura. 

“I smell fresh blooming spring flowers nestled at the edge of a grass patch near the ocean,” added Shiro, “but there is some small smell, that seems slightly off.” 

“May I guess?” asked Allura. She sat up and looked to Matt, lifting his face to look at hers by his chin, “I believe I sense it too. A gust of wind, pushing against the mountain, intensifying its scent.” 

“Yes,” Shiro moved to get a closer view of Matt, “except my wind strengths the scent of the flowers and ocean.” 

“A wind that guides and electrifies the scent of my mate. Sounds like someone else we know.” 

Matt chuckled and shook his head, “It’s impossible. Stop trying to include me in someway.” Shiro pulled Matt closer and kissed him. As he pulled back, Matt lost a second of breath - realizing this was the first moment he had kissed him blatantly in front of Allura. He turned to look at her, but she responded by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, snagging the corner of his lip. 

“But we aren’t lying,” she said. 

Matt radiated with a bright smile and pulled Allura closer as the three embraced. 

They were interrupted when the door slammed open with Lorena and Rikk wasting no time to step in. Rikk held Eva in his arms as she started to clap and wave her arms in the air joyfully and playfully. Unfortunately her gleeful mood was not matched my the gratuitous mood between Lorena and Rikk. 

“Shiro, is it true?” Lorena rushed to his bedside. The anxiety clouding her features showing just how much she wanted it all to be over with. “Please tell me it’s true.”

Shiro gave her a relieved smile, “The timeline has been settled and all is well. Nothing is holding us back now. They are about five miles east of Fort Gran. Hurry, Keith and Lance are both weak and badly injured.” He reached his hand over to Lorena’s forearm, “Be cautious. Lance experienced a traumatic event with Lotor, that only you can completely understand.”

Lorena turned to Rikk, quickly kissing him before stepping away. “Tell Kai to hold nothing back. He’ll understand. I’ll be back.” The shadows in the room pulled towards her and in a blink of an eye the Queen was gone.

“Shiro… stay rested… leave the rest to us. Asher will see you soon,” Rikk turned and ran out quickly gather the troops and healers. He took Coran with him, “Send a message to Kai… Lorena’s order, to not hold back.”

Coran bowed his head and went directly to his strategy room. As he entered, he looked to the shadow in the corner, “You can come out of hiding. They still believe you are in the Capitol.”

Kai stepped forward, dark circles under his eyes. “Is it over? I could feel it… the darkness.” His fingers twitched as his ears turned, listening for even the smallest sign of something hostile.

“Shiro’s timeline has ended. Your mother has given to the order to  _ release _ you,” Coran smiled.

“Finally…” The tension seemed to disappear from the prince’s shoulders as the darkness around him intensified. “Tell Master Kogane that he has nothing to fear from the Galra family any longer.” Just like his mother, he was gone in a blink of shadows.

Coran looked over to his map and grinned, proud of what they had done. He grabbed the small piece that laid on top of Fort Gran and easily crushed it is his bare hands.

#

Hunk held Lance on his back and Pidge assisted Keith walking through the forest. Their travel was much slower than when they arrived. Keith kept limping from the exhaustion of overusing his magic.

“Are we there yet?” moaned Lance.

“I wish it was that simple.” Keith winced as he took another step. “It’s going to be days at this rate before we get back.”

“But at least we’ll make it,” replied Hunk, “that is what matters.”

Lance smiled to Keith, resting his head on Hunk from his tiredness, but he was more comfortable than he had been in days and relieved to be near his mate.

Keith stopped walking, nearly toppling Pidge to the ground as the shadows around them began to shift. “No… we won… this isn’t possible.” The color drained from his face as they pulled into a solid form.

Hunk held on to Lance tightly as they started to yell, “Pidge! Keith! Just try and stay close!” 

Lance reached his hand over to Keith. No matter what was happening, he refused to be separated from him again. 

Keith summoned his flames to his hands again, holding back his reaction to the pain as his hands began to burn.

“Please stop.” Lorena stepped forward from the shadows, rushing to Keith. She took his hands into her own allowing a cool water to flow between them. “It’s over. I promise it’s over.”

“The Queen,” whispered Lance. He didn’t care anymore and started to cry gently on Hunk’s back, knowing now they were completely safe. 

“Come,” she wrapped an arm around Keith as she reached an arm out to Hunk. “Everyone is waiting for you all.”

Hunk looked down to Pidge, “Are you ready for what’s the come for our actions?”

“No matter what, we did the right thing.” Pidge looked up at her friend with a smile.

Lorena smiled as she pulled them close. The shadows wrapped around them all, a comforting warmth so very different from what they felt in the fortress. Once the darkness retreated and the Academy formed around them, Keith fell to the floor, exhaustion finally winning him over.

Rikk put down Eva as he rushed over to the healers and started giving commands. They raced to the aid of the four and placing them each on their own beds. 

“No!” Lance refused, “I want to be beside Keith.” The healers were not listening, trying to concentrate on their wounds and the fading presences of their magic. It wasn’t until Rikk stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the head healer’s arm. 

He noticed the look on Lance’s face - a crippling yearning to be beside his mate for the warmth and comfort only he could provide. Rikk had known that look too personally, “Heal them, but keep them close.” 

The healer knew not to disagree and pushed Lance’s bed beside Keith. With a sigh, Rikk reached over to Lorena’s hand and squeezed it tightly, “He may need you… he has the same expression.” 

“And I will be there… right now the best thing for him is to be near his mate.” Lorena stepped close, holding on to Rikk’s arm.

As their bed touched, Lance reached out and entangled his hands against Keith’s. They gripped each other tightly, wanting more than anything to feel the familiarness of each other. The healers were fast at work, trying desperately to revive the strength they had lost, and , overtime, Lance and Keith smiled against the pain as they noticed the steam rising from their gripped hands. 

#

Zarkon walked through the village in the dead of night. A small town several miles south of Fort Gran. He had heard the news of his son and immediately knew he had to go into hiding. His black cloak did well to conceal his face as he darted through the crowd.

Turning a corner, he snatched a loaf of bread from a stand and quicken his pace to exit the village. 

A wall of shadows appeared, blocking his path. “You don’t seriously think running will do you any good, do you?”

“K-Kai! How did you…” Zarkon panicked, not knowing what would happen next. With his son perished, he knew his life was no longer safe.

“Your son knew nothing of darkness. I was raised in it.” Kai held out his hands as the shadows wove around his fingers. “The crimes you’ve committed against my people and my family cannot be forgiven.”

“Please… I beg of you. Show mercy! Send me to prison for my crimes, even if it's for the remainder of my days.”

“The King might have shown you mercy. We both know that’s not in my nature. You harmed my students as well.” Kai lunged forward grabbing Zarkon by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

“I - I…” But he couldn't answer. He knew he had no excuses for what he had done that would please the prince. Kai kept digging his claws into his neck forcing Zarkon to gasp for air.

“I should tear you to pieces.” the prince growled as blood began to drip down his hand. “I want you to feel the darkness your son felt he could control.” He raised his free hand as an orb of shadows formed in his palm. 

Zarkon trembled against Kai’s grip. His body sweating, losing every piece of control he had left. Without hesitation Kai slammed his palm against Zarkon’s chest, forcing the orb of darkness inside of him. His veins felt like ice and fire at the same time .

Zarkon yelled, echoing through the village, but no one blinked to approach his location, knowing the dark presence far too well. The villagers shivered with panic, remembering the ominous fog that lingered on the outskirts of their village twenty years ago. It always felt like pain, loss, and begging for the comfort of another, but now it only tasted of revenge and destruction.

Kai released the body allowing it to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Reaching down he yanked the Galra family crest from Zarkon’s tunic. Without a word, the prince walked back towards his home, blending in with the crowds as he pulled his hood over his ears. It would have been simple to shadow jump back, but he knew that after using his shadows in such a way he would need time to clear his head and convince himself that he was different than his father.

#

“You think prison will be easy or hard? I hope they can at least put us in the same cell or next to each other,” said Hunk as he laid on his bed with a blanketed wall between him and Pidge, “I just hope not a death sentence. I don’t want to die.”

“Will you stop worrying! I doubt they will sentence us to death. I’m sure all they will do is kick us out of the Academy,” replied Pidge. 

Both of them had kept their gaze to the ceiling of the room. They wished they had been allowed to share the same infirmary room as Keith and Lance, but they were placed across the hall with some of the others still healing from the initial rescue in Fort Gran. 

Both bandaged throughout their bodies, neither wanted to come in contact with anyone that wasn’t a healer. Unfortunately, they had visitors. 

Their blanketed wall was moved away to allow both of them to see each other as Matt came into view and stood between their beds. Pidge immediately sighed and knew their punishment was coming. 

“The two of you are fools,” he lectured, “reckless, childish, insubordinate! The list goes on and on.” 

“I know… we’re sorry, but we felt it was wrong!” replied Pidge. 

“Which is why I am so proud of you,” smiled Matt. 

Hunk and Pidge glanced to each other, but their gazes returned as Shiro walked in beside Allura. Both sat up on their beds and focused on the stub of his arm. 

“I’m fine,” said Shiro with a smile, “thank you for asking.” 

“Shiro, we’re so…” Hunk started to speak but Shiro stopped him.

“I couldn’t tell you then, but it was part of the vision. If Keith didn't release his rage with me and allow you both to go with him, he would have fought Lotor with a clouded mind and accidentally killed Lance. This was meant to happen for the greater good.”

“It's funny, you always said that and I felt it was so selfish of you cause it never seemed to affect you, but here you are with missing some of your arm. All for a timeline,” said Pidge.

“What was so important about the timeline?” asked Hunk.

With a genuine smile, Shiro chuckled, “I honestly do not know.”

“What?!” shouted Hunk and Pidge together.

“I'm serious. I have no idea. I simply was told by the high priest within my village that my timeline was of top priority.”

“So, you were blindly following orders too?” asked Hunk.

“To a degree. I had a timeline and there is only one way to make it go away and it's to see it through. Although, I must admit, my curiosity has always wondered why my timeline was so important.”

“Maybe it's because it had to do with a member of a nobel family or the fact that Lotor was part of an outlier group left over by the Unity? They were a great threat during the war,” suggested Allura.

“Perhaps, but I may never know the truth,” he replied.

“But it's done? No more timeline?” asked Pidge.

“My head is pleased that I haven't seen a vision. So yes, it's over,” he laughed.

“What now?” asked Hunk.

“You decide. Nothing is holding either of you back from living your lives as you please. Neither of you are being kicked out of the Academy and, unless you don't want it, you can stay.”

Pidge looked to Matt, concerned with one more factor she did not have control over. Matt smiled and placed a hand against her cheek, “Head Avis has already stated that he hopes you stay and graduate. His words exactly,  _ may she never step foot back in the Southern Isles again. We need more avians to prove we are not cowards.” _

She beamed, leaping on Matt and giving him a big hug, “But what about you three? Where will you go?”

“I'll finish my training and then take my position as the Chief of the fox clan. And these two,” she laughed, finding the gesture amusing, “they will become my husbands.”

“Why is it so funny?” asked Hunk.

“In the fox clan, the spouse of the chief is ranked lower than the chief, to a degree that they are seen as almost a servant to the chief,” replied Matt with a scowl, “so our wedding will not be this beautiful ceremony.”

“You know I don't see either of you that way. In my eyes, we are all equal,” replied Allura.

Matt stood up and walked over to her. He leaned to kiss her sweetly before Shiro took him into his arms and then kissed Allura as well. “We know,” whispered Shiro.

Pidge stuck out her tongue in playful disgust before turning to Hunk and giving him a smile. “So, what do you think we should do?”

“First of all,  _ we? _ ” he asked bashfully, “we don't have to stick together anymore if you don't want to.”

“I do. You're my closest friend,” her smile was sweet and kind, not like the Pidge he had known.

“Well, then,” Hunk tried to think, “I guess, we finally do whatever it is we want.”

“Yeah,” Pidge looked out the window to the clear blue sky, feeling the wind around her and a grace of freedom between her feathers, “let's do that.”

#

Lance held Keith close in his arms. Having enjoyed sleeping beside him in the infirmary that night. His body would tremble in the middle of his dreams causing his body to shiver in his own coldness. 

It would awake Keith as he felt Lance’s claws starting to dig against his chest. He was startled when he heard a voice whisper beside him. “He talks in his sleep. The cold air escapes his breath.” Dryden leaned his chin against his hand beside Keith.

“Father…” Keith looked from Dryden to Lance. “What does he say?’

“He keeps apologizing to you. Asking you to not  _ denounce him. _ Although I'm not sure what that means.”

“Something happened… before we arrived. To denounce one’s mate is the highest form of shame for Demi-Humans… he’d be shunned for the rest of his life.” Keith shifted slightly to brush a lock of hair out of Lance’s face. “I told him that I’d never do that… no matter what happened.”

“Why would he be concerned that you would denounce him?”

“He was forced…” Keith took a moment as his voice caught in his throat. It was harder to admit than he had thought. “Forced to commit acts one should only have with a mate.” He looked away from his father, suddenly ashamed.

Dryden took one of Keith’s hands, “I'm so sorry… he should have never gone through that.”

“I should have gotten there. I should have done something, instead I just sat around and followed orders.”

“Keith… you can't place the blame on yourself. Lance sacrificed himself to save us and you would have never arrived on time to stop it even if you ignored orders from the start, you have to know that.”

"I should have been there... when he left originally." He gently pulled away from Lance, shifting to sit up. The pain made him pause for a moment but he pushed through it as he grimaced.

“Don't do that. Don't live in the guilt of the  _ what if.  _ It's not a good place to live. You will ruin the relationships you have and you, unlike me, have a chance at happiness.”

“I just don’t know what to do… I don’t know how to help him.” Keith buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. The tears welled up though he tried to fight them back down.

“Just be there for him. That's all you need to do.”

Keith looked back at Lance, not bothering to wipe away his tears. He made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to keep his mate from suffering ever again. “Can you go speak with his family. Let them know that his healing is progressing well…”

“I believe they already know,” Dryden grinned and pointed to the far corner of the room. 

Huddled together, sleeping one on top of the other, was Lance’s family. Keith could finally look at them - the resemblance was uncanny. Only Lance’s black ears and tail were different from the rest. 

“Rather a large family he comes from. They said he was the middle child, curious, mischievous, playful, but loyal. Always loyal.” He looked to Keith jokingly, “we’ve been chatting since you left. Figured I’d get to know his family and allow them to get to know me.” 

“Curious doesn’t begin to cover it. He was nothing but questions the entire journey up here.” Keith smiled softly. “I hope they feel the same about me after all of this.”

“They watched you fight off a dragon to save their son. Their approval of you is very high.” Dryden laughed. 

“H-how is Shiro… I really didn’t want to do that.” Keith looked to his father, remorse written all over his face.

“He said, and I am quoting, I deserved all of it for knowing the truth from the beginning. He apparently saw all of the events happening in a vision and him losing the arm was his payment for forcing you into such pain, but he swears it could have been much worse. King Talyn tried to explain it further to me, but it went over my head. Anything beyond fire magic is too confusing.” 

“I stopped trying to understand when we faced that darkness.” Keith shivered before laying back down. He had barely rested his head on the pillow before he shot back up into a seat position.

A dark shadow had formed in the corner of the room. Stepping out, Kai pushed back his hood with a bloody hand. “I apologize if I upset you.”

“Startled is more like it. You dark mages and your abilities. Its unnerving,” replied Dryden as he turned to face Kai, “what is the reason for such a late night visit?” 

Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the blood as Kai stepped forward. “I wanted to let you know personally that your family is free of any threats. You can live your lives as you please now.” The prince held out his hand to Dryden a glimmer of something gold resting in his palm.

Dryden’s jaw drapped as he reached and grabbed the piece from Kai, “You -” He didn’t need to say it, “Thank you, Kai. I guess this means I am officially retired. I will allow my son to make the Kogane name what it should be.” 

“I’m sure he’ll make everyone proud.” Kai smirked as he turned to leave. “Consider your training with me complete, red lion. There’s nothing more I can teach a student who can take down a dragon.”

“Well, then, a graduation party once everyone is healed. Have you put some thoughts into what you wish to do? You are the Master of the Kogane family now, so you will be a part of the council. I suggest looking into working in other fields within the Queen’s court. Maybe an Elite guard or the naval unit... It would bode well to attach your loyalty to the Queen to show you are not the same as the previous masters,” suggested Dryden. 

“I think I’ve had enough of that life. I couldn’t put Lance through that either. We need something new… I’ll talk to him and let you know.” Keith sighed as he finally got to lay down and close his eyes. So much had happened in such a short period of time. No matter what route he chose it would be what was best for the both of them.

Dryden chuckled as he stood up, ready to let his son rest. He approached Kai and whispered, “Maybe it’s for the best the Kogane officially leave nobility. Keith nor I really fit into that role. I think we both should just live our lives, as Yasil would have intended.”

“Out of the two of you, Yasil was always the wiser one.” Kai chuckled. “Do as you wish. You will have my support.”

“Thank you, prince. Your support alone is important.” Dryden looked back to Keith one more time as Lance naturally adjusted against his chest.

Everything finally felt in peace - the way time had intended it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep going, two more <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close... don't forget song recs! - Luna and Vulpes

“You’re missing your ears,” said Armando as he poked Keith on the forehead. Lance grabbed Armando by the waist and pulled him away, not wanting to bother Keith. 

They sat on their beds, speaking with Lance’s family over a track of food, “It’s cause he’s Human and his ears are on his side.” 

“But how can he be a cat?” 

“He’s not a cat. He’s Human!” Lance rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“What you’re smelling is his mated scent, which is why he smells of feline,” replied Melly as she took the young Demi-Human onto her lap. 

Keith just chuckled as he slid closer to Lance. “Don't tell me you haven't pictured me as a Demi-Human.”

Lance blushed, “I am now. Although I'm not sure with species you would be. Naturally with your black hair, I would love if you were also a black feline, but… I don't know…” he chuckled lightly, “I can see you being a black wolf.”

“This world doesn’t need more than one black wolf. We’ve all seen or experienced the trouble he can cause.” 

Lance laughed as Natalie came up behind him and hugged him, “Keith, ignore my brother’s quips. The faster you learn that only nonsense escapes his mouth, the easier you will survive being his mate. Although, I must say, I’m surprised you both mated so quickly.”

“To be fair a lot happened in a short period of time. I’m just glad we can relax now and focus on our live and our studies.”

“Yes, and Kai told me I've completed my training. So…” Lance hesitated to say anything further.

“The King said we can go to Lo'Karath whenever you're ready,” added Miguel.

Lance looked up towards Keith, knowing that it could be as quickly as the moment of their released from the infirmary. He hadn't openly admitted not wanting to leave the Academy, but he knew he didn't want to abandon his family.

Mainly, he didn't want to leave Keith.

“What do you want to do Lance?” Keith looked at him with a soft smile. “I’ve been given my options but I want to hear what you want.”

Lance looked around to his family. He wanted to be with them, but he wanted to be with Keith. “I'm not completely sure. I just want a place we can all call home.”

“I think I have a solution for that. My father and I will not be retaining our family seat on the council. He will be retiring to the village that is run by our family and said that we are welcomed. As head of my family, I see no reason for all of us not to go. This is a chance to make a place that people don’t have to live in fear of who or what they were born as.”

“You’re making a village to escape to your problems?” off-handedly said Ricardo.

Lance laughed, “No, I get it. I like that idea.” 

“The village was always there. I want it to be a place where others can live their lives without the fear of having to deal with what we did.”

“That doesn’t sound like you are retiring. More like you plan to run a small village,” replied Miguel. 

“Okay, is that a problem? I like the idea. Its simple living, but not boring,” said Lance as he reached his hand over to Keith 

“So it’s settled?” Keith turned to Lance’s family. “I’m not going to force you to come live in the village. You all are free to go where you choose. Just know that there will always be a home there waiting for you.”

As the older siblings, Natalie and Miguel glanced to each other. Natalie replied, “Actually, Lance is the head of the family and we follow his orders for what he thinks is best.” 

“Seriously, you’re putting the pressure on me?” 

“You’re the one wearing the ring,” pointed Miguel. 

Lance sighed and slouched, looking over to Keith, “You and I are getting our own place, but the family can come join us.” 

“I thought you would say that. Father went ahead to make all of the preparations.” Keith grinned and kissed Lance on the forehead.

“Ew!” screamed Armando, “you guys are like mother and father. Gross!” 

Lance chuckled, “I can make it worse if you keep talking.” 

“Please, stop!” 

Lance laughed, “Have you thought of maybe inviting Pidge and Hunk with us. They’ve been kind of lost since we got back.” 

“The thought crossed my mind, but I wanted to make sure you were on board with it first. We can talk with them later.”

“Well, now that that is all settled, I guess the two of you only have one thing left to discuss,” said Natalie as she squeezed her brother. 

“What?” 

“When’s the wedding?” 

“Natalie! Can you not!” Lance’s face turned bright red as he couldn’t look anywhere except the sheets on the bed. 

“W-wedding?” Keith had to catch himself before he fell out of the bed. “We were just trying to stay alive.”

“Don’t be like that! Both of you,” she laughed loudly and released Lance, taking a seat beside him on the bed, “You both are in love and already mated. Why not end all this madness with something romantic.” 

Lance covered his face with his hand and muttered, “Please, stop.” 

“How about we revisit the idea once I graduate the Academy?” Keith gently moved Lance’s hands away from his face. “That will give us time to think and maybe plan.”

Lance nervously grinned and nodded his head, “Okay. That’s fair.” 

Natalie groaned, “Man, I was hoping for a wedding sooner than later. You guys are no fun.” 

“Well, why not do something useful, like become a student at the Academy?” asked Lance. 

“What?” 

“They have an excellent anti-mage professor here. I mean, he is a member of Kai’s pack and our clan!” 

“I never thought of training,” said Miguel. 

“That’s a great idea! We can help them train after classes. I’m sure master Blake and the prince would be more than happy to help. After all the prince’s pet projects turned out to be a complete success.” Keith couldn’t stopped grinning.

“Pet projects. We were like his little pets,” brightly smiled Lance, “come on! I’ll take you to the Queen and see if she can sign you up.” Lance attempted to leave the bed, forgetting about the pain all over his body. The moment he stepped onto the floor, his whole body shook and he fell right back on the bed, head landing on Keith’s lap. 

“How about Miguel and I head over to meet with the Queen and you both stay here in bed,” laughed Natalie. 

“Yeah - that maybe for the best.” 

His siblings all left, leaving the two alone in the small cordoned off area of the infirmary. 

Keith started to comb his fingers through Lance’s hair. “So… do you want to marry me?”

“I - um - I mean, we’re already mated and marriage is a concept more important to you Humans, but,” his voice jittered. He understood it how it was written in the tomes he had read. Demi-Humans mated and Humans married - that was the significant symbol of love between lovers, but the thought of marrying Keith overwhelmed him more than he expected, “but, I’m nervous to answer!” He squirmed where he laid. 

“Nervous? This is just a simple ceremony. Simply so that in the eyes of the council and the royals they will see how important you are to me.”

“Oh,” Lance bubbled up his cheeks, “well if it only means something political to you.” 

“Lance… I know that you are my mate… but I want you to be my husband as well.”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, trying to not overly smile, “It would be an honor.” 

Keith smiled, not caring how ridiculous he looked, as he leaned over to kiss his mate. “I’ll start working with father on the planning then.”

Lance reached his arms over Keith’s head, playing his fingers into his hair, “I want to help. Just let him know that.” 

“I will, though I doubt I’ll be able to get to him before he starts to bombard you with questions.”

“Questions? What kind of questions? Is there a quiz on earning your hand?” Lance’s eyes widened. 

“No. Questions on what you want for the wedding. He knows the man who raised me, so he knows that it doesn’t really matter to me. I’m sure your mother and sister are going to have a field day with it though.”

“I’m sure they will… I’ve been thinking. We mentioned once about traveling the lands. Do you still want to? Maybe before we settle in the town?” 

“Yeah, I want to see what this kingdom has to offer.”

“Then, when we are finished, let’s settle our families down in that town and go take an extended journey, just the two of us.” Lance moved his finger down Keith’s cheek, teasing lightly. 

Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I like that idea.”

Lance trailed his fingers back up Keith’s chin, stroking it gently behind his ear and petting him softly. He started to purr and sat up to get closer to Keith. Wanting to be in his arms, he placed himself against Keith’s chest, leaning back on him and allowing Keith to placed his chin on his shoulder. Lance guided Keith’s hands to lay flat on his stomach as he release a shivering purr. He whispered, “I’ve missed your touch.” 

“I’ve missed having you in my arms…” Keith pulled him closer as he gently kissed the side of Lance’s neck. “The way you cool me down…”

Keith could feel Lance’s throat vibrating as he started to claw up Keith’s forearm, “Your warmth is better. That heated breath.” 

He chuckled against Lance’s skin. The feeling of Lance’s claws causing his grip to tighten. “You can have as much of my warmth as you want.”

Lance moaned, but the shaking of his hands and the sudden shift in his face caused Keith to worry. The purr wasn’t the same, emoting a calming sensation by something that caused him fear. Keith could feel Lance’s spine trembling, but before he could speak, he watched as Lance moved Keith’s hands down his body, “Please… make me feel like myself again. Only your touch can do that.” Lance released a tear from his eyes, but kept guiding Keith’s hands down until the reached the seam of his pants. 

Keith shifted slightly to better hold Lance against him. His arm pressed against Lance’s chest in a protective way, allowing Lance to feel that he still had control as he led Keith to what he desired. “Whatever you need or want is what I’ll be.”

“Be Keith. My mate. The one who makes me feel whole.” Lance turned his head and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, turning him to face each other. He kissed him, passionately lost and broken, but yearning to feel complete. He took Keith’s hand and slipped it into his pants. With a squeeze, Lance released a moan, filled with pleasure, “make love to me.”

Keith shuddered at Lance’s moan. He pulled him closer before gently flipping them over so that he was hovering over him. Gently he started to trailing kisses down Lance’s chest.

Lance held on to Keith by his arms. The sweetness of Keith’s lips against him felt unreal; forcing the images in his mind to vanish. With each tender stroke of his tongue or kiss placed on his body, the warmth of Keith’s would sooth away the nightmares. The tears flowed down Lance’s eyes, a mix of terror and bliss as he tried pushing the images away. He needed to watch, confirming that it was Keith touching him. “I love you,” he whispered between breaths, whimpering in despair and relief. 

“I love you too.” Keith teased his kisses along Lance’s pant line.

Lance cried out, forgetting that there was likely someone lying in the bed behind their screened off corner. He moved his hands over his mouth, trying to keep his voice muffled as Keith began to remove his pants. 

Keith continued to tease as he trailed his fingers along Lance’s side. “I love you.” He continued to repeat over and over again.

Lance’s head wanted to burst, “I - I - “ He couldn’t speak, losing track of his own emotions and to the moments of Keith’s touch, “I can’t handle the teasing… please, Keith.” 

Keith smirked, enjoying the sound of Lance pleading. He started to pull down Lance’s pants, glancing to see that look he loved so much on his mate’s face. 

Lance released a breath of cold fog. Steam rose from his body as he felt Keith place his hand against him. He took his arm and bit down against it, trying to not yell as his other hand clawed through the sheets and bedding. 

Keith moved down, replacing his hand with his mouth. Stroking up and down, he glided his tongue upward and flicked it at the edge of Lance’s tip. Even through his bite, Lance cried out in pleasure, knowing now that his mind was completely lost with only thoughts of his mate. 

“Keith, we came by to… Oh my Goddess!” Dryden shouted as he walked into their area of the room. 

“What are you panicking abo… Oh!” laughed Thace as Ulaz stopped beside him. They both tilted their heads at the sight and laughed into their closed mouth. 

Lance nearly hissed as he turned around, pulling the blanket to cover his body and his back turned to the three. 

“You two realize this screen isn’t a wall!” shouted Dryden as he kept his back to the pair and only looked directly to Thace and Ulaz, “Will the two of you stop staring at my son!” 

Both rolled their eyes and turned away. “I guess it just isn’t as disturbing since we are the same,” said Ulaz, “although you raised him, so I’m a bit surprised.” 

“With everything I’ve done these past twenty years, this isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen,” replied Thace.

Keith buried his face in the blankets as his neck and ears turned red from embarrassment. "Can the three of you just stop talking... please."

“Well, we came to speak with you,” said Dryden, “but we can come back.”

“Or just say it,” teased Thace.

"Just say it then so you can go. This is bad enough as it is." Keith groaned.

“I just wanted to tell you some important information about that village. It seems they are looking at becoming an established village and I was wondering if you and Lance would like to be the founders.”

Keith tilted his head to look at his father with one eye while the remainder of his face was still buried in the blankets. "Founders?" He nudged Lance for a response.

“What does that mean?” winced Lance from inside the blanket, only his ears peeking out from inside.

“That you and Keith would build the town to whatever it is you want. It's mostly farms with nothing controlling them, but they wish to open trade and establish themselves as a real village.”

Lance lifted the blanket to look towards Keith. With a shrug of his shoulders he said, “Maybe. It sounds like something we could handle.”

"Let's do it. Let's get the village started and on its feet. Then we can travel the kingdom." Keith couldn't stop grinning.

“Maybe we can bring stuff from our travels and make it even nicer! Like, can you imagine if we find something really unique and incorporate it!” Lance started beaming.

Keith looked to his father, his grin never fading. "We'll do it. Make whatever preparations at necessary."

Dryden stood at attention but still didn't turn to face them, “Alright then, I'll handle getting ready for your arrival while you finish the Academy… I'm proud of everything you've done.”

“We all are,” added Thace.

"That's means a lot... but would you mind leaving us alone for a bit. I can't exactly move with the three of you here..." Keith did his best not to start blushing again.

“I'll tell the healers that maybe it's time you both move to your chamber… for everyone’s best interest,” laughed Ulaz.

“Please!” begged Lance from underneath the blanket.

The three left, Dryden with a slightly quicker pace.

"That was awful... from here on out only in our chambers. Especially if we are going to be living in the same village as my father and your family."

“Yes,” Lance sat up, keeping the blanket over his waist, “Thank you… I - I wasn't completely sure if I was ready for that.”

"Lance, I love you with everything I am. No matter what changes or stays the same about what we have, know that will always remain a constant."

Lance leaned forward and grabbed Keith by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, “What do you say, I put my pants back on and we just go to our chambers. Who needs permission anyway? We never seem to listen.”

"No we don't and that's something I never want to change." Keith helped Lance with his pants and getting him out of the bed. They did their best to get up to their chambers without anyone noticing.

Looking around the halls, they both limped and held onto each other as they made their way to the bedroom. When they reached the door, Lance stopped him, “I feel odd. Like, this is it… not like the end, but the beginning.”

"Perhaps all of this was the beginning." Keith grinned as he kissed Lance's cheek. "The beginning of something that could change this kingdom."

“That's a little deep. I think it's just a beginning for us.” He reached for the knob and opened the door for them to walk in.

"I'm going to say it's both." Keith led Lance into the room, making his way to the bed. "Right now we need rest."

“Yes, I agree.” He sat in the edge of the bed and started to fidget on the page.

"Lance? What's wrong?" Keith walked over and knelt in front of him.

“Nothing and everything. I'm five…  _ five  _ and so much has happened to me but I have so much to look forward to, I'm simply  _ jittery  _ about it.”

"We'll I hope those are good jitters. I can't have my mate and future husband getting nervous about our future." He leaned up and kissed Lance, tangling his fingers in Lance's soft brown hair.

Lance hummed and dug his claws into Keith’s hair and pulled him close as he leaned his back to the bed, “Hmmm, husband. I enjoy how it sounds.”

"Good, because I don't intend on letting you slip away from me again. Remember fresh start no secrets." Keith crawled up onto the bed, pulling Lance with him. He curled against the feline as he held him close and drifted off to sleep.

“Yeah,” Lance tucked Keith’s bangs behind his ear, “No more secrets. Then, I guess, I should just admit what's also in my mind.”

“Something’s on your mind?”

“Um - can we finish what we started? I'm still  _ agitated _ .” Lance laughed flusteredly.

“I am more than happy to fulfill that request.” Keith grinned as he returned to his previous role of showering Lance with affection and teasing.

As Keith’s hands gripped against Lance’s bare chest and Lance’s claw began to dig on Keith's back, Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, “After everything, you were the last thing I expected, but nothing thrills me more than to have you as my mate.”

He grinned as he continued to trail his kisses lower and lower. “You’re the reason I have to keep wanting more. I never want that to go away.”

“Then, that's all we need,” Lance moaned, “you, me, this, and steam.” He chuckled between gasps of pleasure.

#

Kai walked back and forth in front of the line of the new children members of the Tayln clan. He had donned his military uniform for the upcoming celebration event the Academy was hosting. 

Months had passed and Lance’s family was excited to see the progression of their brother and their new brother-in-law. “Captain,” whispered Miguel, “is it fair to say Natalie and I wish to stay a bit longer and continue our studies. I know our new home is ready, but we’ve decided to follow our own path, much to the example of my younger brother.” 

“It won’t be an easy path. Though I don’t see why not, the Academy is growing and will always welcome new students.” Kai looked to Miguel.

Miguel and Natalie smiled as Ricardo and Armando kept looking around the room. “Where are they?” asked Ricardo, “are they seriously going to miss their own graduation?” 

“That is a likely scenario.” Blake chuckled as he walked up to stand next to Kai. “They do things at their own pace, without any regard for a schedule.”

The siblings all rolled their eyes as Hunk and Pidge walked into the room. They wore formal tunics and robes, stitched with the rose crest of the Tael royal family. They smiled as they approached Kai and Blake. 

“Shiro sends his hellos along with Matt and Allura, but it seems Allura will be missing her graduation as they are inducting her as the chief of the fox clan in two days,” said Hunk. 

“I expect nothing less from a fox as talented as she is. How is Shiro’s new arm doing? I know that the blend of light and dark magic can be tricky to master.” Kai remarked.

“I think it looks cool. Never seen an arm made of shadows and light before, but he says it's taking him a bit to control and adjust to it,” laughed Hunk, while slapping Pidge on the back, “the best part was when Matt mentioned his  _ personal _ opinions on the new arm.”

“I swear they’re disgusting and all Allura did was laugh about it.” Pidge grumbled.

“Yeah cause she’s a part of it. Or do you keep trying to forget they are a threesome and engaged to each other?” laughed Hunk. 

“No I haven’t forgotten and my brother continually reminds me.” She rolled her eyes as she leaned against Hunk’s back.

“A spring wedding, if you are interest, Professor Talyn… and Professor Talyn. I still find it weird that both of your names,” laughed Hunk. 

“Just call the prince Captain. He prefers that title over anything.” Blake laughed as Kai glared at him.

The doors opened wide. Rikk stepping in his formal Academy tunic with the rose crest proud etched on his chest, “Are the students ready?” 

“Sorry, your highness, they’re not here.” Blake answered as his ears laid back against his head.

“Well… go find them!” commanded Rikk with a chuckle. 

As if on cue, Lance and Keith barged into the room, dressed in the same Academy tunics as the others except they sported a pair of red and blue rings on their right finger.

“Sorry, sorry! My fault,” said Lance, “I got a little tied up.” 

“A little is an understatement.” Keith muttered as he turned bright red.

Lance shoved Keith’s arm and adjusted his tunic, “Anyway! Where do you need us?” 

“Over there.” Kai motioned towards Pidge and Hunk. “The four of you did well with your studies.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged themselves into place. Waiting to be asked to move, Lance looked around, making sure no one would hear them. “All is set guys. I even got you some of those peach samples you asked for.” 

“Perfect,” smiled Hunk, “we are going to make that village a gourmet chef’s paradise.” 

“The ideas are pretty solid, especially when speaking with the farmers,” added Lance. 

“Everyone is very excited for the possible future we are going to be giving them.” Keith couldn’t stop grinning.

“Guess who can’t stop talking about becoming mayor,” joked Hunk, poking Pidge on the arm. 

“I can’t help it! I’m excited.” She bounced in place. “It’s like I’m sticking it to all of the avians who told me this was a foolish choice.”

“Speaking of avians,” said Rikk as he approached them in preparation for the ceremony to begin. Larkin sat on his shoulder as a raven, seemingly smiling at the four even though it wasn’t visible, “Avis has decided to grace us with his presences… Since Matt was unable to make it, Larkin and him asked your Head for a favor.” 

“ _ More like, I arrived and we started to tell him the situation, but then he stopped us and said he had been planning on attending regardless, _ ” added Larkin.

“What!?” Pidge shrieked as her feathers ruffled. She started to hyperventilate forcing Hunk to try and calm her down.

“Is he that big a deal?” asked Lance, never having seen Pidge so enamored about someone before. 

“He is the reason the Queen is alive…” replied Rikk, “well, one of many, but an important one.” 

“ _ Masumi says hello and congratulations as well,” _ added Larkin with a croak. 

Pidge twittered as she shifted to her owl form and buried herself in the shoulder of Hunk’s tunics.

“Aw! This is adorable. Thank you for this. Best graduation gift ever,” laughed Hunk. 

Lance and Keith laughed along with him, but held their hands tightly with the other. Lance leaned in and whispered into Keith’s ear, “One of these days we’re gonna have to pry the story out of the King and Queen. They keep leaving hints, but it’s not enough.” 

"You're the only one who insists on hearing the story. Can't we just leave it with we won the war?"

“I'm curious for more!” shouted Lance with an excited shaking of his hips.

"I'm excited to start our lives together." Keith grabbed Lance and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly.

Lance blushed and wrapped his arms Keith, “Same.”

“Alright… ready?” asked Rikk, “Pidge, please transform back.”

Pidge transformed back but remained close to Hunk. “This is embarrassing…”

The announcer called for all to rise as Queen Lorena stepped to the door and took Rikk’s arm. Neither of the four had noticed until now, but they had never once seen Lorena dressed in a gown. Her blond hair braided elegantly with small stems of flowers curled within. Her crown rested gracefully on her head as it reflected the teal of her dress with glimmers of gold matching perfectly to the gold of her King and daughter’s eyes.

Rikk’s smile spoke of a true love, losing himself to her beauty and forgetting everything that surrounded them. As her gaze captured his, he moved his other hand and gently brushed his claw along the long scar on her face. She moved her face with his touch and sweetly kissed the palm of his hand before turning away and looking down. 

Eva jumped up, begging to be held, but Rikk simply took her hand and motioned for her to take her place by his side. Lorena giggled as she felt someone tap her shoulder. With a radiant smile, she faced her son and took Kai’s hand. 

The four - elegant, commanding, regal, yet powerful - faced forward and presented themselves as the royal family. 

“Wow,” whispered Lance, “I never saw it until now…” 

“What are you talking about?” Keith whispered back trying to remain respectful.

“Think about it. The four people we’ve met… that isn’t them.” He pointed to the royal family. 

“You’re losing your mind. Maybe we shouldn’t travel the kingdom and just rest in the village.” 

“No way!” Lance grabbed a handful of Keith’s tunic and yanked him close, leaving little space. It was the first time Lance had shown a dominating stance against Keith, “We are traveling. No way around it, firestarter!” 

“Then explain how those four aren’t the four we met.” Keith smirked at his mate’s aggressive behavior.

“That is not the Kai that tortured us every single night and placed us in the infirmary. That is not the leisure Queen that normally wears training tunics and props her feet on the table while she reads. That is not the King that, to say the least, makes you wonder how such a powerful woman as she even fell in love with such a weakling. The only one that seems right is the princess and, standing beside that, makes her look even more like a fantasy.” 

“Well I’ll guess you’ll never understand it until you hear the rest of the story then.” Keith chuckled knowing that Lance would never get his wish.

“You know something… what is it? We agreed no more secrets!” Lance tugged Keith closer and grabbed his wrist with his other hand, yanking him forcefully. 

“Ahem,” said Hunk, “we’re next.” 

Lance turned to see Blake and Larkin laughing as they motioned for them to take their place. 

Lance puffed up his cheeks and released the air slowly. He leaned into Keith’s ear and whispered, “I’ll get you later… sir.” 

Keith just grinned. “I’m going to enjoy every minute of it.”

Blake and Larkin gave the cue for the four to walk through. In the crowd, they saw all their professors and teachers. Seated near the aisles were Dryden, Ulaz, Thace, and Lance’s parents; pride written all over their faces. 

Pidge winced for a moment when they spotted a tall and broad avian, of the eagles species, waving at her with a sweet smile.

“I’m going reorganize all of his scrolls next time there…” She muttered to herself. “He’ll never be able to find anything.”

“Why are you so mad at him?” whispered Hunk.

“He’s just so overbearing…it's almost endearing.” She didn’t want to admit that having him there and receiving that kind of recognition was more than she could handle. Even Larkin hadn’t received it when he was knighted by the Queen.

“Aw, you do have a heart,” Hunk poked her on the cheek, “good to see our village is not going to be ran by someone heartless.” 

"Oh hush, it's not like I have the final say. Those two lovebirds are the founders." Pidge looked to Keith and Lance who were next up to complete the graduation ceremony.

“At least we know now… we are all really good friends. Nothing else stands in our way,” smiled Hunk. 

Lorena smiled as Keith and Lance stepped in front of her. "The two of you have accomplished so much these past months. The kingdom is indebted to you for what you have done."

Lance and Keith bowed, pride, endurance, and determination on their features. As they stood, they noticed Eva in the corner, playing around with the air and seemingly more playful than before.

The purple illuminated and radiated around them, appearing like the depth of the universe with the stars shining brightly surrounding them.

“I hope you will visit us someday,” whispered Lance to Lorena, “if it all goes to plan, no one will even know who you are and you can relax.”

"I look forward to that." Lorena smiled as she sent them to stand with the other graduates. She called to attention the room. Everyone stood and followed her orders as she proceeded to bow down to the graduates. With accomplishment, pride, and joy, the graduates accepted the act of respect as the whole room bowed to them along with the Queen. 

Holding back tears, Lance gripped onto Keith’s hand. His mind lost to the moment, the touch of his mate, and the memories of what got them there. Even the images of horror that still haunted him felt like a breath of fresh air and a reminder of what good could come from pain. At one point in their lives, both were lost. Lance hidden away from the threat of death, ostracized for being born and never allowing him to be the person he could become. Keith lost in the effects of the war, without a true family, and left to live a life as a hunter without any sights of having other options. 

Both couldn’t believe the journey that led them there. Both would never come to terms with feeling as if they deserved the chances they had received; the gifts life presented them. Now they had it all - family, friends, trusted comrades and allies, ties to the royal family, and an understanding of how their world seemed to work. Still, even in the midst of chaos and the ever changing matters of time, nothing could weaver them from what was most important. 

In the end, nothing else mattered except the scent of a fire burning viciously, lovingly, and passionately against the fresh falling snow of a winter’s night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dedicated to Our Readers**
> 
> Thanks for sticking by us. This piece is a preview of something bigger to come… we hope. - Luna & Vulpes
> 
> ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the last chapter we wish to simply say thank you. We really love you all and thank you for taking the time to read our fics. We both are aspiring writers and hope to one day you can all read about them...
> 
> ... In our series known as "The Rose Queen Series." 
> 
> There it is. THE BIG SECRET OF WHY THIS IS SO IMPORTANT! This world, Arcadia, mages, The Academy, Queen Lorena, King Talyn, Prince Kai... all of them are our beloved OCs that we are hoping to publish someday. Before "Steam" was written, we had drafted 15 of the 28 novels that will make "The Rose Queen Series." 
> 
> Everyday we pray that you all can meet them and read about the war 20 years before "Steam" and... well, read the end of author notes for the and... - Luna and Vulpes

“Welcome to Fetsum. How may I assist you today?” The young woman with long rabbit ears spoke behind the counter. Her husband, a Human male of forty years of age, rustled several small cards behind her.

Matt stood at the other side of the counter, holding Allura’s hand; both wearing matching rings of intertwined thorns of black and white, “Yes. I am here to see the Mayor.”

“I’m sorry. We have a strict rule that outsiders can only meet with the Mayor outside of the village.”

“Maybe I should rephrase. I am her brother and we are here on holiday.”

“Oh! I am so sorry! Of course, for family. How many meal cards would you like?”

“Three please. For all meals and for a week.”

“Of course. Darling?”

“Got it right here. I had forgotten to tell you. Here you are Master Ventus. Your sister is awaiting at our inn.”

Matt took the cards and bowed in gratitude. “Thank you.”

“And please, tell Shiro hello for me. I haven’t had a good arm wrestling match since his last visit.”

Matt and Allura laughed as they began to walk out, “Our husband will arrive tomorrow morning, so I will make sure to tell him.”

They walked into the small, yet long town. They had made plenty of visits over the past ten years, but the weekend would be filled with festivities, music, plays, and food, celebrating Fetsum’s Founder’s Day.

They walked hand and hand, close to each other as they passed the central area of the village filled with various shops and restaurants. The aroma of the food was unmistakably unique to Festum. The flavor from all around the lands, each building showcasing their own flavors and tastes from the travels of their two head founders.

“Hunk has done well with for his patrons. I can smell the new scents of coffee and freshly blended cocoa,” commented Matt.

“Nothing will beat their locally grown peaches and the flavors it brings with their desserts. They are always my favorite!” commented Allura.

Matt pulled Allura close and kissed her cheek, “I’ll make sure Shiro picks us up some tomorrow when he arrives.”

They giggled as they continued down the village streets. Off into the distance they could see the farms to the east, acres of land spread for miles growing fresh fruits and vegetables. At the end of the street began a flourishing and lush garden, filled with flowers from all around Arcadia and the different villages from all around. Within the garden was an outdoor theater, made for daily shows of music and plays.

Fetsum was built to be a place to escape and be who you wished to be.

Pidge had managed their ties with Arcadia well, leaving all of the news out of the ears of the other residence of their village. She, alone, knew if anything happening outside of their borders.

The rules in Fetsum were simple. Those who visit were asked to leave any news of the outside world out of Fetsum. In turn, none of the residents knew any of the important figures of Arcadia. By its fifth year, the village had also become the first village to have a mix of Human and Demi-Human citizen. Thanks to the efforts of Thace and Ulaz, the self governing and protection of the villagers allowed for everyone to feel comfortable and safe. If any kind of hatred or threats were made to the free will living of those within Fetsum, Ulaz and Thace would have been removed and banned. Now, Humans and Demi-Humans lived in unison without fear of their traditional clans or those who still sided with the previous Queen.

Matt and Allura approached the inn, _The Lion’s Den_. Set in the front was a small statue of a black lion sitting intertwining bed of fire and ice. Entering, they were welcomed by a female sloth and a set of Humans at the front desk.

“Welcome to -”

“No need. I will take care of these two.” Dryden approached with open arms, hugging both of them with a smile, “I thought Shiro was coming.”

“He is,” replied Allura, “but his commander wanted to speak with him, so he will arrive tomorrow morning.”

“Well, a shame. The head chef is making us a personal meal.”

“I’m sure he will have some of Hunk’s food this weekend.”

Dryden escorted them from the lobby of the busy inn. Everyone was looking forward to celebrating the next day, especially the two founders. “I can’t believe it’s been ten years,” said Allura.

“Trust me. They can’t either. It was their wedding day afterall,” replied Dryden as he opened the doors to the dining hall, decorated in the various flowers from the garden. Crowns of flowers on top of every placemat with shimmering silverware, plates, and decor. Allura squeezed and pulled Matt closer from excitement. He smirked, always loving the small spurts of joy his wife would conjure at any given moment.

To the corner of their eyes, they witness something small dash across the sky. Pidge landed in her owl form in the center of Hunk’s ear as he entered the dining hall. “Hey guys! You made it!” shouted Hunk. Pidge poked his forehead with her beak.

“Do you still fly around your village instead of walking?” asked Matt to his sister.

“ _It’s easier this way. Plus it allows my people to know that their mayor is always watching,”_ replied Pidge.

“I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing,” joked Allura.

They laughed and walked out towards the lobby, leaving Dryden to finish the dining room preparations. They took the time to catch up. Pidge mentioning her meeting with the various mayor and village leaders at the Capitol and always taking sometime to sneak in a conversation with Princess Eva - noting how much older she seemed and how excited she was to become an adult. Hunk spoke of his travels around Arcadia, bring the newest flavor and crafting various meals from his findings but also learning of different agriculture and applying it back to the gardens and farms of Fetsum. Allura spoke of her clan and the trials of leading her people. She often met with Rikk and Lorena as a member of the council and she updated them all on their status and their private message of apology for being unable to attend the festivities. Then, her and Matt spoke of important news.

“We are with child,” softly spoke Allura as she leaned against Matt.

Pidge immediately transformed into her Demi-Human form to give them an excited embrace. “I’m going to be an aunt! This is great! But, wait, who’s the father? You or Shiro?”

They both shrugged their shoulders. “We wouldn’t know until she gives birth,” replied Matt, “If it’s a fox or an avian, than I am the biological father, but if it’s an egg, then its Shiro.”

“Regardless of the matter, both Matt and Shiro are this child’s father. We are all a family.” She leaned up to give Matt a kiss.

“Well, that’s gonna be interesting if you give birth to an egg. Come on, Coran, Ulaz, and Thace are at the bar across the street. Keith and Lance are going to meet us there,” replied Hunk, leading the way.

As they entered the bar, the sun reached behind the clouds to cast a heaven stream of light over Fetsum. Its founders still a bit away from the main village, overlooking it from the tops of the gardens looking down at what they created.

They sat on the grass, cradled together in silence but smiling as they remembered the day they would be celebrating. Their gold rings glimmer underneath the sun as a gush of wind intensified Lance’s favorite scent - fire crackling in the middle of a winter night.

Keith knew the blush the rushed against his mate’s cheeks. A tell mixed with the slight rise of steam from their touch. Over they years they learned to contain it, but in moments like this - when left alone with each other - they allowed their natural abilities to interact.

Keith’s face spoke of his aging features. Now in his thirties, he appeared mature and well round. His eyes always spoke of the knowledge from his years in the Academy to the may months of traveling they would do together.

Lance, however; did not seem to appear a day older. They had spoken many times of the difference in how they would age - how Lance could live past two hundred and Keith would be fortunate to see eighty - but neither cared. Their journey had taught them to live their lives, live for the moment and cherish every second.

“Ten years,” whispered Lance, “it’s been ten years since we build Fetsum and I started to call you my husband.”

“It feels like it all started just yesterday.” Keith lifted Lance’s hand and kissed it. “Just you and me with our little piece of paradise.”

Lance giggled, “Only you lost your innocence of your early years.”

“Are you actually calling me old? I can still best you in a fight!” Keith shoved him lightly as he muttered to himself.

“Best me in a fight?” Lance swiftly shoved Keith down against the grass, flat on his back, before licking up his neck, “or do I allow you since I prefer it when you are in charge… sir.”

“A tease as always.” Keith grinned as he pulled Lance down into a deep kiss as his hands gripped his husband’s tunic. “Perhaps after dinner I’ll have to pay you back for this.”

“Oh please do. It’s been too long since we acted like our youth.” His ears twitched playfully, knowing his own statement wasn’t true.

Keith rolled as he flipped Lance to his back. “Come on Master Talyn, we have guests waiting.”

Lance winced, squinting his nose and ears falling flat on his head, “I hate it when people call me that… you know that firestarter.”

“I still don’t understand. You should be proud of who you became.” He kissed Lance’s nose before standing and offering him a hand.

“Says the man who took over his family and immediately removed themselves from the royal court.” Lance smirked, eyes darting accusations towards Keith.

“Are you saying you would have preferred to be the husband of a court member? The Kogane family had a chance to gracefully bow out with less of a stain on our name than it should have been.”

“I’m saying if you can removed the title master from your name so can I. I maybe clan Talyn, but the King has done well to trust us and leave us be… plus, I dislike when you get so formal with me. That is no way for a husband to speak to his mate.”

“I apologize.” Keith pulled Lance into his arms. “I never intended to upset you so much. Let’s go see our friends and celebrate everything we’ve accomplished.”

Lance sniffed the air and turned to Keith suspiciously, “You’re only saying that cause you sense someone is coming our way, don’t you?”

“Perhaps. You really need to work on your observation skills love.”

“I apologize, but I prefer to keep my focus on you when we are alone.”

Someone shouted towards them. Her young voice cracked the clouds above them as if opening the sky to allow the light to brighten the colorful flowers surrounding them. “Uncle Lance! Uncle Keef! I did it! I finally beat daddy in arm wrestling!”

A small brown feline ran towards them, only two years old but with the spriting of teenager. Behind her dragged the feet of her father, Miguel, and her mother, his mate Trish.

“Brother, is this true? Did my little niece actually best you?”

Trish laughed into her hand before patting her hand on his back. The embarrassment splattered all over his face, “For a small child, she is rather strong. You need to stop being so tactical with her training, Keith.”

“You’re a member of the Elite Guard. I would have thought it would be no contest. Perhaps I need to send a letter to a certain wolf about his training strategies.” Keith grinned at his friend as he tried not to chuckle.

Miguel flinched as Trish lost her to laughter. “Oh please no,” he shivered, “anything but that.”

Ginny jumped into Lance’s arms, “Everyone is here. Ready for dinner?”

“I guess so. Are you ready for the festival tomorrow?” replied Lance as he stood up, holding her against his hip.

Ginny shouted with excitement.

“I don’t think it can come soon enough for her.” Keith reached out brushing Ginny’s hair over her shoulder.

“Come on,” said Trish, “everyone is waiting. Can’t have a Founder’s Day dinner without those we are celebrating.”

Lance smiled, placing Ginny back down on the floor as she transformed into a small brown cat and darted down the hill. He laughed as he took Keith’s hand and slowly followed behind the other. Quickly, he snuck a kiss on Keith’s cheek and blushed - completely lost in the bliss of knowing that no amount of time could ever be enough beside his mate.

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand as he glanced towards him. It didn’t matter what they had to go through to get to this point. All that mattered was that they had done it together and now they could celebrate with those closest to them.

They were both glad - all they had was each other and time.

Miles away from the celebrating village stood a tall hill. Standing at its peak were two dragons overlooking the village.

“Did you get permission to finally tell me why my timeline was so important?” asked Shiro.

Asher stood, mighty and tall, beside him. His arms crossed over his chest as he inhaled the fresh scent of food cooking over a fire. Even from a distance, Fetsum always smelled of delicious food.

“I did, to a degree,” he replied.

“Well?”

“I do not know the whole truth, but I have been permitted to speak on what I have been told.”

“Explain. How is it that this town being built changes the course of time?”

“It isn't just how it's built but the foundations of what it becomes. The first village to openly allow the freedom to be one’s self without judgement or ridicule. A place where people can escape, enjoy the best food all the lands have to offer, yet still keep ties with the Arcadian kingdom. Still, even with all of that, all that mattered was that this village came to exist.”

“That's it? Everything they went through. Me having to trick Pidge and Hunk into believing they were a part of my plan instead of realizing that the timeline was about all four of them coming together. Having to set those lies and play games with their emotions just to make sure that this village was built?”

“Yes. That's it. That is all that mattered.”

“It seems too simple. There must be a trick.”

“There is. The final piece of the puzzle. The part you didn't see.”

Shiro turn to face Asher completely, allowing his new arm to glisten against the setting sun. Crafted of shadows and tendrils of light, the magic would forever keep swirling around to shape an arm and hand, but the touch from it would leave its recipient with a cold sensation of fog brushing against their skin.

“Then, what is the piece I didn't see.”

“One hundred and fifty years or so from now, a young man will be born from this village. If this village was never crafted, that boy would never be born.”

“One hundred and fifty years? Isn't that a stretch?”

“But it's the truth.”

The looks of hesitation and focus gave Shiro the notion that Asher wasn't completely done, “Why does this boy matter?”

“He will be part of the darkness that gives birth to someone who will change the prince’s life forever.”

“Kai? This has to do with Kai?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else?”

“No. That is all I know.”

Shiro could see that Asher was not lying. He chuckled, “One hundred and fifty years from now. So, neither will see what their efforts have done.”

“No. Neither Keith nor Lance will know how important their role is to the future of the prince and all of Arcadia.”

“I guess,” Shiro paused for a moment, remembering that final image that blinked in his mind before the timeline vanished. It had been Keith and Lance sitting lovingly in the gardens of Fetsum, happy - simply happy, “I guess it doesn't matter for them. They have everything they need until the end of their time.”

“Exactly and I assume you agree to keep it that way,” Asher turned and placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I wouldn't dare ruin their happiness.”

With a pat on the shoulder, Asher walked away before taking off into the sky. Shiro watched as Asher disappeared into the distance. Making his way down the hill by foot, he thought of his own life and how much one simple timeline could change so many.

One hundred and fifty years later a boy would be born in Fetsum. His darkness would become one of two strong, fated to be bound together and give birth to the one who would change and control all of time and the life of the Prince of Shadows.

From that point forward nothing in Arcadia would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what happens 150 years AFTER "Steam" ... yep. This was all a set up. lol. 
> 
> Bless you guys. We love you all. We live for your comments and kudos and everyday hope that we can take this series out for you to enjoy, but for now you have "Steam" and all our other fanfics. 
> 
> Thank you. <3 - Luna and Vulpes
> 
> # PLEASE PROVIDE FEEDBACK ON THIS SERIES IDEA! [CLICK HERE](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemSF4dk_O3iym5E_mPz2fRtPOQRDVIAIcVAP1ePJCBG3K4cA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **FAN ART:**   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)   
>  [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  
> 
> **FAN ART:**  
> [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbP0D_uBPv4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=b8u45325k5fl)  
> [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbK1dD2nrZ4/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=8tvpmtk2jhxw)  
> [RaySlayCosplay - Keith Steam Cosplay 3](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bbznz4knu2m/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=19f5osn0jqu5v)
> 
>  
> 
> _**Our Fics:** _   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A World Entirely Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803189) by [the_real_Karaage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage)




End file.
